PlayingCool
by CaroHatake
Summary: Sakura tiene que seguir una carrera. Su nuevo apartamento está cerca de la facultad Konoha, a la que ella ingresara. Pero un peligris de mirada vaga le llama fuertemente la atención. Conocerá al peligris, sus amigos, y algo que nunca espero...
1. Chapter 1

Gente, acá les dejo un nuevo KakaSaku! Me encanta esta historia, la inspiración me pegó de lleno :E

En fin, espero que les guste. De más está decir que los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero por las dudas...

Saludos, y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo ^^

* * *

**Sonrisa**

Las mañanas de Sakura Haruno siempre habían sido iguales: levantarse temprano, desayunar algo rápido, ir al colegio, volver y hacer alguna que otra cosa. Pero eso quedó atrás, ¡el secundario ya había terminado! Hacía pocos meses que se había graduado, con honores y todo. Gran parte de las vacaciones de verano se las pasó disfrutándolas al 100%: saliendo con sus amigos a la pileta para matar el calor, ir a bailar a la noche, salir de shopping con sus chicas y demás… era verdad que la estaba pasando genial, pero también estaba esa tristeza que sentía de vez en cuando cuándo se acordaba de él, de Sasuke Uchiha. Lo amó desde la primera vez que lo vio, toda la primaria y toda la secundaria amándolo. Hasta que lo enfrentó y le dijo lo que sentía, siendo ese el peor de sus errores. El morocho aceptó salir con ella y al poco tiempo estuvieron de novios, sólo por tres cortos meses…

"No es momento de pensar en eso" se dijo mientras se miraba en el espejo. La chica vestía un pantalón chupín de jean oscuro, junto con una camisa con volados en el pecho de color blanco, y unas valerinas negras en los pies. Su pelo largo y rosado estaba atado con una cola de caballo pero tirada para su costado izquierdo, junto con una bincha negra con un moño encima de ésta, adornando su cabeza. –Linda.- se dijo a sí misma, con una sonrisa divertida. Agarró su bolso gris y la carpeta donde tenía los últimos papeles que tenía que presentar ante la dirección de la facultad para que su inscripción en el lugar estuviera completa. –Acá voy mamá y papá.- dijo con determinación, después que salió de su apartamento. Hacia algunos meses que sus padres se fueron a seminarios y conferencias por diferentes países, es que al ser tan grandes médicos, reconocidos mundialmente, era de esperarse. Ella, a diferencia de sus padres, no quería ser médico, quería ser abogada.

Caminó por las calles de la gran ciudad, y en media hora llegó a la facultad de Konoha, ya que sólo quedaba a cuatro cuadras de su casa. Miró el imponente edificio, y siempre la hacía sentir pequeña… incómoda. Es que la Facultad de Konoha era una de las mejores en el país, y allí iban todas las personas con gran poder económico, que podía costearla, claro. Ella les había insistido, no, suplicado, implorado a sus padres que NO la mandaran a esa facultad; pero los mayores negaron esa petición, diciendo que allí fue donde ellos estudiaron y por ende, tenía que seguir la 'tradición'. "Ni siquiera conozco a nadie, y seguro todos son unos malditos millonarios egocéntricos" pensó molesta. Sí, era verdad que ella tenía una buena economía como todos en ese lugar, pero su familia era humilde, jamás andaría presumiendo sus millones enfrente de todos, ni por eso se sentiría superior a nadie. Por eso era que NO quería ir a esa facultad, por el simple hecho de que jamás encajaría con gente así. Suspiró cansada, ya había hecho la mayoría de los trámites y sólo le faltaba ese para dentro de dos días empezar la facultad, y les había prometido a sus padres ir a ese lugar… y no podía faltar a su palabra.

"Al menos… podré verlo a él" pensó más tranquila, acordándose de cierto chico peligris. Ese chico que vio el primer día que pisó ese lugar, buscando información de la carrera de Derecho. Su cabello gris llamó su atención en primer lugar, lo segundo fue su gran y fuerte espalda, y lo tercero… su perfecta cara que vio cuando él se dio vuelta. No supo cómo o porque pero él también la miró, y en sus ojos negros vio calma y paz, nada que ver con los de cierto morocho. Desde ese día, siempre que iba a llevar los papeles correspondientes a su inscripción, lo veía. Y fue así como ese chico la empezó a intrigar. ¿Cómo se llamará? ¿Será bueno? ¿Será sólo un tonto egocéntrico como los demás? ¿Qué carrera estudiaría? ¿Tendría novia? ¿De verdad la miraba tanto como ella sentía o era su imaginación? Siempre sentía esa mirada vaga posada sobre ella, como si de un halcón se tratara. Pero jamás pudo cruzar una palabra con él, por esas cosas raras del destino, tal vez nunca lo haría. "Seguro estudia Administración de Empresas" pensó la pelirosa. "Tiene pinta de eso" agregó divertida, y así era. El chico siempre tenía ese semblante tranquilo, despreocupado, ideal para un trabajo así. "¿Alguna vez perderá la paciencia?" se preguntó curiosa. "¡Ay! ¡Ni sé cómo se llama!" pensó con ironía.

Volvió a suspirar otra vez, de nada servía anda especulando o interesándose en alguien que jamás conocería personalmente, lo único que podía hacer era conformarse con mirarlo. Caminó con paso tranquilo hasta entrar en el edificio, tomó el ascensor para llegar al 4º piso y vio la extensa cola que había para inscribirse. "¿Por qué TODOS dejan TODO para ÚLTIMO minuto?" pensó molesta, aunque eso era bastante hipócrita, ella también lo había hecho. Inhaló y exhalo para encontrar paciencia, miró su reloj -15:30hs.- musitó para así. "Va a ser un laaaaaaaaargo día" pensó cansada, imaginando el calvario que le esperaba en esa cola. Iba a estar ahí, fácil, hasta las 18:00hs o más, así que mejor tranquilizarse. (¿Dónde estará?) Le preguntó su voz interior. "¿Ya estás molestando? ¿No va a haber UN día que me des un respiro?" preguntó cansada. (¡No!) Contestó con burla la Inner. (¿Dónde está esa preciosura? ¿Podes buscarlo?) Le pidió. "Inner…" se quejó. (¡Vaaaamos! ¡Por favor! ¡Sólo una miradita! ¿Sí?) Dijo con voz de nena chiquita. "Está bien" aceptó al final, suspirando cansada.

Se movió un paso a su derecha, buscando entre la muchedumbre esa cabellera gris característica del chico, pero no lo encontró. (¡Ohhh!) Dijo con desilusión su Inner. "Tal vez no venga hoy" comentó la pelirosa en su mente. (Y yo que quería ver esa cara perfecta otra vez…) Dijo desanimada su voz interior. "Tampoco es para tanto" le dijo tranquila, volviendo a su lugar. Pero tropezó con el pie de la persona de atrás, cayendo encima de ésta. -¡Perdón!- pidió rápidamente, una vez que sintió que esa persona la agarraba. –No importa, está bien.- le contestó una voz masculina. "Qué linda voz" fue lo que pensó al escucharla. Dio media vuelta, para encararlo, diciendo -¿Estás…- pero se sorprendió tanto al verlo a él. -… bien?- preguntó con voz incrédula. (¡Por Kami! ¡QUÉ LINDO ES!) Gritó su Inner, baboseándose. –Sí, claro.- contestó tranquilo. -¿Vos estás bien?- le devolvió la pregunta. –E-eh… sí.- afirmó atontada, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. –Qué bueno.- le dijo el chico, y algo parecido a una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, gesto que la pelirosa no pasó por alto y le encantó. (¡Este hombre me va a matar!) Pensó extasiada la Inner. Y el rubor de Sakura se hizo más evidente, puesto que el comentario de su 'yo' interior era verdad: ese chico era hermoso, y la estaba matando. Rápidamente dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda, y volviendo a la cola.

Y así estuvo toda la tarde, pensando en lo hermoso que era el peligris, y lo amable y caballero que había sido con ella. Se notaba que no era un ricachón asqueroso, claramente él era diferente, cosa que la hizo sonreír. Cualquier niño mimado le hubiera dicho 'arruinaste mis nuevas zapatillas Nike' o 'son de cuero, estúpida, fijate donde pisas' y tantas otras desagradables, ¡pero él no! Él le dijo que no había sido nada, le preguntó cómo estaba, ¡y hasta dijo 'qué bueno' sonriendo! "Parezco una colegiala" pensó divertida, algo apenada por esos pensamientos. "19 años y haciendo tanto alboroto por un chico" pensó con ironía. Pero ella sentía, que él, no era cualquier chico. Después de todo, no cualquier chico es tan lindo y amable con una completa desconocida, ¿no? "¿Cuántos años tendrá? ¿20? ¿21?" se preguntó en su mente, mientras la fila avanzaba y ya faltaban dos personas antes que ella. (¡Qué importa! ¡Nos habló y es endemoniadamente sexy!) Chilló con emoción su voz interior. "I-Inner..." pensó apenada, sonrojándose en el exterior; pero su Inner tenía razón, era endemoniadamente sexy. (¿Sentiste esos brazos y ese pecho? ¡Por Kami!) Pensó baboseándose. "Sí… muy fuerte" afirmó igual que su Inner. (¿Cómo puede existir alguien así? Tendrían que prohibirle salir a la calle… deja mucho a la imaginación) Comentó su voz interior, haciendo sonrojar más a la chica.

Sintió cómo alguien la llamaba en su espalda, y sólo podía ser él. Giró sorprendida, ¿de verdad la había llamado? -¿S-sí?- le dijo nerviosa. –Te toca.- le contestó él, señalando el lugar vacío delante de ella. La pelirosa siguió esa dirección, y se sintió TAN tonta cuando se dio cuenta que la llamó para eso… y ella pensó que él la llamaba para entablar una conversación. (Qué desilusión…) Comentó desganada su Inner. –G-gracias…- le dijo, sonriéndole. –Ummm…- fue lo que recibió por parte del peligris, quien sólo la miró. Dio media vuelta y empezó a hablar con la mujer de la administración. Dejó los papeles y abonó la primera cuota del mes de la facultad. –En en el 2º piso está la fotocopiadora, ahí están los horarios, pasa a buscarlos.- le informó la mujer, y ella después de un 'gracias, hasta luego' caminó hasta el ascensor, para después bajar al 2º piso y encontrarse… con otra cola larguísima de gente, bueno, ésta era más corta que la otra ¡pero estaba CANSADA de esperar! "Hoy no es mi día" pensó desanimada la pelirosa, poniéndose al final de la fila, sin quererlo, chocando con alguien. –Perdón.- pidió a la espalda de esa persona. -¿Eh?- dijo el aludido, volteando a verla. –Perdón por chocarte.- volvió a pedir la pelirosa, mirando los ojos negros del chico, qué extrañamente, se parecían a los de Sasuke… sólo que estos tenían un brillo de calidez, y no de frialdad. -¡Jaja! Está bien, no hay problema.- le dijo el morocho risueño. –Me llamo Obito, Uchiha Obito.- se presentó. -¡Wow! Eso me salió como a James Bond.- comentó divertido. –Jaja.- rió la pelirosa. –Sí, es verdad.- dijo la chica.

"Espera un momento… ¿¡Uchiha!" pensó sorprendida. "¿Tendrá algo que ver con Sasuke?" se preguntó curiosa. "Él nunca me contó sobre un tal Obito…" recodó la chica. -¿Y vos tenes nombre?- le preguntó divertido. –Ah, sí.- musitó, saliendo de sus pensamientos. –Sakura, Haruno Sakura.- contestó con una sonrisa. -¡Un gusto, Sakura!- le dijo con emoción. -¡Jaja!- rió tiernamente la pelirosa. –El gusto es mío, Obito.- le dijo tranquila, ese chico le hacía acodar a Naruto, su mejor amigo. –Supongo que venís a buscar algún horario, ¿no?- le preguntó el morocho. –Sí, como todos.- contestó ella, al parecer, él era más inteligente que Naruto. -¿De qué carrera?- preguntó curioso el Uchiha. –Derecho.- contestó ella. -¡Yo también!- exclamó emocionado. "Sí, definitivamente es igual a Naruto" pensó la pelirosa, aguantando el dolor de sus oídos. -¿En qué años estás?- le preguntó el chico. –Este es mi primer año.- respondió ella. -¡El mío también!- contó él. -¡Vamos a ser compañeros!- dijo con emoción. –Así parece.- comentó la pelirosa con una sonrisa. –Mi mejor amigo también va a cursar Derecho, así que vamos a estar juntos.- contó Obito. –Pero el muy vago dejo todo para último minuto y ahora yo tengo que estar acá sacando el horario por él, mientras él hace el último trámite.- contó con algo de molestia. –Sos muy buen amigo.- comentó la chica. –Supongo, siempre fuimos así con él. Es trabajo en equipo.- le dijo sonriendo. –Qué bueno.- respondió ella, sonriendo también.

No pudieron seguir con esa charla amena, ya que fue el turno de Obito en sacar las fotocopias. Como todo un caballero, sacó también una copia para Sakura, quien se lo agradeció e insistió en pagarle la hoja, pero el chico negó rotundamente. –Bueno, gracias Obito.- las dio con una sonrisa. –No hay por qué, es lo menos que puedo hacer por Sakura-chan.- le dijo sonriendo, y eso la hizo acordar al rubio. –Gracias.- volvió a decirle, sonriéndole con cariño, recordando a su amigo. –Nos vemos la semana que viene, ahora tengo que irme con Kakashi.- contó con algo de molestia el Uchiha. –Nos vemos, Obito-kun.- le dijo ella, caminando hasta uno de los ascensores. -¿Obito-kun?- le preguntó sorprendido, esperando el otro. –Sí, ¿puedo llamarte así?- le preguntó la chica. -¡Claro!- exclamó contento. -¡Jaja!- rió dulcemente la pelirosa. –Nos vemos, Obito-kun.- lo saludó otra vez, entrando al ascensor. Lo último que vio fue la sonrisa divertida del chico, antes de que las puertas se cerraran. Salió del aparatejo, una vez que llegó al 1º piso. Ya eran las 20:30hs y el Sol ya se había ido, dándole paso a la noche. "Genial, perdí toda la tarde" pensó molesta, caminando de vuelta a su casa. "Al menos lo vi…" pensó acordándose el peligris. (¡Y te habló!) Agregó con emoción la Inner. "Y me habló…" dijo sonriendo. "Y conocí a Obito, jamás pensé que podría existir alguien como Naruto, pero estaba equivocada" pensó contenta. En menos de lo que imagino, ya estaba entrando al edificio de su apartamento, subió al 8º piso en el ascensor, y entró en la puerta 21 C, siendo ese su hogar.

Entró al lugar, cerrándola puerta detrás de ella. Dejó su bolso colgado en el perchero a su derecha y caminó por el corto pasillo hasta llegar al final. A su derecha estaba el living, constituido por un juego de sillones que se encontraban enfrente de la tv, y a un costado los grandes ventanales que daban paso al balcón. A su izquierda estaba la cocina, que era abierta, con el desayunador. Caminó entre esos dos ambientes, para después doblar a la izquierda, caminar unos pasos más, y entrar a su cuarto. Su pieza estaba pintada de un color amarillo, siendo ese su favorito. Su cama se encontraba en el medio del lugar, adornada con almohadones verde manzana, igual que su cubrecama, a los lados de ésta había dos mesitas de luz. A la izquierda se encontraba su guardarropa, un pequeño escritorio enfrente de la cama, y a la derecha unas repisas con varios libros, y a su lado un espejo de cuerpo entero. Se descambió tranquila, guardando esa ropa con cuidado y poniéndose algo más simple: un short de jean y una musculosa gris. Una vez que estuvo lista, ató su cabellera rosada con una hebilla negra y salió con rumbo a la cocina. –Veamos…- musitó mirando su heladera, pensando en qué cocinar. –Mmm…- pensaba, pero la verdad era que no tenía ganas de cocinar. Cerró la heladera, y en la puerta de ésta se podía ver el número de una pizzería. –Lucci, no sé qué haría sin vos.- le dijo divertida al señor de bigotes que se veía en la calcomanía.

Caminó con el número en la mano hasta la sala, para agarrar su teléfono fijo y marcar. Después de un rato de escuchar el tono sonar, la atendieron. Ordenó una pizza, les dio la dirección, y le digieron que para las 21:30hs estaría lista. Una vez que cortó, se tiró en el sillón grande de su sala, que era de un color gris. Cerró los ojos por unos minutos, descansando un momento de su día tan largo. Pero el relax le duró poco, ya que su celular empezó a sonar. –Kami, dame un respiro…- le pidió al cielo. Con pesadez se puso de pie, caminó unos cortos pasos hasta el desayunador donde estaba su celular, y lo atendió. –Hola…- dijo cansada. –_Hola, frentona_.- la saludó con burla una voz femenina. –Cerda, ¿cómo estás?- le dijo ella igual, Ino-cerda era su mejor amiga de toda la vida, junto con Hinata y Naruto… y en mucha menor medida, Sasuke. –_Muy bien, ¿vos?- _devolvió con emoción la chica. –Bien, hoy terminé con los papeles de la inscripción de Konoha.- contó la pelirosa, caminando devuelta a la sala. _-¡Genial! Bueno, no tanto, yo quería que fueras a Furinken con nosotros._- contó con algo de molestia su amiga. –Ino, sabes que yo quería ir con ustedes. Pero se los prometí a mis padres.- recordó la chica. –_Sí, lo sé._- contestó con desgana. –_Pero bueno, te llamaba para decirte ¡que esta noche salimos!_- chilló con emoción. –Bueno, ¿dónde siempre y a la misma hora?- preguntó Sakura. –_Claro, en Soho a las 22:30hs_.- contestó la chica. –Ahí voy a estar, cerda.- le dijo con burla la pelirosa. –_Más te vale, frentona. ¡Nos vemos!-_ la saludó con emoción. -¡Jaja! Nos vemos.- le dijo igual, antes de cortar la comunicación.

Dejo su celular en la mesita del medio de la sala, y se sentó en el sillón donde estaba. –Espero que no vaya con ella…- musitó con algo de tristeza, acordándose de su ex… y su nueva novia. (Esa reventada, ¡la odio!) Comentó molesta su Inner. –Pero a él le gusta…- dijo desanimada. Después de un tiempo de haber terminado con ella, el Uchiha se puso de novio con una pelirroja llamada Karin. La verdad es que a Sakura le molestaba ¿ni media año había pasado y ya estaba con otra? Eso no es ser un hombre. –Pero… sí a él le gusta…- dijo sin importancia. Ya no sentía nada por el morocho, le daba tristeza que después de tanto tiempo amándolo él la dejara con una excusa tan poco creíble, pero 'si fue así, es porque así tenía que ser' era el pensamiento de la pelirosa, y si Sasuke no estaba más con ella, era porque Sasuke no era para ella. Le tomó bastante entenderlo, pero nada es imposible, ni siquiera logar olvidar un amor enfermizo. Lo único que la molestaba era Karin, ¡de todas las chicas del mundo tenía que elegirla JUSTO a ella! La pelirroja siempre le tuvo envidia a ella, sabe sólo Kami-sama por qué, y vivía molestando a la pelirosa, y aún más cuando se puso de novia con Sasuke. Ahora, que ella era la novia del Uchiha, seguro que iba a tener el ego por los cielos. –Eso es lo que más bronca me da, que sea tan egocéntrica.- dijo en voz alta. –Pero no importa, ni él ni ella me van a arruinar mi noche.- decidió determinada. No la iba a pasar mal por ellos, ¡claro que no!

El tiempo se pasó volando entre su baño, el secado de su cabello y decidir lo que iba a ponerse esa noche. A las 21:30hs llegó su pizza, bajo a recibirla y subió otra vez. La degusto con ganas, ¡se moría de hambre! Guardó los sobrantes en la heladera, miro el reloj de su cocina y marcaban las 21:50hs, tenía que empezar a vestirse. Caminó a paso ligero hasta su pieza, y una vez que estuvo allí empezó a cambiarse. Eligió ponerse un short negro, un poco inflado, que mostraba sus largas y contorneadas piernas. En la parte de arriba, se puso una remera de un solo hombro color lavanda, y sus zapatos de brillos eran negros con un taco no muy alto. Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía, y le gustó lo que vió. –La cerda no se va a poder quejar.- comentó divertida. Se maquilló un poco, sólo brillo en los labios, base y un delineado fino. Buscó un bolso que combinara con sus zapatos, y una vez encontrado, lo llenó de cosas que podría necesitar: como maquillaje, un peine, etc. Su cabellera rosada estaba decorada con la misma bincha que se había puesto en el día, la verdad que le encantaba ese accesorio. Buscó un abrigo, un saco corto acuadrillé de color lila y negro; se puso un poco de perfume y salió para la sala.

Una vez que llegó, agarró el teléfono y pidió un taxi, que llegaría en 20 minutos. Miró su reloj pulsera y marcaba las 22:10hs –Bueno, porque llegue tarde UNA VEZ no me van a matar…- musitó divertida, y se sentó en el sillón del lugar, a esperar. En 20 minutos, el taxi llegó, ella bajo y se subió en el auto. Le dijo al conductor la dirección y el señor emprendió la marcha. Eran las 22:35hs cuando su celular sonó, ella lo buscó en su bolso y lo atendió. –Hola.- saludó la chica. –_Frentona, ¿¡Dónde estás!_- preguntó molesta su amiga. –Cerda, estoy en el taxi.- contestó cansada. _-¡Estás llegando tarde!-_ chilló su rubia amiga. –Perdón…- pidió rodando los ojos. _-¿Te falta mucho?-_ le preguntó con molestia. –No, dos cuadras.- contestó, fijándose el camino. –_Bien, estamos afuera, buscanos en la fila_.- avisó su amiga, y después cortó. –Qué actitud…- dijo con sarcasmo. –Ya llegamos, señorita.- le avisó el hombre, parando enfrente del lugar. –Muchas, gracias.- le dijo ella, pagándole. Salió del auto y buscó a sus amigos en la fila, que por suerte no estaban últimos. -¡Frentona!- chilló Ino. –Ya sé, perdón…- volvió a pedir. –Hola, Shikamaru.- saludó al chico al lado de su amiga. –Hola, Sakura.- devolvió el aludido, con voz aburrida. -¡Sakura-chan!- gritó un rubio hiperactivo. –Naruto, no grites.- le ordenó la pelirosa. – ¡Jaja!- rió el chico. –Hola, Sakura.- la saludó la dulce voz de Hinata, que estaba parada al lado del rubio. –Hola, Hinata.- le devolvió, con una sonrisa.

-Ahora sólo falta el teme.- comentó el rubio. -¿Todavía no vino?- preguntó incrédula la pelirosa, Sasuke siempre era puntual. –Sí, desde que está con esa se puso así.- contó molesto el Uzumaki. –Cuando estaba con voz no era así…- agregó con melancolía. Sakura le sonrió a su amigo, gesto que lo sorprendió. –Tal vez, así tenía que ser.- le dijo con voz tranquila. Naruto parpadeó un par de veces, era increíble lo fuerte que era su amiga. Él bien sabía cuánto amó al Uchiha, y lo mucho que sufrió por él; y ahora verla así, tan tranquila y contenta, era algo que lo ponía feliz. –Sí, ¡Es un tarado!- dijo con emoción, sonriendo divertido. –A parte de vos, ¿quién?- preguntó una voz fría. Naruto vio a su amigo venir, con la pelirroja colgada de su brazo. –Vos.- le dijo con una sonrisa burlona. –Hmp.- musitó el morocho. –Hola, Sakura.- la saludó la chica, con burla en toda su cara. Sakura la miro "No voy a caer ante vos, ni lo sueñes" pensó segura. –Hola, Karin.- la saludó con una sonrisa. –Hola, Sasuke.- lo saludó, con la misma sonrisa. –Hola…- devolvió él, suavemente. –Hace mucho que no te veo, Sakura.- comentó la pelirroja. -¿Cómo estás? ¿Tenes novio?- le preguntó con voz forzadamente dulce. –Estoy muy bien.- contestó ella. –Y no, no tengo novio.- negó tranquila. –Oh, qué lástima.- dijo Karin, fingiendo tristeza. –No te creas, es mejor estar solo que mal acompañado.- comentó risueña, ganándose una mirada de completa extrañeza por parte del morocho.

No pudieron seguir con esa charla tan 'linda', ya que era su turno de entrar al club. Buscaron un par de mesas, sillas y se sentaron. Pidieron algunos tragos, pero la pelirosa sólo tomó uno, ya que sabía lo horrible que se sentiría si se pasaba de eso. Durante la mayoría de la noche, Karin estuvo abrazada a Sasuke, haciéndole caricias y dándole besos, mirando las reacciones de la pelirosa; quien sólo reía ante las ocurrencias del rubio y de su mejor amiga, ignorando por completo a la pareja. –Vamos a bailar, Sasuke.- dijo molesta la pelirroja, viendo que sus 'ataques' no daban resultados. –Hmp.- musitó el aludido, poniéndose de pie. Los vieron alejarse y empezar a bailar, y después Ino comentó. -¡Ay! ¡La odio!- con molestia. Sakura la miro sin entender -¿Por qué?- le preguntó. –Porque es una arrastrada.- contestó igual que antes. –Ay, cerda….- dijo cansada la chica. –No te pongas así, ¡disfruta la noche!- le dijo con emoción. La rubia miró a su amiga, y vio sinceridad en ella… de verdad el morocho ya no le importaba. –Sí, frentona, tenes razón.- contestó sonriendo la rubia. -¿Y cuando no?- le preguntó con divertidos aires de grandeza. –Bueno, bueno.- dijo Ino, rodando los ojos. –Vamos a bailar.- le dijo a su amiga. -¿Me dejas, Shikamaru?- le preguntó con burla al chico, puesto que sabía que al aburrido no le gustaba bailar. –Por favor.- pidió el chico, con voz aburrida.

Ambas chicas salieron a la pista de baile, disfrutando de la música que sonaba. Pasaron un buen rato bailando, hablando entre ellas, riendo… de verdad Ino sabía cómo hacerla reír, no por nada era su mejor amiga. –Frentona, me voy con Shikamaru un rato. No quiero que se quede dormido.- bromeó la rubia. -¡Jaja! Está bien.- le dijo la pelirosa. –Busca un chico lindo con quien bailar.- recomendó su amiga, guiñándole un ojo. –Voy a intentarlo.- le contestó divertida. Vio como su amiga se alejaba, hasta llegar con su novio, siendo él el único en la mesa. "Seguro Naruto y Hinata están bailando" pensó la chica. "Bueno, voy al baño" decidió, dando media vuelta. Pero chocó contra alguien, sin quererlo, claro. -¡Perdón!- pidió rápidamente, ¡pero se quedó sin habla al ver que era el peligris! "Por Kami…" pensó embobada ¡estaba T-A-N lindo! El chico tenía puesto un jean oscuro, junto con una camisa azul que tenía los dos primero botones sin abrochar, dejando ver algo de su pecho, a demás de su cabello gris despeinado. (¡Por favor! ¡Mira lo que es!) Gritó como loca su Inner. (¡Sexy, sexy, sexy!) Chilló baboseándose. –E-eh…- musitó nerviosa, muy sonrojada. Y su sonrojo aumentó más cuando vio esa 'sonrisa' dibujada en sus labios. Sorpresivamente, el chico la agarró de la mano, guiándola al centro de la pista. Una vez ahí, empezaron a bailar al ritmo del merengue.

_**Algo en tu cara me fascina,**__**  
**__**algo en tu cara me da vida,**__**  
**__**será tu sonrisa,**__**  
**__**será tu sonrisa,**__**  
**__**En tu cara veo cosas**__**  
**__**que no dejo de mirar,**__**  
**__**tu sonrisa dulce y tierna**__**  
**__**no dejo de imaginar**__**  
**__**no dejes de sonreír,**__**  
**__**te lo pido por favor**_

Ella sólo se dejaba llevar, y de verdad le gustaba estar bailando con el chico… ¡pero cómo es qué llegó a eso! En un momento estaba despidiéndose de Ino, para ir al baño, y al otro estaba bailando con ese hombre que, desde ahora, le iba a robar el sueño más de una vez.

_**Que esa sonrisa hermosa**__**  
**__**es la que quiero yo,**__**  
**__**esa sonrisa hermosa**__**  
**__**es la que quiero yo**__**  
**__**Algo en tu cara me fascina,**__**  
**__**algo en tu cara me da vida,**__**  
**__**será tu sonrisa,**__**  
**__**será tu sonrisa**_

Su piel era tan suave, pero también le quemaba… y le gustaba. El agarre de sus manos era tan fuerte, que deseaba que JAMÁS la soltara. Y sus ojos negros tan profundos no se despegaban de los verdes de ella, haciéndola temblar por dentro.

_**Algo en tu cara me fascina**__**  
**__**algo en tu cara me da vida**__**  
**__**será tu sonrisa**__**  
**__**tu sonrisa, eh, eh**__**  
**__**Sonríe muy bonita,**__**  
**__**no te me pongas triste**_

___**Alegra tú mi vida**_

___**y empieza a sonreírte**_

"Por Kami…" pensó la pelirosa, totalmente hechizada por el peligris. "¿Cómo es que es TAN sexy?" se preguntó. Era increíble lo que él le producía ¡ni siquiera lo conocía! No sabía nada de él, ni su nombre, ni su apellido, N-A-D-A. Y un completo desconocido la hacía sentir TANTAS cosas que nunca sintió… ni siquiera con Sasuke.

_**En mi mente imagino**__**  
**__**que está a mi lado**__**  
**__**y mientras más sonríes**__**  
**__**mas te digo te amo,**__**  
**__**mientras más sonríes**__**  
**__**mas te digo te amo**__**  
**__**Algo en tu cara me fascina,**__**  
**__**me da vida**__**  
**__**será tu sonrisa,**__**  
**__**será tu sonrisa**_

Podía sentir que podía estar toda la noche bailando con él, sólo bailando y mirándolo… que nunca iba a cansarse de eso, que nunca iba a ser suficiente. "Qué extraño es todo esto…" pensó incrédula. Siempre lo veía, siempre lo admiraba, ese día cruzaron pocas palabras, y ahora estaba bailando con él… pero ¿iría a conocerlo alguna vez? ¿Él estaba en su destino o simplemente el destino se burlaba de ella?

_**Algo en tu cara me fascina,**_  
_**algo en tu cara me da vida**_  
_**Será tu sonrisa,**_  
_**será tu sonrisa**_

El merengue terminó, haciéndolos parar, mientras las demás personas seguían bailando el otro tema. Ambos se quedaron mirando, ¡estaba tan confundida! Y él tenía ese semblante tranquilo y pacífico que no entendía. El peligris volvió a mostrarle esa semi-sonrisa que a ella enloquecía, se acercó a su oído para decirle –Me gusta como bailas.- Sakura al escuchar eso, se sintió nerviosa, pero el aliento de él chocar contra su piel le gustó demasiado, tanto así que se sonrojó. El chico se alejó de ella, para verla a los ojos una vez más. –E-eh…- musitó la pelirosa. –Nos vemos.- la saludó él, sonriéndole por última vez, dándose vuelta para irse. La pelirosa lo vio alejarse, hasta que se perdió entre la muchedumbre. "Que algún alma bondadosa me explique ¡QUÉ FUE LO QUE PASÓ!" pensó emocionada. (¡Por Kami, por Kami, por Kami!) Decía loca su Inner. Volvió con sus amigos, quienes al parecer habían visto todo, ya que las preguntas por parte de la rubia y el rubio llegaron como bombas. Estuvieron casi toda la noche hablando de eso, y la pelirosa siempre decía lo mismo 'No lo conozco' y sus amigos se quejaban, diciéndole que tuvo que haber hablado más con él.

Pronto se hicieron las 5:00hs de la madrugada, y todos acordaron en irse. La pelirosa se despidió de sus amigos antes de entrar al taxi que la llevaría a su casa. Por los vidrios del auto veía algunos débiles rayos del Sol que iba apareciendo, diciéndole que el amanecer se avecinaba. En pocos minutos llegó a su casa, le pagó al señor y salió del vehículo. Caminó unos pasos hasta por fin entrar en el edificio, tomo el ascensor y en segundos ya estaba enfrente de la puerta de su casa. Buscó las llaves y la abrió, para después cerrarla una vez que estuvo dentro. Dejo su bolso en el sillón de la sala, junto con el saco. Caminó hasta su pieza, donde se descambió con cansancio y se puso el piyama, para después entrar en su cómoda cama y dormir. Morfeo no tardo nada en tomarla, puesto que el cansancio que tenía su cuerpo y mente era enorme. Pero se durmió con una sonrisa plasmada en su cara, puesto que esa noche iba a ser inolvidable.


	2. Singer

Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (no sé por qué lo aclaro, pero por las dudas...)

Disfrútenlo :)

* * *

**Singer.**

El despertador de Sakura sonó a las 7:00hs de la mañana. La chica lo apagó adormilada y abrió lentamente sus ojos verdes. –Ya es Lunes…- musitó suavemente. Una sonrisa divertida se formó en sus labios. -¡Hoy empiezo la facultad!- dijo con emoción. Salió de su cama y estiró sus músculos, caminó unos pasos hasta salir de su pieza y entrar al baño. Se cepilló los dientes y se limpió la cara con agua para despertarse completamente. Una vez lista, salió del baño con dirección a la sala. Abrió las cortinas de los grandes ventanales y vio el radiante Sol que estaba apareciendo. "Hoy va a ser un hermoso día" pensó la chica, sonriendo. Dio media vuelta para caminar a la cocina y empezar a preparar su desayuno. Una vez listo, se sentó en una de las sillas altas que tenía en el desayunador, y ahí degustó su primera comida del día. 7:30hs ya estaba lista para empezar a cambiarse, así que dejo todo en el lavadero y emprendió camino a su pieza. Una vez allí, abrió su guardarropa y lo inspeccionó, buscando qué ponerse. –Hoy va a hacer mucho calor…- musitó mientras pensaba. –Entonces tiene que ser algo cómodo, lindo y que no agobie.- analizó. –Mmm…- pensó, mirando de arriba abajo, de izquierda a derecha todo su guardarropa. -¡Ah! ¡Ya sé!- dijo con emoción. Agarró unas bermudas de jean, una musculosa blanca y una camisa cuadrillé color verde con amarillo. Buscó unos zapatos de taco muy bajo color verde, y procedió a cambiarse.

A eso de las 7:45hs ya estaba cambiada, y con su cabellera rosa atada con una cola de caballo a su costado izquierdo. Caminó hasta la sala y tomo su bolso del mismo color de sus zapatos, y en él puso los artículos que podría necesitar: un cuaderno para tomar notas, la cartuchera con sus cosas para escribir y demás, su celular, su billetera, etc. Agarró su infaltable Ipod, cargado con la mejor música que ella podía escuchar; se colocó los auriculares, eligió una canción, y salió de su apartamento con rumbo a la facultad Konoha. Ese era su primer día como una estudiante de Derecho, ¡y eso era emocionante! Se sentía igual que cuando empezó el secundario, esa sensación de que entras a algo nuevo, desconocido, totalmente diferente a lo que estabas acostumbrado, de seguro todo te costaría más que antes… pero igual tenías esas ganas de empezar ¡ya! Y como pasó con el secundario, todos esas sensaciones se irían perdiendo a medida que el tiempo pase y te vayas acostumbrando a la 'rutina', pero tiempo al tiempo… ya llegaría el momento en que la facultad deje de ser emocionante como ese primer día, y se vuelta un calvario minuto tras minuto. "Pero es entrar a un mundo distinto y nuevo" pensó con ánimos. "Con gente que no conozco, y que tal vez, sea buena… como Obito" agregó esperanzada. "Aunque me hubiera gustado ir a Furinken con los demás…" comentó con algo de melancolía. "Pero no, algún día tenía que conocer gente nueva y ampliar mi círculo de personas" dijo con entusiasmo.

(Por favor, sabes bien que elegiste Konoha por ese peligris tan sexy) Contó pícara la Inner. "Mi papas me mandaron a Konoha" corrigió ella. "Él no tuvo nada que ver en la elección" afirmó segura. (Pero sí que hace que quieras ir, eh) Contestó su voz interior. "Bueno… digamos que es un punto a favor" pensó algo apenada. (Es un gran, hermoso, sexy, fuerte, perfecto punto a favor) 'corrigió' la Inner, baboseándose. "Mmm…" dijo avergonzada, pero era verdad. (Aparte es más fácil así, no tenemos que ver a Sasuke y a la arrastrada esa todos los días) Comentó molesta su voz interior. "Sí, pero que hagan lo que quieran" contestó despreocupada la pelirosa. (Es verdad, nosotras ya tenemos a alguien en quien centrar nuestra atención…) Dijo embelesada, por cierto peligris. "Mmm…" musitó en su mente, rodando los ojos en el exterior. 8:00hs en punto, Sakura llegó a la facultad. Suspiró algo nerviosa –Acá voy…- musitó con voz baja, pero antes que pudiera empezar a caminar, sintió que alguien chocaba con su hombro derecho. –Perdón.- pidió una voz masculina, y esa voz le sonaba tan familiar. Dio media vuelta para ver de quién se trataba… y era él. (¡Por Kami! ¡Qué HERMOSO es!) Chilló su Inner. –Perdón.- volvió a pedirle el peligris. –E-eh…- musitó atontada, su Inner tenía razón, ¡qué hermoso es! El chico vestía un jean azul algo desteñido, junto con una remera mangas cortas de color negro y gris, combinado con unas zapatillas grises y su despeinado cabello color plata. (¡Tan endemoniadamente sexy!) Dijo extasiada la Inner. –N-no importa…- le dijo 'despreocupada' El chico le regalo una de esas 'sonrisas' que a ella la enloquecían, y después siguió su camino.

Sakura lo miro alejarse y entrar al lugar… ¡de verdad ese chico era increíble! "Sólo Kami puede hacer crear a alguien así…" pensó embobada. (¿Viste su trasero? ¡ESO es perfección!) Chilló su voz interior. "I-Inner…" le dijo apenada, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Alejó los pensamientos lujuriosos de su cabeza y por fin entró en el lugar. –Veamos…- musitó la chica, buscando en su bolso el horario. -8:20hs… Introducción al Derecho.- musitó mirando el papel. –Sala 7.- fue lo último que dijo antes de aguardar el papel. Caminó por el gran lugar, hasta llegar al ascensor. A los costados de los aparatos de veía el orden de los salones, y el de ella estaba en el 2º. Subió en el primero que vino, afortunadamente vacío, y afortunadamente nadie más subió con ella. En pocos segundos salió del lugar, y buscó con la mirada en las puertas el número '7', encontrándolo a su derecha, a algunos pasos de distancia. Caminó tranquila, y antes de entrar suspiró con nervios "Acá voy" volvió a decir en su mente, y abrió la puerta. Al entrar vio a varias personas sentadas en los pupitres y hablando entre ellas. Empezó a buscar un asiento desde la fila a su izquierda. -¡Sakura-chan!- escuchó que la llamaban. Buscó por el lugar esa voz, que claramente pertenecía al escandaloso de Obito, y cuando lo encontró vio al morocho haciéndole señas para que fuera con él… pero el campo de visión humana es tan vasto, que al lado del morocho Uchiha pudo divisarlo a él… al peligris.

"Por Kami…" pensó sorprendida. "¿S-se conocen?" se preguntó mientras caminaba hacia ellos. (¡Claro! Qué pregun-tonta…) Comentó obvia su Inner. -¡Sakura-chan!- dijo Obito al verla llegar, y la saludó con un amigable abrazo, que ella correspondió saliendo de su sorpresa. –Hola, Obito.- lo saludó mientras lo abrazaba. -¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó la chica. –Bien, te quiero presentar a alguien.- contestó el chico. -¿Te acordás que te conté que estaba haciendo la fila en la fotocopiadora por el VAGO de mi amigo?- preguntó el morocho, resaltando el adjetivo. –Jaja, sí.- rió tiernamente antes de contestarle. –Bueno, él es.- señaló al peligris. –Sos un pésimo presentador.- comentó el aludido con burla. –Yo creo que fue la mejor forma de presentarte, VAGO.- le contestó el morocho, igual. –Ummm… lo que digas.- comentó mientras rodaba los ojos. –Soy Kakashi Hatake.- se presentó el peligris. –E-eh…- musitó nerviosa, ¿por qué él la ponía a sí? –Sakura, Haruno Sakura.- devolvió la chica. -¿De dónde son? Cuando se presentan hay que darse un beso, por lo menos.- comentó el Uchiha, acercándolos. La pelirosa sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, y el nerviosismo aumentaba. –E-es un gusto, Kakashi…- le dijo, mientras le daba un rápido beso en la mejilla… y otra vez el contacto de su piel la quemaba. –El gusto es todo mío, Sakura.- le contestó el peligris, con voz suave, mirándola tranquilo. (Oh, no. El gusto es TOTALMENTE mío) Dijo embobada su Inner, mientras ella se perdía en esos pozos tan tranquilos.

-¿Y si nos sentamos?- preguntó Obito, cortando el momento. –El profesor va a tardar, al parecer.- comentó cansado, mientras tomaba asiento en el pupitre. –Sos un caradura, vos siempre llegas tarde.- contó divertido Kakashi, mientras se sentaba en el pupitre de al lado de su amigo. –Hoy no llegué tarde, es más, llegué antes que vos.- le dijo con una sonrisa triunfante. –Ummm… seguro que tu papá te trajo antes de ir al trabajo.- le dijo el peligris. –Eh…- musitó el Uchiha, pensando en alguna excusa. –Sakura, sentate.- la invitó a la chica que todavía seguía parada. –Me encanta como esquivas las cosas, Obito.- se burló Kakashi, mientras la pelirosa se sentaba delante de él. –Sakura, contanos algo de vos.- pidió el morocho, ignorando a su amigo. –No soy muy buena hablando de mi misma.- comentó la chica. –Mejor preguntame algo y yo contesto.- ideó la pelirosa. –Bien, veamos…- musitó Obito. -¿Cuántos años tenes?- preguntó curioso. -19, los cumplí hace poco.- contestó tranquila. –Nosotros tenemos 21.- dijo con emoción el morocho. –Y… ¿tenes algún amigo que venga a esta facultad?- preguntó. –No, todos mis amigos van a ir a Furinken.- respondió con algo de tristeza. -¿Y vos por qué no?- curioseó el morocho. –Se los prometí a mis papas.- contestó con una sonrisa. –Tradición…- 'explicó' rodando los ojos. –Ah, nosotros también.- comentó el Uchiha.

-¿Qué hace tu familia para que tengas que seguir una 'tradición'?- preguntó interesado el Hatake, que se había mantenido en silencio hasta ahora. –Son médicos.- contestó ella, algo nerviosa. –Ah, es verdad.- musitó el peligris. –Haruno… ahora me acuerdo.- comentó tranquilo. -¿De qué, Kakashi?- le preguntó su amigo. –El Dr. Haruno fue el que operó a mi papá. Del corazón, ¿te acordás?- le contó al morocho. -¡Ah! ¡Sí!- exclamó Obito. –A mi abuelo Madara lo medico tu mamá. Todos los médicos decían que había que operarlo, pero la Dra. Haruno dijo que eso era exagerado, lo medicó y en unos meses estuvo perfecto.- recordó el morocho. –Entonces tus papas estudiaron acá y querían que vos también lo hagas.- concluyó el peligris, mirándola. –Sí.- afirmó ella, tratando de mantener la calma mientras lo miraba. -¿Y por qué estudias Derecho y no Medicina?- preguntó curioso. –Porque me gusta más el Derecho- contestó la chica. – Aparte, jamás podría operar a nadie…los nervios me ganan.- comentó divertida. -¿Y ustedes? ¿Por qué estudian Derecho?- les preguntó a los chicos. –Bueno, los Uchiha somos reconocidos por ser los mejores abogados de Japón.- contó Obito. –Yo no voy a ser la excepción.- comentó con orgullo. –Mentira, vas a ser la excepción.- contradijo con tono burlón el peligris. –Callate, Kakashi.- le dijo el morocho.

-Entonces Obito también sigue una tradición.- comentó la pelirosa. –Sí, pero a mí me gusta.- contó risueño el chico. –Y… ¿Kakashi?- le preguntó al peligris, mirándolo en espera de su respuesta. –Lo mío es como lo tuyo.- contestó el aludido, ganándose una mirada de extrañeza por parte de la pelirosa. –Yo también vengo acá porque mis papás así lo quieren.- aclaró con voz cansada. –Ah… pero, ¿seguís la carrera familiar?- preguntó curiosa, ahora se sentía más calmada y relajada hablando con él… tanto así que tenía la confianza de preguntar lo que sea. –No, mi familia es de una empresa constructora. Tanto mi padre como sus hermanos son arquitectos, y tiene un solo abogado de confianza, el papá de Obito.- contó el peligris. –Por eso es que yo estudio abogacía, ya que mi padre quiere que yo sea un abogado dentro de la empresa… como así también Obito.- finalizó el chico. – ¡Ah! ¡Hatake!- exclamó la pelirosa, mientras los chicos la miraban sin entender. –El edificio donde vivo fue hecho por tu familia.- comentó acordándose. –Ah, sí.- musitó sorprendido por la energía que irradiaba la pelirosa. -¿Vivís sola, Sakura?- preguntó Obito. –Sí, mis papas están en conferencias alrededor del mundo. Así que me regalaron un apartamento que está a algunas cuadras de acá.- contesto tranquila. –Ah, ¿y cómo vivís?- curioseó el morocho. –Obito…- musitó Kakashi, desaprobando esa pregunta. –Está bien, Kakashi.- le dijo al peligris, sonriéndole, gesto que a él le encantaba. –Mis padres me pasan dinero mediante una cuenta bancaria, pero sólo es para los gastos de la facultad.- contestó Sakura. -¿¡Qué!- exclamó el morocho. -Tienen tanto dinero y ¿¡SÓLO te pasan para tus estudios! – preguntó incrédulo.

-¡Jaja!- rió la chica ante la reacción de su nuevo amigo. –Yo les pedí que sea así.- aclaró la pelirosa. -¿Por qué?- preguntó extrañado el morocho. –Porque la mayoría de las personas cuando entran a la facultad, tienen que estudiar y trabajar.- contó la chica. –Y yo no quiero que mis padres me den TODO y que NADA me cueste.- explicó. –Por eso me pasan sólo para los estudios, y eso es porque insistieron.- comentó. -¿Y… cómo es que haces con lo demás?- preguntó el peligris. –Trabajo en el Café de mi tía Tsunade.- contestó ella. –Soy mesera, y de verdad que me va muy bien.- comentó divertida. –Trabajo de lunes a viernes a la tarde, y los fines de semana soy niñera.- comentó. -¿¡Niñera!- exclamó Obito. –Sí, me encantan los nenes chiquitos. Y se me da muy bien cuidarlos y hacerlos dormir.- contó. –Es sorprendente…- musitó el morocho. –Cualquiera dejaría que sus padres les paguen todo, ¡pero vos tenes dos trabajos!- dijo con incredulidad. –Sos todo un modelo a seguir, Sakura-chan.- comentó el Uchiha. -¿No, Kakashi?- le preguntó a su amigo. El peligris no podía creer que esa chica fuera tan… tan humilde y buena, siendo que venía de una familia tan bien económicamente. Por alguna razón, no podía dejar de verla. –Sí… increíble.- comentó con voz suave el chico. –Tampoco es para tanto…- musitó apenada por la forma en que el chico la miraba.

-¿Tenes novio, Sakura?- preguntó el morocho Uchiha. –Eh… no.- negó la pelirosa. -¿Cómo que no? Me estás mintiendo.- dijo el chico. –No, es la verdad.- contó sorprendida por lo que dijo el chico. -¿Hace cuánto que estás sola?- preguntó curioso. –Hace… 5 meses.- contestó la pelirosa, con un dejo de melancolía. -¿Y por qué? – preguntó el Uchiha. –Obito…- masculló el peligris en forma reprobatoria, a las mujeres nunca les gusta hablar de un fracaso amoroso. –Está bien, Kakashi.- le sonrió otra vez. Miró al morocho y le contestó –Él me dijo que es porque yo no era la novia que él esperaba… pero yo no le creo eso, me conoce desde que somos chiquitos y sabe como soy. Tal vez tendrías que preguntarle a él la verdadera razón.- Obito la miraba sorprendido ¿quién en su sano juicio dejaría a una chica tan linda y simpática como Sakura? –Es un tarado.- espetó molesto. -¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó interesado. –Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiha.- contestó la pelirosa. -¿Uchiha?- musitó sorprendido el morocho. –Ah, con razón es un tarado.- comentó divertido el Hatake. El morocho lo miró con una mirada de molestia, no era momento para sus acotaciones. -¿Lo conoces, Obito?- le preguntó, ahora en serio. –Sasuke… me suena…- musitó el chico, recordando. -¿Cómo es?- le cuestiono a Sakura.

-Bueno… él es alto y tiene el pelo negro, sus ojos también sos negros, su piel blanca y tiene un semblante serio.- describió la pelirosa. El Uchiha escuchó atentamente las palabras de la chica, tratando de recordar. -¡Ah! ¡Sí!- exclamó de repente. –Tiene un hermano que se llama Itachi, ¿verdad?- le preguntó a la chica. –Sí, Itachi.- afirmó sonriendo divertida ante el recuerdo del Uchiha mayor. –Sí, me acuerdo… es igual a Kakashi.- comentó divertido. –Sí, se parecen.- acotó la pelirosa, mirando al aludido. Kakashi no entendía por qué lo comparaban con alguien que ni si quiera conocía, pero si a ellos los hacía feliz… -Ummm…- musitó tranquilo. -¡Ves! ¡Iguales!- exclamó el morocho. –Los dos tienen un monosílabo para todo, los dos son serios y distantes, ambos te matan con la mirada y son TAN aburridos.- contó Obito, burlándose de su amigo. –Pero…- dijo la pelirosa, ganándose la mirada de los dos chicos. –Pero Kakashi no tiene una mirada fría como la de Sasuke… la de él es más… cálida.- comentó la chica con voz suave. Una sonrisa pícara se formó en los labios del Uchiha. -Así que más cálida, ¿eh, Sakura-chan?- le dijo con tono insinuante. –E-eh…- musitó la pelirosa nerviosa, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve sonrojo. –Y… ¿ustedes tienen novias?- preguntó para cambiar de tema. Escuchó como Kakashi suspiró, y vio como la cara de Obito cambió súbitamente.

–No.- negaron los dos. –Pero… ¿alguna chica les gusta?- curioseó. –Sí…- musitó el morocho con tristeza. –Ella es nuestra mejor amiga, Rin, va a venir la semana que viene.- contó. La pelirosa lo miro extrañada, ¿cómo que iba a empezar la próxima semana? –Ella es la hija del decano, así que es fácil ausentarse para ella.- explicó el Uchiha, al leer la pregunta en su cara. –¿Y pasa algo entre ustedes?- preguntó la pelirosa. Obito suspiró cansado. –Ojala…- musitó. –Somos amigos desde que somos chiquitos, y siempre me gusto. Ella lo sabe, sabe que la amo.- comentó con melancolía. –Pero ella está enamorada de otro.- dijo mirando al peligris. -¿De Kakashi?- preguntó sorprendida al ver cómo miraba a su amigo. –Sí…- musitó con tristeza el morocho. –Lo ama tanto como yo la amo a ella.- concluyó con dolor. Miró al Hatake, y claro que iba a preguntarle si él sentía algo por la chica, pero el peligris ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. –No, ella es como una hermana para mí.- le dijo tranquilo. –Siempre le deje en claro que la quiero como una amiga, pero ella siempre me dice que lo va a seguir intentando…- contó cansado. –Veo…- musitó la pelirosa. –Entonces es… un triángulo amoroso.- comentó, acordándose cuando ella pasó por lo mismo algunos años atrás: ella enamorada de Sasuke, Naruto enamorado de ella, y Sasuke… vaya a saber de quién.

El profesor entró al salón en ese preciso momento, terminando con la charla de ellos. El hombre se excuso diciendo que como el primer día y no tenía su horario, estuvo buscándolo por todo el edificio. La clase arrancó y con ésta el primer día en la facultad. Las horas pasaron bastante rápido para la chica, y no fueron TAN difíciles como imaginó que serían… seguro que estaban guardando lo peor para más a delante. Eran las dos últimas horas, de derecho Civil, y el profesor no llegaba. –Parece que nadie encuentra los horarios hoy.- comentó divertida, volteando para hablar con los chicos. –Sí, ya están viejos los sensei's.- bromeó el Uchiha. –Ya vas a llegar a esa edad, Obito.- dijo divertido el Hatake. –Falta para eso.- le dijo el morocho. -¿En serio? Yo desde acá puedo verte las arrugas.- comentó con burla. -¡Ni que vos fueras tan joven, Hatake!- le contestó molesto el morocho, haciendo reír tanto a su amigo como a la chica, y ambos la miraron… tenía una risa tan divertida. -¡Son como Naruto y Sasuke!- dijo la pelirosa, todavía riendo. Los chicos se miraron sin entender, tal vez eran amigos de la chica. -¿Por qué, Sakura?- preguntó Obito, una vez que ella se calmó. –Porque… ellos viven peleando así, como ustedes.- contó sonriendo. –Se viven diciendo de todo, pero al final se quieren como hermanos.- comentó tranquila.

–Es por eso que cuando los veo me acuerdo de ellos.- explicó con algo de nostalgia. –Obito es igual a Naruto: ruidoso, alborotado, enérgico, amable. Pero es más perspicaz e inteligente, y espero que no seas un fanático del ramen.- contó mirando al morocho, quien negó ante lo del ramen. –Y Kakashi es igual a Sasuke.- dijo mirando al peligris. –Serio, distante, reservado, de pocas palabras.- contó la chica. "Me está molestando que me igualen con ese tarado, yo jamás dejaría a Sakura…" pensó el peligris. –Pero Kakashi es tranquilo, ameno, amigable… y su mirada es cálida.- dijo la pelirosa, perdida en sos pozos negros. "Definitivamente, jamás dejaría a Sakura…" aseguró, perdido en sos pozos verdes. "Si fuera su novio, claro" agregó al chico, desviando la mirada… algo raro le estaba pasando, él jamás se perdió en la mirada de una chica, ni siquiera en la de Anko. –Hola, hermosa.- saludó una voz masculina. Sakura miró a su derecha, y ahí estaba un chico castaño de ojos cafés y una sonrisa sexy. –Hola…- saludó extrañada. -¿Cómo te llamas, linda?- preguntó el chico. –Sakura…- contestó la pelirosa, igual que antes. –Es un gusto, Sakura. Soy Genma.- se presentó el muchacho. –Ah, hola.- dijo desinteresada. –Anda a buscar un nuevo senbon, Genma.- le dijo Obito con voz molesta, al mismo tiempo que el profesor entraba al salón. –Sakura, no deberías juntarte con estos dos. No vas a querer que se te pegue lo tarado y antisocial.- comentó el chico, y después se marchó.

-Tarado…- musitaron el morocho y el peligris al unísono. –Yo creo que fue muy amable en advertirme.- comentó divertida. –Sólo quiere que seas su próxima 'presa'- contó Kakashi con voz cansada. –No te acerques a él.- 'ordeno' Obito con molestia. La pelirosa los miraba sin entender, ¿por qué esa actitud con el castaño? El peligris suspiró cansado –Iba con nosotros al colegio.- contó. –Siempre fue un mujeriego, y lo sigue siendo.- agregó el morocho enojado. -¿Te hizo algo, Obito?- le preguntó al chico, ya que su molestia era muy evidente. –A mí no, a Kakashi.- contestó el chico. –Obito, no hay por qué hablar de eso.- lo cortó el peligris, con voz firme. El aludido sólo asintió con la cabeza, y Sakura entendió que algo había pasado entre Kakashi y ese tal Genma; pero si el peligris no dejo seguir al morocho… era porque no quería que ella se enterara, y una tristeza incomprensible la invadió. "Es obvio, no nos conocemos tanto como para que me cuente algo sobre su pasado" racionó. "Aunque yo le conté del mío…" pensó. "Pero no somos iguales, tal vez a él le cuesta abrirse" entendió. No pudo seguir pensando, ya que la clase de Civil empezó, y a eso de las 13:30hs terminó, siendo las horas más largas del día, al menos para la pelirosa.

Todos estaban guardando sus cosas, el profesor fue el primero en partir a su siguiente clase, y algún que otro alumno atolondrado hizo lo mismo, pero con rumbo a la salida del edificio. –Sakura-chan, ¿queres venir a comer con nosotros?- preguntó el morocho detrás de ella. La pelirosa guardó su cuaderno de notas en su bolso y se dio vuelta con testarle al chico. –Sí, claro, Obito-kun.- contestó son una sonrisa. -¿Obito-kun?- le preguntó divertido el peligris a su amigo. –Sólo ella puede decirme así.- le aclaró a su amigo con molestia. –Como digas, Obito-kun…- dijo con burla el peligris, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de su amigo. -¡Ups! Fue sin querer.- se 'disculpó' el chico. –Claro, sin querer….- masculló el Uchiha molesto. -¡Jaja!- rió tiernamente la chica. -¿Vamos?- le preguntó a los chicos con una sonrisa, ellos asintieron con la cabeza y los tres se pusieron en marcha. Salieron del salón, para esperar el ascensor. Muchas personas se juntaron alrededor de ellos en espera del aparatejo. Cuando el ascensor llegó, los tres entraron empujados por la muchedumbre de personas. La pelirosa quedo 'acorralada' entre Obito delante de ella, y Kakashi detrás. Demás está decir que el nerviosismo que sentía era por el peligris, puesto que sentía la respiración de él chocar contra su cuello, su espalda pegada al fuerte pecho del chico, y su trasero rosar la intimidad del peligris… cosas que la hicieron sonrojar. Por alguna razón, Obito la empujó más atrás, haciendo que se pegara mucho más al chico, tanto así que lo pisó sin querer. –P-perdón, Kakashi…- le pidió levantando un poco la cabeza para mirarlo. –No pasa nada.- le susurró al oído, y su cuerpo se estremeció.

(¡Por Kami! ¡QUÉ HOMBRE!) Dijo como loca su Inner. –Mmm…- musitó apenada, con un evidente sonrojo en su cara. Sentía el varonil aroma del peligris inundar su nariz, era único, sólo de él… inconfundible. Cerró sus ojos disfrutando de ese olor que le estaba empezando a nublar la mente. "De verdad… me va a matar…" pensó rendida la pelirosa. ¿Cómo es que alguien puede ser ASÍ de irresistible? Jamás en su vida había experimentado eso: que una persona te deje rendida con sólo su aroma. "Es tan… tan Kakashi…" pensó embobada. El perfume del peligris dio vuelta su mundo, tanto así que lo grabó en su memoria. "Es demasiado perfecto para ser verdad…" decía extasiada. (Corrección: ES perfecto) acotó su Inner. Y sí, el chico parecía de otro planeta con ese perfume tan embriagador, con sus sonrisas mortalmente sexys, su voz tan suave y tranquila, su misteriosa forma de ser, su físico increíble que derrocha sensualidad… todo en él parecía… como si fuera… una fantasía. "Una dulce fantasía…" pensó la chica. Era el primero que causaba todo eso en ella, ni siquiera el 'amor' de toda su corta vida había provocado eso. Y si él tenía ese efecto en ella con SÓLO conocerlo un día… ¿qué le provocaría en todo el tiempo que faltaba?

El ruido del ascensor llegar al final de su trayecto la sacó de su hechizo. Rápidamente estuvieron afuera, aunque ella seguía algo atontada. –Sakura-chan, ¿vamos al Mc Queen?- preguntó el Uchiha. –¿E-eh?- musitó distraída. Obito sonrió divertido -¿Te pasó algo?- le preguntó con tono burlón. –N-no…- negó un poco nerviosa. –Te decía, ¿vamos a comer a Mc Queen?- volvió a preguntar. –Ah, sí.- aceptó sonriendo tontamente. Los chicos se miraron entre sí, se alzaron de hombros y siguieron el camino para salir del edificio. Sakura los siguió en silencio, escuchándolos hablar de cosas y personas que ella no conocía. –Sakura-chan.- la llamó el morocho. Ella levantó la vista y los vio esperarla, unos cortos pasos delante de ella. –No te quedes sola.- le dijo con voz amigable, dando un paso al costado, dejándole el lugar en medio de ellos. –Perdón por ponernos a hablar.- se excuso el morocho, rascándose la nuca. –Siempre hacemos eso, no fue apropósito.- agregó el peligris. La pelirosa les sonrió con ternura, Kakashi y Obito eran muy buenas personas, y más aún, era muy buenos chicos… cosa difícil de encontrar hoy en día, y más en una facultad donde todos son tan superfluos. –Vamos a Mc Queen.- afirmó la chica, ocupando el lugar que el Uchiha le dejo.

Siguieron su camino, hablando de cosas irrelevantes: como sus colores favoritos, o la música que les gustaba, si preferían los perros o los gatos, en fin. Llegaron al lugar e hicieron la cola para pedir su comida, como era de esperarse, rápidamente ya la tenían lista. Buscaron un lugar para sentarse y se acomodaron en unas mesas cercanas a las ventanas. Obito y Kakashi se sentaron del mismo lado, y enfrente de ellos se sentó Sakura. -¡Qué rico!- dijo el morocho Uchiha, una vez que probó su comida. –Me moría de hambre…- acotó el peligris Hatake, después de degustar un par de papas fritas. Los chicos vieron a la pelirosa tomar su bebida rápidamente. -¿Sed?- le preguntó divertido el peligris, alzando una de sus cejas. La chica asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de tomar. Ambos chicos rieron por lo bajo, y siguieron comiendo. Sakura suspiró aliviada una vez que terminó su bebida ¡de verdad que tenía sed! "Todo el día aguantando… tiene sus consecuencias" pensó la pelirosa. Siguieron comiendo, hablando tranquilamente. –Eh… Obito…- llamó apenada la pelirosa. -¿Mmm?- musitó el aludido, comiendo un par de papas. -¿Medas… un poco de tu gaseosa?- le preguntó con algo de vergüenza. –Me la termine, jaja.- rió divertido el chico. –Ah… bueno, voy a comprar otra.- ideó la pelirosa. –Toma.- le dijo Kakashi, estirándole su vaso."¿Por qué sólo le pidió a Obito?" Pensó con una molestia que no entendía. Sakura parpadeó unos momentos… ¿él le estaba dando su gaseosa? (¡Es tan tierno!) Chilló su Inner. –Eh… gracias, Kakashi.- las dio sonriéndole, agarró el vaso, y sus dedos se rosaron.

-De nada.- le contestó tranquilo, volviendo a comer. Ella tomó del vaso del chico, y su sed se calmó. -¿Vieron?- preguntó Obito con una sonrisa pícara. -¿Qué?- le preguntó sin entender la pelirosa. El chico rió por lo bajo. –Se dieron un beso indirecto.- contestó el morocho. La chica sintió sus mejillas arder ante la mención de la palabra 'beso' ¿Qué se sentiría besarlo? Esa pregunta la hizo acentuar más su sonrojo. (Se debe sentir como en el cielo…) Contestó embobada su Inner. –Siempre pensando en esas cosas, Obito-kun…- le dijo con burla el peligris. Y ahí empezó otra batalla campal entre el Uchiha y el Hatake. El morocho le contestaba indignado, mientas el peligris comía como si nada pasara… era increíble. El tiempo fue pasando, hasta que por fin los tres terminaron de comer. -¡Estovo muy rico!- dijo Obito con su estómago lleno. –Sí…- apoyó la pelirosa, igual que el morocho, pero una pregunta, una duda, se le vino a la cabeza. -¿Puedo preguntarles algo?- preguntó con voz suave. Los aludidos la miraron, y ambos asintieron con la cabeza. –Bueno… Obito dijo que los dos tienen 21. Pero… ¿no tendrían que estar en 2º año de facultad?- dijo sin entender. –Es porque nos tomamos un año sabático.- contestó el Uchiha. -¿Un año sabático?- le preguntó. –Sí, recorrimos el mundo al terminar el secundario.- respondió divertido el morocho. -¡Eso es genial!- comentó emocionada la chica. -¡Sí! Conocimos muchos lugares increíbles, y pudimos conocer música nueva e instrumentos de otros países.- contó Obito. La cara de la chica era de completa extrañeza. –Yo me compré una guitarra con un diseño muy rock star.- dijo divertido. -¿Tocas la guitarra?- le preguntó sorprendida. –Sí, y Kakashi toca el piano. Él se compró un nuevo teclado.- comentó el chico. –Jamás imagine que les gustara la música.- dijo la chica.

-Nos gusta, hasta tenemos una banda.- contó Obito con emoción. -¿Una banda?- preguntó divertida. –Sí.- afirmó el morocho. –Gai en la batería, Asuma en el bajo, yo en la guitarra, y Kakashi en la voz.- contó el chico. -¿Kakashi en la voz?- le preguntó anonadada. –Sí, con esa cara no parece, pero tiene una voz increíble.- comentó divertido. –Ummm…- musitó el aludido. "¿¡Él es el cantante de una BANDA!" pensó sorprendida, nunca se esperó algo así. –Principalmente cantamos canciones de Coldplay, pero también de otras bandas Inglesas.- agregó el morocho. La pelirosa todavía estaba sin habla, ¿él cantar? ¡Cómo quería escucharlo cantar! "Qué lindo sería que me cante al oído…" pensó embobada. (Es un sexy rock star…) Dijo pícara su Inner. "No es un rock star, eso ya está trillado" negó segura la pelirosa. (Es sexy igual) Contó divertida su voz interior. –Y…- musitó por fin. -¿Cómo se llaman?- preguntó curiosa. Kakashi suspiró, y Obito sonrió de oreja a oreja. –PlayingCool…- contestó el peligris. –Es lindo…- musitó ella, mirando esos pozos negros mientras sonreía. "Okey, la sonrisa de Sakura… me está gustando demasiado" pensó Kakashi, admirando los labios de la chica. –Ummm…- musitó por fuera, totalmente embobado.

Rápidamente terminaron de almorzar, la chica pelirosa los saludó con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y después se retiró, puesto que su trabajo empezaba a las 14:00hs. Al llegar saludó a su tía y se empezó su día laboral. A las 18:00hs ya era libre y volvió a su apartamento. Había terminado su primer día como estudiante de Derecho totalmente agotada, y sorprendentemente había pasado volando. Esa semana entera se pasó volando, había agarrado la 'manía' de almorzar con el morocho y el peligris todos los días, hablaban tan tranquilamente y todo era risas entre ellos. La verdad sintió que había ganados dos nuevos amigos… aunque uno de ellos seguía llamando su atención en otra forma. El nerviosismo que sentía cuando veía a Kakashi seguía con ella, hasta que se tranquilizaba y podía hablarle con calma. De vez en cuando, cuando lo veía mirarla, se sonrojaba, pero le gustaba que él la mirara. Y cada vez sentía una atracción más grande por él. Esos días conoció mejor al morocho y al peligris, tanto así que ya confiaba ciegamente en ellos. Obito era una persona transparente, nunca dudaría de él. Y Kakashi era tan noble, que jamás desconfiaría de su palabra. Pero había algo más en el peligris que la atraía, a demás de su alma noble, su personalidad dinámica, sus ojos tranquilos y su perfecto físico… había algo, que no podía entender por qué sentía esas enormes e inaguantables ganas de mirarlo.


	3. ¿Cita?

1-Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, todos los sabemos pero por las dudas...

2-Gracias por los comentarios y por leer la historia, gente ^^

3-Disfruten :)

* * *

**3- ¿Cita?**

Después de una semana de idas y venidas, de trabajos y fotocopias; había llegado el viernes. ¡Bendito viernes! Sólo tenía que terminar sus horas en la facultad, sus horas en el trabajo y era libre, libre por dos días. Sakura suspiró cansada en su última hora de Psicología, esa materia la estaba aburriendo. –Voy a sacar fotocopias, hagan el ejercicio 2 de la página 4.- ordenó el hombre antes de salir por la puerta. La pelirosa buscó la hoja, el ejercicio y lo hizo. No le tomó nada terminarlo, así que se dio vuelta para hablar con los chicos. –Sakura-chan, ¿vas a salir este fin de semana?- le preguntó el morocho. –Eh, no, todavía no arme nada.- contestó tranquila. -¡Genial!- exclamó el chico. -¿Queres venir a ver una banda conmigo?- le preguntó el chico. -¿Una banda?- le preguntó sorprendida. –Sí, creo que te va a gustar. ¿Vamos?- le pregunto. –Eh… bueno.- aceptó divertida. -¡Bien!- dijo con emoción. –Es en el bar Kenji, ¿sabes dónde queda?- le preguntó Obito. –Sí, fui un par de veces.- comentó la pelirosa. –Bien, entonces mañana a las 21:30hs en Kenji.- planteó el Uchiha, sonriendo contento. –Jaja, ahí voy a estar.- comentó divertida la pelirosa. -¿Y a mí no me invitas, Obito-kun?- preguntó con voz 'triste' el peligris, burlándose de su amigo. –Já, ni muerto.- le contestó el aludido, mirándolo divertido. -¡Y deja de decirme Obito-kun!- le dijo molesto. Tanto Kakashi como Sakura empezaron a reír con ganas. ¡Qué fácil mordía Obito!

-Hola, hermosa.- saludó una voz masculina, forzadamente sensual. Sakura miró a su derecha, tratando de calmar la risa, y vio a Genma parado en frente de ella. –Hola…- saludó desinteresada. -¿Cómo estás?- preguntó el castaño. –Eh, bien. ¿Vos?- contestó la pelirosa. –Ahora, mejor que nunca.- respondió él. –Ahhh…- musitó aburrida. Miró de costados a sus amigos, y Obito tenía en plasmada en su cara la palabra 'molestia', mientras que Kakashi le era indiferente. -¿Salís este fin de semana, linda?- le preguntó el chico. –Eh…- musitó la chica, pero vio como el Uchiha se puso de pie, parándose atrás del castaño. -¿Si?- preguntó el chico. –Ah, eh, sí ya tengo planes.- contestó aguantando la risa, mientras veía a Obito hacerle burla a Genma. –Qué lástima.- comentó el muchacho. –Sí… una gran lástima.- dijo divertida, sin sacarle la vista a su amigo. -¿Y el domingo?- cuestiono el castaño. –Sí, también.- contestó conteniendo la risa. –Ah, supongo que lo dejaremos para la semana que viene.- dijo 'sensualmente' el chico. –Sí, claro.- contestó con sarcasmo, mientras veía a Obito volver a su asiento. -¿Por qué no la invitas el próximo siglo, tarado?- le preguntó con burla el morocho. –Siempre tan envidioso, Uchiha.- le contestó Genma. -¿De vos?- le preguntó con una ceja alzada y voz irónica. –Claro.- le contestó el chico. Obito empezó a reír con ganas. –Al único que puedo envidiar es a Kakashi.- contestó una vez que se calmo. –Sólo él tiene algo que nunca voy a poder tener.- aseguró el morocho. –Lo que digas, Uchiha.- fue lo último que dijo Genma antes de irse.

Luego de eso, el profesor de Psicología regresó con sus fotocopias y corrigió el ejercicio. Varios minutos después, las horas terminaron y con ellas el día. Los tres salieron con rumbo a McQueen a almorzar algo rico, hablaron animadamente hasta que la pelirosa tuvo que irse, ya que pronto iba a empezar su turno en el trabajo. Antes de irse, le dejo su teléfono a Obito por si le surgía un inconveniente, el morocho aceptó el número y además le dio el de él. Los saludó a ambos una vez que estuvo lista y se fue para el Café Latte de su tía Tsunade. Al llegar, vio que había varias personas, así que se apresuro a ponerse su delantal blanco con rojo y empezar a atender, no sin antes saludar a su tía/jefa. A eso de las 16:30hs la cosa estaba un poco más calmada, y pudo tomarse 5 minutos de descanso. –Sakura.- la llamó una voz femenina detrás de la barra. –Tía…- dijo ella, dándose vuelta, enfrentando a la mujer. –Te cuento las buenas nuevas.- dijo con emoción la rubia. –A ver…- musitó divertida la pelirosa. –Tuve la brillante idea de convertir este adorable café, en un restaurant para la noche.- contó su tía. -¿Sí? ¡Es eso genial!- exclamó la chica. –Sí, ya tengo listo el menú y la cocina la estamos equipando.- comentó Tsunade. –Pero…- musitó con algo de inquietud. –Pero…- repitió Sakura, para que prosiguiera. –Pero no sé si va a tener un buen recibimiento.- contó con pena. –Ay, tía.- dijo con cansancio la chica. –Lo mismo dijiste de este café, y mirá, hace más de dos años que lo tenes y te va muy bien.- recordó Sakura. –Lo sé, pero con un restaurant es diferente.- dijo la rubia. –No sé si el menú les vaya a gustar a las personas.- dudó. –Aparte, el nombre del café, no serviría para un restó.- comentó la mujer. –El nombre se cambia, no es problema.- solución la chica. – ¡Y el menú les va a gustar! No por nada vienen chefs de diferentes lugares a pedirte ayuda con eso.- ironizó la chica.

Tsunade miró a su sobrina unos momentos, y tenía razón. Muchas veces ayudo a diferentes chefs a crear el menú de sus restaurant. -¿Qué nombre propones?- le preguntó la rubia. –Mmm… - empezó a pensar la pelirosa. -¿Qué te parece 'Sandaime'?- preguntó. -¿'Sandaime'?- repitió la mujer. –Sí, digo… como éste es tu 3º año…- comentó algo apenada. La rubia se quedó pensativa. -¡Es un nombre genial!- exclamó de repente. -¡Cómo te quiero Sakura!- decía mientras la abrazaba sobre la barra. –¡Sos mi sobrina favorita!- le dijo con emoción. –Soy… tu… única… sobrina.- dijo entrecortadamente la pelirosa, puesto que su tía la estaba ahorcando. Una vez que pudo zafarse, respiró bocanadas enormes de aire. Se escuchó la puerta abrirse y pasos entrar. –¡Bien! ¡Volve al trabajo!- le ordenó la mujer, caminando a la parte trasera del local. "Es increíble cómo cambia de ánimos" pensó la pelirosa, caminando hasta donde estaban sus nuevos clientes. El día pasó rápido, y por fin llegó la hora en que podía irse. –Sakura.- la llamó su tía antes de que se fuera. -¿Si?- le dijo ella con cansancio. –Estaba pensando que para inaugurar el restaurant, podría dar un 'show'- contó la rubia.

-¿Qué clase de show?- le preguntó curiosa. –Algo para atraer a los clientes, como una banda.- contestó la mujer. -¿Una banda?- le preguntó extrañada. –Sí, estuve leyendo sobre una banda local, soy muy buenos según dicen.- contó Tsunade. -¿Y cómo se llaman?- preguntó la pelirosa. –Creo que algo con 'Play' y 'Cool' no me acuerdo muy bien.- contestó la mujer. -¿PlayingCool?- le preguntó sorprendida la chica. –¡Eso! ¡PlayingCool!- afirmó la rubia. Los ojos verdes de Sakura se abrieron de par en par, eso era un sueño ¿no? ¡Tenía que ser un sueño! -¿Los conoces?- le preguntó Tsunade. –Cómo no… el guitarrista y el cantante son amigos míos.- contestó inconscientemente la chica. -¿¡En serio!- exclamó la mujer con emoción. –Sí…- afirmó ella. -¡Ay, Sakura! ¿Podes preguntarles si quieren venir a tocar?- pidió la rubia. -¿A- a t-tocar?- preguntó algo nerviosa. -¡Sí! ¡Con ellos sería todo un éxito!- exclamó feliz. –E-eh… voy a preguntarles.- contestó la pelirosa. -¡Por favor, Sakura! ¡Hace que acepten!- rogó su tía. –V-voy a hacer lo que pueda…- le contestó -¡Gracias, Sakura!- las dio Tsunade, abrazando a la chica. Sakura no podía respirar, los abrazos de su tía era una trampa mortal… y más si tu cara caía en el medio de sus enormes pechos. Una vez que logró zafarse y volver a respirar, salió del café para irse a su casa.

A eso de las 18:45hs llegó a su hogar. Caminó cansada hasta su pieza, dejando en el camino su bolso en el sillón de la sala. Entró a su cuarto y buscó ropa para bañarse, una vez que encontró que ponerse, caminó hasta al baño a darse una ducha relajante. Luego de 30 minutos salió ya cambiada con un short gris y una musculosa negra, a demás de su pelo seco y recogido con una hebilla. Caminó a la sala y vio tv por un rato, hasta que se hicieron las 20:00hs y tuvo que ponerse a cocinar. Decidió hacer algo tranquilo, así que con gran calma empezó a cortar los vegetales, calentar las sartenes y demás. Pronto todo ya estaba en el fuego y cocinándose. Volvió a la sala y se sentó en el sillón a seguir viendo tv, pero el sonido de su teléfono fijo sonar se lo impidió. -¿Hola?- saludó la chica. _-¡Frentona!-_ la saludó una voz femenina. –Cerda…- le devolvió divertida. _-¿Cómo estás, frente de marquesina?-_ le preguntó su amiga. –Bien, ¿vos?- devolvió la chica. _–Bien, ¿salimos esta noche?-_ cuestiono la rubia. –No, cerda. Estoy muy cansada.- negó la pelirosa. _– ¡Oh, frentona!-_ se quejó Ino. –Mañana tengo que trabajar, cerda.- agregó a su excusa. –_Bueno, bueno_.- musitó molesta la chica. _-¿Mañana a la noche?-_ preguntó. –Ya tengo planes.- contestó la pelirosa. _-¿Con quién?-_ preguntó interesada la rubia. -¿Qué te importa?- le preguntó con burla la chica. _-¡Frentona!-_ se quejó Ino. –Con Obito, me invitó a ver una banda.- contó Sakura, su amiga ya estaba al tanto del morocho y el peligris. –_Parece que los Uchiha tienen los mismos gustos_.- comentó divertida la rubia. –Muy graciosa.- le dijo la pelirosa. –_Bueno…-_ suspiró la chica. –_Supongo que saldremos la semana que viene_.- contó algo molesta. –Sí, pero pasala genial.- pidió la pelirosa. _-¡Siempre!-_ chilló la rubia. –_Nos vemos, frentona_.- la saludó. –Nos vemos, cerda.- devolvió para después colgar.

Caminó hasta la cocina, para apagar todas las hornallas, puesto que la comida ya estaba lista. A las 21:00hs cenó, y luego de terminar lavó todo lo que había usado. Se quedó mirando una película hasta las 00:30hs y después se dedicó a dormir. Bueno, a tratar de dormir. Por su cabeza pasan las palabras de su tía 'hace que acepten' ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso? No dudaba de que Obito diría que sí, ¿pero Kakashi? Claramente se veía que era él no era de dar conciertos, de seguro la banda era sólo un hobby para él. ¿Cómo haría para que aceptara? No es fácil conseguir un reemplazo para un cantante, y no quería hacer pelear a nadie. Podría rogarle, y él al ver su necesidad, y como es TAN bueno, aceptaría sin chistar… ¿Pero y si no? ¿Y si a él no le movía un pelo? ¿O si tenía pánico escénico? ¡Qué dilema! ¡Maldita sea la hora en que su tía los conoció! Y maldita se la hora en que ella abrió la boca y dijo que los conocía. Si se hubiera callado… se hubiera ahorrado un problema, pero no, ¡ella y su boca enorme! "Espero que…" pensó adormecida. "… acepte." Finalizó, antes de caer dormida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El sábado a la tarde lo pasó muy bien, cuidando de un hermoso morocho de ojos celestes de 5 años. –Sakula-chan…- la llamó el chiquito desde los brazos de su madre. -¿Qué pasa, Mori?- le preguntó dulcemente, acariciando su mejilla. -¿Vas a volvel a jugal conmigo?- preguntó el niño con sus ojitos celeste brillando. –Jaja.- rió tiernamente la pelirosa. –Claro, Mori.- le contestó segura. -¡Wiiii!- exclamó contento el morocho. –Sakura, muchas gracias por cuidarlo.- agradeció la madre el nene. –De nada, fue un placer.- contestó la chica. -¿Nos vemos la semana que viene, Mori?- le preguntó al chiquito, quien asintió emocionadamente con la cabeza. –Nos vemos, Sakura.- la saludó la madre del niño. –Nos vemos.- saludó la pelirosa con una sonrisa, y después dio media vuelta para irse. Cuidaba a Mori todos los sábados, de 14:00hs a 18:00hs ya que su madre trabaja en ese horario. El niño era increíble, siempre hablaba de todo, y siempre se reía de todo ¡era tan tierno! Sus lindos ojitos siempre brillaban y le encantaba acariciar su cabello tan suave. En sí, le encantaba ser niñera. Para ella estar con los más chiquitos era mejor que estar con los grandes, porque podías volar con tu imaginación, decir y crear cosas que jamás pensaste o que reprimías. A demás era tan relajante, no sentía ningún peso cuando los cuidaba y hablaba con ellos. Los escuchaba y ellos la escuchaban a ella, era increíble.

Llegó a su casa a las 19:00hs, puesto que la casa de Mori quedaba del otro lado de la ciudad, y para llegar tenía que tomar dos colectivos. Dejo su mochila en el perchero y caminó hasta la sala donde se tiro en el gran sillón gris, a descansar unos segundos. Pero esos segundos se convirtieron en horas al caer profundamente dormida. El sonido de su contestadora la despertó. –Mmm…- musitó adormecida, abriendo lentamente sus ojos verdes. La oscuridad de la sala la alarmó, rápidamente se puso de pie, prendió las luces y miró el reloj del lugar -¿¡20:40hs!- exclamó.¡Tenía que bañarse YA! Corrió a toda velocidad al baño, y 20 minutos después salió. Caminó a paso ligero hasta su pieza y buscó ropa interior para ponerse. Una vez que se la puso, decidió la ropa que usaría para salir con Obito. Mientras miraba su guardarropa, secaba su cabellera rosa. Una vez que estuvo seco, decidió cambiarse: un jean chupín negro, un strapless color gris y unos zapatos con taco del mismo color que su strapless. Peinó su cabellera y se puso una bincha negra con algunos brillos como 'decoración' Se maquilló rápidamente y salió para la sala. -21:25hs.- musitó apurada. Llamó a un taxi desde su teléfono y pidió que llegara rápido. Afortunadamente, así pasó. No pudo escuchar el mensaje en su contestadora, así que lo escucharía cuando volviera. Subió al taxi y le dijo la dirección del bar, el chofer arrancó y en poco tiempo estuvieron allí.

-Genial, me olvidé que Obito llega tarde a todos lados.- dijo cansada la pelirosa, eran las 21:40hs y su amigo no había llegado, pequeño detalle que se olvidó. Caminó de un lado al otro frente al bar, viendo como la gente entraba para encontrar un buen lugar para ver el show. –Y si Obito no se apura no vamos a poder ver nada.- musitó la chica. A mitad de cuadra pudo divisar a un chico venir caminando. "¡Al fin!" pensó la pelirosa. Pero al ver esa melena gris, su corazón latió como loco. "¿Qué?" se preguntó anonada al confirmar sus sospechas: Kakashi se acercaba a ella. (Olvidate del qué ¡mira cómo esta!) Chilló emocionada su Inner. El Hatake tenía una jean azul, junto con una remera color anaranjada, sus zapatillas negras y una campera del mismo color. –Hola, Sakura.- la saludó una vez que estuvo enfrente. -¿Kakashi?- le preguntó sorprendida. –Sí, ¡hola!- le dijo arqueando su ojito y sonriendo divertida, gesto que él hacia siempre, y a ella siempre le encantaba. (Creo que me voy a morir, ¡es tan SEXY!) Gritó su voz interior. –H-hola…- dijo atontada. -¿Llevas mucho esperando?- le preguntó el chico. –N-no…- negó algo nerviosa, un poco sonrojada. –Perdón por hacerte esperar, es que Obito me avisó hace un rato.- explicó el chico. –Ah, eso.- musitó Sakura. -¿Le pasó algo por lo que no pudo venir?- le preguntó. –Ummm… bueno…- dijo el peligris, recordando la conversación que mantuvo con su mejor amigo.

**Flashback **

Kakashi estaba muy tranquilo disfrutando de su baño, salió del lugar secando sus plateados cabellos, y con una toalla rodea a su cintura. Estaba por ponerse su ropa interior cuando escuchó su celular sonar, caminó rápidamente hasta su cama, donde había dejado el aparato, y lo atendió. -¿Hola?- dijo con voz algo molesta por la interrupción. –_Hola, Kakashi.-_ lo saludó la voz del morocho. -¿Qué pasa, Obito?- le preguntó el peligris. –_Te llamaba para pedirte un favor…- _comentó el chico. Kakashi cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba -¿Qué?- le preguntó conteniendo la calma. –_Bueno, ¿te acordás que hoy tengo que ir con Sakura-chan a ver esa banda?_- le preguntó. –Ummm… -contestó el peligris. –_Bueno, resulta que me siento mal_.- dijo, fingiendo toser. _–¿Podes ir vos de mi parte?_- le pidió con voz amable. –Obito, estás perfectamente bien.- desmintió el peligris. _-¿Eh? No, me siento terriblemente mal_.- negó el morocho, volviendo a 'toser' –Obito…- masculló Kakashi, odiaba cuando lo tomaban por estúpido. Escuchó a su amigo suspirar. –_Está bien, la invite porque quiero que vayas vos_.- confesó el Uchiha. -¿¡Por qué!- le preguntó el peligris sorprendido. –_Porque sé que te gusta, y quería ayudarte…-_ contestó con pena. -¿¡De dónde sacaste eso!- exclamó el peligris. –_Por favor, se te nota.-_ le dijo seguro el morocho. –_Y a mí no me quieras mentir, Hatake_.- le advirtió. El peligris se quedó unos minutos en silencio "¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo…?" se 'preguntaba' nervioso en su mente. "Pero… yo… a mí…no… sí…" decía entrecortadamente en su cabeza. –_Kakashi, sólo tenes que ir ¿sí?-_ le preguntó su amigo. –_Ya sabes la dirección y la hora ¡así que pasala bien y besala! ¡Saludos!_- dijo Obito, antes de cortar.

Kakashi se quedó con su teléfono en su oído, escuchando el tono sonar… "¿¡Besarla!" pensó histérico. "Yo… no…" pensó. Él no quería besarla, ¿verdad? "… ¿o sí?" se preguntó sorprendido por la idea. Miró el reloj de su mesa de luz, y marcaba las 21:25hs, tenía que cambiarse ya para no llegar TAN tarde…

**Fin del Flashback**

-Bueno… se sentía mal y me llamó para que viniera.- mintió el peligris. –Ah… ¿está bien? ¿No es nada grave?- le preguntó algo preocupada. "¿Y eso?" se preguntó el chico. –No… está bien.- contestó extrañado por la preocupación de la pelirosa… pero más extrañado lo dejo la sensación de molestia que sentía ante eso. –Qué bueno.- dijo ella, sonriendo tranquila. –Ummm… sí, bueno, ¿entramos?- le preguntó secamente. –Eh… sí.- aceptó, extrañada por la forma en que le contestó. Ambos caminaron unos cortos pasos para entrar al bar, buscaron una mesa cerca del escenario y allí se sentaron. –Parece que va a empezar.- comentó Sakura. –Sí, y no pudimos pedir nada…- dijo algo molesto Kakashi. La chica lo miro sin entender su molestia… ¿Sera que tenía otro planes y por su culpa tenía que estar ahí con ella? "Tal vez… iba a salir con una chica…" pensó triste, bajando su mirada. El peligris vio ese gesto, y también vio que estaba… ¿triste? "¿Por qué?" se preguntó extrañado, pero había algo que sí sabía: ODIABA verla así. "Es la primera vez que no veo sus ojos brillar y ya lo odio… ¿¡qué me está pasando!" se preguntó el peligris. –Saku…- iba a llamarla, pero el anunciador empezó a hablar por el micrófono. -¡Buenas noches!- saludó el hombre, y el público gritó emocionado. -¿Están listos para ver a Maggots?- preguntó, y todos volvieron a gritar. -¿'Maggots'?- le preguntó la chica al peligris. -¿No es así como llaman a los fans de Slipknot?- cuestiono la chica. –Sakura, creo que…- empezó a decir Kakashi, pero otra vez fue interrumpido. –Con ustedes ¡Maggots!- anunció el presentador, y las luces se posaron sobre la banda. La música estrepitosa empezó a sonar, y mientras todos 'cantaban' y disfrutaban, Sakura y Kakashi estaban tapándose los oídos.

La puerta del lugar se vio abrir, una cabellera rosa y otra gris se vieron salir, junto con el ruido de la insoportable banda. -¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó la chica, todavía aturdida. –Una banda metalera.- contestó divertido el chico. -¿Banda? ¡Por favor!- exclamó la pelirosa. -¡Eso eran gritos y ruidos de tarros!- dijo molesta, pero al escuchar al peligris reír, toda la molestia se fue, dejando sólo la dulzura con la que lo miraba. –Es verdad… es ruido de tarro.- apoyó mientras recuperaba el aire. -¿Por qué Obito me invitó a ver algo como eso?- le preguntó divertida. –No sé, tal vez pensó que te gustaba.- contestó igual que la chica. -¿Tengo pinta de metalera?- le preguntó alzando una ceja. –Ummm…- musitó Kakashi, mirándola de arriba abajo, admirando el físico femenino. Sakura sintió vergüenza cuando él la observaba de esa manera tan detallista, tanto que se sonrojó. –No, para nada.- negó con voz suave, mirándola a los ojos. –E-eh…- musitó nerviosa. -¿Vamos a comer algo?- la invitó el peligris. –E-eh… sí.- aceptó apenada por su mirada tan profunda. –Conozco un buen restaurant cerca de acá, no queda lejos.- comentó al Hatake, ella asintió suavemente con la cabeza, y ambos se pusieron en marcha al lugar. El camino fue silencioso, puesto que ninguno sabía qué decir. Afortunadamente llegaron rápido al lugar, los ubicaron en una mesa para dos y después de unos minutos estaban comiendo.

-Y… ¿cómo te fue hoy?- le preguntó el peligris, antes de tomar un poco de gaseosa. –Eh… bien.- contestó algo nerviosa. ¿¡Por qué tenía que pasarle eso SÓLO con él! "Calmate… calmate…" se decía en su mente. –Hoy trabaje de niñera.- comentó más tranquila. -¿Si?- le preguntó el chico. Una sonrisa divertida se formó en sus labios. -¿Un pequeño demonio?- le preguntó divertido. –Jaja.- rió la pelirosa. –No, al contrario, todo un ángel.- contestó, sin tensión. -¿Cuántos años?- curioseó. -5.- respondió ella. -¿¡Y es todo un ángel!- le preguntó incrédulo. –Jaja, sí.- afirmó risueña. –Pfff… me estás mintiendo.- comentó divertido. -¡No! Es en serio.- negó la chica, igual que el peligris. –No puede ser, Obito y yo eramos unos demonios a esa edad.- comentó Kakashi. Sakura lo miro con una mezcla de extrañeza y diversión. –Me lo imagino de Obito, ¿¡pero vos!- preguntó sin creer. –En serio, juntos eramos dinamita.- contestó divertido. -¡No te creo!- exclamó divertida. –Lo juro.- le dijo igual que ella. La pelirosa lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, y no vio mentira en él. –Increíble…- musitó sorprendida. –Kakashi Hatake siendo todo un demonio a los 5 años ¡quién lo hubiera pensando!- dijo divertida. –Por favor, todos somos así a esa edad.- comentó el peligris. –Bueno, sí, en eso tenes razón.- comentó la chica, sonriendo dulcemente.

La cena siguió, entre tantas otras charlas como esas, y otras un poco más serias, como la familia o amigos. Gracias eso pudo 'conocer' a los demás integrantes de PlayingCool. El baterista era ese de las cejas pobladas que estudiaba el profesorado de Educación Física en Konoha, ¡y vivía retando a Kakashi hacer cada bobada! Asuma era el chico que estudiaba Filosofía y cada vez que salían lo veían fumando afuera de la facultad, acompañado de una morocha muy linda. A demás de eso, se enteró que su padre se llama Sakumo, su madre Shuri, y sorprendentemente… ¡tiene un hermanito! El niño tiene 4 meses y se llama igual a su padre, Sakumo. Sakura sonrió ante eso, de seguro su hermanito era igual de hermoso que él. "Bueno… el único que podría ser tan hermoso como él, obviamente sería su hermano" pensó apenada, con una leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. (Y de seguro salieron a su papá, ¿será así de lindo el señor Hatake?) Preguntó su Inner, haciendo avergonzar a la chica. "¡Inner!" chilló en su mente. -¿Y vos Sakura? ¿Tenes hermanos?- preguntó el peligris, comiendo su postre. –No, soy hija única.- contestó la pelirosa, haciendo lo mismo que el chico. –Ummm… me sorprende que no seas caprichosa.- comentó el muchacho, comiendo otra cucharada. -¿Por qué?- le preguntó extrañada, imitándolo. –Bueno, mayoritariamente, los hijos únicos con muy caprichosos, puesto que sus padres les dan todo.- explicó Kakashi. –Bueno, tiene sentido.- dijo Sakura, comiendo su torta de chocolate. –Ummm…- musitó el peligris. -¿Puedo probar?- le preguntó a la chica. –Sí, claro.- afirmó la pelirosa, arrimándole el plato. -¿Podes darme vos? No quiero ensuciar mi cuchara y después las frutas.- comentó el chico. –E-eh…- musitó nerviosa, sonrojándose. –Sí…- musitó apenada. Agarró un poco de su postre, y lentamente, tratando de NO temblar, acercó la cuchara a la boca del chico.

Kakashi la miraba fijo, viendo que su pulso temblaba un poco. "¿Nerviosa?" se preguntó divertido. Vio la cuchara acercarse a su boca, y la abrió para degustar el postre, sin dejar de mirar la a los ojos. "Me gusta cuando se sonroja…" pensó mirando sus mejillas. Sintió como la chica sacó lentamente la cuchara de su boca, mientras probaba la torta, sin sacarle la mirada de encima. -¿Y-y?- preguntó MUY nerviosa la pelirosa… ¿Cómo podía ser T-A-N endemoniadamente SEXY? (Es lo más sensual que voy a ver en mi vida…) Comentó embobada la Inner. –Rico…- contestó Kakashi, una vez que terminó de comer. –Muy rico…- 'corrigió', sin dejar de mirarla. Sakura sintió sus mejillas arder mucho más, y el nerviosismo aumentar. Bajo la cabeza para seguir comiendo, tratando de ocultar con su cabello su enrojecido rostro. -¿Queres?- le preguntó el peligris. -¿Qué?- musitó ella sin entender, levanto la cabeza. –Sí queres probar mi postre.- volvió a preguntar, sonriendo de lado. "Por Kami…" pensó embobada por esa sonrisa. –S-sí…- aceptó nerviosa. Vio al chico tomar algunas frutas con su cuchara y acercarla lentamente a su boca. A diferencia de ella, él tenía un pulso impecable, jamás tembló. –Decí 'ahhh'- dijo divertido el peligris, pero con una voz tan suave y tranquila que para la chica era muy sensual. –A-ahhh…- musitó nerviosa, abriendo la boca. Todo su ser temblaba ante su mirada fija y profunda, ¿cómo era posible que sólo él causara eso en ella? Kakashi sacó lentamente la cuchara de su boca. -¿Y?- preguntó tranquilo. Sakura degustaba las dulces frutas en su boca… perdida en su mirada. –Rico…- musitó embobada. –M-muy… rico.- dijo corriendo la mirada, posándola sobre la puerta de entrada, situada a tras del peligris. El Hatake sonrió como a ella tanto le gustaba, y siguió comiendo su postre. –Mira, Obito hubiera dicho que nos dimos un beso indirecto.- comentó divertido el peligris. –Bueno, en realidad serían dos con el de antes.- corrigió, y vio como el sonrojo de la chica se acentuaba más.

Sakura no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, siguió comiendo 'como si nada', aunque por dentro se moría de nervios, mientras su Inner se baboseaba con el chico. Al poco tiempo terminaron sus postres y Kakashi la invitó a caminar a un parque cercano, ya que según él era una hermosa noche. Y de verdad lo era: la noche tan tranquila, en el cielo negro y despejado se podían ver las estrellas brillar, a demás de la Luna enorme iluminándolo todo. Caminaron por el hermoso parque, hablando de cosas relacionadas con la noche, como las constelaciones, las estrellas, la Luna, etc. -¿Nos sentamos?- le preguntó Kakashi, señalando un banco. –Sí, claro.- afirmó ella, sonriéndole, gesto que a él lo desarmaba… Ambos se sentaron, bastante cerca el uno del otro. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, escuchando la respiración del otro. –Es increíble que seas el cantante de una banda…- comentó con voz suave la pelirosa. El chico la miro tranquilo. -¿Por qué?- le preguntó curioso. –Bueno… no pareces el tipo de chico que cante.- explicó la chica, devolviéndola la mirada. -¿Por qué no?- cuestiono interesado por la opinión de ella. –No sé…sólo… jamás me imagine eso.- contestó calmada. –Ummm…- musitó él, suavemente. Otro momento de silencio, que rápidamente la pelirosa rompió. -… me gustaría escucharte cantar.- comentó algo apenada. –Bueno…- dijo él, sorprendido por ese comentario. –… algún día.- contestó al final, sintiéndose extrañamente bien porque ella quisiera escucharlo cantar.

A unos cortos pasos alejados de ellos, se escuchaban dos chicos borrachos cantar alegremente. Tanto Sakura como Kakashi los miraron cuando se estaban acercando a ellos. Uno de los borrachines miró con malicia a la chica, y el miedo la invadió… pero sintió un fuerte y cálido brazo sobre sus hombros, atrayéndola a un pecho igual de fuerte y cálido. Levanto la cabeza y vio al peligris mirar al muchacho borracho con… ¿odio? Al ver la mirada fulminante del Hatake ambos chicos apresuraron la marcha, puesto que no quería enfrentarse a un novio molesto… y sobrio. "Malditos borrachos…" pensó molesto el peligris. "¿Qué tienen que andar mirándola así?" preguntó enojado. Pero, ¡oh, oh! ¿¡Esos eran CELOS! "No, no…" negó nervioso "Yo solo… la protegí porque… porque…" pensaba el chico. "¡Porque es mi amiga!" resolvió al final… pero ni él se la creía. "¿Celos?" se preguntó a sí mismo. "Yo… siento ¿celos?" se cuestiono asombrado. Y de no haber sido porque sintió a la chica acomodarse en su hombro, habría seguido cuestionándose… pero se dedico a admirarla desde arriba: sus ojos verdes tenían un brillo que los hacían ver más hermosos aún, su sedosa cabellera emanaba un dulce aroma a cerezos, su piel tan blanca y delicada parecía de porcelana bajo la luz de la Luna, y sus labios… sus labios rosados parecían más carnosos y suculentos… parecían llamarlo.

-Sakura…- la llamó con voz suave. -¿Mmm…?- musitó ella, levantando la vista y mirándolo. -¿Queres que… te acompañe a tu casa?- le preguntó, mirando fijamente sus labios. Al percatarse de que le estaba mirando sus labios se separó lentamente de él, y manteniendo la calma le respondió. –Sí, claro.- aceptó sonriéndole. –Ummm…- musitó el peligris, admirando su sonrisa. Ambos se pusieron de pie y caminaron tranquilamente hasta salir del parque. Para fortuna, el parque estaba a sólo 3 cuadras de su casa, así que en poco tiempo llegaron. –Gracias por acompañarme, Kakashi.- le dijo Sakura, sonriéndole tiernamente. –Ummm… de nada.- respondió con voz suave el peligris. La pelirosa se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, y cuando estaba alejándose, él corrió la cara quedando sus bocas a milímetros de distancia. Sentía el cálido aliento del chico chocar contra el suyo, cosa que le encantaba, pero más le encantaba la idea de besarlo… de probar sus labios aunque sea una vez. El deseo movió su cuerpo, acortando la poca distancia entre ellos, y sorpresivamente, el chico hizo lo mismo, uniendo sus labios en un dulce beso. Movió sus labios al compás con los del peligris, sintiendo así la suavidad de sus labios, a demás de su dulce sabor. Sintió un cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo, y que todo desaparecía: sólo estaban ellos. Lentamente, y sin quererlo, se fueron separando hasta quedar en una distancia prudente. –B-buenas noches…- lo saludó la chica, mirando sus ojos negros, bastante sonrojada. –Ummm… muy buenas.- devolvió Kakashi con voz suave. Sakura lo observó unos segundos más, y con pesadez entró en el edificio. El peligris la vio entrar, para después emprender viaje con destino a su casa.

Sakura llegó a su casa, totalmente anonadada por lo que había pasado… ¡se habían besado! "Por Kami…" pensó incrédula. (Creo que soy adicta sus labios…) Comentó embobada la Inner. (¿Cómo es que puede ser TAN sexy?) Preguntó su voz interior, desarmándose por el recuerdo del chico. "E-eh… no sé…" contestó nerviosa, caminando hasta la sala. Se sentó en el sillón, y tocó sus labios suavemente. Lo había besado… se habían besado… una sonrisa se formó en sus labios "y qué lindo fue…" pensó contenta. El sonido de la contestadora la sacó de su ensoñación, y ella estiró un poco el brazo y apretó un botón para escuchar el mensaje. _-¡Hola hija!-_ la saludó la voz femenina de su madre. –_Es una lástima que no estés en casa cuando te llamamos_.- comentó con tristeza la mujer. –_Espero que todo esté bien, nosotros dentro de unas horas salimos en un vuelo a Estados Unidos_.- contó su mamá. –_Así que cuando llegue te voy a volver a llamar. Papá te manda saludos. Te queremos muchos, hija_.- saludó su madre, antes de cortar la comunicación. Sakura suspiró cansada, la relación con sus padres siempre fue así: por teléfono. Claro que los amaba, pero le encantaría tenerlos en casa cada vez que volviera… pero sus padres trabajaban salvando personas, y eso la hacía sentir un poco mejor…. Aunque no quitaba el hecho de querer tener a sus padres siempre con ella, sabía que eso era ser egoísta… pero ella también necesitaba de sus padres.

Suspiró cansada mientras se sacaba sus zapatos, los agarró y se puso de pie para ir a su pieza. Ahí se descambió y se puso se piyama, volvió a la sala y eligió una película para ver: Tonto y Retonto. Estaba por poner el dvd cuando escuchó su celular sonar, lo buscó en su bolso y una vez encontrado, lo atendió. -¿Hola?- saludó la chica. –_Hola, Sakura_.- la saludó una voz que a ella le encantaba. -¿Kakashi?- le preguntó sorprendida. –_No, Genma_.- negó divertido, haciendo sonreír a la chica. _–Sí, Kakashi_.- afirmó al final. -¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?- le preguntó la pelirosa. –_Obito me lo dio, dijo que no estaría mal que lo tuviera…-_ explicó el peligris. –Ah…- musitó ella. _-¿Qué estabas haciendo?-_ curioseó el Hatake. –Me estaba poniendo el piyama…- contó la chica. –_Ah, te ibas a dormir, perdón por molestar_.- le pidió algo apenado. –Jaja.- rió la chica. –Me puse el piyama para estar más cómoda, iba a ver una película.- explicó la pelirosa. _Ahhh, ¿qué película_?- preguntó el chico. –Adivina.- le dijo divertida. _–Ummm… está bien_.- aceptó él. –_Al menos decime el género_.- pidió Kakashi. –Jaja, comedia.- contestó risueña. –_Veamos, si yo fuera Sakura-chan…-_ pensó, imitando la voz de Obito, haciendo reír a la chica_. -… ¿qué película vería?-_ se preguntó. –Mmm…- musitó divertida la pelirosa. _–Analicemos, entonces.-_ dijo divertido. –_Una película de comedia para ver un viernes, a las... 00:00hs, en una noche veraniega.-_ comentó pensando. –_Ummm… y como Sakura-chan es tan inteligente y divertida, seguro le gustan los clásicos…-_ aseguró. –_Entonces, tiene que ser un clásico de la comedia para ver en un viernes de una noche de verano.-_ concluyó. –_Lo que me lleva a…-_ dijo misterioso. –A…- repitió la chica, esperando su respuesta. –'_Tonto y Retonto'_.- contestó seguro.

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces, ¿¡cómo es que supo! -¿Me estas espiando?- le preguntó divertida. Escuchó reír al chico del otro lado del tubo. –_No, yo también iba a ver esa. Supuse que a vos también podría gustarte._- comentó tranquilo. –Pero…- dijo la chica. -¿Y si yo no iba a ver esa?- le preguntó la pelirosa. –_Bueno…- _musitó el peligris. _-… me iba a servir para saber que no tenemos eso en común.-_ respondió divertido. La chica sonrió ante eso, ¡tenía respuestas para TODO! Un momento de silencio se formo entre ellos. –Kakashi…- llamó la pelirosa con voz suave, rompiéndolo_. –Ummm…-_ musitó él. – La chica sonrió por eso. -¿Por qué siempre contestas con un 'umm'?- le preguntó divertida. –_Ummm… no sé.-_ contestó tranquilo. Escuchó a la chica suspirar. –Sasuke también tiene un monosílabo para todo…- comentó con voz melancólica. "¿Por qué tiene que nombrarlo a él siempre que habla conmigo?" se preguntó molesto. –_No me gusta que Obito y vos vivan igualándome con ese tal Sasuke._- contó con evidente molestia, sorprendiendo a la pelirosa. –_Ni siquiera lo conozco…-_ agregó cansado. –E-eh… p-perdón.- le pidió nerviosa. –_Yo jamás te dejaría_.- aseguró Kakashi, y Sakura abrió sus ojos de par en par ante eso. –_Tener a una chica tan linda, inteligente, divertida, cariñosa ¿y dejarla?_- preguntó con incredulidad, mientras la pelirosa parpadeaba sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. _–¿Cómo poder dejar de ver esos ojos?-_ preguntó con voz suave. _-¿O esa sonrisa?-_ agregó tranquilo. _-¿O dejar de escuchar tu risa?_-acotó el peligris. –_No, sólo un tarado puede hacer eso_.- afirmó molesto. –_Ummm… Uchiha tenía que ser_.- dijo divertido.

Sakura estaba sin hablaba… ¿él… él pensaba TODO eso de ella? "Mmm…" pensó embobada. Definitivamente, no era igual a Sasuke. –_Sakura…_- la llamó el peligris. –Eh, perdón…- volvió a pedirle, con voz suave. –Tenes razón, no tengo que igualarte con Sasuke…- reconoció. –Ahora que lo pienso bien… ni siquiera se parecen.- contó tranquila, sonriendo. –_Ummm… si me pagaras por las veces que pedís perdón, sería millonario_.- comentó divertido. –Muy gracioso, Hatake.- le dijo con sarcasmo. –_Es la verdad, Sakura-chan…-_ le dijo, imitando la voz de su amigo. – ¡Jaja!- rió la pelirosa. Otro momento de silencio… -Kakashi…- volvió a llamarlo. –_Ummm…-_ contestó él. Sakura sonrió ante eso. -¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- preguntó la chica. –_Claro…-_ contestó tranquilo. –Lo de hoy… ¿se supone que era una cita?- le preguntó confusa. Kakashi pestaño varias veces ante la pregunta "¿Cita?" pensó sorprendido. "¿Lo era?" se cuestiono. –_No, Sakura_.- negó tranquilo, y ella sintió una puntada en el lado izquierdo de su pecho… ¿por qué lo sentía? –_Lo de hoy fuimos sólo vos y yo, y Obito que no apareció…-_ le dijo divertido, pero a la chica eso le sonaba conocido… _-Cuando salgo en citas con una chica, y eso lo hago.-_ aclaró igual que antes. "Muy conocido…" pensó la pelirosa. –_Ella sabe que es una cita._- afirmó el chico. –_En mayúsculas, negrita y subrayado: __**CITA-**_ dijo divertido. -¡Jaja!- Sakura rió con ganas. -¿¡Te gusta The Big Bang Theory!- exclamó contenta. Kakashi sonrió de lado. –_Veo que a vos también_.- comentó divertido. -¡Me encanta!- dijo con emoción. –_Otra cosa que tenemos en común…-_ comentó el peligris. –Sí, otra.- afirmó ella, sonriendo feliz.

_-Ummm…-_ musitó Kakashi. –_Ya es tarde…-_ comentó con voz cansada. –Mmm… sí.- dijo Sakura, antes de bostezar. –_Ummm… ¿mañana tenes algo que hacer?-_ preguntó el chico. –Eh… no.- contestó tranquila. –_Ummm… ¿queres que salgamos… a caminar?-_ la invitó con voz suave. –E-eh…- musitó sorprendida. –Sí, claro.- aceptó sonriendo de oreja a oreja. _-¿Me das tu dirección así te paso a buscar?-_ preguntó el peligris. –Ah, sí.- dijo ella, y pasó a darle la dirección. –_Bien, mañana a las 16:30hs paso a buscarte_.- acordó el chico. –Está bien. Buenas noches, Kakashi.- lo saludó con voz suave. –_Ummm… buenas noches, Sakura…-_ se despidió el chico, y después corto. La pelirosa cortó, y se quedó mirando la noche tan linda… mientras sonreía ampliamente. Un bostezo salió de sus labios, señal de que estaba exhausta. Apagó todo en la sala, y caminó hasta su pieza. Una vez ahí, dejo su celular en su mesita de luz, para después meterse en la cómoda cama y acomodarse debajo de las suaves sábanas. Morfeo no tardó en tomarla en brazos… con una sonrisa plasmada en su cara.


	4. ¿Qué me estás haciendo?

Geeeente! 1º que nada, quiero agradecerles por leer la historia y comentar :) Me alegra que les guste, puesto que, a demás de hacerlo porque me gusta, lo hago para que ustedes lo disfruten, así que gracias por las palabras tan lindas que me dejan :)

2º Por favor, no piensen mal por el título del capítulo :P Todavía no va a haber ESE tipo de acción en esta adorable parejita... más a delante sí ;)

3º Si con esto no se enamoran de Kakashi... tienen un GRAVE problema :P Jaja!

4º Sin más que decir, disfruten :)

* * *

**4- ¿Qué me estás haciendo?**

El dolor que sentía su cuerpo era señal de que había estado mucho tiempo en la cama. Sakura abrió sus ojos verdes con pesadez y trato de enfocar su visión. –Mmm…- musitó adormilada. -¿Qué hora es?- se preguntó refregándose los ojos. Estiró su mano y agarró su celular. -15:30hs…- musitó. -¿¡15:30hs!- exclamó histérica ¡a las 16:30hs Kakashi iba a pasar a buscarla! Salió rápidamente de la cama, buscó ropa y corrió al baño a darse una ducha. 25 minutos después salió vestida con un short negro y una musculosa blanca, junto con su cabellera rosa ya seca. Caminó hasta la sala a tomar un poco de agua, después de eso revisó la heladera: nada ¡y ella se moría de hambre! Suspiro cansada, y se puso a preparar algo rápido para comer. Eran las 16:10hs cuando terminó. Lavó todo con gran rapidez, y de la misma forma camino hasta su pieza para encontrar algo lindo que ponerse para salir con el peligris. Una vez ahí, observó atentamente su guardarropa. Siempre elegía rápido, o pensaba en varios equipos para elegir… ¡pero ahora no tenía idea de qué ponerse! –Malditos nervios…- musitó molesta. ¿Por qué él le causaba eso? ¿¡Por qué! Nunca tuvo tantos nervios en su vida, ni siquiera cuando le confesó a Sasuke sus sentimientos… ¡eso no estaba ni cerca de los nervios que sentía ahora! Quería estar perfecta para el peligris, divina, hermosa… como una diosa para un dios. "¡Pero si él nunca se va a fijar en eso!" pensó con ironía. (Já, qué hipócrita) Acotó su Inner. (Anoche nos comía con la mirada…) Contó babeándose. "E-eh…" pensó avergonzada… aunque su Inner tenía razón, todavía podía acordarse de la mirada profunda del chico.

Trató de no pensar en eso y de enfocarse en su vestimenta. Miró detenidamente cada prenda de su armario, buscando alguna que le llame la atención. -¡Ah! ¡Es perfecto!- exclamó contenta, agarrando un vestido veraniego, color blanco y muchos cuadrados de colores. Sonrió feliz por haberlo visto, y sin perder tiempo, procedió a ponérselo. La prenda le calzaba perfecto, marcaba su cintura, su busto, y le llegaba arriba de las rodillas… ¡a demás era muy cómodo y fresco! Un pequeño escote dejaba ver la naciente de sus pechos, pero no era demasiado revelador. Se puso unas valerinas color negro, para contrastar con su vestido. Peinó su cabellera en una media cola, dejando un poco de su cabello suelto. Se maquilló un poco y salió de su pieza con rumbo a la sala. -16:25hs…- musitó mirando el reloj del lugar. Se sentó en el sillón en lo que esperaba al chico, cerró sus ojos verdes un momento… aunque durmió lo suficiente, seguía cansada, o todavía no se había despertado del todo. Escuchó el timbre sonar, y abrió sus ojos de par en par. "Llegó…" pensó nerviosa. (¿Cómo estará vestido?) Preguntó su Inner. (¿Estará vestido?) Agregó divertida. (Aunque… si no lo estuviera sería mucho mejor…) Comentó con voz pícara. "¡Inner!" chilló con vergüenza en su mente, sonrojada en el exterior.

Inhalo y exhalo para calmarse. –Vamos, Sakura…- se dijo así misma. Caminó con paso decidió a la puerta, y titubeo antes de girar la perilla. Inhalo y exhalo otra vez, abriendo la puerta de una vez por todas. –Hola, Kakashi.- lo saludó con una sonrisa. El peligris se la quedó mirando, de pies a cabeza, pasando por todo su cuerpo… como si fuera un escáner. La chica se sonrojo al instante, la mirada del chico la hacía poner mucho más nerviosa. -¿K-Kakashi?- lo llamó apenada, pero el chico no respondió, sólo seguía mirándola. "Por Kami…" pensó el peligris. "Esta… hermosa" decía embobado. "No le gusta…" pensó la pelirosa con tristeza, bajando la mirada. –No te gusta…- musitó la chica. La mirada de Kakashi se posó rápidamente en los ojos de ella al escucharla decir eso. –Dame 5 minutos y me cambio…- le dijo con voz suave. Dio media vuelta para ir a cambiarse, pero sintió una fuerte mano agarrarla del brazo. –No, Sakura.- negó la voz firme del chico. –Sí… me gusta.- afirmó suavemente. –Estás… hermosa.- le dijo tranquilo. Los ojos verdes de la chica se abrieron por la sorpresa… ¿de verdad él le dijo eso? "¿De verdad… piensa que estoy hermosa?" se preguntó la pelirosa. Giró lentamente para volve a mirarlo. -¿E-en… serio?- le preguntó incrédula, mirando sus ojos negros. Kakashi miro sus ojos verdes… ¿por qué le costaba decírselo a la cara? ¡Nunca tuvo problema con eso! -…Sí, en serio.- afirmó 'tranquilo', aunque por dentro se moría de nervios ante lo que la chica causaba en él. Sakura pestaño varias veces… hasta que lo entendió, él pensaba que se veía hermosa ¡en serio! Le sonrió dulcemente –Gracias…- le dijo con voz suave. –Ummm…- musitó Kakashi, embobado por ese gesto. –También sería millonario si me pagaran por cada vez que das las gracias.- comentó el chico. La pelirosa lo miro con una mezcla de extrañada y divertida, hasta que la ficha le cayó. –Y si a mí me pagaran por cada vez que decís 'umm' también sería millonaria.- le devolvió con burla. –Ummm…- musitó divertido.

Sakura agarró su bolso que estaba en la sala, y después emprendieron viaje. -¿A dónde vamos a ir?- preguntó la chica, una vez que salieron del edificio. –Ummm… hay un parque muy lindo cerca de acá.- contó el peligris. -¿Vamos?- le preguntó la pelirosa, a lo que él asintió con la cabeza. Ambos caminaron un par de cuadras hasta llegar al lugar. El gran parque estaba lleno de parejas acarameladas, formando una atmosfera incómoda para la chica. Eligieron sentarse en un banco, bajo la sombra de un hermoso árbol. Empezaron a hablar de cosas insulsas, como el clima o la facultad. De esos temas, surgieron otros, y el peligris no sabía cuándo fue que terminaron hablando del fracaso amoroso con el susodicho Uchiha. –Yo no creo que me haya dejado por eso, pero ya no me importa.- concluyó con voz tranquila la pelirosa. "Tarado…" pensó molesto el Hatake. –¿Y vos?- preguntó la chica. -¿Y yo qué?- devolvió Kakashi. La pelirosa rodó los ojos. -¿Cuál fue tu mayor fracaso en el amor?- cuestiono divertida. –Ummm… supongo que con Anko.- contestó no muy seguro. -¿Supones?- le preguntó la chica. –Sí, te voy a explicar.- le dijo el peligris, acomodándose para mirarla mejor, quedando frente a ella. La chica trató de acomodarse para poder mirarlo mejor. –Anko era mi novia en la secundaria.- empezó a contar. –Ella era muy linda, y la verdad que me gustaba bastante.- continuó, y la pelirosa sintió una molestia enorme ante lo dicho por el chico… ¿celos? –Nos llevábamos muy bien, y era muy divertida.- agregó recordando. -Y si eran la pareja perfecta ¿por qué terminaron?- Sakura preguntó, tratando de ocultar su molestia. Kakashi suspiró cansado. –Nunca dije que fuéramos la pareja perfecta.- le recordó. –Y terminamos porque ella me engañó, con Genma.- respondió el chico.

-¿Genma? ¿El Genma que me vive invitando a salir?- le preguntó sorprendida la chica. –Ummm, sí, él.- contestó tranquilo. -¿¡Y cómo es que siempre estás tan calmado cuando él aparece!- le preguntó sin entender. –Ummm… es que no me importa.- respondió seguro. –No vivo del pasado.- le contó calmado. Sakura lo miraba incrédula… -Ah, y es por eso que Obito lo odia.- comentó el peligris. –Mmm…- musitó la chica. -¡Ah! ¿Y Rin? ¿Cómo se lo tomó?- le preguntó la pelirosa. –Nada bien, todavía odia a Anko.- contestó Kakashi. –Ah…- musitó la chica. Unos segundos de silencio pasaron, y en la mente de la pelirosa rebotaba una pregunta. -¿Por qué no te gusta Rin?- le preguntó confusa. El Hatake la miró extrañado ¿a qué venía esa pregunta? –Bueno… siempre la vi como a una amiga.- contestó el peligris. –No se puede elegir quién te gusta.- dijo seguro. –Sí se puede.- afirmó la chica. –No.- negó él. –No puedo elegir que Rin me guste, porque no lo siento así.- explicó. –No me atrae como para gustarme, siempre la quise como una amiga… y siempre va a ser así.- contó tranquilo. –Pero ella no pierde las esperanzas.- comentó la pelirosa. –Le deje en claro que nunca iba a corresponderla…- contestó Kakashi. Escuchó darlo un suspiro –Ojalá algún día le dé una oportunidad a Obito…- dijo con esperanza. –Pero… si vos no le das una oportunidad a ella, ¿porqué tendría ella que dársela a Obito?- preguntó Sakura. El peligris sonrió de lado –Porque a Rin le gusta Obito.- dijo con seguridad el chico. La pelirosa pestañó sin entender. –Pero… Obito dijo que ella te ama.- dijo confusa. –Sí.- afirmó él. –Entonces no puede gustarle Obito.- contó con obviedad. –No.- negó el chico. -¿¡Cómo que no!- exclamó la pelirosa. El peligris volvió a suspirar. –Rin está 'enamorada' de mí, pero en realidad le gusta Obito.- explicó el chico. –Siempre se pone celosa de cualquier chica que esté cerca de él, a demás de que acepta salir con él y vive preguntando por él.- contó tranquilo.

-Pero…- musitó Sakura. –Entonces… vos… no…- decía confusa. Kakashi suspiro una vez más. –No, ella no me ama.- negó tranquilo. –Sólo no quiere aceptar lo que siente por Obito, es tan tonta cuando quiere…- comentó divertido. –Increíble…- musitó sorprendida la chica. –Ah, seguro se va a poner celosa de vos.- contó el Hatake, ganándose una mirada de completa extrañeza por parte de la pelirosa. –Digo, como Obito vive hablando con Sakura-chan…- dijo imitando la voz de su amigo. –Jaja.- rió ella. –No creo.- comentó dudosa. –Oh, creeme, va a poner el grito en el cielo.- le aseguro. Vio como la chica bajo la mirada con tristeza. –Bueno… si pasa eso… sería mejor que…yo no me juntara más con ustedes.- comentó con voz suave. –No.- negó firmemente el peligris. –Ni Obito ni yo vamos a dejar de hablar con vos, aunque a Rin no le guste.- afirmó el chico. –Pero… yo no quiero… que se peleen.- contó la pelirosa. –Aparte, ella es su mejor amiga… y a mí apenas me conocen.- dijo con tristeza. Sintió una suave mano tomar su mentón y con delicadeza levantarlo, encontrándose con esos ojos negros tan profundos. –Sakura, ya te dije, jamás te dejaría.- recordó con voz suave. El rubor no tardó en llegar a las mejillas de la chica. –Vos sos tan importante como Rin…- le dijo. "…o más" agregó en su mente, perdido en esos pozos verdes. –Mmm…- musitó la chica, embobada por el peligris. Rápidamente se zafó de su agarre y se tiró a abrazarlo, siendo correspondida por él unos segundos después. – Gracias… Kakashi.- las dio con voz suave. –Ummm…- musitó el Hatake, extasiado por el aroma de la chica, abrazándola más fuertemente contra él.

"¿¡Pero QUÉ haces!" se preguntó el peligris en su mente. No tenía que estar abrazándola así, no tenía que perderse en sus ojos, ni su perfume nublar su mente, no podía decirle con completa sinceridad lo que pensaba, no podía tocarla así, no tenía que ser impulsivo, no podía mirarla como la miraba, simplemente… ¡no podía! ¿Por qué sentía todas esas cosas por la chica? ¿Por qué le encantaban sus sonrisas? ¿Por qué su risa le parecía tan dulce? ¿Por qué sus ojos lo hechizaban? ¿Por qué sentía… celos irracionales? ¿Por qué se molestaba tanto si otro la miraba o tocaba? ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué! ¡Qué alguien le explique POR QUÉ! Nunca, jamás en su vida sintió esas cosas, ni por Anko. Nunca, jamás sintió… tan celos, sí, lo aceptaba. Nunca, jamás se sintió tan molesto como cuando ella se preocupó por Obito, o cuando el borrachín la miró con malicia… o con Genma cuando trataba de conquistarla, aunque él no lo demostrara, por dentro se moría de bronca. ¡Ni siquiera cuando se enteró que Anko lo engañaba se molestó tanto! ¿Por qué le pasaba eso con Sakura? ¿Por qué con una chica que recién conocía? "Aunque…" pensó abriendo lentamente sus ojos negros. "… antes de conocerla, ya sentía algo" aceptó al final, recordando las veces que la vio en la facultad… y nunca pudo dejar de mirarla. Se separó lentamente de ella. –Aparte…- dijo con voz tranquila, mirándola a los ojos. -… es muy difícil sacarse a Obito de encima.- dijo divertido, arqueando sus ojitos y sonriendo como un nene. Sakura lo admiró unos segundos… ¡qué precioso era! "Será que…" pensó la pelirosa. "… ¿me gusta?" preguntó tranquila, y su corazón latió como loco. (¿Y a quién no?) Preguntó con voz soñadora su Inner.

La pelirosa sonrió con calma –Entonces tendré que aguantarlos…- comentó la chica. –Sí, claro.- afirmó tranquilo el peligris. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos, sumidos en sus pensamientos. -¿Vamos a… caminar?- le preguntó Kakashi, saliendo de su hechizo. –Ah, sí.- afirmó Sakura, algo atontada. Ambos se pusieron de pie y siguieron caminando por el hermoso lugar. El peligris le contó cómo conoció a Obito, y la chica no podía creer que alguna vez esos dos se llevaban tan mal que no podían ni verse. El chico siguió contándole algunos de sus recuerdos con el morocho Uchiha, y la pelirosa pudo ver claramente que ambos se querían como hermanos. De seguro era por eso que Obito odiaba a Genma por lo que le hizo a Kakashi, y de seguro era por eso que aguantaba sus gastadas, sus bromas pesadas, su sarcasmo e ironías… al igual que Ino y ella… o como Naruto y Sasuke. Juntos vieron el atardecer, mientras hablaban de sus diferentes gustos, las cosas que no le gustaban, sus hobbies, sus sueños para el futuro… en fin, de cosas interesantes sobre su persona. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la noche cayó y junto con ella algo de frío. Sakura empezó a darse calor con sus brazos mientras caminaba. –Ummm…- musitó Kakashi, mientras frenaba. -¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó la pelirosa, parándose a su lado. Vio como el chico se sacó su campera gris, quedando sólo con una remera azul marino con detalles en celeste y con su jean oscuro. –Toma.- le dijo el Hatake, extendiéndole la campera. -¿Eh? No, Kakashi, vos vas a tener frío.- se negó la chica. –Sakura…- le dijo con voz firme, mirándola fijo. –Mmm…- musitó apenada, levemente sonrojada, aceptando la prenda.

Se puso la campera del peligris, y pudo sentir su calor… así como también pudo sentir su aroma tan varonil. "Es tan… Kakashi" pensó embobada. –Te acompaño a tu casa.- le dijo el peligris. –Ah… sí.- afirmó torpemente la chica, mirándolo tiernamente. Ambos emprendieron camino a al departamento de la pelirosa, en completo silencio, pero no era un silencio incómodo, los dos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro… aunque no se digieran absolutamente nada. Sakura iba pensando en algo que la venía 'atormentando' desde que conoció al chico "¿Por qué bailó conmigo esa noche?" se preguntaba curiosa. "No puedo preguntarle…" negó con desilusión. "¡No! ¡Sí puedo!" se dio ánimos. "Pero…" dudó. "¿Y si no me quiere contestar?" posibilitó. "Tal vez… estaba borracho…" ideó divertida. "No, no puede ser eso, bailó como los dioses esa noche" pensó segura. "¡Ay, Kami! ¿¡Qué hago!" preguntó desesperada. –Sakura…- la llamó la persona a su lado. -¿Eh?- preguntó distraída. –Ya llegamos.- avisó el peligris, frenando enfrente del edificio. –Ah, sí.- afirmó ella. -¿En qué pensabas?- le preguntó divertido. La pelirosa lo miro sorprendida… ¿cómo es que lo supo? –Hacías muecas extrañas con tu cara.- le 'contestó' el peligris. –Ah, no, en nada.- mintió inconscientemente. –Sakura…- le dijo el chico. La pelirosa suspiró, no podía negárselo ahora. –Estaba pensando en que… tengo una pregunta para hacerte.- contó algo apenada. –Ummm… ¿qué?- le preguntó curioso. –Bueno, eh…- titubeó la chica, pero al ver la mirada profunda el chico, tuvo que preguntar. -¿Por qué… bailaste conmigo esa noche?- con algo de vergüenza.

Kakashi la miró sorprendido… jamás esperó ese cuestionamiento. "No quiere contestarme" pensó la chica. –Ah, no importa, no importa.- negó nerviosa, moviendo su manos. –Fue una pregunta tonta, no tendría que haber preguntado.- dijo rápidamente. –Buenas noches, Kakashi.- lo saludó, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Pero cuando quiso alejarse, sintió los fuertes brazos del chico abrazarla por la cintura, y su nerviosismo aumentó. -¿Queres que te responda con la verdad?- le preguntó con voz suave a su oído… tan sexy. Sakura abrió sus ojos de par en par, ¡ese hombre la iba a matar! –E-eh…- musitó nerviosa. -… sí.- aceptó al final, apenada. Kakashi sonrió de lado ante eso, lástima que ella no podía verlo. –Porque… vos me tentaste.- contestó con voz suave y segura. Sakura no podía creer lo que escuchó. –Te dije… que me gustaba como bailas.- le recordó el chico. –Bueno, mentí.- se confesó. –Me encanta como bailas…- aseguro el Hatake. "Es un sueño ¿verdad?" pensó anonadada la pelirosa. (¡No!) Chilló histérica su Inner. –E-eh…- musitó nerviosa. –V-vos n-no b-bailas n-nada m-mal…- le dijo avergonzada. (Genial, estás como Hinata) Comentó su Inner. Pero no le contestó, ya que sintió al chico alejarse un poco de ella, para mirarla. –Un 'nada mal' es lo más que Sakura-chan me va a dar ¿verdad?- preguntó divertido el peligris… sensualmente divertido. (¡Oh, no! ¡Te puedo dar mucho más!) Dijo baboseándose su vos interior. Sakura sólo podía mirarlo, puesto que de su boca no podía salir palabra alguna. Las mejillas de la pelirosa estaban teñidas de un rubor que al chico le encantaba, sus ojos tenían ese brillo especial, el cuerpo de ella temblaba debajo del suyo, y sus labios dulces y rosados estaban entre abiertos, invitándolo a besarlos.

No pudo contenerse más y la besó, la besó con gusto, con ganas; queriendo, deseando hacerlo… necesitando hacerlo. Sintió como la chica posó sus manos en su pecho, apretando su remera. Él la pegó más así mismo, y profundizó más el beso. Los labios de Sakura se movían junto con los suyos, y de verdad, DE VERDAD le encantaba. Le encantaba sentirla contra su pecho, abrazar su pequeña cintura, tocar su suave piel, sentir su exquisito aroma… y probar sus dulces labios. Trató de contenerse, de aguantar, ¡de verdad! Pero no pudo, su deseo era más fuerte que su voluntad. Sus ganas le ganaban a su negación. Y su… corazón vencía a su razón. Ya no podía negar la atracción que sentía por ella… le gustaba, Sakura le gustaba. Inevitablemente tuvieron que separarse, la falta de oxígeno así lo pedía. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos, mientras recuperaban el preciado gas. –E-eh…- musitó la pelirosa, una vez que su respiración se calmó. –Mmm… tu campera.- le dijo al chico. –No, quedatela. En el ascensor debe hacer frío y no quiero que te enfermes- le contestó él, con la voz tranquila. –B-bueno… mañana te la devuelvo.- le dijo sonrojada. –Gracias… Kakashi.- las dio sonriendo. –Umm…- musitó él, embobado por la chica. -… de nada.- le dijo al final. Sin quererlo, tuvo que soltarla, y la molestia que sintió cuando lo hizo no le gusto para nada. –Nos vemos mañana…- saludó con voz suave la chica. –Ummm… nos vemos.- devolvió el chico, con voz calmada. Sakura lo miró unos segundos más, y después dio media vuelta entrando en el edificio. Kakashi la vio entrar y suspiro… la sensación de molestia todavía seguía, y eso lo tenía preocupado. Miró el imponente edificio –Sakura… ¿qué me hiciste?- le preguntó con una sonrisa, para después emprender viaje a su hogar.

Sakura llegó a su apartamento y se recargó en la puerta al cerrarla. Parpadeaba incrédula… ¡se besaron otra vez! (Y este beso fue mucho más intenso…) Comentó pícara su Inner. "Sí…" pensó sorprendida. "Por Kami… qué hermoso…" decía embobada, sonriendo contenta. –Qué hombre…- musitó la pelirosa. Caminó hasta su pieza, donde se descambió y se puso el piyama para estar cómoda. Volvió a la sala, más precisamente a la cocina, a preparar su cena. A eso de las 21:00hs ya estaba comiendo, y después de las y media estaba lavando todo. Suspiró cansada, sentándose en el sillón. -¡Qué día!- musitó la chica. Sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre el cielo estrellado, y el recuerdo del beso que compartió con el peligris se le vino a la cabeza. Le gustaba, Kakashi le gusta, ¡y cómo le gustaba! Siempre tenía esa necesidad casi obsesiva de verlo, de escuchar su voz, de sentirlo cerca… Y sintió unos celos incontrolables cuando lo escuchó hablar de esa tal Anko ¡por Kami cómo lo odio! Y estaba segura que odiaría a cualquier mujer que lo deseara… y como él era tan irresistible, odiaría a medio mundo. Sonrió divertida ante esos pensamientos, jamás pensó que podría gustarle alguien más a demás de Sasuke, y era feliz por saber que sí podía, que ya no quedaba duda que lo había olvidado. Un bostezo se escapó de sus labios y sus párpados le pesaban demasiado… así que decidió que era hora de ir a dormir. Con cansancio se puso de pie, apagó las luces y caminó a su pieza. Puso la alarma en el celular y lo dejo en su mesita de luz. Se acostó en su cómoda cama. –Kakashi…- musitó antes de dormirse completamente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El despertador de Sakura sonó a las 7:00hs de la mañana, ella lo apagó media dormida y después salió de su cama. Estiró sus músculos, buscó ropa para ir a bañarse y se dirigió al baño. 7:30hs salió del baño cambiada con un short de jean y una musculosa rosa, además de su cabello seco. Caminó hasta la cocina y preparó su desayuno. Una vez que lo terminó, dejo todo en el lavadero del lugar, y se dirigió a su pieza para cambiarse para ir a la facultad. Abrió su guardarropa y sacó una pollera de jean oscuro, junto con una remera color verde agua con los hombros caídos, en los pies se puso unas valerinas grises y ató su pelo en una cola de caballo tirada para su costado izquierdo. Se maquilló con una poco de brillo en los labios y después de darse el 'okey' frente a su espejo, salió de la pieza. Camino hasta la sala, donde agarró su bolso con todas sus cosas y salió con rumbo a la Facultad Konoha. El cielo estaba despejado, así que se podía ver a la perfección el hermoso color celeste, y el Sol estaba en lo alto, iluminando y dando calor constantemente. "¡Qué hermoso día!" pensó la pelirosa. "Igual que ayer…" agregó contenta, recordando el precioso día que había pasado con Kakashi. "¡Oh! ¡Me olvidé su campera!" pensó molesta con sí misma por el olvido. "Bueno... mañana se la traigo" resolvió el recuerdo del beso la golpeó otra vez, una sonrisa tierna se formo en sus labios, recordando el dulce sabor de los labios del peligris. Definitivamente, Kakashi le estaba gustando demasiado.

En pocos minutos llegó a la Facultad, y estaba a punto de entrar cuando escuchó una voz que la llamaba -¡Sakura-chan!- gritó una voz conocida por la pelirosa. La chica dio media vuelta, y se encontró con el morocho Uchiha corriendo hasta ella. –Hola… Sakura-chan…- saludó entrecortadamente el chico. –Jaja, hola Obito.- lo saludó divertida al verlo en ese estado. -¿Estás bien?- le preguntó igual que antes, mientras lo veía respirar bocanadas de aire. –Sí, ya estoy bien.- contestó después de unos segundos. –Me alegro.- le dijo divertida. -¿Entramos?- le preguntó al chico, y éste asintió con la cabeza. Ambos se pusieron en marcha y entraron en el edificio. Caminaron por el hall y llegaron hasta los ascensores. Estuvieron bastante tiempo esperando, hasta que por fin llegó el aparatejo. Sakura y Obito subieron, siendo acompañados por otras personas. En pocos segundos estuvieron fuera del ascensor, y caminaron hasta el salón. Al entrar, la chica se encontró con una imagen para nada agradable: Kakashi estaba besándose con una castaña. Sintió una tristeza invadirla, pero era demasiado para alguien que simplemente te gusta ¿no? –Rin…- musitó el chico a su lado. -¿Q-qué?- le preguntó al morocho. –Ella… es Rin.- contó el chico. "¿Esa es Rin?" se preguntó mirando a la chica, quien ya estaba separa del peligris. "Es muy linda…" pensó con dolor. "¡Espera! ¡Obito!" se acordó. Miró a su amigo, y el dolor que vio en su mirada la hizo sentir mucho más mal. –Obito…- musitó la pelirosa. –Está bien… ya los había visto besarse antes…- comentó con voz suave. –Bah… ella es la que lo besa.-corrigió con melancolía. –Obito…- musitó triste la pelirosa. –No importa.- dijo él, recobrando su postura divertida de siempre. –Vamos a saludarlos.- le dijo a la chica, agarrándola del brazo y caminando hasta donde estaban ellos.

-Hola, Kakashi, Rin.- saludó el morocho Uchiha, parándose enfrente de la 'parejita' -¡Obito!- exclamó contenta la castaña, abrazando al chico. –H-hola, Rin…- saludó apenado el morocho, correspondiendo el abrazo. -¿Cómo estás? Hace mucho que no te veo.- contó la chica, mientras se separaba de él. –Bien, ¿vos?- devolvió el chico. -¡Muy bien! Mi viaje fue excelente.- dijo sonriendo la chica. –Qué bueno…- musitó el morocho. –¿Quién… es ella?- preguntó Rin, mirando a la pelirosa. -¡Ah! Ella es Sakura-chan.- dijo risueño Obito, abrazando a la aludida por los hombros. -¿Sakura-chan?- preguntó la castaña con extrañeza. –Sí, es nuestra nueva amiga.- dijo contento el morocho. –Ah…- musitó tratando de esconder su molestia, no le gustaba nada que Obito la esté abrazando. –Es un gusto, Rin.- la saludó Sakura con una sonrisa. –Sí… lo mismo digo, Sakura.- devolvió ella con amabilidad. –Hola, Kakashi…- lo saludó con voz baja, sin mirarlo a los ojos. –Ummm… hola, Sakura.- devolvió él, extrañado y dolido porque no lo mirara. –Bueno, supongo que te vas a querer sentar con Kakashi, ¿no, Rin?- le preguntó Obito. –Eh…- musitó la aludida. –Bueno, entonces yo me voy a sentar con Sakura-chan, ¿no te molesta?- le preguntó a la pelirosa. –Claro que no, Obito-kun.- le dijo sonriendo, mientras se sentaba. -¡Jaja!- rió el morocho, sentándose a su lado. -¿Obito-kun?- susurró Rin, sentándose atrás del Uchiha. Kakashi suspiró, y se sentó atrás de la pelirosa, junto a Rin. "Todo va a ser tan complicado desde ahora…" pensó cansado el Hatake, imaginando las escenas de celos de Rin con Obito… y lo difícil que iba a ser explicarle a la pelirosa que ese beso que vio no fue nada.

Claro que él no tenía por qué explicárselo, puesto que sólo eran amigos… pero como Sakura le gustaba y era tan importante para él, además de que la beso dos veces, tenía que explicarle para que ella no mal entendiera las cosas. Aparte, que no lo mirara cuando lo saludo, era señal de que el beso que Rin le dio no le había gustado… "A mí tampoco me gustaría verla besarse con Obito" pensó el peligris, poniéndose en el lugar de ella. "Bueno, no me gustaría que ningún otro hombre la besara" corrigió molesto, imaginándoselo… y la sola idea lo asqueaba, lo molestaba, le hacía hervir la sangre de bronca. Tenía que explicarle que no fue nada, que Rin lo beso… ¿pero si ella no quería escucharlo? ¿Si no le creía nada? "Ummm… va a tener que escucharme le guste o no" pensó decidido. "No voy a perderla por una estupidez" pensó seguro. "Espera… ¿Cómo la voy a perder si no es mía?" se preguntó. "¿¡Qué estás pensando, Kakashi!" se preguntó a sí mismo. ¿Por qué ella le importaba tanto? Normalmente si una chica le gustaba: la seducía, la invitaba a salir, la besaba, y si ella no era TAN pesada, tal vez consideraba tenerla de novia… cosa que hacía mucho que no pasaba. Pero si no era así, le dejaba en claro que ella no era para él, como todo un caballero, le pedía perdón, y se olvidaba de ella. ¡Pero con Sakura no era así! No podía ignorarla, no podía contenerse a besarla, a tocarla; no podía esperar para verla, y le importaba muchísimo… Sakura estaba haciendo estragos en su persona, en su mente, y si no paraba con eso… podría hacer estragos en su corazón. "Pero…" pensó el peligris. "… tal vez quiero que haga estragos en mi corazón" pensaba mientras la miraba hablar con Obito. "Sakura… ¿qué estás haciendo conmigo?" le pregunto en su mente, mientras una leve sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.


	5. Revelaciones

Geeente! Acá está el capítulo 5, espero les guste :)

Gracias por los comentarios, de verdad de aprecian ^^

Disfruten ;)

Aclaración: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto... (me voy a volver mona aclarando SIEMPRE esto :P)

**

* * *

5- Revelaciones**

La clase de Introducción al Derecho empezó, como todos los lunes, un poco atrasada. El profesor les ordeno hacer un trabajo de a dos para entregar en 40 minutos. Rin le iba a pedir a Obito que estuviera con ella, así como Kakashi se lo iba a pedir a Sakura. –Sakura-chan, ¿hacemos el trabajo juntos?- le preguntó con voz amable el morocho. –Claro, Obito-kun.- aceptó ella, sonriéndole tiernamente. Al escuchar esas palabras, la castaña sintió una tristeza enorme… tal vez a Obito le gustaba la pelirosa, y se había olvidado de ella. "Bueno… igual, nosotros no teníamos que estar juntos" pensó molesta la chica. Miro al chico a su lado, le sonrió dulcemente y de la misma manera le preguntó –Kakashi, ¿lo hacemos juntos?- El aludido suspiró cansado ¿tenía otra opción? "No…" negó algo molesto. –Sí, Rin…- aceptó al final, y ambos empezaron el trabajo. El tiempo fue pasando, hasta que por fin todos terminaron. Entregaron sus trabajos y el profesor les comentó, que si no hacían mucho ruido, se los entregaría corregidos. El alumnado asintió, y pronto los murmullos se hicieron presentes. -¿Crees que nos fue bien, Sakura-chan?- le preguntó con un poco del miedo el Uchiha. –Claro, Obito-kun, somos un gran equipo ¿no?- le devolvió con una sonrisa tranquila. Obito la admiró por un instante, la pelirosa irradiaba calidez y comodidad, era imposible que le cayera mal a alguien… "Con razón Kakashi está loco por ella, nunca conoció a alguien así" pensó contento el morocho. -¡Jaja!- rió alegremente. -¡Claro, Sakura-chan! ¡Somos los mejores!- exclamó demasiado fuerte. -¡Shhh!- le dijo ella, tapándole la boca con la mano. -¿No sabes el significado de la palabra 'murmullo'?- le preguntó algo irritada. –Jaja…- rió por lo bajo el aludido, una vez que su boca estuvo libre. –Perdón, Sakura-chan…- le pidió mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Sakura le sonrió con melancolía, Obito le hacía acordar a Naruto… cómo extrañaba al rubio hiperactivo cabeza hueca. Aunque el Uchiha fuera parecido a él, no eran la misma persona. –Sakura-chan…- la llamó el morocho. -¿Mmm…?- musitó ella, saliendo de sus pensamientos. -¿Vamos a comprar algo? Tengo hambre…- comentó el chico. La pelirosa sonrió otra vez, de verdad que Obito era único. –Estamos en clases, Obito-kun.- le recordó la chica. –Ya sé, ya sé.- se quejó el aludido. –Pero no perdemos nada con preguntarle al profesor.- comentó el morocho. –No, pero podemos ganarnos un gran grito de parte de él.- contó la chica. –Mmm…- musitó el morocho, la chica tenía razón… ¡pero él se moría de hambre! –Pero, Sakura-chan…- le dijo con voz de nene chiquito. -¡Tengo hambre!- contó con 'dolor' La pelirosa lo miró divertida, después buscó algo en su bolso –Toma.- le dijo extendiéndole un paquete chiquito de masitas dulces. –Son muy ricas, yo las como todos los días.- comentó con una sonrisa. –No, Sakura-chan.- negó el Uchiha. –No voy a sacarte tu comida.- le afirmó. –Yo… puedo esperar…- musitó no muy seguro. Sakura lo miro divertida otra vez –Vamos, Obito-kun.- le dijo la chica. –Puedo comprarme otra cosa, no te preocupes.- le contó despreocupada. –No, Sakura-chan.- volvió a negarse. –De verdad, Obito, yo quiero dártelas.- le dijo con una sonrisa. Obito la miro por unos segundos… de verdad que la chica era increíble. –Gracias, Sakura-chan.- las dio con una sonrisa, aceptando su regalo. –¡De nada, Obito-kun!- le devolvió con voz cantarina y una sonrisa dulce, mientras le apretaba un cachete suavemente, haciendo sonrojar al morocho.

A la gente detrás de ellos no le gustó nada lo que vieron. Tanto a Kakashi como a Rin los celos los habían invadido, sobre todo al peligris. "Después de haberme ayudado viene y me hace esto." Pensó molesto. "¿Sera que quiere intentar con Sakura?" se preguntó. "No, él ama a Rin." Afirmó. "Tal vez… ¿quiere olvidarla?" posibilitó, y sus ojos negros se abrieron de par en par. "No… Obito no haría algo así." pensó seguro, pero todavía sentía inseguridad… ¿por qué Sakura le gustaba así?... ¿Por qué tanto así? –Sakura-chan.- escuchó la voz de su amigo. -¿Mmm?- y la 'contestación' de la pelirosa. -¿Queres ir mañana al parque de diversiones?- invitó risueño. –Eh… sí, claro.- contestó ella con una sonrisa. -¡Genial!- exclamó contento. –Nos vemos ahí a las… 20:00hs ¿te parece bien?- cuestiono el morocho. –Sí, Obito-kun.- contestó la pelirosa. –Obito…- lo llamó una voz detrás de ellos. Ambos voltearon la cabeza y se encontraron con Rin y Kakashi. -¿No nos vas a invitar a nosotros también?- preguntó la chica, tratando de esconder su enojo. –Ah, eh… sí, ¿quieren venir?- preguntó Obito, sin otra opción. -¡Claro!- contestó la castaña con voz divertida. –Kakashi y yo vamos a ir juntos.- avisó, abrazando el brazo del peligris. –Como siempre…- musitó con un dejo de tristeza el morocho. Sakura sintió y vio la tristeza de su amigo, cosa que la hizo sentir mal. -Obito…- lo llamó con voz suave. El chico la miro para que prosiguiera. –E-eh… ¿te acordás que les conté que trabajo en el Café de mi tía?- preguntó la chica, a lo que el morocho asintió con la cabeza. –Bueno, ella me contó que va a convertirlo en un restaurant- comentó. –La inauguración es éste viernes, y ella quiere que toque una banda.- contó la pelirosa, bajo la mirada expectante del morocho, la castaña y el peligris. –Bueno, no sé cómo pasó, pero ella escuchó hablar de PlayingCool… y resulta que quiere que ustedes toquen esa noche.- finalizó la chica.

Obito pestaño un par de veces -¿¡En serio!- exclamó con emoción. –Sí, ¡y deja de gritar!- le dijo la pelirosa. –Jaja, perdón.- rió el morocho. –Y… ¿qué dicen?- preguntó la Haruno. -¡Claro! ¡Lo que sea por Sakura-chan! - afirmó rápidamente. –Obito…- lo llamó la voz cansada de Kakashi. El aludido miro a su amigo. -¿No tendrías que hablarlo con los demás integrantes?- le preguntó. –Bueno…- musitó mientras rodaba los ojos. –No creo que Asuma ni Gai tengan problema, a ellos les encanta tocar en vivo.- comentó divertido. –Sí, pero yo soy el cantante…- le recordó. –Sí, ya sé.- le contestó su amigo. El Hatake lo miro alzando una ceja, esperando algo. El Uchiha rodó los ojos mientras suspiraba molesto. -¿Vos queres, Kakashi?- le preguntó de mala gana el morocho. El peligris sonrió de lado –Claro…- afirmó seguro, y Obito sonrió contento. –Lo que sea por Sakura-chan.- finalizó con voz suave, mirando a la pelirosa, quien se sonrojo ante la mirada profunda del peligris. –E-eh…- musitó ella. –Y-yo hoy le aviso a mi tía y… mañana les doy los detalles.- comentó apenada, con la mirada baja. -¡Genial! ¡Vamos a volver a tocar en público!- exclamó feliz el Uchiha. -¿Ya habían tocado?- preguntó curiosa la Haruno. –Sí, y les fue muy bien.- comentó Rin, uniéndose a la charla. -¡Fue el mejor día de mi vida!- comentó el morocho. –Las chicas gritaban y se morían por nosotros, fue increíble.- comentó Obito con aires de grandeza. –Todos unos rockstar, ¿eh?- preguntó divertida la pelirosa. –Eso no fue nada.- intervino la castaña. –Si hubieras visto lo que le pasó a Kakashi…- comentó conteniendo la risa, y el morocho la imitó. -¿Qué pasó?- preguntó extrañada.

El Hatake suspiró cansado –Fue el PEOR día de mi vida.- comentó. –Al final del concierto, Obito, Gai y Asuma se sacaron las remeras… y el público enloqueció.- relató con cansancio el peligris. –Y él no se la había sacado.- acotó Rin. –Exacto, yo seguía completamente vestido.- agregó el chico. –Hasta que Obito me sacó la remera…- dijo con un dejo de molestia, mirando al morocho, quien rió con picardía. -… y todas se pusieron como locas.- contó cansado. –Se subieron al pequeño escenario y me corrieron.- relató 'horrorizado' –Tuve que esconderme en el auto de Kurenai, la novia de Asuma.- dijo el peligris. –Pude salir después de 4 horas.- contó molesto. –Todo gracias a ese pervertido.- comentó mirando al morocho. –Yo no esperaba una reacción así, Kakashi.- dijo divertido el Uchiha. –Oh, claro que la esperabas.- lo contradijo el peligris. –Es más, ese era tu objetivo ¿no, Obito-kun?- preguntó, con burla al nombrarlo. –Já.- 'rió' molesto el aludido. –Yo no tengo la culpa de que pases HORAS en el gimnasio y después despiertes los instintos más bajos en las mujeres… y algunos hombres.- comentó Obito. –Yo no paso HORAS en el gimnasio.- corrigió Kakashi. –Evidentemente, no tengo la culpa de tener un cuerpo perfecto, Obito-kun.- le contó divertido el peligris. –No tenes un cuerpo perfecto.- negó rápidamente el Uchiha. –Las chicas ese día no decían lo mismo.- contestó con burla el Hatake. –Estaban desesperadas.- contraatacó el morocho. –Desesperadas, claro.- repitió con sarcasmo. Obito lo miro entrecerrando los ojos. –Preguntémosle a las presentes.- dijo desafiante. –Okey.- aceptó Kakashi sin problemas.

-Rin, ¿Kakashi tiene un cuerpo perfecto?- preguntó Obito, mirando a la castaña. –Demasiado perfecto…- contestó la chica, baboseándose por el peligris, mientras éste le sonreía con burla a su amigo. –Hmp, no cuenta.- negó el morocho. - ¿Por qué?- le preguntó el Hatake. –Porque… ella te ama, es obvio que iba a decir eso.- contestó algo molesto. –Ummm… supongo.- devolvió el peligris, sintiéndose un poco mal. –Sakura-chan…- musitó el morocho. -¿Kakashi tiene un cuerpo perfecto?- le preguntó el chico. Los ojos de la pelirosa se abrieron de par en par. Su boca se abría y se cerraba reiteradas veces, como si fuera a hablar pero nada salía de sus labios. (¡Sí!) Respondió como loca su Inner. (¡Por Kami! ¡SÍ!) Dijo extasiada. -¿Y?- le preguntó divertido el morocho, viendo como titubeaba y el evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas. Mientras tanto, el peligris se moría por saber su respuesta… ¿cómo lo vería Sakura? –E-eh…- musitó, por fin. –Y-yo…- agregó. "Pensa, pensa, pensa" se decía a sí misma. –Y-yo… ¡yo nunca lo vi sin remera!- ideó rápidamente. –Así que no puedo contestar.- se excuso, ahora tranquila. –Bueno, pero podrías deducirlo sin verlo desnudo ¿no?- le preguntó Obito. Y ante la palabra 'desnudo' la parte lujuriosa de la pelirosa [léase 'Inner'] se imaginó al peligris en TODA su gloria, haciendo sonrojar mucho más, si es que era posible, a la chica. –E-eh…- musitó nerviosa. –C-creo…- agrego. –Q-que…- siguió tartamudeando. –N-no… esta… mal.- contestó apenada, mirando el piso. -¡Jajaja!- rió estrepitosamente el morocho. -¡Sos tan linda cuando te pones nerviosa, Sakura-chan!- comentó divertido, acercando su cara a la de la chica para verla más de cerca. -¿Eh?- musitó sorprendida, levanto su cabeza, quedando a pocos centímetros del chico. –Ah, umm… que te ves linda cuando te pones nerviosa.- le volvió a decir Obito, levemente sonrojado por la cercanía. –Ah, eh… gracias.- contestó ella, sorprendida por la repentina cercanía.

De más está decir que a la castaña y al peligris no les gusto NADA eso, y a ambos los invadió la bronca y los celos. –Obito, quiero hablar con vos.- le dijo firmemente Rin, poniéndose de pie. –Ah… sí.- afirmó atontado, imitándola para después caminar hasta unos de los rincones del salón. Kakashi suspiró un poco aliviado, pero los celos seguían con él. "Sólo Kami sabe cuánto odie que estuvieran tan cerca…" pensó fríamente. "Si la hubiera besado… no sé qué habría hecho" comentó en su mente. "Kami ¿qué me está pasando?" le preguntó al cielo. "Nunca, jamás me pasó esto" recodó. "Ninguna chica me importo tanto como para tener celos de Obito" pensó con ironía. No es que su amigo fuera poco atractivo o que él fuera egocéntrico, pero nunca sintió celos de Obito. Muchas de las chicas con las que salió conocieron al morocho, y nunca se sintió molesto por la cercanía de él con 'su' chica. Ni siquiera con Anko pasó eso, y ella había sido su 'enamoramiento' más grande. ¿Por qué con Sakura no era así? ¿Por qué ella lo cambió todo? Él tenía una vida en perfecto equilibrio, y la pelirosa con solo una sonrisa y una mirada, sacó todo de su eje. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le importaba TANTO? ¿Por qué lo atraía TANTO? ¿Por qué no podía DEJAR de mirarla? ¿Por qué su risa lo divertía? ¿Por qué sus sonrisas lo noqueaban? ¿Por qué su físico lo hacía pensar cosas que no debía?... ¿Por qué le gustaba TANTO? Acaso él… estaba… ¿¡rendido ante ella! "No… yo… no…" trataba de negar, pero si lo razonaba… era verdad que le costaba contenerse frente a ella, y en los momentos en que no estaba la chica… él sentía un extraño vacío, una rara sensación de que algo le faltaba… que cambiaba cuando la pelirosa estaba cerca de él, volvía a sentirse completo. "Yo…" pensó atónito. "Pero…" agregó. "Es imposible…" decía incrédulo. "Yo no… no puedo… estar enamorado…" pensó sorprendido, y su corazón palpitó salvaje. "No, no, no" negó rápidamente. "No es eso, yo juré no volver a enamorarme" recordó seguro. "Juré que ninguna mujer iba a volver a jugar conmigo" afirmó, pero no se sentía así…

-Hola, hermosa.- escuchó una voz masculina, miro y era él: Genma. –Ah, hola.- saludó desinteresada la pelirosa. -¿Cómo estás?- preguntó con voz 'sexy' el chico. –Estaba tan bien…- comentó desganada ¡cómo la molestaba ese baboso! "Al parecer, no entiende la indirectas" pensó cansada la chica. –O sea que ahora estas mejor, ¿no?- preguntó el castaño. La pelirosa suspiró, si no lo entendía de la forma sutil, había que hacerlo de la forma menos amable. –No.- negó seriamente, mirándolo cansada. –Estaba muy bien antes de que vinieras a molestar, Genma.- le contestó indignada. –Parece que no entendes las indirectas, así que te lo voy a decir sin vueltas: JAMÁS voy a salir con vos.- le 'informó' con voz seria. Genma se la quedó mirando unos segundos –Por favor…- dijo, sonriendo de lado. –Todas mueren por mí, tendrías que sentirte horada porque te elegí.- comentó molesto. –Bueno, no soy de las que 'mueren' por vos.- le dijo con sarcasmo. –Y me sentiría horada si NO me hubieras elegido.- agregó, sonriéndole con burla. El castaño sonrió de lado. -¿Qué pasa, mi amor? ¿Hace mucho que no te tocan?- le preguntó con picardía. -1º, no soy tu amor.- le aclaró con asco. –Y 2º, no es asunto tuyo si me tocan o no.- le dijo molesta. –Oh, claro que lo es.- afirmó el chico, acercándose a ella. –Puesto que yo quiero tocarte…- comentó, acariciando su rodilla. Sakura estaba por pegarle una cachetada a ese atrevido, pero vio a Kakashi apartar fuertemente la mano del chico, enfrentándolo. –Andá a buscar un nuevo senbon, Genma.- le dijo con voz fría, mirándolo fijo. El chico sonrió con burla. -¿Qué pasa, Kakashi? ¿Tenes miedo que ella también me prefiera a mí?- le preguntó con egocentrismo. El Hatake sonrió de lado –No.- negó confiado. –Pero con ella es en serio.- le aclaró en voz baja para que sólo él escuche. –Y si tratas de hacerle algo…- musitó con voz fría. -… Juro que me vas a conocer enojado.- le advirtió, fulminándolo con la mirada. Genma sintió un horrendo escalofrío recorrerlo de pies a cabeza: Kakashi no estaba jugando. Se separó de él, sin dejar de mirarlo, hasta que por fin se fue.

Kakashi se relajó al verlo lejos, y se sentó en el lugar de Obito, al lado de la chica, quien lo miraba sorprendida. –E-eh… gracias, Kakashi.- las dio un poco apenada. –Ummm… de nada.- devolvió él. "Maldito tarado, si vuelve a ponerle un dedo encima…" pensó molesto. "… No va a poder volver a jugar con un senbon" pensó divertido. –No sabía hasta qué punto ser amable con él…- comentó la pelirosa, sacando al chico de sus pensamientos. –Pero todo tiene un límite…- contó tranquila. Suspiró –No quería decírselo así, pero ya me había cansado.- dijo molesta. –No sé qué le ven…- musitó, más para ella que para él. Kakashi la miraba, y las muecas que hacía con la cara le parecían tan divertidas… y tan lindas. –Sakura…- la llamó con voz suave. -¿Mmm?- 'respondió' ella. –El beso que me dio Rin…- empezó a decir. –E-eh…- musitó nerviosa, ¿por qué tenía que recordarle eso? –No es lo que parece.- afirmó serio, sorprendido a la chica. –Ella siempre lo hace…- comentó cansado. –Y sabe que me molesta…- agregó con molestia. Suspiró –Pero no deja de hacerlo.- dijo enojado. –E-eh… no tenías que… explicármelo…- comentó con voz suave, un poco triste por recordar la escena, bajando la vista. –Ummm… tal vez no.- comentó él. Sakura sintió una suave mano acariciar su mejilla, levantó la vista y se encontró con él… muy cerca de ella. –… Pero quería explicarte.- le dijo con voz tranquila, que para ella sonaba tan sexy. –Mmm…- musitó la chica, apenas audible. –Rin es sólo mi amiga, sus besos no significan nada para mí.-le aclaró mirándola fijo, sin dejar de acariciarla. –E-eh…- musito ella, devolviéndole la mirada. Y ahí estaban otra vez, perdidos en sus miradas. Sus corazones latían frenéticamente, y sus ganas los impulsaban a besarse. –Mmm… g-gracias…- las dio algo apenada. Kakashi sonrió de lado –Siempre das las gracias…- comentó, acercándose a su boca. –S-sí…- afirmó nerviosa, pero también se acercó a él. Podían sentir sus alientos chocar, disfrutando esa caricia. Y cuando sus labios estaban a nada…

-¡Haruno! ¡Uchiha!- se escuchó gritar. Rápidamente la pelirosa corrió la cara, totalmente sonrojada y con la respiración algo alterada. Buscó la dirección de donde provenía el grito, y encontró al profesor con su trabajo en la mano. Caminó torpemente hasta donde estaba él, lo recibió y volvió a su lugar. Kakashi todavía estaba sentado a su lado, pero no podía verlo a los ojos… sentía vergüenza. "¡Qué tonta! ¡Sí ya lo besé!" pensaba con molestia. "Aunque… siempre me ha dado vergüenza…" analizó la pelirosa. –Así que…- comentó el peligris, haciendo que ella lo mirara. –Un 'no está mal' ¿eh?- preguntó alzando una ceja. Sakura no entendía ¿de qué hablaba? -¿Qué?- le preguntó extrañada. –Mi físico.- contestó él, sonriendo de lado. –No te parece que esté mal.- recordó. –A-ah…- musitó nerviosa, y el sonrojo se hizo más fuerte. "Qué linda es cuando se sonroja…" pensó el peligris, admirando el rubí de las mejillas de la chica. –B-bueno… s-supongo…- comentó apenada. –Ah, supones.- repitió con un dejo de 'tristeza' –E-eh…- musitó nerviosa, ya odiaba mentirle, no quería que él se pusiera mal. –Yo pensé que de verdad… no te parecía mal.- comentó bajando la mirada, haciéndose el pobrecito. "¡Kami! ¡No!" pensó Sakura, odiaba ver a alguien mal… y más lo odiaba si ese alguien le importaba y le gustaba tanto como el peligris. –Mentí…- le dijo, y él subió rápidamente la mirada. -¿Mentiste?- le preguntó. –Sí…- aceptó. Suspiró –La verdad es que…- musitó nerviosa. –N-no estás… n-nada mal.- afirmó sonrojándose más, si era posible. Kakashi sonrió de lado, aunque jamás se había hecho la víctima… esa vez le salió muy bien y dio sus frutos. -¿De verdad?- le preguntó sólo para que ella volviera a aceptarlo. –Sí…- afirmó apenada, mirándolo a los ojos. La sonrisa del Hatake se amplió más –Qué bueno…- musitó con voz suave. (¡SEXY!) Chilló extasiada su Inner.

Después de esa charla, Obito y Rin volvieron. La castaña le preguntó a la pelirosa si podían cambiar de lugar, y ella aceptó, sentándose con el peligris detrás del morocho y la castaña. La mañana siguió, con las demás clases hasta que por fin llegaron las dos últimas horas de Psicología. El hombre les estaba repartiendo un trabajo que debían entregar el finalizar el día, al parecer, todos los profesores tuvieron la misma idea ese día. –Me falta una fotocopia.- comentó el señor al llegar al lugar del peligris y la pelirosa, quienes habían visto cuando les dio la última a Obito y Rin. –Que uno vaya al 2º piso a sacarla.- ordenó el hombre. –Yo voy.- se ofreció la chica, poniéndose de pie. Agarró la hoja que el profesor le entregaba y salió del salón con dirección al ascensor. -¡Sakura!- escuchó que la voz del peligris la llamaba. Dio media vuelta y lo vio caminando hacia ella. -¿Qué haces acá?- le preguntó extrañada. –Sí, a mí también me da gusto volver a verte.- le dijo con sarcasmo el chico. –Nos vemos todos los días.- le dijo divertida. –Ummm… era aburrido estar sólo, así que le pedí permiso al profesor para ir al baño.- comentó el peligris. –Y supongo que venís a sacar la fotocopia conmigo.- concluyó la pelirosa. -¡Claro!- dijo él, arqueando sus ojitos y sonriendo como a ella la enloquecía. –Mmm…- musitó embobada ella. –Ah, ya llegó.- avisó el Hatake, viendo el aparatejo abrirse. Sakura salió de su hechizo y junto con Kakashi entró en el ascensor. - Estamos en el 7º piso, va a ser un largo viaje.- comentó cansado el peligris. Las puertas se cerraron y la chica marcó el número '2' El aparato se puso en marcha, y el viaje era silencioso.

Hasta que de repente, el ascensor paró y las luces se apagaron. -¡Kakashi!- exclamó asustada la chica, buscándolo con las manos, hasta que lo encontró y se abrazó fuertemente a él. –Sakura…- susurró él, correspondiendo el gesto. -¿Le tenes miedo a la oscuridad?- le preguntó con voz suave. –No, es sólo que… me da cosa- comentó apenada, sintiéndose tan protegida en esos fuertes y cálidos brazos. Kakashi sonrió de lado, le gustaba que ella lo necesitara en ese momento. –Está bien… yo estoy acá…- le dijo con voz suave, acariciando sus suaves cabellos. El corazón de la pelirosa latió como loco ¡qué tierno que es! "Es tan suave…" pensó mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del chico. "Y su espalda tan fuerte y grande…" agregó acariciándola suavemente. Escuchaba el corazón del chico latir algo acelerado, su respiración tranquila, el calor que emanaba, su intoxicante aroma llenando sus fosas nasales… le encantaba, simplemente, le encantaba. –Kakashi…- susurró contra su pecho, sonriendo tiernamente. -¿Queres… que nos sentemos?- le preguntó con voz suave el chico. –Mmm… sí.- afirmó ella. Se separaron lentamente, mirándose unos segundos. El sonrojo no tardó en llegar a las mejillas de la pelirosa, y aumentó más al ver la sonrisa del chico. Lo vio alejarse un poco de ella y sentarse. El peligris abrió sus piernas, dejando un lugar para que ella se siente. La pelirosa lo entendió y así lo hizo. Pegó su espalda al pecho del chico y recostó su cabeza en su hombro derecho, cruzándose de brazos. Kakashi la abrazó, poniendo sus brazos sobre los de ella, como 'aprisionándola' El sonrojo de Sakura fue más evidente, pero le gustaba… y mucho. Sintió al chico entrelazar sus manos, apretándolas con suavidad, y ella le correspondió. –¿Crees… que nos vayan a sacar?- le preguntó tranquilo. –Espero…- musitó con algo de miedo. El chico sonrió –No tengas miedo.- le dijo suavemente. –Estoy con vos…- le recordó. La chica se separó un poco de él para poder verlo –Lo sé.- le dijo sonriéndole. El Hatake la admiró: se veía hermosa. Sus mejillas sonrojadas como a él le gustaba, sus ojos brillaban aún en la oscuridad, y sus labios entre abiertos lo enloquecían. Y no se resistió, se acercó a ella, y le encantó que ella también se acercara a él… y se besaron.

Se besaron lentamente, sintiendo otra vez los suaves y dulces labios del otro, mientras sus manos entrelazadas se apretaban más fuerte. Se separaron lentamente, mirándose a los ojos. –Kakashi…- susurró la pelirosa, perdida en la mirada del chico. –Sakura…- musitó el peligris, sonriendo de lado. El chico pegó su frente a la de la chica y mirándola fijo le dijo -… Te quiero.- con voz suave. El corazón de Sakura latió desenfrenadamente, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante la sorpresa, y su boca sólo pudo articular un –Y-yo… t-también te quiero, Kakashi.- muy sonrojada. La sonrisa del Hatake se amplió más, gesto que a ella la volvía loca, y la abrazó más fuerte, sin dejar de mirarla. "Me quiere…" pensó incrédula la chica. "Él… él me quiere…" agregó dulcemente. Cerró sus ojos y sonrió contenta, se acomodó en el hombro del chico otra vez, y él apoyó su cabeza en la de ella. Ambos sentían el intoxicante aroma del otro llenar sus fosas nasales… nublándoles los sentidos, grabándolos a fuego en sus memorias, deleitándose de esa fragancia única. "Sakura…" pensó embobado el peligris. "Por Kami… ¿qué me hiciste?" volvió a preguntarle. "Ya no puedo contenerme ante vos…" le confesó en su mente. Sonrió un poco más en el exterior. "Sí, definitivamente… estoy rendido ante vos" lo aceptó… y se sentía TAN bien.

Permanecieron así un largo tiempo, hasta que por fin el aparatejo volvió a funcionar. Las luces se prendieron como por arte de magia y el ascensor siguió bajando. Ambos se pusieron de pie algo adormilados, y se acomodaron las ropas que estaban un poco arrugadas. Por fin llegaron al 2º piso, donde sacaron la fotocopia y rápidamente volvieron al salón. El profesor le reprocho la tardanza a los dos, ella se excuso con lo del ascensor, y él se excusó diciendo que había mucha gente en el baño… cosa que el hombre no creyó del todo, pero aceptó las respuestas. Ambos suspiraron aliviados una vez que llegaron a sus asientos -¿Hacemos el trabajo?- le preguntó el peligris, mirándola tranquilo. La pelirosa lo miró, y al instante se sonrojo… recordando su beso de hace unos minutos y la forma tan… acaramelada en la que estuvieron. –E-eh, sí…- aceptó nerviosa, corriendo la cara para mirar la hoja. El chico sonrió de lado, le encantaba verla así. El trabajo era largo y pesado, pero en una difícil carrera contra el tiempo, pudieron terminarlo antes de que las horas terminaran. Unos minutos después, eran libres. Kakashi, Sakura, Obito y Rin se pusieron de acuerdo para ir a comer a McQueen, así que los cuatro emprendieron la marcha al lugar. Les tomo un tiempo llegar, pero rápidamente tuvieron su comida lista. Ocuparon una mesa, sentándose de un lado Kakashi y Rin, porque así lo pidió ella; y del otro Obito y Sakura. Demás está decir que al peligris no le gustaba la idea de sentarse con la castaña, y la verdad no entendía por qué ella actuaba así. Si le gustaba Obito ¿por qué no se sentaba con Obito y se lo decía? ¡Qué mujer histérica! "Algún día va a tener que asumirlo…" pensó cansado. Su vista se posó sobre la pelirosa, quien reía divertida ante las ocurrencias del morocho… y la molestia lo invadió. Él tendría que estar al lado Sakura. Él tendría que hacerla reír y escuchar su risa. Él tenía que tenerla cerca, y poder rosar su piel… ¡NO Obito! Y ahí estaban otra vez… los celos. Sólo Kami sabía cómo odiaba ser celoso, pero no podía evitarlo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el tiempo había volado, y había llegado la hora en que la pelirosa tenía que irse. Se despidió de sus amigos, y después de admirar al peligris por unos cortos segundos, salió del lugar con rumbo al Café de su tía. En poco tiempo llegó, saludó a la jefa y a sus compañeras de trabajo. Estaba poniéndose el delantal cuando escuchó la voz de su tía llamarla detrás del mostrador. -¿Qué pasa, tía?- le preguntó algo cansada. -¿Lo conseguiste?- le preguntó la rubia de grandes atributos. Sakura la miro confundida -¿Conseguir qué?- le preguntó extrañada. -¡La banda, Sakura!- le dijo molesta la mujer. –Ah, eso…- musitó con algo de miedo. –E-ellos… digieron que s-sí.- confirmó la pelirosa, sonriendo nerviosa. -¿En serio?- le preguntó esperanzada la mujer. –E-en serio.- contestó la aludida. -¡Ay! ¡Sakura!- exclamó feliz Tsunade, abrazando a su sobrina sobre la barra. -¡Gracias, gracias!- decía contenta la mujer, mientras la chica se estaba asfixiando. Se escuchó la puerta abrirse, señal de que alguien había llegado. –¡Bueno!- dijo la rubia, soltándola. -¡Después seguimos hablando!- exclamó sonriendo de oreja a oreja. –Anda a trabajar.- le ordenó con voz fija, antes de irse. A todo esto, Sakura estaba respirando bocanadas de aire ¡su tía era una trampa mortal! "Por Kami…" pensó la chica. "Creo que tendría que decírselo…" consideró, si es que no quería morir asfixiada en manos de su querida tía, tendría que decírselo… por su bien. Se acomodó el delantal y su remera un poco, se peino y agarró el menú para empezar con su trabajo. Se dio vuelta, buscando a sus clientes… y por un momento su corazón dejó de latir: Kakashi y Rin estaban sentados en una mesa enfrente de la ventana. "Tal vez… sólo vengan… como amigos" pensó la pelirosa, pero esa idea se vio en duda cuando vio a la castaña posar de sus manos encima de la del chico… ¡y él no lo rechazó! Inhalo y exhalo para calmarse, y caminó hacia ellos con paso decidido. -Buenas tardes, bienvenidos al Café Latte.- saludó la pelirosa con voz amable. -¡Sakura!- exclamó la castaña con sorpresa, mientras que el peligris sólo la miraba.

–No sabía que trabajabas acá.- comentó la chica. –Sí, éste es el café de mi tía.- contó la pelirosa. –Ah, acá es donde van a venir a tocar los chicos.- recordó Rin. –Sí, es acá.- afirmó la chica. –A Obito le va a encantar.- comentó con una sonrisa la castaña. –Seguro que sí.- afirmó la pelirosa con una sonrisa. –Les dejo la carta.- avisó Sakura, mientras les daba la carta a sus clientes. –Veamos…- musitó la castaña, observando la lista. –Quiero un café con leche…- pidió, y la pelirosa anotó. –Y un pedazo de torta de chocolate.- finalizó contenta, y Sakura agregó. -¿Kakashi?- le preguntó al peligris, una vez que terminó de anotar. –Ummm…- musitó el aludido. –Quiero un cappuccino.- ordenó tranquilo. La pelirosa escribió -¿Nada más?- preguntó después. –No, eso sólo.- contestó el chico, mirándola a los ojos. La chica se sonrojó levemente, siempre le pasaba lo mismo con él. –E-en un momento se los traigo.- avisó la pelirosa. Retiró las cartas y después se encaminó a la cocina para dejar el pedido. Mientras la orden estaba en preparación, Sakura miraba a la 'parejita' hablar sobre algo. Veía a Rin sonreír dulcemente, reír por lo bajo, y de vez en cuando acariciar la mano del chico. Todo eso estaba haciendo estragos en el corazón de la pelirosa. "¿Por qué… me duele tanto?" se preguntó con tristeza. "Él sólo me gusta… pero nada más, ¿no?" se cuestiono, pero algo le decía que no era sólo eso. Si fuera solamente eso, no se sentía tan mal… al punto de querer llorar. Si fuera solamente eso, no tendría esas ganas de querer agarrar a Rin de los pelos y decirle que Kakashi era suyo. Si solamente fuera eso, no sentiría tantos celos e inseguridades. Si fuera solamente eso, no sería tan 'territorial' y pensaría que Kakashi era de ella. Si fuera solamente eso, su corazón no latería como loco cuando está con el peligris. Si fuera solamente eso, no le habría dicho que también lo quería, y en efecto, lo quiere… y mucho. Si fuera solamente eso no le importaría TANTO el Hatake, sólo lo olvidaría y seguiría adelante. Si fuera solamente eso, no sería TAN débil ante él, tanto al punto de no poder resistirse a besarlo o abrazarlo. Si fuera solamente eso, no dependería de él. "Yo…" pensó sorprendida la chica. "¿Yo… me… estoy… enamorando de Kakashi?" se preguntó. Su corazón latió desenfrenado y sintió un cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo. Oh, sí, se estaba enamorando… y le gustaba.


	6. Very Irresistible

Geeeeeeente! Como siempre, agradezco sus lindos comentarios y me alegro muchísimo al saber que la historia les gusta! Porque a mí me fascina! ^^ Ah, tal vez sea MUY pronto para contarles, pero ya tengo una idea para otro KakaSaku... ni me pregunten de dónde saco la imaginación, porque ni yo sé cómo se me ocurren estas cosas :P

En fin, espero que este capítulo les guste, yo lo re disfrute escribiéndolo :D

Ah,ah! Me olvidaba de contarles que tal vez empiece a tardarme un poquito en escribir los próximos capítulos (menos el 7 que ya lo terminé) porque la próxima semana es de puras pruebas y hay que estudiar, ustedes saben... -.- Así que si me demoro, sepan disculparme :)

Sin más, les dejo un GRAN saludo! Disfruten ;)

Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (Y)

* * *

**6- Very Irresistible...**

Después de estar un par de horas en el café, Kakashi y Rin se fueron. Sakura suspiró aliviada, ya no tenía que verlos juntos y nada dentro suyo le iba a doler. La tarde siguió, sin mucho entusiasmo, hasta que por fin llegó la hora de irse a su casa. –Sakura…- la llamó la voz 'dulce' de Tsunade. -¿Qué?- preguntó cansada la aludida, mirando a su tía detrás del mostrador. –Ya hice el boceto de los afiches del restaurant, y mañana los voy a poner.- comentó la rubia. –Ah…- musitó desinteresada. –Lo que me lleva a pedirte una cosita más…- dijo la mujer. La pelirosa suspiró -¿Qué?- le preguntó. -¿Mañana pueden venir los chicos de la banda a hablar conmigo? Es que quiero discutir el tema del horario, lo que les tengo que pagar, el escenario…- contó su tía. –Sí, yo mañana les digo.- contestó cansada la chica. -¡Bien! ¡Gracias!- dijo sonriendo contenta. –Hora andate, no quiero que mi hermano ni mi cuñada me reten porque trabajas mucho y no descansas bien.- le dijo Tsunade. –Por favor…- musitó Sakura. –Ellos ni siquiera están acá, nunca se enterarían.- comentó con un poco de tristeza. –Mmm… sí.- musitó igual la mujer. La pelirosa suspiró –Hasta mañana, tía.- la saludó con un beso en la mejilla y después salió del lugar. Caminó un par de cuadras, mientras veía como el Sol se escondía para darle paso a la Luna. En poco tiempo llegó a su casa, se descambió y se puso algo cómodo: un vestido amarillo que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas. Caminó a la sala y se sentó en el sillón. Suspiró aburrida y miró la hora -19:40hs…- musitó sin ánimos. –Mmm… podría llamar a Obito para decirle lo de mañana y que él le avise a los demás.- ideó, mientras estiraba su mano y agarraba el teléfono. Marcó el número de su amigo, pero el chico no atendía. Intentó otra vez, y otra vez… y otra vez.

-Qué raro…- musitó la pelirosa. -¿Y hora?- se preguntó. –Mmm… tendré que llamar a Kakashi…- musitó algo nerviosa. No es que no quería hablar con él, es que… después de haberlo visto con Rin… se sentía triste, como… si él la hubiera 'traicionado' Suspiró –Qué estúpida…- se dijo a sí misma. –Él puede hacer lo que quiera, no estamos juntos.- se mentalizó, pero aunque pensara eso, en el fondo sabía que si el chico la besaba y le decía que la quería, por algo era ¿no? Volvió a suspirar, marcó el número y esperó. Pero en seguida el nerviosismo la invadió. _-¿Hola?-_ saludó la voz del chico. –H-hola, Kakashi.- le contestó torpemente, golpeándose la frente con una mano. –_Hola, Sakura_.- contestó tranquilo el peligris, sonriendo de lado, lástima que ella no podía verlo. _-¿Cómo estás?-_ le preguntó. –B-bien…- contestó nerviosa. –T-te llamaba para… decirte que mi tía quiere hablar con ustedes mañana, para aclarar unos detalles.- contó la chica. _-¿Después de la facultad?_- preguntó el Hatake. –Sí.- afirmó ella. –_Bien, ahí voy a estar_.- le dijo el chico. -¿L-le podes avisar a Obito?- le preguntó la chica. –Lo estuve llamando, pero no me contestó.- comentó la pelirosa. _–Umm… debe estar con Rin_.- contó el peligris. –Sí… seguro.- dijo ella, con sutil sarcasmo, recordando las miradas y las sonrisas que la castaña le dedicaba al peligris. –_Sakura…_- la llamó el chico. –_Lo de hoy no…-_ -No tenes que explicarme nada, Kakashi.- lo cortó la pelirosa. El chico sonrió de lado –_Tal vez no, pero quiero explicarte_.- le contestó él. –De verdad, no tenes por qué.- le dijo Sakura. –_No me importa si tengo o no tengo que explicártelo_.- contó con voz seria Kakashi. –_Quiero explicarte, así que por favor, escuchame_.- le pidió. –Mmm… p-perdón.- pidió la pelirosa apenada, con un sonrojo que él no podía ver.

Escuchó al chico suspirar _–Ella nos invitó a Obito y a mí a ir a tomar algo para hablar_.- empezó a decir, ahora con voz tranquila. –_Obito dijo que no podía, y se fue_.- explicó. –_Así que sólo quedaba yo… y es mi amiga, no podía negarle una charla_.- comentó el chico. –Mmm…- musitó la pelirosa. _–¿No tenes ninguna pregunta?-_ le preguntó divertido. –Mmm… ¿puedo?- preguntó avergonzada. Kakashi sonrió otra vez –_Claro, Sakura_.- le contestó con voz suave, haciendo sonrojar más a la chica. –Mmm… -l-las miradas…- musitó apenada. –_Ah, ella siempre me mira así_.- contestó. –_Ella mira así a todas las personas que quiere, sus ojos son demasiado expresivos_.- comentó el peligris. –A-ah…- musitó débilmente la chica. _–Ummm… ¿qué más?-_ le preguntó el Hatake. –E-eh… l-las sonrisas…- dijo suavemente la Haruno. –_Ummm… sus sonrisas son iguales para todo._- contó. –_Cuando sonríe con dulzura, con ironía, con sarcasmo, con tristeza… siempre es la misma.-_ explicó tranquilo. –Mmm…- musitó ella. –Y-y… ¿p-por qué… te agarraba la mano?- le preguntó algo triste. –_Dice que mis manos son muy suaves…-_ contó el chico. –_Y por eso le gusta tocarlas_.- explicó seguro. _-¿Es verdad eso, Sakura?-_ le preguntó con voz suave. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron ante la sorpresa, y el rojo de sus mejillas se acentuó más. –E-eh…- musitó nerviosa. –B-bueno… s-sí.- aceptó apenada. La sonrisa de Kakashi se amplió más _-¿Y la culpas por eso?-_ le preguntó. –N-no…- contestó ella. –E-eh, ay, Kakashi.- se 'quejo' –No tenías que explicarme, de verdad.- le dijo algo molesta.

Escuchó al chico suspirar –_Estabas tan concentrada en lo que hacía Rin, que te olvidaste de mí._- comentó el chico, con algo de tristeza en su voz. –E-eh… yo no…- musitó la chica sorprendida. –_Sí, lo hiciste_.- afirmó él. –_Si no, hubieras visto que te estaba mirando_.- contó el peligris, y sus ojos verdes se abrieron ante la 'confesión' –E-es que…- musitó la pelirosa. –_Ese delantal te queda muy bien…_- comentó con voz suave el chico, sonriendo de lado. –E-eh…- musitó nerviosa. –_No me había fijado en eso hasta que escuché a unos chicos comentarlo_.- contó el peligris. –_Y la verdad…-_ dijo con voz suave. _-… Que te queda MUY bien_.- completó con voz tranquila. Sakura estaba completamente sonrojada (¡Por Kami! ¡Qué hombre!) Chilló como loca su Inner. –E-eh…- musitó nerviosa. –T-tengo que irme, Kakashi. Nos vemos.- lo saludo rápidamente para después cortar, siendo víctima de su nerviosismo. –Por Kami…- musitó apenada. –E-es… increíble.- musitó sonriendo. Suspiró un poco más calmada y al ver su reloj decidió que era hora de ponerse a cocinar. A eso de las 21:10hs estaba comiendo, y para las y media ya había terminado. Lavó todo lo que usó y cuando terminó decidió que era hora de irse a dormir. Se puso su piyama y se metió en su cómoda cama. Las imágenes que vio a la tarde golpearon su memoria, y le dolía. Aunque ella ya sabía el por qué de esos gestos, igual le dolía. Aunque sabía que a Kakashi no le gustaba Rin, igual le dolía. Le dolía que cualquier otra chica lo tocara, lo mirara, le sonriera… ¡por Kami! ¡Cómo lo odiaba! Le dolía, le daba celos y lo odiaba… el peligris la estaba volviendo loca, pero le gustaba… porque muy, muy en el fondo… tenía la esperanza, la pequeña esperanza de que al Hatake le gustara ella. Pronto, el cansancio mental, físico y emocional le pasaron factura, y en poco tiempo cayó rendida ante Morfeo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La mañana del día martes empezó igual que siempre para la pelirosa: se bañó, desayuno, se vistió con una bermuda de jean, unas valerinas negras, y una camisa rosada, y salió de su casa con rumbo a la Facultad Konoha. En poco tiempo llegó y se encontró con sus amigos. Saludó a la castaña y al morocho, quienes estaban sentados juntos, hablando animadamente; cosa que a Sakura hizo sonreír contenta por el Uchiha, y detrás de ellos estaba el peligris. –Hola, Kakashi…- lo saludó con voz suave, dándole un beso en la mejilla. –Umm… hola, Sakura.- le devolvió igual el chico, mirándola tranquilo, haciendo sonrojar levemente a la chica. "¡Por Kami! ¿Por qué tengo que sonrojarme cuando él me mira?" se preguntó un poco molesta. –Sakura-chan.- la llamó a voz del morocho, mientras se daba vuelta para verla. –Hoy, después de comer, vamos a ir a hablar con tu tía.- le contó el chico. –Ah, veo que Kakashi te avisó…- comentó la chica. –Sí… a las 00:00hs.- masculló molesto, mirando a su amigo. –Yo no tengo la culpa que apagues el celular, Obito-kun…- le dijo divertido. –Andá a saber QUÉ estabas haciendo… y con quien…- comentó con voz insinuante el Hatake, mirando fijo a su amigo. –E-eh… eso no te importa.- le dijo molesto, dándose vuelta otra vez. El peligris y la pelirosa rieron por lo bajo, de verdad, ¡qué fácil era hacerlo enojar! La mañana siguió, entre clases, profesores explicando, gente que se dormía, risas, trabajos, quejas, y demás… hasta que llegaron las dos últimas horas, de Historia. El hombre ordenó que formaran parejas para hacer un trabajo. Rápidamente todo el mundo empezó a buscar alguien. –Sakura, ¿lo haces conmigo?- le preguntó Kakashi. –Sí, claro.- aceptó la aludida, sonriéndole tranquila. –Ummm…- musitó el chico, admirando el tierno gesto de la muchacha.

Después de que todos encontraron a su pareja, el profesor empezó a repartir el trabajo. –Me gusta la 1º y la 2º Guerra Mundial…- comentó Sakura. –Sí, a mí también.- contestó Kakashi. -¿Nos cambian?- preguntó la voz cansada de Obito. –Odio la Revolución Francesa…- comentó molesto. El peligris y la pelirosa rieron por lo bajo –Vamos, Obito-kun…- animó divertida la Haruno. –No es TAN malo.- le dijo. –Por favor, es lo peor que me pudo haber tocado.- refunfuñó el Uchiha. –Pareces un viejo, Obito-kun…- se burló el Hatake, ganándose una mirada molesta por parte del aludido. –Te vivís quejando, dentro de poco esas arrugas se te van a notar más.- comentó divertido, señalando la cara de su amigo. –Muy gracioso, Hatake.- le dijo con frío sarcasmo. –Ay, Obito, tampoco es tan malo.- intervino Rin. –Yo creo que las Guerras Mundiales son más difíciles, con tantos nombres y países…- comentó la castaña. –Bueno, sí… en parte tenes razón…- recapacitó un poco. -¡Pero odio la Revolución Francesa!- exclamó disconforme. -¡Jaja!- se rió la pelirosa. –Pareces un nene chiquito, Obito.- le dijo sonriéndole. –Mmm… ¿y si cambiamos?- preguntó el Uchiha. –No se puede, Obito-kun.- le recordó su amigo. –No hablaba de los temas, tarado.- le aclaró el morocho. –Cambiar de parejas.- corrigió. –Yo trabajo con Sakura-chan y las Guerras Mundiales; y vos con Rin y la Revolución Francesa.- resolvió fácilmente. -¡No!- negaron Rin y Kakashi al mismo tiempo, recibiendo una mirada extrañada de sus compañeros. –Porque…- digieron los dos a coro. -… A mí me gusta mi tema, Obito.- le contó el peligris. –Aparte, el profesor ya anotó las parejas.- acotó Rin.-Ooohhh…- musitó desanimado el morocho. Suspiró –Supongo que no me queda otra…- dijo cansado. –Y no.- contestaron al unísono el peligris y la castaña. –Bueno, Rin, empecemos.- le dijo a su amiga, volviendo a mirar al frente. Kakashi suspiró tranquilo. -¿Empezamos?- le preguntó la chica a su lado. El peligris giró su cabeza, y se encontró con los orbes verdes de la pelirosa. –Ummm… sí.- aceptó hechizado. La chica le sonrió tiernamente, y después empezaron a buscar información.

El poco tiempo que quedaba, pareció haber pasado volando, puesto que estaban tan concentrados que apenas pudieron escuchar cuando el profesor los saludo con un 'hasta la próxima clase' Sakura estaba guardando sus cosas en el bolso cuando sintió a Obito apurarla –¡Vamos, Sakura-chan!- exclamó el morocho. –Obito, no te corre nadie.- le dijo divertida la chica. –Sí, alguien me corre.- afirmó el muchacho. La pelirosa lo miro extrañada -¿Quién?- le preguntó curiosa. –¡El hambre, Sakura-chan!- exclamó el Uchiha. -¡Por Kami! ¡Mira la hora!- agregó el chico, mientras la chica reía fuertemente. -¡Jaja! ¡Sos todo un caso, Obito!- le dijo divertida. El chico la miró y rió junto con la chica. –Mucha risa, mucha risa…- comentó la voz del peligris. –Pero yo también tengo hambre.- dijo, rascándose la nuca. –Y yo me muero de sed.- acotó la castaña. –Bueno, dejen de quejarse…- comentó divertida la pelirosa, guardando lo último dentro de su bolso. Lo cargó en su hombro y dijo -¡Lista!- con una sonrisa tierna. -¡Vamos a McQueen!- exclamó contento Obito. -¡Sí!- afirmó Rin. –Umm…- musitó Kakashi, mirando embobado a la pelirosa, quien se sonrojo un poco ante esa mirada profunda. Rápidamente se pusieron en marcha, salieron del edificio y se encaminaron hasta el local de comidas rápidas. –Por Kami, voy a ser una vaca si sigo comiendo esto todos los días…- comentó la castaña con culpa, mientras comía una papa frita. –Aunque te comas todo el lugar, nunca vas a engordar un gramo, Rin.- le dijo el morocho al lado de ella. La chica abrió sus ojos de par en par ante lo oído, corrió la cara y miró al chico a su lado -¿D-de verdad pensas eso, Obito?- le preguntó con voz suave. El aludido sonrió con sinceridad –Claro.- afirmó seguro. La castaña sonrió contenta y se tiró a los brazos del chico –Gracias, Obito…- le susurró al oído. –D-de nada…- contestó él, absorto por el repentino gesto.

Sakura miraba la tierna escena, y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. "Ahora si veo lo que Kakashi me dijo… de verdad a Rin le gusta Obito" pensó la chica. "No sé por qué no lo acepta…" comentó confundida. Pero no pudo seguir pensando, puesto que sintió la suave mano del chico posarse sobre la suya, debajo de la mesa. La pelirosa miró al muchacho a su lado, y se encontró con la mirada profunda y tranquila del peligris, quien le sonreía de lado. El sonrojo no tardó en llegar a sus mejillas, mientras corría la cara para volver a mirar a la 'parejita' en frente de ella. Sintió la leve presión de la mano del chico sobre la suya, y entrelazar sus dedos. -¿O no que tienen que estar juntos?- le preguntó a la chica, cerca de su oído. Sakura sintió un cosquilleo recorrerla y lo miro… lo tenía muy cerca. –E-eh… sí.- afirmó nerviosa, mirando esos pozos negros. -¿Nosotros juntos?- preguntó con voz sorprendida la castaña. –Yo creo que ustedes son los que tienen que estar juntos, Hatake.- le dijo con voz pícara el Uchiha. –Ummm…- musitó el aludido, sin dejar de verla. Por otra parte, el nerviosismo de la pelirosa había aumentado considerablemente desde que Obito comentó lo de 'estar juntos' y su sonrojo se elevó cuando el chico sólo musitó uno de sus típicos 'umm' sin despegar su mirada de ella. Corrió la cara otra vez, posando su mirada en el vaso de gaseosa… estaba, realmente apenada. Y para lástima de ella, no pudo ver las miradas cómplices entre los chicos, a demás de sus sonrisas de medio lado que lo decían todo. –Cuantas sonrisas entre ustedes dos.- comentó divertida la castaña. -¿Se puede saber por qué?- preguntó curiosa. Ambos chicos se miraron –No, Rin.- negó Kakashi. –Son cosas de equipo.- agregó Obito. –Por Kami, están bastante grandes para jugar a Batman y Robin ¿no creen?- preguntó con burla. –Nosotros no jugamos.- corrigió el Hatake. – Lo nuestro de verdad es trabajo en equipo.- agregó el Uchiha. La castaña rodó los ojos –Cómo digan…- comentó con sarcasmo.

Después de eso, siguieron comiendo y hablando animadamente, aunque Sakura sólo podía usar su mano izquierda, puesto que la derecha estaba 'atrapada' por la del peligris. "Es difícil comer con la izquierda siendo diestra…" pensó la pelirosa. "Pero… me gusta agarrar su mano" comentó apenada, sonrojándose un poco. –Sakura-chan…- la llamó su amigo -¿Mmm?- le 'contestó' tomando un poco de líquido. -¿Por qué usas la mano izquierda?- le preguntó curioso. –E-eh…- musitó nerviosa ¿¡Qué le contestaba! –P-porque…- dijo mientras pensaba. -¡Ah! Porque leí un artículo en un libro de neurología que decía que hay que ejercitar el cerebro usando la mano contraria.- contestó segura. –Ah…- musitó el chico. -¡Genial!- exclamó sorprendido, y siguió comiendo su comida y hablando con Rin. Sakura suspiró aliviada, había logrado zafar. –Qué astuta, Sakura-chan…- comentó una voz cerca de su oído… voz que conocía a la perfección y le encantaba. –Y ni siquiera tuviste que mentir, qué inteligente.- contó suavemente, mientras su aliento golpeaba el cuello de la chica… y a ella le fascinaba. –Mmm…- musitó apenada, mirándolo de costado. El chico le sonrió como a ella le gustaba –Tampoco esperaba que mintieras…- le contó tranquilo. -… Sakura-chan.- le dijo con voz divertida y suave… tan sexy. (¡Por Kami!) Gritó como loca su Inner. (No sé cómo podes aguantarte para tirártele encima) Comentó su voz interior. "P-porque estamos en público…" contestó ella avergonzada. (Bueno, hace de cuenta que no hay nadie… ¡y lo comemos a besos!) Chilló extasiada. "¡I-Inner!" la retó la chica. -¿Ya terminaron?- le preguntó Obito, haciendo salir a la chica de sus pensamientos. –S-sí.- afirmó suavemente. –Claro.- contestó el peligris. –Bien, entonces vayamos a hablar con la tía de Sakura-chan.- dijo el Uchiha, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Salieron del local de comidas rápidas, y tiempo después estuvieron en el Café Latte. –Tía…- llamó la pelirosa desde la barra. -¿Sí?- preguntó la aludida, apareciendo desde el fondo. -¡Sakura!- exclamó una vez que la vio, y le dio uno de sus 'suaves' abrazos. La chica logró zafarse antes de que su cuerpo dejara de respirar, y empezó a inhalar oxígeno desesperadamente… mientras sus amigos la veían divertida. -¿Ellos vienen con vos, Sakura?- cuestiono Tsunade. –S-sí…- afirmó ella, todavía recuperándose. –Rin…- presentó a la castaña, quien saludo sintiendo con la cabeza. –Obito…- siguió diciendo, señalando a su amigo, quien saludó con una sonrisa divertida. –Y Kakashi…- finalizó con el peligris, quien saludó con la mano. –Es un gusto.- dijo la rubia. –Tía, Obito y Kakashi son los integrantes de la banda.- comentó la pelirosa, una vez que logró estabilizarse. -¿No sería 'dueto'?- preguntó levantando una ceja la mujer. –No, somos una banda.- aclaró el morocho. –Sólo que los otros dos integrantes no pudieron venir.- agregó el peligris. –Oh… bueno, supongo que después les dirán.- comentó la rubia. -¿Vamos a sentarnos?- los invitó la mujer a una mesa cercana. –Sí, claro.- afirmó el Uchiha. Y los cuatro se acomodaron en la mesa, menos la pelirosa que tuvo que empezar su turno. –Sakura, traenos un jugo.- pidió Tsunade, mientras acomodaba unos papeles. La aludida suspiró cansada y se encamino a la cocina. Segundos después volvió con una bandeja, sirvió los vasos y se retiró a seguir con su trabajo. De más está decir que TODO el tiempo sintió la mirada profunda del peligris sobre su espalda, poniéndola nerviosa y desconcentrándola un poco… ¡tanto que hasta se equivoco al escribir un pedido! "Concentración, Sakura" se dijo a sí misma, pero era inútil… sentir esa mirada tan firme sobre ella, era imposible negarla.

El tiempo siguió pasando, y la única voz que se escuchaba demasiado era la de Tsunade "Por Kami… pobres chicos" pensó divertida la pelirosa, recargada en un pared cercana a los baños. Cerró los ojos unos segundos, qué bueno era tomarse 5 o 10 minutos de descanso… los necesitaba. –Hola, hermosa.- la saludó una voz masculina delante de ella. La chica abrió sus ojos verdes ante la sorpresa, encontrándose a uno de sus clientes. -¿H-hola?- 'saludo' extrañada. -¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó con una sonrisa sexy el morocho de ojos verdes. -¿B-bien?- le respondió ella. El muchacho la miró unos segundos -¿Sabes?- le dijo de repente. –Estaba pensando… que te verías muy bien vestida de maid.- comentó con voz pícara. Sakura lo miro con asco. -¿Por qué no trabajas en uno?- le preguntó el chico. -¿Por qué no VAS a uno?- le devolvió desafiante la pelirosa. –Si te gusta ver a chicas vestidas de mucama, anda a un Café de Maid's.- le 'sugirió' molesta. –No dije que me gustaran los Cafés de Maid's…- le recordó el chico con voz suave, acercándose a ella. La pelirosa, instintivamente, se pegó más a la pared. –Dije que a VOS te quedaría MUY bien el uniforme.- le aclaró, agarrando su mentón. La chica quiso zafarse, pero su agarre era muy fuerte. –No voy a hacerte mal, linda.- le contó el chico, mirándola maliciosamente. –De verdad, tendrías que trabajar en un Café de Maid's.- le susurró al oído. Sakura cerró con fuerza sus ojos, muerta de miedo, sin poder hacer nada… esperando lo peor.

-Oh, sí, yo pienso lo mismo.- comentó una voz muy conocida por la chica. Abrió de golpe sos ojos verdes y ahí vio a Kakashi, detrás del chico, quien tenía sus ojos abiertos de par en par ante la sorpresiva llegada el peligris. Vio al Hatake agarrar al chico de los hombros y alejarlo bruscamente de ella. –E-eh…- musitó el morocho nervioso. –De verdad que le quedaría bien un uniforme de maid.- comentó el peligris, mirando fijo a la pelirosa. –E-eh…- musitó otra vez el chico. Kakashi se acercó al oído del morocho –Pero sólo yo podría tener ese privilegio ¿entendiste?- le dijo con voz fría, que hizo temblar de miedo al atrevido. –S-sí…- contestó nervioso. -¡Bien!- exclamó el peligris, ya alejado del chico, soltándolo. El morocho rápidamente salió de la escena, huyendo despavorido. Sakura miraba al peligris con una mezcla entre sorprendida, ¿por qué él SIEMPRE llegaba cuando ella lo necesitaba?, y agradecida… porque él SIEMPRE llegaba cuando lo necesitaba. El chico caminó hacia ella -¿Estás bien?- le preguntó con un dejo de preocupación. –Sí.- afirmó suavemente ella. –Ummm…- musitó el chico. –Gracias, Kakashi…- las dio la pelirosa, sonriéndole tiernamente. –Ummm… por nada.- le contestó él, embobado por ese gesto y perdido entre esos pozos verdes. La chica le sonrió divertida -¿¡No tenes otra cosa para decir!- exclamó. –Ummm…- musitó el Hatake, y ella rodó los ojos. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos, hasta que una pregunta vino a la mente de la chica. -¿Qué le dijiste?- preguntó curiosa. -¿Qué le dije a quién?- devolvió extrañado el chico. Sakura suspiró cansada. –Al pervertido ese.- le 'recordó' –Ah…- musitó el chico. -¿De verdad queres saber?- le preguntó el peligris. –Sí, Kakashi, de verdad.- le dijo con obviedad la pelirosa. –Ummm… si insistís.- musitó el chico, y se acercó más a ella, poniéndola nerviosa en seguida.

Sakura lo vio apoyar sus manos en la pared, a los costados de su cabeza. -¿Q-qué?- musitó nerviosa, un poco sonrojada, mirándolo a los ojos. La mirada profunda del peligris estaba clavada en la de ella, pero su semblante era seguro y decidido… nada que ver con el de ella, que era nervioso y avergonzado. –Él dijo que le gustaría verte vestida de maid…- comentó el peligris con voz suave pero segura. –Mmm…- musitó débilmente la pelirosa, mientras lo veía acercarse más. -… Le dije que sólo yo podría tener ese privilegio.- le 'confesó' con una sonrisa de lado el peligris. (¡Por Kami!) Gritó como loca su Inner. –M-mmm…- musitó la pelirosa, mirando los labios del chico. Los sintió acercarse más, y su aliento acariciaba su piel… no pudo resistir la hermosa tentación, y lo besó, siendo correspondida con gusto por él. Lo abrazó por el cuello, mientras sentía sus fuertes manos agarrar su cintura. El beso era lento, suave, dulce… pero luego, se convirtió en uno más rápido, fogoso, salvaje… que agitaba sus corazones y les quitaba la respiración. Como era de esperarse, la falta de oxígeno les exigía que se separaran, y a muy duras penas lo hicieron. Unos escasos centímetros separaban sus bocas, que respiraban aire como si se hubieran estado ahogando. Se miraron a los ojos, sintiendo el aliento del otro chocar con el suyo… como si estuvieran batallando una larga y dura guerra. –S-Sakura…- musitó el peligris entrecortadamente, mirando fijamente esos jades preciosos. –Kakashi…- dijo con voz suave la chica, acercándose otra vez a él… y fue ahí cuando el Hatake perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba. Y la besó. La besó demandando sus labios en un beso que gritaba, que exigía más. El calor fue naciendo poco a poco en ellos, y abrazaron al otro más contra sí. Sakura jugó con los cabellos plateados de la nuca del chico… aumentando el calor dentro de él. El peligris llevó una de sus manos debajo de la camisa de la chica, acariciando su tersa y delicada piel, haciéndola ahogar un suspiro, casi gemido, dentro de su garganta.

Siguieron besándose con tal fervor, y acariciándose tan dulcemente, mientras que el calor dentro de ellos crecía y crecía con cada nuevo gesto. El peligris tomó una de las piernas de la chica, y la enredó a su cintura, pudiendo acariciar así su muslo. Al sentir la intimidad de él rozar con su centro más sensible, la pelirosa gimió levemente entre los labios del chico… desatando aún más el animal en él. El peligris la beso con más ganas, y la acarició con más necesidad. Siguió subiendo por su estómago, hasta que se topó con uno de sus pechos, haciendo que ella otra vez gimiera contra sus labios. Bajo la mano unos milímetros más, y así poder tocarla debajo de la tela –¡Kakashi!- pero su objetivo se convirtió en fracaso al escuchar la estrepitosa voz de su amigo llamándolo. -¡Kakashi!- se lo escuchó gritar otra vez, sólo que un poco más cerca. Abruptamente, la chica lo alejó, haciéndolo tambalear un poco por el inesperado gesto, y entró rápidamente al baño. El Hatake estaba con su respiración entrecortada, el calor insoportable le decía que estaría ahí con él por un tiempo prolongado… y sentía que sus ganas de seguir tocando a la pelirosa iban a ser permanentes. Siguió escuchando la voz de amigo llamarlo, hasta que por fin lo tuvo enfrente. -¿Sos sordo o lo tarado ya te llegó a los oídos?- le preguntó divertido el Uchiha. Kakashi lo miro fríamente –Obito…- masculló entre dientes con bronca. -¿Q-qué h-hice?- preguntó con miedo el morocho ante la mirada de su amigo. El peligris no le dijo nada, sólo siguió mirándolo de esa forma tan asesina, hasta que lentamente se puso en marcha, pasando delante de su amigo musitando un –Tarado…- cargo de enojo y frialdad, que hicieron al morocho Uchiha temblar de miedo… conocía bastante al Hatake, y esa mirada se lo decía todo: lo interrumpió en un MUY mal momento. Tragó saliva, un poco inquieto, y después se dispuso a seguir a su amigo.

Por otra parte, Sakura estaba en el baño, mirándose fijamente al espejo. "¿¡QUÉ ESTABAS HACIENDO!" se preguntó histérica. "Si Obito no gritaba… él… ibas a dejar que…" pensaba nerviosa "¿¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE!" se cuestionó a sí misma. (¡Por favor!) Acotó su Inner. (SABES que queres que pase) Le dijo segura, y los ojos verdes de la pelirosa se abrieron de par en par. "Yo… no… sólo me deje llevar" decía 'segura' (Sí, claro) Dijo con sarcasmo su voz interior. "¡Yo no iba a hacerlo con Kakashi!" gritó en su mente. (Oh, claro que sí) Afirmó su Inner. (Si Obito no hubiera interrumpido… hubieras dejado que te hiciera suya) Le dijo con voz suave. "No…" negó avergonzada, mientras su sonrojo aumentaba. (Sí… y lo hubieras disfrutado) Agregó su Inner. "No… no…" volvió a negar ella. (Sí… y te hubiera encantado) continuó diciéndole su voz interior. "¡No!" chilló. (¡Vamos, Sakura!) Exclamó su Inner. (¡Aceptalo!) Le gritó molesta. "¡Está bien!" gritó la pelirosa, cediendo. "¡Yo quería! ¡Yo lo sentía!" afirmó. –Yo…- musitó débilmente. Se miró al espejo –Oh, por Kami…- dijo, tapándose la boca. –Yo… yo…- tartamudeó incrédula. –I-iba... a hacerlo con él… siendo virgen.- musitó sorprendida por el punto al que llegaron sus sentimientos por el peligris. Era verdad que nunca nadie le hizo sentir todo lo que el chico le provocaba, incluido lo que pasó momentos atrás. Recordó las veces en que Sasuke quería hacerlo, pero sus caricias jamás la llevaron a eso… a querer entregarse a él como le pasó con Kakashi. Era bastante triste, según los demás, que a los 19 años nunca en tu vida hayas estado con un chico… pero ella era una romántica empedernida, y quería que su primera vez fuera con el chico que amara, y que él la amara a ella. ¿¡Pero cómo fue que su mente se olvidó de eso y CASI lo hace con Kakashi! Ella no negaba que el peligris era sexualmente apetecible e irresistible… ¿pero lo era TANTO como para borrar de su cabeza su principio más importante? –Al parecer…- musitó la chica.

(¡Sos una estúpida!) La insultó molesta su Inner. "¿Qué te pasa?" le preguntó extrañada. (No es sólo porque él te atrae, es porque lo AMAS) Le aclaró su voz Interior. "Pero a Sasuke también lo amaba y nunca llegué a eso" le respondió. (¡Eso no era amor!) Exclamó su Inner. (Lo tuyo era como lo de Rin: 'amabas' a Sasuke porque era una obsesión que tenías de pequeña) Le aclaró. (Por eso nunca pudiste llegar a la cama con él, porque NO lo amabas) Le explicó. (Sasuke JAMÁS nos hizo temblar con sólo abrazarnos, o nunca nos transmitió nada con sus besos, ni su tacto nos quemaba) aseguró la Inner. (Sus miradas nunca expresaron amor y sus palabras siempre fueron vacías… TODO lo contrario de lo que te pasa con Kakashi) Expuso la voz. (Sos una bruta si no te das cuenta de lo que sentís por él, y lo que pasó hace un rato es la prueba contundente de que lo sentís es amor en estado puro) Opinó con voz tranquila y sincera su Inner. Sakura estaba mirándose al espejo incrédula. ¿Ella amar? ¿Después de Sasuke? ¿Amar? ¿Era posible que nunca haya sentido amor por el Uchiha?... Y si lo pensaba bien… su corazón nunca latió como latía con el peligris. Su cuerpo nunca sucumbió a sus brazos como pasaba con el Hatake. Su fragancia nunca le nubló los sentidos como le pasaba con la de Kakashi. Y… sus besos nunca fueron tan exquisitos como los de Kakashi. Todas esas sensaciones que creyó sentir por el morocho Uchiha… eran meras ilusiones. Ella… ella lo amaba… ella amaba a Kakashi. "Por Kami…" pensó sorprendida. (Al fin…) Musitó cansada su Inner. "P-pero… él… no me ama…" pensó con tristeza, y sintió un dolor horrendo en su corazón. (Uno nunca sabe…) Comentó misteriosa su voz interior. Sakura se miró otra vez en el espejo –Lo amo…- musitó. –Yo… yo lo amo.- dijo con una sonrisa. No sabía si él la amaba, pero se sentía feliz al saber que amaba… que su 'amor' por Sasuke solo fue una obsesión de nena chiquita… y como ahora era una mujer, podía amar… ¡y qué bien se sentía!

La pelirosa se lavó lavo la cara para refrescarse un poco, ¡hacía mucho calor ahí adentro! Luego se peino un poco y una vez que estuvo lista salió del baño. Caminó a la barra y una de sus compañeras le avisó que la cosa estaba más movida, que se pusiera rápido a trabajar. Con un poco de pena por haber tardado tanto, retomó su trabajo. De vez en cuando, al pasar, miraba a su tía y a sus amigos hablar y leer los papeles que la rubia les mostraba… y también sentía la mirada del chico sobre ella, y sonreía levemente. La tarde siguió pasando, y de verdad que se había puesto movido el asunto, tanto que ni siquiera podía acercarse para ver cómo iba la charla entre su tía y sus amigos. –Sakura, jugo.- pidió Tsunade sin despegar la vista de un escrito, mientras ella pasaba con un pedido. –En seguida…- musitó cansada. Sirvió lo que llevaba en la bandeja, y rápidamente volvió a la cocina para preparar el jugo que su queridísima tía le pidió. Una vez que terminó de servir el jugo en los vasos, entregó su 'pedido' a su 'cliente' –Gracias, Sakura.- las dio la rubia. –De nada.- devolvió divertida. -¿Cómo va todo?- le preguntó a Obito. –Bien, el jueves vamos a venir a ensayar.- comentó el morocho. –Y tu tía les va a pagar a los chicos.- contó Rin con emoción. –Sí, le dijimos que no era necesario, que lo hacíamos por vos, pero ella insistió.- dijo el morocho. –Ay, Obito.- exclamó la pelirosa. –Era obvio que les iba a pagar.- dijo con obviedad. –Aparte, tal vez vos lo hagas por mí, pero los demás integrantes no lo harían gratis.- comentó divertida. –Bueno, eso es verdad…- musitó el chico. –Pero Kakashi también lo hace por vos ¿no, Kakashi?- le preguntó a su amigo, quien estaba mirando fijo a la pelirosa. La chica lo miro, y el sonrojo corrió rápidamente a sus mejillas, y bajo la mirada apenada. –Sí… por Sakura.- musitó suavemente el peligris, sin despegar su vista de la chica. Obito miraba alternadamente con sus ojos entrecerrados al peligris y la pelirosa. "Ahhh…" musitó en mente, entendiendo. "Con razón estabas TAN molesto, Kakashi…" pensó pícaro. "'Sólo estaba pensando'" repitió la excusa de su amigo. "¡Já!" rió con ironía. "Ya voy a encontrar la forma en la que me cuentes lo que pasó…" pensó divertido, mirando a su amigo con decisión.

* * *

PD: No crean que me olvidé de la salida al parque de diversiones, eh :P Es que era larguísimo si seguía con eso, así que lo dividí en dos capítulos, el sábado sabrán qué paso esa noche ;)


	7. Everything's not lost

Geeeeeeeeente! Cómo están? Tanto tiempo! :P Ahhh, que cansada estoy! Tengo MUCHAS cosas que hacer, pero igual me hago un tiempito y les subo la conti, no soy más buena? ^^ :P

Ammm, este capítulo es reeeeee lindo! A mí me encanta! ^^ Por si alguien quiere saber, el nombre del capítulo es un tema de Coldplay (L) Escúchenlo porque es HERMOSO! :D

No queda más que agradecerles por los comentarios, por leer y por ser tan amables de tomarse el trabajo de leer y de dejar un mensajito, son unos genios! ;)

Sin más, disfruten y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! :D

PD: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto Lo saben, ¿no? Sí, yo también! Pero buee...

* * *

**7- Everything's not lost**

Los minutos siguieron pasando y a eso de las 17:00hs la castaña, el morocho y el peligris se fueron. Saludaron a la pelirosa con un 'nos vemos esta noche' y después salieron del lugar. Sakura siguió trabajando una hora más, hasta que por fin llegaron las 18:00hs. Saludó a su tía y después partió en dirección a su casa. Media hora después ya estaba en la comodidad de su hogar. Se descambió tranquilamente y se puso algo más cómodo: un short de jean con una musculosa verde. Salió de su pieza atándose una cola de caballo, y llegó a la sala donde se sentó en el gran sillón. Descansó sus ojos unos segundos, sintiendo la calma de su apartamento. Los abrió lentamente, giró con suavidad su cabeza, y vio como el Sol iba cayendo. Sonrió levemente, y se encaminó al balcón. Se recargó en la baranda, inhalando el fresco aire. Bajo la vista, y pudo ver a la gente ir y venir como hormigas en el hormiguero. Sonrió divertida. Siguió observando desde arriba, como un halcón a su presa. Suspiró cansada, qué monótono parecía todo desde esa perspectiva. Toda la gente corría de acá para allá, parecía que llegaban tarde a algún lugar. Cerró los ojos otra vez, escuchan los ruidos de la ciudad. Pero el recuerdo del peligris golpeó su cabeza, y ella sonrió tiernamente. Abrió despacio sus ojos verdes, mirando los últimos rayos de Sol que se perdían en el acaso. –Lo amo…- musitó con voz suave. –Por Kami… cómo lo amo…- dijo feliz, porque podía amar. Feliz porque ya no tenía ningún mal recuerdo sobre el amor. Feliz porque ya no sentía un gusto agridulce en su boca. Feliz porque de ahora en más su corazón latía por una persona, por él… por Kakashi. Sonrió ampliamente, mientras su interior se llenaba de gozo.

Inhaló y exhaló mientras se estiraba, estaba cansada. Volvió adentro, y se sentó a ver tv por un rato. Cambiaba de canal en canal, hasta que encontró su serie médica favorita. Subió un poco el volumen y se acomodó en el asiento para ver al doctor más loco, genial, sarcástico, irónico y ácido que se puede haber creado. –Veamos con qué me sorprendes hoy, Gregory House.- comentó divertida la pelirosa, mientras el opening terminaba. El programa comenzó y la chica sonrió complacida, aunque ella no iba a ser médica, le gustaba ese programa. A demás, nació y se crió en un ambiente donde los términos médicos eran tan comunes como un 'buen día, mi amor' de su madre. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de sus progenitores, los extrañaba demasiado. De seguro estarían contentos de saber que estaba viendo algo relacionado con la medicina, lo que ellos no sabían era que a la chica le gustaba eso… sólo que no quería ser médica. No quería tener en sus manos la vida de una persona y ser responsable de ella. Tampoco quería trabajar bajo la presión de hacer una operación bien o mal. Menos le agradaba la idea de recetar drogas o algún tratamiento. Y bajo ninguna circunstancia podía soportar el ser tan exitosa como sus padres y alejarse de su familia… o que por eso no pueda tener una. "Pero ellos les hacen un bien a las personas, y yo lo voy a hacer de otra manera" pensó positivamente la pelirosa, mientras su atención volvía al excéntrico médico.

Como si nada la hora fue pasando, hasta que un corte comercial, se dio cuenta que eran las 19:40hs. Apagó rápidamente la tv, y salió corriendo a su pieza. Al llegar, abrió de par en par su guardarropa y sacó una pollera de jean azul oscuro y una camisa mangas cortas de color verde agua. Se cambió rápidamente y después se calzó con unas valerinas color marfil. Peinó mejor su cabello, atándolo en una cola de caballo tirada a su costado izquierdo. Se maquilló un poco y salió con rumbo a la sala. Ahí, agarró su bolso del mismo color que su calzado y pidió un taxi, que afortunadamente llegó rápido. Se subió al vehículo y le dio la dirección del lugar. Al instante el hombre se puso en marcha. Unos 25 minutos después llegaron, la chica se bajó justo en la puerta del lugar y se sorprendió de ver al morocho ahí. -¡Sakura-chan!- exclamó el chico al verla llegar. -¿Cómo estás, Obito?- le preguntó mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. –Muy bien, ¿vos?- preguntó el Uchiha. –Bien, un poco cansada, pero bien.- contestó ella. –Ya vas a ver que el cansancio se te va, ¡la vamos a pasar muy bien!- comentó con emoción el morocho. –¡Jaja! Ya lo creo.- dijo divertida la pelirosa. –Claro, cuando llegue Kakashi…- masculló algo molesto. –Ya va a venir…- comentó tranquila la chica, parándose al lado de él, mirando a la gente pasar delante de ellos. –Sí, pero Rin se tarda mucho.- contó el morocho. Sakura lo miro sin entender -¿Van a venir juntos?- le preguntó con voz suave, tratando de esconder sus celos. –Sí, sabes que ella lo ama…- recordó el chico con algo de tristeza. –Mmm… sí.- afirmó ella igual, bajando la vista. "¡Tarado!" se dijo mentalmente el morocho. -¡Pero a él no le gusta ella!- exclamó rápidamente, moviendo sus manos. La pelirosa lo miro tranquila –Si voz decís, Obito…- comentó con voz suave. -¡Sí, sí!- afirmó el chico con seguridad. La chica lo miro unos segundos más, y sonrió tranquila, y volvió a mirar al frente, mientras su amigo hacia lo mismo.

Y vieron como el peligris y la castaña se acercaba a ellos. Rin estaba abrazada a un brazo de Kakashi, mientras que él parecía indiferente a eso. -¡Hola!- saludó risueña la chica. –Hola, Rin…- saludó el morocho con voz suave al verla. –Hatake…- lo saludó a su amigo con una leve sonrisa. –Umm… Hola, Obito.- devolvió el peligris, sintiéndose mal porque su mejor amigo este sufriendo. –Hola, Sakura.- la saludó la castaña. –Ah, eh, Hola, Rin.- saludo torpemente la aludida, puesto que se había quedado mirando al chico… y no pudo evitar babosearse por lo lindo que se veía: el peligris tenía puesto un jean oscuro, una remera azul marino y una campera negra, junto con unas zapatillas del mismo color. –Hola, Sakura.- la saludó Kakashi con voz tranquila, mirándola fijo. –H-hola, Kakashi…- lo saludó un poco nerviosa, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, cosa que hizo sonreír de lado al chico. –Bien, basta de cháchara.- dijo divertido Obito. –¡Vamos a jugar!- exclamó contento. -¡Jaja!- rió tiernamente la pelirosa. –Vamos, Obito-kun.- le dijo con una sonrisa. El chico le sonrió divertido, la abrazó por los hombros y ambos se pusieron en marcha para entrar al parque de diversiones… mientras que Kakashi y Rin los veían molestos y celosos. -¡Jum! Vamos, Kakashi…- musitó irritada la chica, arrastrando al aludido a entrar al lugar. Las dos 'parejas' pagaron la entrada al lugar, y así pudieron empezar a jugar. En el primer juego, se enfrentaron el morocho y el peligris, siendo éste último el ganador… pero la sonrisa de lado que mostró, le hizo comprender a Obito que Kakashi estaba compitiendo con él. Las primeras veces, descartó esa idea, puesto que el Hatake nunca se tomaba nada demasiado en serio como para competir con él. Pero a medida que el tiempo y los juegos iban pasando, esa teoría se confirmó: Kakashi estaba jugando MUY en serio. Tal vez era porque Sakura estaba con él, y eso también se confirmó cuando veía a la pelirosa, y en los ojos de su amigo pudo ver decisión. Obito sonrió divertido "Si guerra queres, guerra tendrás" le dijo en su mente, así que se sumó al juego de su mejor amigo.

Compitieron secretamente, bajo la mirada divertida de ambas chicas, en varios juegos más. Lentamente la noche fue cayendo sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, y pronto el hambre se hizo presente en las chicas. –Bueno, dejen eso y vayamos a comer.- apuró un poco irritada la castaña. –No, Rin, tengo que ganarle a Kakashi primero.- le dijo el morocho, sin despegar su vista del tejo en su mano. –Ni lo sueñes, Obito-kun…- acotó el peligris con burla, pegándole al tejo. Obito lo miro con los ojos entre cerrados, y devolvió el golpe. –Vamos, Obito-kun, seguro vos también debes tener hambre.- intervino la pelirosa. El chico desvió la vista y la posó sobre su amiga, quien le sonría divertida… y sí, se estaba muriendo de hambre. –Já, te gané Obito-kun.- le dijo con burla el Hatake. –No importa, quiero una hamburguesa con mucho queso…- comentó con voz suave, mientras la boca se le hacía agua imaginando la comida. -¡Jaja!- rió tiernamente la pelirosa. –Vamos, por allá hay un puesto de comida.- le dijo al morocho, agarrándolo del brazo y guiándolo. –Tengo hambre, Sakura-chan…- se quejó como un nene el Uchiha, mientras caminaba con la pelirosa. –Jaja, lo sé, lo sé…- le dijo divertida la chica. Mientras tanto, Rin y Kakashi los vieron partir, y los celos crecieron aún más. "¿Nada me va a salir bien hoy?" preguntó molesto en su mente, mientras miraba la unión de los brazos de la chica y su amigo. "Al parecer no" se contestó molesto. –Vamos Kakashi.- lo apuró la castaña a su lado, con evidente enojo. "Bueno, al menos no soy el único" pensó un poco más aliviado, y siguió a su amiga, para reunirse con su mejor amigo y la pelirosa en el puesto de comida. Ordenaron y al poco tiempo tuvieron su pedido. Se sentaron en unas de las mesas redondas y comieron tranquilos. –Estuvo muy rico…- comentó Obito, una vez que terminó de devorar su hamburguesa. –Sí, la verdad.- acotó Sakura, terminándose su bebida. Kakashi y Rin los miraron y no comentaron nada. –Bueno…- musitó la pelirosa un poco incómoda por la mirada de la castaña. Aunque después, Rin desvió su vista para posarla sobre el morocho y se sintió aliviada… cosa que le duró poco, puesto que sintió la profunda mirada del peligris clavada en ella.

-Ustedes dos estuvieron muy competidores hoy.- comentó la castaña, rompiendo el momentáneo silencio, mirando alternadamente al peligris y al morocho. –Bueno, un poco de competencia no viene mal, ¿eh, Kakashi?- dijo divertido el morocho. –Claro, sobre todo si siempre te gano.- le contestó el peligris con burla. –Já, te dejé ganar.- le aclaró el Uchiha. –Seguro…- musitó con sarcasmo el Hatake. –No importa eso.- acotó molesta Rin, ganándose una mirada sorprendida por parte de los demás presentes. –Ustedes jugaron y se divirtieron 'peleando'.- contó irritada. –No sé Sakura, pero yo me sentí dejada de lado.- comentó haciéndose la ofendida. –Perdón Rin, no era nuestras intención…- pidió arrepentido el morocho. La chica miró a su amigo, y le dio tanta ternura su mirada de cachorrito que no podía enojarse con él. –Está bien, Obito.- le dijo con una sonrisa, que hacía desarmar de amor al chico. -¿Vos te sentiste deja de lado, Sakura?- le preguntó Kakashi con voz tranquila. –No, ya estoy acostumbrada a que los chicos compitan.- comentó divertida. -¿Por qué, Sakura-chan?- cuestiono curioso el morocho. –Bueno, Naruto y Sasuke siempre lo hacen.- contó tranquila. –Naruto dice que son cosas de hombres…- siguió contando, sonriendo ante el recuerdo de su mejor amigo. –Y Sasuke le dice que si son cosas de hombres, él no tendría que estar jugando.- agregó conteniendo la risa. –Y Naruto se enoja y le recrimina que él sí es un hombre.- contó tranquila, sonriendo dulcemente. –Y Sasuke aprovecha su descuido y le gana, haciendo que Naruto se enoje más… mientras que los demás reímos ante la escena.- comentó, ahora mirando el cielo estrellado. –'El teme es un tramposo' Naruto siempre lo dice.- contó con voz nostálgica. Unos segundos de silencio pasaron. –'El dobe es un mal perdedor' Sasuke siempre se excusa con eso…- finalizó con un dejo de tristeza, bajando la mirada.

"¿Por qué siempre tiene que nombrarlo a él?" pensó celoso el peligris. "Tal vez… todavía… siente algo por él…" posibilitó el chico, y sintió su corazón estrujarse un poco, sintiendo dolor. –Pero nosotros no somos Naruto y Sasuke.- le 'aclaró' Kakashi, con voz seria, mirándola fijo. Sakura lo miró, y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. –L-lo sé…- contestó la chica, un poco nerviosa. –Y-yo sólo les contaba… por qué no me sentía dejada de lado.- explicó apenada. –Ummm…- musitó el peligris, aparentemente tranquilo, mientras que en su mente se maldecía a sí mismo por dejar 'ver' sus celos. "Controlate un poco, Hatake" se dijo a sí mismo, pero él bien sabia que cuando de la pelirosa Haruno se trataba, la palabra 'control' perdía todo significado para él. –Bueno, podrían ganar algo para Sakura y para mí ¿no?- preguntó divertida la castaña. –Claro.- afirmó emocionado el morocho, pensando que ella se refería a él. –Kakashi, quiero que ganes un oso de peluche para mí.- pidió con voz dulce la chica, abrazando al peligris que tenía al lado. –Ummm…- musitó cansando el chico ¿Rin NUNCA iba aceptar que le gustaba Obito? ¿O sólo le hacía apropósito? El Uchiha bajo la mirada con dolor, qué estúpido fue al pensar que su amiga se referiría a él. "Ella jamás va a dejar de amar a Kakashi…" pensó con tristeza. –Obito…- lo llamó la voz suave a su lado. El aludido levantó lentamente la vista, encontrándose con los ojos tranquilos de la pelirosa. -¿Podrías ganar un conejo para mí?- le preguntó con una sonrisa tierna. El Uchiha sonrió un poco más animado. –Claro…- afirmó el chico. –Lo que sea por Sakura-chan.- aseguro tranquilo. Sakura le sonrió con ternura, Obito no se merecía sufrir, y ella iba a tratar de que no lo hiciera… tanto. –Gracias, Obito-kun.- le dijo con voz cantarina, abrazándolo con cariño. –D-de nada, Sakura-chan…- devolvió el morocho, un poco sonrojado por el gesto repentino. Y demás está decir que a los 'espectadores' no les simpatizó para NADA el abrazo de la chica y el sonrojo del chico. –Bueno, ¿vamos?- dijo irritada la castaña, poniéndose de pie bruscamente. –Eh, sí.- musitó Obito, ya separado de la chica. Los demás se pusieron de pie, y empezaron a caminar por el lugar, buscando los 'regalos' de las chicas.

Caminaron un buen tiempo por el gran lugar, buscando un peluche que a la castaña le guste. -¡Ay! ¡Quiero ese, Kakashi!- exclamó Rin, al ver un oso de peluche blanco con un corazón rosado. –Ummm…- musitó el aludido, parando con los demás en el puesto. –Sakura-chan, ¿te gusta ese conejo?- cuestiono Obito, señalando el peluche. La aludida miró y una sonrisa tierna se formó en sus labios –Sí, es muy lindo.- le dijo al chico. -¡Bien! ¡Lo voy a ganar para vos!- exclamó emocionado el morocho. Sakura simplemente lo miró, y se sentía bien al no ver en los ojos negros del Uchiha dolor o tristeza. –Después de que Kakashi gane mi oso.- le 'aclaró' Rin. –Mmm… sí.- dijo el morocho, rodando los ojos. "Ella y su Kakashi, alguna vez podría NO ser tan obvia en frente mío" pensó un poco molesto y un poco dolido el Uchiha. El juego consistía en derribar una pirámide de botellas a una cierta distancia con una cierta pelota. Kakashi pagó su ficha, se posicionó, apuntó, y lanzó la bola… derrumbando las botellas. -¡Sí!- exclamó contenta la castaña. -¿Su premio, señorita?- preguntó el señor del puesto. –El oso blanco.- dijo Rin, señalando el peluche. El hombre bajó el oso, y se lo entregó a Rin. -¡Es tan lindo!- exclamó contenta la chica. –Muchas gracias, Kakashi.- le dijo al chico, dándole un beso en la mejilla; que hizo sentir mal al morocho y poner celosa a la pelirosa. –Su turno.- le dijo el hombre a Obito, dándole la pelota. –Ah, sí…- musitó el chico con pocos ánimos. –Sakura-chan, ¿ya elegiste?- le preguntó a su amiga. –Sí, Obito-kun.- afirmó ella, regalándole una sonrisa tierna. El Uchiha sonrió un poco más animado después de verla. –Bien, lo voy a ganar para vos.- le dijo decidido. –Lo sé.- le contestó divertida la pelirosa. El chico le guiñó un ojo en forma de juego, y ella le sonrió de lado, siguiéndolo… lástima que el peligris y la castaña no lo entendieron, y los celos y el enojo aumentaron más.

Obito apuntó y lanzó la pelota, derribando las botellas. -¡Lo hice, Sakura-chan!- exclamó contento el morocho. –Nunca dudé que lo hicieras.- le dijo con una sonrisa la chica. El chico sonrió divertido y se rascó la nuca. -¿Cuál es su premio, señorita?- preguntó el hombre. –El conejo celeste de allá.- dijo la chica, señalándole el peluche. El hombre lo bajo y se lo entregó a la pelirosa. -¿Cómo se va a llamar?- preguntó Obito. –Mmm…- pensaba la pelirosa. –Obi-kun…- musitó tranquila. -¡Sí! Obi-kun le queda bien.- dijo con voz cantarina la Haruno, sonriendo tiernamente. –Perdón que me meta…- musitó el señor del puesto. –¿Pero no tendría que agradecerle a su novio, señorita?- preguntó curioso. Obito y Sakura se miraron, y un leve sonrojo se pudo ver en las mejillas del chico. –Él no es mi novio…- negó tranquila la chica. –Oh, perdón.- pidió el hombre. –Pero igual tengo que agradecerle.- dijo la chica. Se acercó al morocho y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. –Gracias, Obito-kun.- las dio sonriéndole dulcemente. –E-eh… de nada.- musitó apenado el Uchiha, mirando el piso. –Obito, vamos a La Vuelta al Mundo.- 'ordenó' con voz molesta Rin, agarrando al chico y arrastrándolo al juego. Kakashi y Sakura los siguieron, unos pasos más atrás, en completo silencio. Una vez que llegaron, vieron a la castaña y al morocho subirse al juego; y después de dos parejas, ellos subieron. El viaje era lento, hasta que llegaron a la cima y el viaje paró. La pelirosa se abrazó rápido al brazo del chico al sentir el ligero vaivén de la frenada. -¿Le tenes miedo a las alturas, Sakura?- preguntó con voz suave el peligris. –N-no, es un miedo ilógico.- dijo la chica no muy segura. –Por otra parte, el miedo a caerse es parte de la evolución.- comentó más calmada, separándose de él. –Oh, perdón Dr. Sheldon Cooper.- dijo con burla el chico, sonriendo de lado. La chica lo miro divertida –Disculpas aceptadas, Dr. Leonard Hofstadter.- le contestó con burla, haciendo reír levemente al chico a su lado.

Unos momentos de silencio se formaron, ambos escuchaban el ruido del viento, y de las personas y los juegos un poco más abajo. De repente, el juego se movió, bajando, y la pelirosa se abrazó otra vez al chico… agarrando su mano, entrelazándolas. -¿Segura que no le tenes miedo a las alturas?- le preguntó con voz suave el chico, apretando ligeramente su mano, mirándola tranquilo. –N-no…- negó ella un poco nerviosa, con la vista baja. –Ummm…- musitó el peligris, sin dejar de mirarla. Sintieron que el juego volvía a frenar, pero Sakura no se alejó de Kakashi… le gustaba demasiado abrazarlo y tenerlo cerca. –E-es una hermosa noche…- comentó suavemente la pelirosa, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ellos. –Ummm… hay cosas más hermosas que prefiero ver…- contó con voz tranquila y suave el peligris, tan sexy. "¿De qué habla?" se preguntó extrañada la chica. Levantó la vista, y se encontró con esos ojos negros del chico… mirándola profundamente. –M-mmm…- musitó algo nerviosa. -¿Q-qué otras cosas p-preferís ver?- preguntó torpemente. (Sabes, dudo que a Kakashi le gusten las chicas como Hinata, así que ¿podrías DEJAR de hacer eso?) Le preguntó molesta su Inner. Pero no le respondió, toda su atención se centró en los labios del chico, que se curvaron en una sonrisa de lado. -…. A vos.- Le contestó tranquilo. El sonrojo no tardó en llegar a las mejillas de la pelirosa, así como tampoco tardo en aumentar su nerviosismo. -¿Está mal?- le preguntó el Hatake, acercándose lentamente a ella. –M-mmm…- musitó la pelirosa. -¿T-te das cuenta que me llamaste 'cosa'?- le preguntó fingiendo molestia. Kakashi sonrió divertido… sensualmente divertido. –Perdón…- pidió en un susurro, acercándose más a ella. –Mmm… está bien.- contestó Sakura con voz suave, acercándose a él completamente embobada. –Igual…- musitó él, mientras sus narices se rosaban. -… Sabes que sos hermosa.- terminó de decir, sonriéndole dulcemente a escasos milímetros de su boca… haciéndola sonrojar un poco más. El peligris llevó lentamente su mano libre a la mejilla izquierda de la chica, acariciándola suavemente. –Y lo sos mucho más cuando te sonrojas…- le susurró mientras la miraba a los ojos, disfrutando de ese hechizante color jade. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser TAN divino? Sólo él podía serlo. –Mmm… Kakashi…- musitó muerta de amor la pelirosa… acercándose un poco más, acortando otros pocos milímetros. Estaban a nada de besarse, ya casi podían sentir los suaves y dulces labios del otro… cuando el juego volvió a moverse.

La pelirosa abrió sus ojos verdes de par en par, y se separó rápido del chico, llegando ya al final del juego. Los encargados les sacaron la barra de seguridad, y una vez fuera escuchó como uno de ellos dijo un 'perdón' cargado de burla. La chica no le dio importancia, puesto que gente idiota hay en todos lados, y ella ya lo tenía asumido. Pero cuando escuchó un segundo 'p-perdón' lleno de miedo, corrió rápido la vista, posándola sobre su acompañante. Y pudo ver la mirada fría del Hatake, destinada al pobre chico que osó burlarse de él. "Tarado…" pensó molesto en su mente el peligris. Ya era suficiente con NO poder besarla como para que encima se anden burlando de él… definitivamente, ésa no era su noche. NADA le había salido bien desde que pisó ese lugar. "Y aparentemente va a seguir así" pensó cansado y enojado. Pero sintió la suave mano de la chica tomar la suya y apretarla levemente. Automáticamente, su vista se posó sobre la pelirosa a su lado y vio en su cara un aire divertido. -¿Dónde estarán Obito-kun y Rin?- le preguntó tranquila. –Ummm…- musitó él, embobado por ella. –Sí, gracias, eso fue de GRAN ayuda, Hatake.- le dijo con sarcasmo. –Ummm… no sé.- contestó el chico. –Tal vez querían hablar a solas…- comentó Kakashi. –Mmm… lo dudo.- contó Sakura. -¿Por qué?- le preguntó extrañado. –Porque Rin sólo querría hablar a solas con vos…- comentó la chica. Se la escuchó dar un suspiro cansado, le soltó lentamente la mano al chico, sin querer hacerlo. –Y vos no sos Obito.- finalizó con una dejo de tristeza. Kakashi la miró unos segundos ¿qué quiso decir con eso? –Ummm… ya te dije que a Rin le gusta Obito, solo que no lo acepta.- recordó con voz seria el peligris. Sakura volvió a suspirar –Como digas, Kakashi…- dijo, creyéndole poco… porque por lo que la castaña demostraba, Obito parecía un simple amigo y Kakashi parecía el amor de su vida. –Vamos a buscarlos, empieza a hacer frío y es tarde.- comentó la pelirosa, poniéndose en marcha sin esperar al chico. "No, hoy NO es mi noche" pensó molesto el Hatake, empezando a caminar para alcanzar a la pelirosa.

Estuvieron un buen rato buscando a la castaña y al morocho, pero en ningún lado que buscaron los encontraron. -¿Se habrán ido?- le preguntó la pelirosa al chico detrás de ella, mientras miraba por todos lados. –Ummm… no creo.- contestó el peligris tranquilo, con sus manos en los bolsillos, recargado en una pared. –Yo creo que sí.- afirmó la chica, sin dejar de buscar. –Ummm… yo no. Obito no se iría sin despedirse.- comentó el chico. -¿Les habrá pasado algo?- preguntó un poco preocupada la chica, caminando cortos pasos mientras buscaba con la vista. –Ummm… no creo.- respondió tranquilo el Hatake, mirándola ir y venir reiteradas veces, haciéndolo sonreír de lado. -¿Crees que estén bien?- preguntó la chica un poco más preocupada. –Ummm… sí…- afirmó el chico, bajando su mirada a la espalda baja de la pelirosa. -… Muy bien.- agregó 'tranquilo', aunque por dentro varias imágenes lujuriosas pasaron por su mente. -¿En serio?- preguntó la pelirosa, sin dejar de mirar para todos lados. –Ummm… sí.- afirmó el peligris, 'despertando' de su hechizo, volviendo a subir la mirada. Lo escuchó suspirar –Creo que estás exagerando.- comentó cansado. Sakura frenó en seco y cerró los ojos conteniendo el enojo ¿¡Ella exagerando! ¡Él ni siquiera estaba preocupado! La pelirosa dio media vuelta, y lo enfrentó. -¿¡Cómo podes estar TAN calmado!- le preguntó histérica. -¡Rin y Obito están ahí afuera y tal vez les paso algo y vos estás tan tranquilo como si nada!- exclamó irritada. –O tal vez sólo están hablando, sanos y salvos.- dijo tranquilo el peligris. –Y si les pasara algo, Obito protegería a Rin con su vida.- le aseguró con voz seria, mirándola fijo. La chica lo único que podía hacer era escucharlo, puesto que cualquier cosa podría pasar. Y ella no dudaba que el Uchiha arriesgaría su vida por la castaña… pero ella no quería que nada malo le pasara a su amigo. -¿O tal vez te preocupa que ellos dos estén solos?- preguntó el chico con voz suave pero fija. La chica abrió de par en par sus ojos verdes ¿de dónde sacaba esas ideas? –Sos tan exasperante, Kakashi.- le dijo molesta. –Eso no contesta mi pregunta.- dijo serio el peligris. La pelirosa lo miró incrédula ¿de verdad él pensaba que algo pasaba entre ella y el morocho además de una linda amistad? Suspiró cansada –No es eso.- contestó segura. –Al contrario, me alegra que estén juntos.- afirmó. –Pero no quiero que nada malo les pase…- comentó con voz suave y con algo de miedo, bajando la mirada.

Pero sintió unos fuertes brazos abrazarla, aprisionándola contra un pecho igual… y pudo sentir el embriagante aroma del peligris. –Estoy seguro de que ellos están bien.- le dijo con voz suave el chico, apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de la chica. –Mmm…- musitó ella, con un fuerte calor juntándose en su cara. -… Sí.- afirmó un poco apenada, pero disfrutó del tierno gesto del chico. Cerró los ojos, mientras sonreía contenta… ¡por Kami! ¡Cómo amaba a ese hombre! Sentía su corazón latir como loco, mientras que escuchaba las tranquilas palpitaciones del peligris… que la estaban haciendo dormir. –Kakashi…- susurró con voz dulce, abrazándolo fuertemente, y sintió que el chico hizo lo mismo. Por otra parte, todos los sentidos del Hatake estaban nublados por la dulce fragancia que emanaba la pelirosa. Todo en él se sentía tranquilo, en paz… como nunca jamás lo sintió. Su alma estaba serena, en completa calma, disfrutando de la chica debajo de sus brazos. Esa misteriosa pelirosa que poco a poco le fue robando la atención, el aliento, y el sueño. Nada era sin la chica, y se sentía realizado cuando estaba con ella. Eso jamás lo sintió con ninguna mujer. Ninguna mujer había sido capaz de centrar su atención en ella, ninguna había logrado robarle el sueño y mucho menos su tiempo, ninguna nunca pudo hechizarlo como la pelirosa Haruno lo hacía, y ninguna tuvo una fragancia tan adictiva como la de la chica… ni unos labios tan tentadores… ni un cuerpo que dejaba tanto a la imaginación. Y lo que jamás sintió con una mujer, y nunca pensó que iba a experimentar… era esa sensación de necesidad. Necesitar TODO de ella: su voz, su risa, su aroma, sus miradas, sus sonrisas, su presencia… ella en toda su extensión. Y se sentía débil al depender de alguien, pero como era ella, como era Sakura, esa debilidad se convertía en gozo, en felicidad… en una alegría incomparable. "Sé que jure que no me iba a enamorar… pero…" pensó Kakashi. "¡No!" negó rápidamente. "¡Yo NO puedo estar enamorado!" gritó en su mente, pero su corazón decía lo contrario.

Oh, claro que iba a contestarle a su corazón… pero escuchó la risa de su amiga a lo lejos. -¿Escuchaste eso?- le preguntó la pelirosa, alejándose lentamente de él. –Ummm… sí.- afirmó él, un poco aturdido. –¡Jaja! ¡Obito, basta!- se escuchó decir a Rin. Ambos se miraron, y decidieron seguir las risas de la chica. Caminaron hasta toparse con un puesto que estaba cerrado, y las risas se escuchaban más cerca de ahí. Se acercaron un poco más, pegados a la pared del lugar, y escondiéndose detrás de un gran pilar pudieron ver al morocho y la castaña sentados en un banco. Obito le estaba haciendo cosquillas a Rin, por eso las risas de la chica; y ella parecía disfrutarlo. -¡Basta, Obito!- dijo divertida la castaña, agarrando las manos de su amigo, quedando muy cerca de él. La respiración entrecortada de la chica chocaba con la lenta del morocho. El chico se fue acercando lentamente, y para sorpresa de la pelirosa, la castaña también se acercó a él. –Obito…- musitó Rin a escasos milímetros de la boca del Uchiha. Pero sorpresivamente, el morocho se alejó de ella, clavando su mirada en el piso. –Perdón, Rin.- le pidió con voz arrepentida. -¿P-por qué?- le preguntó extrañada la castaña. "¿No es eso lo que siempre quiso?" se preguntó en su mente. –Por intentar besarte…- 'aclaró' el chico. Se lo escuchó bufar por lo bajo. –Sé que amas a Kakashi, no tendría que haberlo hecho.- dijo algo molesto. –Pero es que… no pude resistirlo.- comentó vencido. –Yo te amo, Rin.- le afirmó, mirándola a los ojos. –Y sé que amas a Kakashi, y me molesta tanto…- contó algo irritado, apretando sus puños. –Pero no lo odio, porque sé que sos feliz.- dijo con voz suave, más calmado. –Y no me importa que no me ames, mientras sigas sonriendo y seas feliz… yo también lo voy a ser.- le contó con una sonrisa. –Porque lo único que quiero es que seas feliz, Rin… aunque no sea a mi lado.- comentó con un dejo de tristeza, bajo la mirada sorprendida de la castaña. –Pero voy a seguir intentando, igual que vos vas a seguir intentando con Kakashi.- contó seguro. –Obito…- musitó la chica anonadada. –Sé que no tengo el físico de Kakashi, ni que tampoco soy tan inteligente como él…- comentó con voz algo triste, sonriendo igual. –Pero- no pudo seguir, ya que sintió los labios de Rin posarse sobre los suyos, haciéndolo callar.

Sakura tuvo que taparse la boca para evitar que un gritito de felicidad saliera por sus labios. ¡Qué feliz se sentía! ¡Su amigo era correspondido! "¡Él va a ser feliz!" pensó contenta. Dio media vuelta, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y miró a su acompañante. –Te lo dije.- susurró con una sonrisa de lado el peligris, mirándola a los ojos. La sonrisa de la pelirosa se calmó un poco, rodó los ojos ante el comentario egocéntrico del chico, y con burla le dijo –Qué raro el nerd sabiéndolo todo.- sonriendo divertida. -¿Sabes qué otra cosa sabe el nerd?- le preguntó con voz baja. -¿Qué?- preguntó divertida la pelirosa. Kakashi sonrió de lado, y se acercó mucho, MUCHO a la pelirosa… haciéndola sonrojar al instante y ponerla nerviosa. –Que si hago esto, Sakura-chan se va a poner nerviosa…- le susurró al oído. -… Y se va a sonrojar como a mí me gusta.- afirmó con voz suave. (¡SEXY!) Chilló como loca su Inner. –M-mmm…- musitó totalmente intimidada la chica. Rápidamente se dio vuelta, y siguió 'espiando' a la pareja; mientras que el peligris sonría de lado, complacido… pero también volvió a enfocarse en su mejor amigo y la castaña. Los vieron separarse un poco, quedando frente a frente. –No vueltas a decir eso…- le 'ordeno' Rin, con voz seria, mirándolo fijamente. –Me gustas así…- dijo en un susurro, con un color carmín pintado en sus mejillas. Obito parpadeo incrédulo… ¿había escuchado bien? ¿O sólo fue su GRAN imaginación? -¿Qué?...- musitó esperanzado, mirándola expectante. Rin se sonrojó un poco más –Y-ya me escuchaste, Obito…- le dijo apenada. El Uchiha sonrió contento… le gustaba, él le gustaba. –P-podrías decir un 'yo también' al m-menos…- comentó un poquitito molesta la castaña. La sonrisa del chico se acentuó más. –Creo que a estas alturas…- empezó a decir el morocho, acercándose lentamente a ella. -… Ya queda claro que no sólo me gustas.- finalizó, con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, a cortos milímetros de los de la chica. –Obito…- musitó suavemente Rin, acercándose más a él, hasta que por fin pudieron fundir sus labios en otro dulce y tierno beso… que llenaba de alegría al Uchiha, porque su sueño se había hecho realidad. Se separaron lentamente, y se miraron unos segundos. -¿Vamos a buscar a Kakashi y a Sakura?- le preguntó el morocho con voz suave. –Mmm… sí.- afirmó la castaña, embobada por lo tierno que era el chico.

La pelirosa sonrió feliz ante la linda escena que había presenciado… pero cuando los vio ponerse de pie y empezar a caminar, los nervios la invadieron… ¡no quería que la agarraran como una vieja chismosa! Aparte, a ella no le gustaría que alguien estuviera 'espiándola' en un momento tan íntimo. Dio media vuelta, volviendo a ver al chico detrás de ella. –Kakashi…- musitó alarmada, mirándolo 'aterrada' –Umm…- musitó tranquilo. -¿¡Qué vamos a hacer!- preguntó histérica, con voz baja, claro. –Ummm… tengo una idea.- susurró el chico. La pelirosa lo veía impaciente ¡qué le diga qué tenía que hacer! -¿¡Y!- le preguntó apurada. –Espero que no se hayan ido…- se escuchó el comentario de Obito. –¡Kakashi!- le dijo con miedo por ser 'descubierta' Pero vio al chico ponerse la capucha de su campera, pegarse a ella aprisionándola contra la pared, y abrazarla por la cintura. –K-Kakashi…- musitó nerviosa, con un sonrojo evidente en toda su cara. Sentía su nariz rosar la del peligris, y sus alientos chocando otra vez. Él la miraba tranquilo, como siempre, pero con una media sonrisa que le decía que eso, más que un plan para zafar, era una 'trampa' para ella. –Éste es el plan…- susurró con voz suave el chico, y la besó. La besó con ganas, disfrutando del dulce néctar de la pelirosa que TANTO le encantaba. La pegó más contra sí, sintiendo como ella arrugaba su remera en su pecho con las manos. Por otra parte, Sakura se dejó llevar por el tierno gesto que ambos compartían, deseándolo con tantas ganas que le correspondió de inmediato… no importaba si era un verdadero plan o una 'trampa' pícara del chico, le encantaba besarlo. Pero sus nervios volvieron cuando escuchó pasar a la pareja y al Uchiha comentar un 'hay algunos que no esperan' con tono divertido, que a ella hizo morir de nervios. Aunque ni Obito ni Rin sabían que eran ellos… ¡le daba pena! Y sí, era una situación y una pose para avergonzarse… la verdad, era que daba para pensar en otra cosa, y no en un fogoso beso que estaban compartiendo. "¿Fogoso?" se preguntó en su mente, y cuando sintió la suave mano del chico subir por debajo de su camisa, se alarmó. Lo alejó rápidamente de ella, respirando entrecortadamente, mirándolo apenada. -¿Qué… te… pareció… el plan?- preguntó respirando agitado el Hatake, sonriendo de lado. El sonrojo de Sakura fue mucho más fuerte, camino hacia él y le pasó por al lado musitando un 'tramposo' con aparente voz molesta. Kakashi sonrió más ampliamente. –Tramposo… claro…- dijo con sarcasmo, y se dedico a seguirla."No es una mala noche después de todo" pensó contento, por haber podido besarla… ¡al fin!

* * *

PD2: Quéeeeeeeeeee tierno, por Dios! ^^ Obito o Kakashi?... no sé cuál es más dulce :$ Ahhhh, me morí de amor! Espero que les haya encantado! :D


	8. High

Geeeeeeeeeeente! Tanto tiempo! Ah, por fin las cosas están un poco más calmadas! Ya casi casi estoy terminando el capítulo 9, y tengo grandes ideas para los que siguen ^^

Gracias por sus comentarios tan lindos :) Perdón por hacerlos esperar :S Y gracias otra vez por comprender ^^

Disfruten! :)

PD: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Él lo sabe, yo lo sé, vos lo sabés, TODOS lo sabemos, pero por las dudas...

* * *

**8- High.**

Rápidamente encontraron a Rin y a Obito. La castaña preguntó qué estaban haciendo, consiguiendo que la pelirosa se sonrojara fuertemente y desviara la mirada; mientras que el peligris sonreía de lado, feliz. –Bueno, supongo que era algo divertido.- dijo sin interés la chica. –Oh, seguro fue MUY divertido, ¿no, Kakashi?- acotó Obito, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados y con una sonrisa pícara a su mejor amigo. –Ummm…- musitó el aludido, mirando a la pelirosa a su lado, quien sólo clavó su mirada en el piso, mientras su cara ardía de vergüenza. La sonrisa del Hatake se hizo más grande, volvió a mirar a su amigo y con voz suave le dijo -… Como no tenes idea.- Obito sonrió contento, él sabía que Kakashi estaba enamorado de la pelirosa… y también sabía de esa estúpida promesa que se hizo a sí mismo de no volverse a enamorar no importa qué, y era por eso mismo que también sabía que el Hatake no lo había aceptado y en su mente lo estaba negando. Y conociendo al peligris como lo conocía, sabía que siempre fue un ser racional… y 'frío' por no dejarse llevar por lo que sentía, así que tenía la certeza de que Kakashi Hatake estaba enamorado, pero su razón lo negaba a toda costa… mientras que su corazón movía su cuerpo, afirmándolo y dándole pelea a la otra parte. "Ay, Hatake… espero que no te tome mucho tiempo. Sakura-chan merece que la hagan feliz ahora" pensó con melancolía el morocho. -¿Y ustedes dónde estaban?- preguntó el peligris, sonriendo de lado, con tono insinuante. Al instante, el morocho y la castaña se sonrojaron. –E-eh… hablando.- contestó torpemente el Uchiha. -¿De qué?- preguntó el Hatake, con una ceja levantada. –D-de… cosas.- mintió el aludido. -¿Qué cosas?- insistió su amigo. –D-de cosas que no te importan.- le dijo molesto, puesto que sabía a lo que quería llegar su mejor amigo. Kakashi sonrió con burla. –Oh, perdón Obito-kun…- le dijo divertido. –No era mi intención que te pusieras histérico.- comentó 'arrepentido' –Sí, claro.- musitó sin creerle el morocho. –Bueno, ¿nos vamos?- preguntó una impaciente Rin. –Sí, Kakashi nos lleva.- dijo divertido Obito. –Ummm…- musitó el Hatake cansado, y se puso en marcha. El Uchiha sonrió con burla, y junto con Rin y Sakura, siguió el peligris hacia la salida.

Después de caminar unos cuantos pasos, todos estuvieron fuera del complejo. Se acercaron al auto negro del peligris y éste le dio las llaves a su amigo, ya que no tenía ganas de manejar. El morocho aceptó emocionado, le encantaba manejar el auto de su mejor amigo… por el simple hecho de que llegaba a más aceleración que el tuyo. –No exageres con la velocidad, Obito.- le dijo con voz seria el Hatake, una vez que subieron. El aludido se dio vuelta y miro a su amigo que estaba sentado en la parte de atrás, junto con la pelirosa. –No te preocupes, no voy a ir tan rápido.- le dijo seguro. –Tenemos a dos chicas hermosas con nosotros…- comentó, mientras volvía a su posición original, mirando al frente. -… Protegerlas es lo primordial.- afirmó decidido, mirando de costado a la castaña a su lado. –Ummm…- fue lo que 'respondió' el peligris, mirando fijamente a la pelirosa a su lado… quien todavía tenía un fuerte color carmín adornando su cara. El Uchiha encendió el auto, y se puso en marcha. –Sakura-chan, primero vamos a llevar a Rin, su casa queda muy lejos ¿no te molesta?- le preguntó el chico, mirándola por el espejo retrovisor. –No, Obito-kun… así voy a poder dormir un poco.- comentó divertida. -¡Jaja! Claro…- exclamó el chico, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a su amigo por el espejo. Kakashi no le dio importancia a la mirada de su amigo, y siguió observando a la pelirosa. La veía mirar por la ventana, pestañar varias veces, y bostezar de vez en cuando. "Está cansada…" pensó el peligris, mirándola bostezar otra vez. Sus ojos estaban entreabiertos, al parecer los párpados le pesaban; sus labios se abrían para dejar escapar otro suspiro cansado, que ella tapaba con sus delicadas manos; sus movimientos eran suaves y lentos, y su cabello un poco despeinado creaban una imagen muy tierna y dulce para el peligris… tanto así, que sintió su corazón latir con emoción, y una calidez invadir todo su ser. "Yo no estoy enamorado, yo no estoy enamorado, yo no estoy enamorado…" repetía una y otra vez en su mente, tratando de convencerse. Cerró sus ojos para concentrarse más en la negación, y dejar de verla… estaba tan tentadora. Pero por su mente pasaron miles de imágenes de la pelirosa, una mejor que la otra… y todas lo hacían sentir TAN bien, que su corazón palpitaba salvaje.

Apretó sus ojos, más fuerte, tratando de borrar esas imágenes y de que esa sensación tan cálida desapareciera de su cuerpo, pero nada de eso ocurrió. "¿Qué parte de 'NO estoy enamorado' no se entiende?" preguntó molesto en su mente. "NO la amo, NO estoy enamorado… "'afirmó' enojado. Pero sintió un leve vaivén producido por el auto, tirándolo más a su derecha. Y además, sintió a 'alguien' que cayó al lado de él, quedando muy cerca. –Mmm… perdón, Kakashi.- le pidió algo adormilada la pelirosa. El aludido no le respondió, sólo se la quedó mirando… estaba… increíblemente hermosa. –Obito, tene más cuidado.- se escuchó la voz de Rin retar al conductor. –Perdón…- musitó casi inaudible el morocho Uchiha, mirando por el espejo retrovisor. Sonrió feliz de ver esa tierna escena. Por otra parte, Sakura estaba sonrojada por la mirada profunda del chico, pero no podía despegar su mirada de la de él… era demasiado atrapante. Lentamente el peligris se fue acercando más a ella, y fue en ese preciso momento en el que Obito volvió a mover el auto a la derecha, haciendo que la pelirosa cayera de lleno en la boca de su amigo… besándolo castamente. -¡Obito!- masculló la castaña molesta. –Perdón…- volvió a pedir el chico, sonriendo pícaro. Su compañera lo miro extrañada, pero no le dio mucha importancia y siguió descansando los ojos. Mientras tanto, atrás de ellos, Sakura y Kakashi estaban a escasos milímetros de la boca del otro. Ambos sentían sus respiraciones chocar, y ambos deseaban besar esos labios otra vez. Se escuchó al conductor toser forzadamente. El peligris miró de costado, y pudo ver a su amigo 'chusmeando' su momento. Se alejo un poco de la chica, y con voz suave le preguntó -¿Tenes sueño… Sakura?- mirándola tranquilo. La pelirosa al escuchar esas palabras, salió de su hechizo. Miró los oscuros ojos del chico y asintió con su cabeza suavemente. Divisó en los labios del Hatake una sonrisa de lado, que a ella tanto le gustaban, y después sintió un fuerte brazo pasar por sus hombros y atraerla al cálido pecho del peligris. Sakura se dejo hacer, puesto que le encantaba eso, que él la abrazara y ella poder recostarse en ese tronco tan amplio. Acomodó su cabeza cerca del corazón del chico, y pudo sentir su palpitar tranquilo… adormeciéndola más. –Gracias… Kakashi…- susurró la pelirosa, y tuvo como respuesta un beso en su cabeza por parte del chico; gesto que la hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja. Kakashi recostó su cabeza en el cómodo cabezal del auto, sintiéndose… sencillamente… feliz. Obito sonrió, y volvió a posar su vista en el camino. "Ya estás un paso más cerca…" pensó contento.

El tiempo fue pasando, y después de algunos minutos llegaron a la casa de la castaña. Sakura abrió lentamente sus ojos verdes al sentir el auto frenar. Se incorporó, a duras penas, y se estiró un poco… sintiendo siempre la mirada del peligris fija en ella. –Kakashi, Sakura-chan, voy a acompañar a Rin.- avisó Obito, antes de salir del auto junto con la chica. Los vieron caminar por el pequeño caminito que conectaba el patio principal con la puerta de entrada, hasta llegar a ella. –Que casa tan linda…- comentó la pelirosa, admirando la construcción. –Ummm…- fue lo único que 'dijo' el Hatake. -¡Oh! ¡Mira! Los padres de Rin están invitando a Obito a pasar.- comentó con emoción la chica, mirando la escena. –No va a aceptar.- contó la pelirosa. –Sí.- contradijo el chico. –No, él no lo haría… es muy pronto.- comentó ella. –Ya vas a ver…- musitó el peligris. Ambos miraron, y vio como Obito negaba nerviosamente con las manos y la cabeza; y Sakura se sintió ganadora. –Espera…- dijo el Hatake, adivinando su sensación. La chica rodó los ojos y siguió viendo. –Espera…- repitió el chico, mientras el morocho se seguía negando. –Ya viene…- comentó seguro. –Y…- dijo cuando Obito dejo de mover la manos. Y ambos vieron como se 'rendía' y entraba a la casa. –Te lo dije.- recordó con ego. –Mmm… qué raro el nerd.- musitó la chica con burla. –Decime como quieras, pero yo lo sé todo.- le dijo divertido. -¿Si? No te creo.- le comentó la pelirosa, mirándolo con burla. –Eso es porque sos una envidiosa, burrita.- le siguió la broma el chico. -¡Yo no soy burra!- se quejó ella. –Sí, lo sos. Y yo soy un genio.- comentó el Hatake con fingido egocentrismo. La pelirosa lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados por el enojo que tenía, pero una idea se le vino a la cabeza. -¿En qué estoy pensando?- le preguntó triunfal. Kakashi la miró unos segundos. -¿De verdad queres que te lo diga?- le preguntó con voz seria, mirándola fijo. –Eh… sí.- contestó extrañada por la forma brusca en que cambió de divertido a serio. Vio al chico sonreír de lado, y no supo cómo él se había acercado tanto, al punto de que sus narices se rosaban. –E-eh…- musitó atónita. También sintió las manos del chico agarrarla fuertemente de la cintura, poniéndola aún más nerviosa. –Estás pensando…- musitó suavemente el chico, a pocos milímetros de su boca. -… que…- agregó, mirándola a los ojos, y ella lo único que podía hacer era escucharlo y mirarlo. -… Me queres besar.- finalizó en un susurro. Los ojos verdes de la chica se abrieron de par en par ante la sorpresa ¿Cómo era que lo supo? –Porque…- musitó él. -… Yo también lo quiero.- le confesó, acercándose más a su boca, hasta besarla.

Y claro está que ella le correspondió, con la misma intensidad, con las mismas ganas… con la misma necesidad. Se abrazó al cuello del chico, y lo atrajo más a ella, besándolo más profundo. El peligris la pegó más contra su cuerpo, sintiendo los pechos de la chica chocar contra el suyo… haciéndolo perder más la razón. Poco a poco, ese beso fue subiendo de nivel, convirtiéndose en uno más pasional, salvaje y fogoso. Pronto, el calor fue creciendo con fuerza en sus cuerpos. Kakashi dejo de besar su boca, y pasó a besar su cuello… escuchando como la chica suspiraba de placer. Sonrió pícaro ante eso, le encantaba escucharla suspirar así, y sobre todo porque él lo causaba. Siguió besando, mientras que el calor en ambos se volvía insoportable. Necesitaban más… más del otro. –Mmm… Kakashi…- suspiró extasiada la pelirosa, disfrutando de las dulces caricias del chico. Y la cordura del peligris bajo una escala más, aumentando las ganas de tocarla, de explorarla… de hacerla suya. Volvió a besarla, con más intensidad, demandando esos labios tan apetecibles que la chica tenía. Bajo una mano, hasta llegar a su pierna, acariciándola tiernamente. La pelirosa, al sentir el contacto de la suave piel del chico con la suya, dejo escapar un leve gemido de sos labios… que volvió loco al Hatake, y acarició con más ganas la pierna de la chica. Tocó su rodilla, su muslo… y siguió subiendo, acariciando la parte interna de la pierna… y su mano siguió… La chica, rápidamente llevó una de sus manos a parar a la del peligris, y se separó abruptamente de él. Kakashi la miraba fijo, con un brillo especial en sus ojos negros; mientras que Sakura lo miraba apenada, con un fuerte sonrojo en toda su cara. Sus respiraciones volvían a chocar, sólo que ahora eran más rápidas e incontrolables. –Sakura…- musitó el peligris con voz ronca, que hizo temblar a la chica. –K-Kakashi…- susurró nerviosa la chica, y fue ahí cuando el chico perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba, besándola otra vez… igual que antes. La pelirosa le correspondió, pero la mano de él seguía entre sus piernas… y si lo dejaba, él… Sintió al peligris mover su mano otra vez, tratando de zafarse de su agarre para seguir con su camino. Pero ella no lo dejo, volvió a separarse de él. –Sakura… necesito…- musitó con voz tan sexy el Hatake, mirándola profundamente. La pelirosa respiraba irregularmente, su vista estaba prendida en la del chico y en ella pudo ver la necesidad y las ganas que él tenía… de verdad lo necesitaba… y ella también. –N-no es el m-momento… n-ni el lugar…- dijo entrecortadamente, muy apenada.

Kakashi la observó unos segundos, y aunque ella tenía razón… TENÍA QUÉ hacerlo ahora, en ese momento… porque la deseaba de una manera que jamás sintió. Y como su razón estaba totalmente bloqueada por su instinto más bajo, se acercó a ella para volver a besarla. Pero ella se alejó demasiado de él, pegándose a la puerta izquierda del auto, justo en el momento en que su mejor amigo volvía a subir al vehículo. –Eso fue increíble…- musitó anonadado el morocho. –Bueno, ¿dónde es tu casa, Sakura-chan?- le preguntó a la chica, y ella le dio la dirección. –Bien, ahí vamos.- dijo con emoción el Uchiha, y el auto se puso en marcha. El camino era muy silencioso, tanto así que Obito no sabía qué comentar, solo se centro en su camino… ya se lo preguntaría a su amigo. Mientras que Sakura luchaba para que su sonrojo desapareciera, pero era inútil… las imágenes de hace algunos segundos atrás seguían en su mente, las caricias y besos del peligris parecían haberse grabado a fuego en su piel… y la mirada del Hatake seguía guardada en su memoria, esa mirada de necesidad, de lujuria, de pasión… y de algo más que no comprendió, puesto que nunca jamás había visto. Por otra parte, Kakashi trataba de extinguir ese calor insoportable de su cuerpo, pero no podía. Todavía sentía el dulce gusto de los labios de la chica en los suyos, su intoxicante aroma seguía nublando sus sentidos, sus manos necesitaban seguir tocando a la chica… y su cuerpo gritaba hacerla suya, una y otra vez. El peligris trató de alejar esos pensamientos y sensaciones… pero no había caso, la deseaba DEMASIADO como para ignorar las señales de su organismo. El tiempo fue pasando, hasta que por fin llegaron a la casa de la pelirosa. –Gracias por traerme Obito-kun.- le dijo a su amigo. -¡Por nada, Sakura-chan!- exclamó contento el morocho, mirándola por el espejo retrovisor. La chica giro lentamente su cabeza, para despedirse del chico a su lado. Pero al verlo, un nudo se formó en su garganta, y el sonrojo aumentó más. –Ummm… te acompaño.- le dijo el chico con voz tranquila, mirándola a los ojos. La chica asintió suavemente con la cabeza, y después ambos salieron del automóvil… mientras que Obito los miraba desde ahí.

La pelirosa y el peligris caminaron hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada al edificio. –Gracias por… acompañarme.- dijo con voz suave la chica, mirándolo apenada. –Umm…- musitó el chico, admirando lo hermosa que ella se veía. –Eh… ¡ah!- exclamó ella, acordándose de algo. –Todavía tengo la campera que me prestaste la otra noche…- comentó. -¿Queres pasar a buscarla?- le preguntó avergonzada. –Ummm… no.- negó seguro, y los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par. –Porque…- dijo él, y se acercó un poco más a ella. Levantó una mano, y con ternura acarició una de las mejillas de la chica, quien lo miraba atónita. -… Podrías tenes frío alguna noche, y quiero que mi campera te de calor…- explicó con voz suave, mirándola a los ojos. -…Como si fuera yo.- susurró para ella. Sakura lo miraba sorprendida… ¿Cómo era posible que alguien fuera ASÍ de tierno? Ella jamás tuvo ese trato por parte de Sasuke, nunca se sintió tan cuidada, protegida, y… querida como se sentía en ese preciso momento. Sus ojos se aguaron un poco, sólo un poco, y se tiró a abrazar fuertemente al peligris. –Gracias… Kakashi…- le dijo con voz algo entrecortada por la emoción, escondiendo su cara en el fuerte y suave pecho del chico. El Hatake le correspondió de inmediato ¡cómo le gustaba sentirla debajo de su cuerpo! Y cómo le gustaba que ella lo necesitara… Apoyó su mentó en la cabeza de la chica, y acarició sus sedosos cabellos rosados, sintiendo el dulce aroma a cerezos que ellos emanaban. –De nada… Sakura…- le susurró tranquilo, sonriendo feliz. La chica esbozó una tímida sonrisa, se sentía tan contenta... tan completa. A durísimas penas, se separó lentamente de él, mirándolo con amor… que esperaba que él descifrara… y correspondiera. –Ummm…- musitó el peligris, mirándola profundamente. –Sakura, quería pedirte perdón por.- -Shhh…- lo interrumpió ella, posando uno de sus dedos en los labios de él. Kakashi la miró sorprendido, puesto que ella jamás hizo eso… y era la primera vez que una mujer lo callaba así. Pero más grande fue sorpresa cuando sintió los labios de la chica sobre los suyos, besándolo dulcemente. –Yo soy la que vive pidiendo perdón.- le recordó con voz divertida pero suave la chica, después de besarlo. El Hatake la miró unos segundos –Ummm… creo que ahora voy a aceptar ir a 'buscar la campera'.- comentó con voz tranquila el chico, pero haciéndose entender. La pelirosa rió por lo bajo ¡qué ocurrencias tenía ese hombre! Le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla –Buenas noches, Kakashi…- lo saludó con una sonrisa. –Ummm… muy buenas.- devolvió él, totalmente embobado por la chica. La Haruno lo miro unos segundos más, y después entró en el edificio.

Kakashi la vio alejarse, hasta que ella entró en el ascensor y ya no pudo verla más. Suspiró desanimado, ahí estaba otra vez la sensación de vacío… siempre que ella no estaba, aparecía. Dio media vuelta, y se encaminó al auto, viendo que su amigo ya había cambiado de lugares, dejándolo manejar a él. Se subió en el vehículo, y en seguida supo lo que le esperaba -¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- escuchó la voz de su amigo. Encendió el motor del auto, y se puso en marcha a la casa de su amigo. –Si digo que no ¿vas a preguntar igual?- cuestiono cansado el peligris. –Sabes que sí.- le respondió con burla el Uchiha. –Ummm… ¿qué?- preguntó cansado y algo molesto. –Hoy a la tarde, en el café de la tía de Sakura-chan, cuando te encontré cerca de los baños…- comentó el morocho. -¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de que llegara?- cuestiono curioso. –Ya te dije, pensando.- contesto el Hatake, sin despegar su vista del camino. Obito suspiró cansado -¿Qué era lo que DE VERDAD estabas haciendo?- reformuló algo irritado. –Ummm… ya- -NO quieras mentirme, Hatake.- lo interrumpió el Uchiha, con voz firme y seria. Kakashi miro a su amigo, y sabía que hablaba en serio. Pasaron algunos minutos, en los cuales el peligris no dijo nada. –Estaba pensando.- volvió a decir. El Uchiha lo miro molesto –Siempre te interrumpo cuando estas pensando y NUNCA te enojaste así.- contó seguro el chico. –Todo tiene un límite.- remató el Hatake. Obito lo miro fijo –Sé que estabas con Sakura-chan, puesto que ella se sonrojó mucho cuando te vio.- comentó seguro el morocho. -¿Qué estaban haciendo para que ella se sonroje TANTO y vos te enojes TANTO?- preguntó serio el chico. Kakashi abrió de par en par sus ojos negros ¿Y ahora con qué le mentía? –Y ni trates de mentirme, Hatake.- le volvió a advertir. El peligris inhaló y exhaló, tenía que contárselo, no había otra. –Estábamos…- musitó el chico. -…En un momento… íntimo.- confesó al final. –Del 1 al 10 ¿qué tan íntimo?- preguntó Obito. El Hatake suspiró -9,99…- contestó con voz baja. Obito lo miró anonadado -¿Sabes lo que eso significa?- le preguntó serio. –No significa nada, Obito.- negó firme el peligris. –¡Por favor, Kakashi! ¡Jamás llegaste a eso en un lugar público!- exclamó el morocho. –Ni siquiera con Anko…- le recordó. –Ya te dije que no significa nada.- volvió a decir el Hatake. -¿No significa nada que una mujer te haga perder la razón como nunca antes te pasó?- le preguntó con una ceja alzada el Uchiha, pero su amigo no respondió.

-¿No significa nada que te guste tanto, al punto de sentir celos de mí?- agregó seguro, y Kakashi seguía sin responder. -¿No significa nada que vivas sonriendo cuando estás con ella?- prosiguió con el cuestionamiento el morocho. -¿No significa nada que no puedas contenerte a besarla y tocarla?- preguntó. -¡Por favor, Kakashi!- exclamó molesto el Uchiha. -¡No significa NADA, Obito!- le dijo enojado el Hatake, frenando súbitamente enfrente de la casa de su amigo, mirándolo fijo. –Sabes que sí.- le afirmó el morocho, devolviéndole la mirada. –No, estás inventando cosas donde no las hay.- contó el peligris. –Kakashi, esa promesa que te hiciste es una estupidez.- afirmó Obito. –No lo es.- contradijo el aludido. -¡Sí lo es!- exclamó enojado el morocho. -¡Por Kami! ¡No todas las mujeres te van a engañar como lo hizo Anko!- le dijo molesto. –Sakura-chan es el ejemplo perfecto de eso, y sabes que la amas.- le afirmó seguro. Kakashi bajó la cabeza y calló por unos segundos. El morocho lo miraba expectante, hasta que lo vio subir la cabeza y mirarlo otra vez. –Obito, yo no estoy enamorado.- dijo con voz seria el Hatake. El Uchiha suspiró cansado ¡qué obstinado era ese hombre! -¿Entonces qué es lo que sentís?- le pregunto alzando una ceja. –Simple atracción…- contestó con voz tranquila el aludido. Obito sonrió con sarcasmo –Simple atracción, claro….- dijo igual. -¡Ay, Hatake!- musitó el morocho. –Sos tan fuerte para algunas cosas, y tan genio…- comentó el chico. –Pero tenes miedo a enamorarte, y sos un tarado por pensar que Sakura-chan es igual que Anko.- le dijo con voz fría. Kakashi sólo lo miró. –Espero que cuando por fin lo aceptes, no sea demasiado tarde… Sakura-chan merece ser feliz ahora.- comentó con sinceridad Obito. –Y espero que no la hagas sufrir, si no la amas, como decís, deja de jugar con ella.- le 'ordeno' enojado. –Aunque seas mi mejor amigo, y seas como el hermano que nunca tuve, no te perdonaría que le hagas mal a ella… no se lo merece.- comentó seguro. El peligris lo único que hacía era mirarlo y escucharlo atentamente… y cada una de las palabras de su amigo le dolieron en el alma. Obito se despidió del peligris con un 'buenas noches' y salió del auto. Kakashi se quedó unos segundos más, sin moverse, sólo mirando al frente… como buscando alguna respuesta a algo que jamás preguntó. Salió de su bloqueo mental, y con pesadez puso el auto en marcha, encaminándose a su casa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El día miércoles pasó, sin penas ni glorias, dando paso al día jueves. Sakura hizo su típica rutina de todos los días, y se vistió con short de jean oscuro, una remara con un hombro caído de color celeste, y unas sandalias tipo romanas de color blanco en los pies. Peinó su cabello, dejándolo suelto, con una bincha del mismo color que su calzado adornando su cabellera rosada. Agarró su bolso, y salió de su hogar con rumbo a la facultad Konoha. En poco tiempo llegó al lugar, y después de entrar y salir del ascensor, ingresó en el salón que le correspondía a las dos primeras horas de Civil. Saludó a la castaña y al morocho, quienes estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, y la pelirosa sonrió contenta. Llegó a su banco, se acomodó, y saludó al chico a su lado. –Hola, Kakashi.- con una sonrisa tierna. –Ummm… hola, Sakura.- contestó él, mirándola tranquilo. Rápidamente llegó el profesor, empezando así su clase… y la tortura de los estudiantes. Sí, era oficial, la facultad había perdido todo el encanto que al principio tenía "Gasté tantas emociones para nada" pensó desanimada la pelirosa, recordando lo contenta que sentía por cambiar de aire, pero ya se había acostumbrado a la vida de un universitarios, y demás está decir que le aburría… demasiado. Suspiró cansada, recargó su cabeza en su mano derecha, y cerró por un momento los ojos… descansándolos unos segundos. –No te duermas, Sakura-chan…- susurró una voz masculina a su oído, haciendo que un cosquilleo la recorra de punta a punta. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida, giró la cabeza a su izquierda, y pudo encontrar esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba dibujada en el rostro del peligris. –N-no estaba durmiendo.- negó apenada la chica, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. -¿No?- 'preguntó' con ironía el chico. –N-no.- negó otra vez la Haruno. Kakashi sonrió de lado, y con un veloz movimiento se acercó mucho a ella… tanto que sus narices casi se rosaban. El nerviosismo y el sonrojo de la pelirosa aumentaron considerablemente ante eso. –Entonces…- musitó con voz baja el peligris, mirándola fijo. -¿Estabas soñando despierta… conmigo?- le preguntó pícaro. La pelirosa abrió de par en par sus ojos verdes y corrió rápidamente la cara, mirando en dirección contraria, mientras que el peligris sonría divertido. "Es tan linda cuando se pone nerviosa…" pensó el chico, admirándola de costado, y besó dulcemente su mejilla; aumentando el sonrojo de la chica.

Y así, la mañana fue pasando. Entre clase y clase, entre bromas de Kakashi a Obito; o de Kakashi a Sakura; y algún que otro regaño de Rin para con el morocho Uchiha. Hasta que por fin, ¡por fin! Llegó el final del día. Los cuatro salieron de la institución con rumbo a su lugar habitual de comidas: Mc Queen. Y al llegar ordenaron su comida. Rin y Obito se sentaron juntos, y del otro lado de la mesa, Kakashi y Sakura. Comieron tranquilos, entre risas y miradas de cariño por parte del morocho y la castaña, y por una linda unión entre las manos del peligris y la pelirosa; quien de vez en cuando miraba al chico a su lado, y al ver esa profunda mirada no podía evitar sonrojarse. Obito los miraba disimuladamente, y aunque él sabía que Kakashi no estaba jugando con Sakura, tuvo que decírselo… como para 'empujarlo' a que aceptara que la ama. Pero su amigo era cabeza dura, y no lo iba aceptar. ¿Qué tenía que pasar para se diera cuenta de lo que sentía? ¿Se tenía que venir el cielo abajo? "Probablemente…" pensó desganado el morocho en su cabeza. -¿Estás emocionado, Obito-kun?- preguntó la voz de la pelirosa. -¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- preguntó confundido el aludido. La chica rió por lo bajo –Porque van a ensayar.- comentó tranquila. -¡Ah! ¡Sí!- exclamó, acordándose. –Aunque tengo más ganas de tocar mañana en la noche, seguro va a estar lleno.- contó el chico. –Ummm…- musitó el peligris, aparentemente desinteresado, pero la verdad es que se moría de intriga… puesto que iba a ser la primera vez que la pelirosa lo escuchaba cantar. –Bueno, ¿vamos? A mi tía no le gusta esperar.- comentó con voz cansada la Haruno. -¡Jaja! No hagamos esperar a la jefecita.- dijo con voz divertida el Uchiha. Y todos se pusieron de pie, y salieron del lugar con rumbo al restaurant/café de Tsunade.

En poco tiempo llegaron, y demás está decir que la rubia de grandes atributos los recibió como si fueran la mejor banda del mundo. Los invitó a sentarse en una mesa, mientras esperaban al resto de los integrantes, y le ordenó a su pobre sobrina ponerse a trabajar. La pelirosa suspiró cansada, de verdad que a su tía le gustaba controlar TODO. "Tendría que ser presidente…" pensó divertida la chica, mientras se ponía su delantal rojo y blanco para empezar su día laboral. Les sirvió a sus amigos una taza de café a cada uno, junto con un pedazo de torta de chocolate. Obito se babeó en el instante que vio el postre, Rin se negaba a comerlo por el miedo a engordar, y Kakashi los disfrutó en su paladar, mirando fijamente a la chica que le servía –Está… muy rico.- comentó con voz suave el peligris, sin dejar de mirarla. (¡¿Podes decir S-E-X-Y!) Chilló como loca su Inner, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un leve color carmín. Hizo una leve reverencia con su cabeza, y siguió trabajando. Para ser las 14:… y algo de la tarde, el lugar estaba muy solicitado. Sakura corría de acá para allá, llevando y trayendo pedidos. Sirviendo café, algún que otro jugo, o batido, gaseosas, pasteles, dulces… un sinfín de cosas que ella hacía malabares para que le entraran en la bandeja, y sobre todo, que no se les cayeran. Ya que si tenía la desdicha de que eso pasara, su queridísima tía se lo descontaría de su salario… y con creces. 'Porque sos mi sobrina y aparte yo misma te enseñé el oficio.' Recordaba el 'por qué' que la rubia le dio. 'No voy a tolerar que rompas algo, Sakura' le había dicho con total seriedad la mujer, y ella sólo puedo aceptarlo. ¿Qué suponía que tenía que decirle? ¿Qué no? ¡Había que ser un suicida para eso! En fin, ahí estaba ella, llevando una bandeja colmada de vasos, tazas y platos. Con mucho cuidado y equilibrio, logró llegar a su objetivo. Les sirvió a sus clientes, y después de desearles un buen provecho, volvió a la cocina. –Sakura, vení.- escuchó la voz fija de su tía llamarla en el camino. La pelirosa suspiró y se encaminó a la mesa donde estaban ella y Rin sentadas. Se extrañó un poco al no ver a los chicos -¿Y Kakashi y Obito?- preguntó confusa. –¡Ah! Asuma y Gai ya llegaron.- contó la castaña, señalando el escenario que estaba en la parte izquierda del salón, cerca de los baños. La chica siguió la dirección que marcaba la castaña, y logró verlos. El peligris y el morocho se encontraban con dos chicos más, probando los instrumentos y la acústica. –Sakura, traenos otro jugo y después podes ir a saludarlos.- contó Tsunade, quien al parecer se estaba llevando bien con Rin.

La pelirosa suspiró cansada, se encaminó a la cocina donde preparó el jugo, y después volvió a servirlo. -¿Ya puedo tomar mi descanso?- preguntó amablemente la Haruno. –Sí, Sakura.- accedió la rubia. La chica dio media vuelta, y con una sonrisa de libertad plasmada en su cara, aunque fuera por poco tiempo, se dirigió al escenario. –Hola, chicos.- saludó tranquila, parándose el pie de la gran plataforma. -¡Sakura-chan!- exclamó con emoción el Uchiha, al verla llegar. -¡No grites, Obito!- lo retó la chica, algo irritada. –Perdón.- pidió con una sonrisa divertida el chico, rascándose la nuca. –Hola otra vez, Sakura.- la saludó el peligris, mirándola fijo. –H-hola, Kakashi.- devolvió un poco cohibida la chica. -¡Ey! ¿No nos van a presentar?- preguntó un castaño con voz divertida, poniéndose en medio de los chico. -¡Claro!- exclamó Obito. –Sakura-chan, él es Asuma.- presentó el chico. –Hola, ¿Sakura, verdad?- preguntó el aludido. –Sí. Hola, Asuma.- devolvió con una sonrisa amable la chica. -¡Oiiii! ¡No se olviden de mí!- se escuchó una voz gritar desde atrás. –Acá vamos…- musitó cansado el Hatake. -¡Hoooooooooola!- saludó con mucha energía, de repente, un pelinegro con unas grandes cejas. –Hola…- contestó divertida y extrañada la pelirosa. Pero al verla, el chico cambió su semblante a uno más… ¿galante?... podría decirse. -¿Quién es la belleza que tengo en frente?- preguntó con voz suave el pelinegro, mirándola fijo. –Eh…- musitó la pelirosa, mirando a los demás chicos con cara de '¿y éste?' –Gai, ella es Sakura-chan.- presentó con una sonrisa divertida el morocho. –Sakura… es una placer.- dijo caballerosamente el chico, arrodillándose para quedar a su altura. –Eh… lo mismo digo.- contestó extrañada y divertida la chica, ¡qué chico tan singular! –Sakura, ¿alguna vez te digieron que sos la persona más hermosa que han visto?- preguntó Gai, acercándose más a ella. –E-eh… ¿sí?- contestó algo nerviosa por su cercanía. –Lástima, me hubiera gustado ser el primero…- comentó con voz baja el chico, mirándola fijamente. –Eh…- musitó nerviosa la chica. –Bueno, ¿empezamos?- interrumpió la voz irritada del Hatake. –Kakashi ¿¡no ves que estoy en pleno cortejo!- preguntó indignado Gai, incorporándose para enfrentar a su amigo. –Sí, sí….- dijo desinteresado el aludido, caminando hasta sentarse en el banco frente al micrófono. Gai mofo por lo bajo, ¡siempre hacía eso! Y con molestia se encaminó a su lugar, detrás de la batería. Obito y Asuma hicieron lo mismo, colocándose a los lados del peligris.

Y empezaron a tocar. Sakura se alejó del escenario, y se sentó en una mesa en primera fila, escuchando la dulce voz del peligris cantar… y le encantaba. Otra cosa para amarlo, otra cosa que la volvía loca, otra cosa de la que era adicta, otro punto a favor para el chico, otra razón más para querer estar a su lado, otra cosa de la cual sería dependiente… otra cosa que hacía que su corazón palpitara emocionado y feliz… una razón más para caer rendida ante ese hombre tan increíble. Suspiró embobada, ¡de verdad que le encantaba! Jamás imaginó que él cantara, y cuando lo supo, nunca esperó que su voz fuera así… así de atrapante… como todo en él. Su voz era tranquila y suave, pero firme y fuerte… con personalidad. Sonrió dulcemente, cómo amaba ese hombre. No se cansaría de pensarlo, y cuando tuviera el valor de decírselo, no se cansaría de repetirlo una y mil veces sólo para él… pero antes tenía que juntar fuerzas, muchas fuerzas, y decírselo. Pero… hacía poco que había salido de una relación que la dejo a la miseria en cuanto a sentimientos se refiere, y la verdad, que ya no quería sentirse mal. Sí, claro, siempre está el alto porcentaje de dolor en cualquier relación… pero ella no quería pasar por eso otra vez y tan pronto. No sabía si el peligris correspondía sus sentimientos… y si no era así, se lo dejaría en claro de la mejor manera posible para que a ella no le doliera tano, no dudaba de la delicadeza y la caballerosidad del Hatake. Pero le dolía en el alma la sólo idea de que él no la amara, que estuviera con otra que no sea ella, que otra besara sus dulces labios, que otra tuviera la fortuna de ser abrazada y protegida por esos cálidos brazos, que otra sintiera su aroma intoxicante, que otra despertara todas las mañanas a su lado, que otra lo hiciera feliz, que otra lo maraville, que otra fuera su mujer… que otra fuera la única que haga palpitar su corazón… otra y NO ella fuera la dueña de su amor, eso, le dolía profundamente… demasiado. No supo cómo, pero sí sabía muy bien el por qué, unas lágrimas rebeldes resbalaron por sus ojos verdes, y el dolor que sintió dentro, fue horrendo. Rápidamente se puso de pie, pasando entre las chicas que suspiraban por los chicos. Y ni Obito ni Kakashi pasaron las lágrimas de la chica por alto, y por suerte, ese tema ya terminaba, -Kakashi, ¿qué te parece un tema romántico?- preguntó el morocho por el micrófono, mirando a Sakura querer escabullirse en la gran marea de estrógenos que rápidamente se había formado. El peligris miró a su amigo sin entender. –Algo para dedicarle a ALGUIEN.- comentó bastante obvio el Uchiha, y ahí fue cuando el peligris entendió. –Sí, claro.- aceptó tranquilo, sonriendo de lado mientras miraba a su amigo.

Por otra parte, Sakura frenó en seco al escuchar la charla de los chico. Limpió con sus manos las lágrimas en su cara, y contuvo otras que amenazaban con salir. Escuchó una dulce música que empezó a sonar, y lentamente se dio media vuelta, viendo a la banda desde el fondo del lugar. –Creo que…- dijo Obito con voz suave, mientras tocaba su guitarra. –No hace falta decir para quién este tema, ¿no, Kakashi?- le preguntó a su amigo. El aludido lo miro, con una sonrisa dijo –Espero que le guste…- con voz tranquila, y todo el lugar suspiró embobado por el Hatake. La pelirosa pestañaba… ¿estaba… hablando… de… ella? Ahora tenía esa duda, y sólo esperaba que sí, que fuera para ella. Vio al peligris volver a mirar al frente, y mirarla a ella… mientras empezaba a cantar.

_**-Beautiful dawn, lights up the shore for me.**_

_**There is nothing else in the world,**_

_**I'd rather wake up and see with you.**_

_**Beautiful dawn, I'm just chasing time again.**_

_**Thought I would die a lonely man, in endless night**_

_**But now I'm high; running wild among all the stars above.**_

_**Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me.-**_

Kakashi cantó, con su voz tan suave y tranquila, mirando fijamente a cierta pelirosa en especial. Escuchaba a las demás chicas suspirar, y decirle alguna que otra frase linda. Pero todos sus sentidos y atención estaban centrados en ella, en Sakura… y en sus reacciones.

_**-Beautiful dawn, melt with the stars again.**_

_**Do you remember the day when my journey began?**_

_**Will you remember the end of time?**_

_**Beautiful dawn, You're just blowing my mind again.**_

_**Thought I was born to endless night, until you shine.**_

_**High; running wild among all the stars above.**_

_**Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me.-**_

Pero la pelirosa sólo lo miraba, escuchando cada letra, cada frase de esa dulce canción. Centrándose, además, en esos profundos ojos negros que el peligris tenía… perdiéndose en ellos, como siempre le pasaba. Y todo su cuerpo tembló.

_**-Will you be my shoulder when I'm grey and older?**_

_**Promise me tomorrow starts with you,**_

_**Getting high; running wild among all the stars above.**_

_**Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me-**_

Y después de ver en esa profunda mirada, sintió que todo su dolor desaparecía, las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, retrocedieron; y volvió a sentirse completa, contenta… feliz.

_**-High, running wild among all the stars above.**_

_**Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me-**_

La canción terminó, con el público aplaudiendo de pie, gritando halagos para la banda. Mientras que ella y el peligris seguían con sus miradas prendidas, perdidos en los ojos del otro. La pelirosa salió de su hechizo, al sentir que la tironeaban, y vio que era una de sus compañeras de trabajo… tenía que volver. Caminó a la cocina, mirando en todo el trayecto al chico, hasta que lo perdió de vista y no pudo verlo más. Entró en el gran lugar, que estaba lleno de cocineros que iban y venían. Su compañera le dio el pedido de la mesa 5, y le dijo que lo hiciera rápido. Y así lo hizo: preparó el jugo, el café, la tarta de frutillas, lo acomodó en la bandeja, y salió a entregarlo. Quiso acercarse para hablar con los chicos, quienes estaban guardando los instrumentos, pero un cliente la llamó… y tuvo que ir. Una vez que se desocupó de la mesa 8, quiso intentar otra vez, pero de nuevo fue solicitada. Y así estuvo un buen rato, yendo de mesa en mesa, a la cocina ida y venida, con muchos clientes hambrientos… ¡hasta su tía la llamaba! ¿¡Qué no había otras meseras! Al parecer, no iba a poder hablar con el peligris. Suspiró cansada y desilusionada, y siguió haciendo su trabajo. Hasta que a eso de las 17:00hs vio como Obito, Rin, Asuma, Gai y Kakashi se despedían de Tsunade, y a lo lejos, de ella. La pelirosa levantó su brazo, y saludó con la mano. Aunque fue un saludo corto, puesto que no podía hacer esperar a sus clientes, y los vio irse… lo vio irse. Bajo la vista con tristeza, y con desgana, volvió a la cocina. La hora restante pasó lentamente, parecía una tortura, pero nada dura para siempre, y el reloj marcó las 18:00hs. Sakura se sacó su delantal, se acomodó un poco la ropa, tomó su bolso y cuando estaba por despedirse de su tía, la mujer habló –¡Mañana nos va a ir muy bien!- dijo emocionada. –¡Vendí muchas entradas, Sakura! ¡Va a ser todo un éxito!- comentó la rubia. –Sí, seguro.- afirmó cansada la chica. –Y todo gracias a vos, y a los chicos.- contó la mujer con total agradecimiento. –De nada, tía.- le dijo la pelirosa, tratando de sonreír. –Bueno, te dejo ir. Nos vemos mañana.- saludó Tsunade. –Nos vemos…- devolvió cansada y después salió del lugar. Y al salir, sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par. -¿K-Kakashi?- preguntó anonadada, mirando al chico delante de ella. –Ummm…- musitó el aludido, mirándola a los ojos, con sus manos en los bolsillos, típica pose despreocupada.


	9. Green Eyes

Geeeeeeeente! Cómo les va? Espero que de maravillas! ^^ Ya mañana se termina la época pesada en el cole, y voy a poder volver a escribir de lleno, wiiiiiii :D Ah,ah! El tema es una hermosa canción de Coldplay (L) Que deberían escuchar, ya que se van a enamorar ;) Y más si se lo imaginan a Kakashi cantarlo para vos :$ Ayyyyyyyy, mi amor! ^^ Me muero de amor con, por Dios!

Como siempre, agradezco sus lindos comentarios, y como siempre, agradezco que sigan la historia ^^

Sin más que decirles... disfruten :)

PD: Los personajes son exclusivos de **Masashi Kishimoto**, lo sabías? No! :O Cómo es posible! :O Vivís en un termo si no sabes eso :P

* * *

**9- Green Eyes**

Sakura no daba crédito a lo que veía. Ahí, frente a ella, estaba parado el peligris. Con sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, y la mirada tranquila, su típica pose despreocupada. -¿Q-qué haces acá?- le preguntó sorprendida. –Ummm… te estaba esperando.- contestó el chico. -¿Por una hora?- le cuestiono incrédula. –Bueno… se pasó bastante rápido.- dijo sin gran preocupación el Hatake. La pelirosa lo miraba y no podía creerlo… la había esperado TODA una hora, ¡a ella! Sonrió dulcemente. –Ummm… ¿puedo acompañarte a tu casa?- cuestiono con voz suave el chico. –Sí, claro.- afirmó ella. Se colocó a su lado, y empezaron a caminar. El trayecto era silencioso, entre ellos, porque los ruidos de la gran ciudad jamás dejarían de escucharse. Sakura se sentía tan feliz de que él la haya esperado, sólo a ella, que no podía dejar de sonreír. Caminaron un par de cuadras, así, sin decirse absolutamente nada. Hasta que de pronto, la chica sintió la suave y cálida mano del peligris tomar la suya. Levantó la vista para verlo, y vio que su mirada estaba dirigida a unos chicos que la miraban con malicia; hasta que vieron al 'novio' enojado. La chica sonrió un poco más, y se pegó al brazo del chico, mientras apretaba con ligereza su mano. Kakashi, al sentir la presión, miro a la chica a su lado, y cuando vio esa sonrisa dulce que la muchacha tenía, no pudo evitar sentirse… sentirse el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tener a semejante mujer a su lado. Sonrió de lado, y volvió a mirar al frente, observando que ya habían llegado al edificio. Caminaron por el pequeño caminito, y se pararon al llegar a la puerta de entrada, frente a frente. -Gracias por acompañarme, Kakashi.- las dio con una sonrisa la pelirosa. –Ummm… de nada.- contestó tranquilo el chico, perdiéndose en esos pozos verdes. Silencio. Otra vez silencio… -… ¿Queres… quedarte a comer?- invitó la Haruno, con un leve sonrojo en su cara. El Hatake sonrió de lado –No…- negó tranquilo. –Es tarde, y seguro estás cansada.- contó con voz baja. –Mmm… nunca vas a aceptar pasar, ¿verdad?- le preguntó divertida y tranquila. –No voy a secuestrarte, Hatake.- le dijo en voz baja.

–Ummm… no es por eso.- contestó él. –No sería mala idea que me secuestres….- comentó pícaro, y vió como las mejillas de la chica se enrojecían más. –Pero… algún día voy a pasar.- le afirmó seguro. –Mmm…- musitó casi inaudible la chica, perdida en esa mirada tan profunda. Otra vez silencio. -¿Te… gustó la canción?- preguntó el peligris en voz baja. –Sí, todas fueron muy lindas.- contestó ella. –Pero… la última…- dijo el chico. -¿Te gustó?- preguntó curioso. Sakura lo miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par. –Eh… sí, fue… hermosa.- contestó con voz suave. –No más que vos…- musitó el peligris, abrazándola por la cintura, pegándola contra su pecho. Sakura se dejó hacer, le encantaba que él hiciera eso. –Gracias…- dijo con voz suave la pelirosa, mirándolo tiernamente. –Ummm… siempre agradeciendo…- comentó igual el chico. –Qué bueno que te gustó la canción… Quería dedicarte una que te gustara- contó en voz baja el Hatake. Sakura lo miró confundida ¿Por qué hacia eso? ¿Por qué a ella? -¿Por qué, Kakashi?- le preguntó con voz baja, abrazando su espalda, escondiendo su cara en el pecho del chico. –Porque… es Sakura-chan.- contestó tranquilo el peligris, y la pelirosa abrió de par en par sus ojos verdes. –Yo nunca conocí a alguien como Sakura-chan…- contó seguro, abrazándola fuertemente. –Jamás le dediqué una canción a nadie, Sakura-chan es la primera.- comentó tranquilo, acariciando suavemente su espalda. –Por eso lo hice, porque Sakura-chan me sorprendió.- dijo con voz cantarina, que hizo sonreír a la chica. –Porque Sakura-chan es especial para mí…- musitó tranquilo, alejándose un poco de ella para verla. –Porque quiero estar con Sakura-chan…- agregó serio, mirándola a los ojos. –Ayer, hoy, mañana, y siempre…- musitó tranquilo, bajo la mirada sorprendida de la chica.

Se acercó a su oído -_Promise me tomorrow starts with you…_- le susurró, casi rogando. Se separó un poco de ella, sólo un poco, para poder mirarla otra vez. –Lo prometo…- musitó con voz baja la chica. Kakashi sonrió de lado. –Y Sakura-chan no se imagina cuánto la quiero….- comentó con voz baja, mirándola fijo. –Sakura-chan…- musitó el chico, acercándose a sus labios. -…No tiene ni idea…- agregó a pocos milímetros. -… de cuánto la quiero.- dijo, antes de atrapar sus labios en un dulce beso. Se separaron lentamente, y el chico pudo admirar el tierno tono carmín de las mejillas de la pelirosa. –Cantas muy bien, Kakashi…- le dijo con una dulce sonrisa la pelirosa. El chico sonrió de lado. –Gracias…- las dio suavemente. –Yo soy la que vive dando las gracias…- le recordó divertida. –Pero…- dijo la chica, y se acercó a su oído. –Kakashi-kun tampoco sabe cuánto lo quiero…- le susurró tiernamente. Fue alejándose despacio. –No tiene ni idea…- musitó a escasos milímetros de sus labios. Y lo besó, otra vez, lo besó. Dulce, tierno, suave, despacio… con cariño… mucho cariño. Se separaron lentamente, mirándose a los ojos. –Ummm… creo que voy a aceptar subir…- comentó divertido el chico. Sakura rió por lo bajo. –Buenas noches, Kakashi.- lo saludó, para después besar su mejilla. –Ummm… muy buenas.- contestó embobado el chico. La vio entrar y perderse dentro del ascensor. "'Kakashi-kun'… eso sonó bien" pensó el chico, y después partió con rumbo a su casa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Y ahí estaba ella, secándose el pelo lo más rápido que podía. ¿¡Cómo es que se quedó dormida la noche en que su tía inauguraba su nuevo proyecto! ¡La noche que iba a ser un éxito para su tía y sus amigos! "Si no quiero morir en las manos de mi tía, tengo que terminar a tiempo" pensó con algo de miedo la pelirosa, secando atolondradamente su rosada cabellera. Es que, después de un PESADO día en la facultad, esos que por poco y te hacen renunciar, tuvo una tarde HORRENDA en el café, con los clientes quejándose porque el adorable lugar 'cerraría', y se la pasó explicando que no era así, además de ir y venir, trayendo y buscando, sirviendo y cobrando… ¡toda la santa tarde! Era inevitable llegar a su hogar y no dormir ni siquiera una hora… pero esa hora se hicieron dos horas y medias, y bueno… ahí tenía el resultado. No había comido nada, ni pensaba hacerlo; su cabello no se secaba, y parecía que nunca lo haría; no tenía idea de qué ponerse, y entraría en pánico a penas abriera su guardarropa y su mente quedara en blanco… a demás de que se tendría que maquillar en el taxi, con rumbo al restaurant de su tía. No, esa no era su noche. ¿Lo que la motivaba a ir, a demás de no querer morir en manos de su queridísima tía Tsunade? Escucharlo cantar a Kakashi otra vez, ¿qué otra cosa podía ser? Ya era adicta a esa voz tan dulce… era adicta a todo en él, a todo lo de él. ¿Lo que no la motivaba a ir, a demás de tener que hacer TODO a las apuradas? El simple hecho de que el lugar estaría lleno de chicas baboseándose por SU peligris. Bueno, no tenía ningún derecho de llamarlo 'suyo', pero eso sentía… y seguramente estarían las mismas arrastradas de ayer a la tarde, más sus amigas igual de arrastradas, ¡suspirando y guiñándole el ojo a Kakashi! Eso, no quería verlo, porque si no tuviera tanto autocontrol, ya habría cometido varios homicidios…

"Tranquila, Sakura, él le es indiferente a esas babosas" pensó la pelirosa, terminando de secar su cabellera, que milagrosamente, había dejado de dar batalla. "Bien, una cosa que se puso a mí favor" pensó un poco aliviada la Haruno. Salió del baño, y se dirigió a su pieza. Allí, todavía con la toalla celeste envolviendo su cuerpo, abrió el guardarropa. Lo inspeccionó rápidamente, rogándole al cielo que no tardara más de un minuto en encontrar algo que le gustara. Y gracias a Kami-sama, sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre una linda remara de color amarillo de un hombro. Tomó un chupín de jean negro para combinarlo con la remera, y se vistió rápidamente. Una vez que terminó, se calzó con unos zapatos de raso negro, con un taco no muy alto; peinó su cabellera rosada en una cola de caballo tirada a su costado izquierdo, y salió corriendo, sí, con tacos, a la sala para llamar al taxi. Tomó su bolso, que hacía juego con sus zapatos, y tomo el espejo de mano, el brillo de labios, la base, la máscara para pestañas, y con la velocidad de un rayo, se maquilló. Sorprendentemente, su maquillaje estaba impecable, como si hubiera tomado horas en hacerlo con total paciencia. –Si la cerda me viera, se moriría de envidia.- comentó divertida, recordando a su mejor amiga y todas las clases que la rubia le dio para maquillarse. En poco tiempo, su taxi llegó, y ella bajó rápidamente para subirse y darle la dirección al conductor. El vehículo se puso en marcha, y ella suspiró aliviada. Eran las 20:45hs y para las 21:00hs TENÍA QUÉ estar en el restaurant para ayudar a su tía en cualquier contratiempo que surgiera… bah, más que ayudar, ella tendría que arreglarlo.

Llegó al lugar, le pagó al señor, y se bajó del vehículo. Caminó rápidamente para entrar en el lugar… ¡y wow! ¡Todo se veía genial! La atmosfera era tranquila, con las luces un poco bajas, dándole un aspecto sobrio y fino. Las cortinas ahora eran de un color bordó con algunos toques de dorados, y los manteles de las mesas eran grises con detalles en plateados. Desvió la vista del decorado, y la posó sobre la gente que a ésa hora ya había, y todos parecían disfrutarlo. Sonrió contenta, y decidió buscar a su tía. Caminó con paso decidido hasta la cocina, donde más que seguro era donde se encontraría Tsunade, y no se equivoco al verla cuando entró en el lugar. -¡Sakura! ¡Por fin llegas!- exclamó la rubia. –No es tan tarde…- se excusó la chica. -¡No es por eso!- negó molesta la mujer. –Es que estoy tan nerviosa.- contó mordiéndose las uñas. -¿Y si es un completo desastre?- preguntó con miedo la rubia. -¿Y si la comida no les gusta y se van?- agregó imaginando. -¿Y si la banda no es del agrado de los clientes?- siguió maquinando. -¡Por Kami! ¡Va a ser un desastre!- exclamó Tsunade. –Tía…- musitó cansada la pelirosa. -¿Podrías dejar de hacer tanto espamento?- le preguntó. –Todo va a salir bien, la gente lo está disfrutando.- comentó con una sonrisa. Tsunade se quedó mirando a su sobrina. -¿De verdad?- preguntó dudosa. -¡Claro!- afirmó la chica. –Tenes razón.- dijo la rubia, recobrando su confianza. –¡Va ser todo un éxito! ¡Nada va a salir mal!- exclamó muy entusiasta. "Tal vez no tendría que haberla animado…" pensó la pelirosa. –Sakura, la banda ya llegó, andá a saludarlos.- 'ordenó' la rubia. –Yo tengo cosas que hacer y estorbas en la cocina.- le dijo molesta, echándola, literalmente, del lugar.

Sakura suspiró cansada una vez que estuvo fuera, de verdad que su tía cambiaba muy rápido sus estados de ánimos. Dejo de darle importancia a eso, y pasó a buscar a los chicos por todo el lugar con su mirada. Hasta que los encontró. Sentados en una mesa en la primera fila, tomando algo. "Espero que no les haya dado sake…" pensó cansada la pelirosa, imaginando lo que su queridísima tía les habría dicho: 'El sake puede arreglar lo que sea, así que si están nerviosos ¡tómense una copa!' "Borracha" pensó divertida, llegando a donde estaban los chicos. -¡Sakura-chan!- exclamó contento el morocho, al verla llegar. -¡No grites, Obito!- lo regañó ella, y el chico rió divertido. –Sakura…- saludó con una sonrisa amigable Asuma. –Hola, Asuma.- devolvió igual ella. -¡Oh! ¡Pero qué hermosa flor de cerezo me he encontrado aquí!- exclamó una voz melodramática a su lado. Giró, y ahí vió a Gai. –Hola, Gai…- saludó divertida la chica. El pelinegro tomó una de sus manos, la besó al mejor estilo antiguo, y la miro fijamente. –Está muy hermosa esta noche, señorita.- le dijo con voz 'seductora' La chica tuvo que aguantar la risa. –Gracias…- dijo como pudo, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. "Gai es IGUAL a Lee" pensó divertida la chica, recordando a cierto pelinegro con sus cejas muy pobladas, idéntico a Gai, que en la secundaría vivía invitándola a salir y profesándole su profundo amor. –Ummm… dejala respirar, Gai.- dijo una voz seria, que ella conocía muy bien. Mientras una suave mano separaba la suya de la del pelinegro. Sakura desvió su mirada, y la posó en el chico a su izquierda, encontrándose con esos pozos negros.

–Hola, Kakashi…- lo saludó con una sonrisa tierna. –Ummm… Hola, Sakura.- devolvió con voz suave el chico, perdido en esos ojos verdes. "Gai tiene razón, está hermosa…" pensó embobado el peligris. -¡Kakashi!- exclamó la voz firme de Gai, rompiendo el lindo momento. El aludido suspiró cansado. -¿Qué?- preguntó algo molesto, puesto que sabía lo que venía. -¡Te reto a conseguir la mayor cantidad de chicas!- exclamó con energía, señalándolo acusadoramente. –Ummm… no.- negó el aludido. -¿¡No!- preguntó desilusionado. -¡Pero sos mi eterno rival! ¡Tengo que ganarte!- dijo molesto. –Jaja, vamos Gai.- intervino Asuma. –Creo que todavía quedan algunas cosas que acomodar.- comentó el chico, llevando de los hombros al pelinegro. No sin antes guiñarle un ojo al peligris, a lo que él respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, dándole las gracias por ayudarlo. –Sakura-chan, ¡el lugar está increíble!- comentó emocionado el Uchiha. –¡Sí! Mi tía hizo un trabajo genial.- contó la chica con una sonrisa. –¡Aparte está lleno! Vamos a tener una gran noche.- dijo contento el morocho. Y cuando Sakura estaba por seguir con esa conversación, se escuchó un grito. –¡Sakura-chan!- de una voz estrepitosa que ella conocía muy bien. Los tres presentes voltearon en la dirección de donde provenía ese grito: la puerta de entrada. Y los ojos de la pelirosa se abrieron de par en par ante la sorpresa. Vio a cierto rubio caminar rápido hacia ella, seguido por una peliazul, una rubia y un morocho. La chica sonrió contenta ¡sus amigos estaban ahí! Caminó unos cortos pasos, y se encontró con su mejor amigo, dándole un gran abrazo que el chico correspondió.

-¡Naruto!- exclamó contenta mientras lo abrazaba. –Tal vez… son amigos.- comentó Obito con delicadeza, al ver la cara enojada de Kakashi. –Ummm…- fue lo único que musito el aludido, con su seño fruncido y fulminando al rubio con la mirada: celos, eran celos. -¡Sakura-chan! ¡Te extrañé mucho!- comentó emocionado el Uzumaki, todavía abrazando a su amiga. –Yo también, Naruto, yo también.- dijo en voz baja la pelirosa. Se separaron. -¡Y deja de gritar!- dijo irritada la chica. –¡Jaja!- fue la 'respuesta' del rubio. –Hola, frentona.- saludó la voz burlona de Ino. La chica desvió su vista y la posó sobre su amiga. –Hola, cerda.- le devolvió igual. –H-hola, Sakura…- saludó la voz tímida de la peliazul. La pelirosa sonrió con ternura. –Hola, Hinata.- le devolvió a su amiga. –Mmm… Hola, Sakura.- saludó una voz aburrida. –Hola, Shikamaru.- respondió divertida la chica, al ver al morocho aburrido. -¿Qué hacen acá?- preguntó extrañada la chica. –Sí, a nosotros también nos da gusto verte, frentona.- dijo con sarcasmo la rubia. Sakura le hizo una mueca de burla. – ¡Vinimos porque la vieja Tsunade nos invito!- contestó Naruto. –Qué no te vaya a escuchar, Naruto.- dijo divertida la pelirosa, y el rubio rió divertido. –Mmm… Sakura-chan…- la llamó una voz detrás suyo. La aludida dio media vuelta, y ahí vio a Obito y a Kakashi. -¿No nos vas a presentar?- preguntó divertido el morocho. –Ah, sí. Perdón…- pidió apenada. –Obito, Kakashi, ellos son…- dijo la chica, y se corrió a un lado para dejar ver a sus amigos. –Naruto…- y señaló al rubio, quien sonrió y se rascó la nuca. –Hinata…- continuó con su amiga, quien se sonrojo un poco y asintió con la cabeza. –Cerda…- dijo con burla, señalando a la rubia. –Ino.- corrió la aludida, y les sonrió a los chicos. –Y Shikamaru.- finalizó con el aburrido, quien levantó la mano en señal de saludo.

-Hola…- saludaron al unísono el Uchiha y el Hatake, cada uno a su manera. –Ellos son Obito…- y señaló al morocho. –Y Kakashi.- señaló al peligris. -¡Oiiii! ¡Sakura-chan!- la llamó el rubio. La pelirosa suspiró cansada. -¿Qué pasa, Naruto?- le preguntó igual. -¿No crees que Obito se parece al teme?- le preguntó el chico. –Sí, es verdad.- afirmó la chica. –De hecho…- musitó, mientras se ponía en medio el morocho y el peligris. –Obito es un Uchiha.- contó la pelirosa. Los ojos celestes del rubio se abrieron de par en par al escuchar la noticia. -¿¡Son parientes!- preguntó incrédulo. –Sí, algo así.- contestó la chica. -¿Cuál es el parentesco?- preguntó Ino. –Bueno… él es algo así como mi primo lejano.- contestó el morocho. -¡Wow! De verdad que son muy parecidos.- comentó Naruto. –Sí, pero en realidad no lo son.- contó Sakura, ganándose la mirada desentendida del rubio. Suspiró cansada. –Quiero decir que son parecidos físicamente, pero en lo personal Obito se parece más a vos.- explicó la chica. -¿A mí?- preguntó confuso. –Sí, Naruto.- contestó cansada. –Ambos viven gritando, son hiperactivos, amigables, confiables.- contó con una sonrisa la chica. –Pero Obito es más inteligente, y no es un fanático del ramen.- comentó divertida. –Bueno, bueno.- se quejó el rubio. –Ah, Sakura-chan, hablando del tema…- contó el chico. –Karin nos escuchó hablar que íbamos a venir, y se sumaron sin ser invitados, perdón.- explicó con arrepentimiento el Uzumaki. –No importa, Naruto.- le dijo con una sonrisa la chica. –No me van a arruinar la noche.- comentó segura, y el rubio rió contento.

-Bueno, frentona.- intervino la Yamanaka. -¿Nos podes dar una mesa donde acomodarnos?- preguntó con burla la rubia. –Claro, cerda.- le contestó igual la chica. –Vayan a pedirle un lugar a mi tía, está en la recepción.- contó la pelirosa. - ¡Ay, frentona! Siempre tan vaga.- comentó con burla la rubia. –Sí, sí, vayan.- dijo desinteresada la Haruno. Y después de que Ino le sacara la lengua en forma divertida, partieron en busca de Tsunade. –Son todo un caso…- comentó con una sonrisa la pelirosa, mirando al morocho y al peligris. –Jaja.- rió el Uchiha. –De verdad que Naruto se parece a mí.- comentó divertido. –Sí, demasiado…- acotó con burla el Hatake. –Pobre Sakura, tener que aguantarte a vos después de liberarse de alguien igual.- comentó divertido. –¡Ey!- exclamó ofendido el morocho. -¡Jaja!- rió tiernamente la chica, llamando la atención de los dos presentes. –La verdad que Naruto a veces es insoportable, pero lo quiero como un hermano…- contó con una tierna sonrisa. –Por eso no fue ni es un problema estar con él… ni tampoco con Obito-kun.- le sonrió al morocho. Y cuando Kakashi estaba aclarar que lo había dicho en broma, una voz femenina se escuchó. -¡Sakura!- terriblemente falsa, Karin y Sasuke aparecieron en frente de ellos. –Hola, Karin…- saludó sin ánimos la aludida. -¿Cómo estás tanto tiempo?- preguntó fingiendo amabilidad la pelirroja. –Estuve perfectamente bien…- contestó con una sonrisa tranquila. –Hasta ahora…- musitó por lo bajo. –Cuánto me alegro, nosotros también.- contó sonriéndole con burla, mientras que abrazaba al morocho a su lado. –Qué bien…- comentó desinteresada, mirando al peligris a su lado, haciendo contacto con esos ojos profundos.

–Y… ¿quiénes son ellos?- preguntó la pelirroja, al percatarse de los dos chicos… sobre todo del peligris. –Ah, eh…- musitó Sakura, saliendo de su hechizo, volviendo a mirar a la pareja. –Son, Kakashi y Obito.- los presentó. –Ellos son Karin y… Sasuke.- les dijo a sus amigos, señalando a la parejita. –Hola, Kakashi, es un gusto…- le dijo con voz sensual la chica, mirándolo fijamente. –Ummm… Hola.- contestó desinteresado el chico. –Hola, Obito…- le sonrió con 'dulzura' al morocho. –Hola…- devolvió con pocos ánimos el aludido. –Sasuke, mi amor, ¿no vas a saludar?- le preguntó Karin a su novio. –Hmp.- musitó el morocho. –Hola…- saludó fríamente el chico, mirando a los chicos. –Ummm…- musitó Kakashi, tratando de esconder la bronca que sentía, puesto que había visto como ese mocoso miraba a su… a Sakura. –Hola, primo.- saludó divertido Obito. -¿Primo?- preguntó la pelirroja confusa. –No sabía que él era tu primo.- comentó la chica. –Hmp, primo lejano.- aclaró Sasuke. –Ah…- musitó la pelirroja. –Y, Kakashi… ¿a qué te dedicas?- preguntó coqueta la chica, mirando al peligris. –Ummm… estudio.- contesto sin ganas del Hatake. -¿Qué?- cuestiono interesada la pelirroja. –Abogacía.- respondió secamente. -¡Ah! ¡Nosotros también!- comentó, abrazando a su novio. –Ummm…- musitó desinteresado. –Seguro vas a ser un gran abogado…- le dijo, sonriéndole sensualmente. –Bueno, sí.- intervino Sakura, con pocos ánimos. –Obito y Kakashi tienen que prepararse para tocar, así que vamos.- dijo molesta, agarrando a cada chico de las muñecas y arrastrándolos. -¡Espera, Sakura-chan!- exclamó el morocho, tratando de zafarse. -¡Ahí está Rin!- dijo, señalando a la chica, y se fue corriendo en dirección a ella. La pelirosa lo vio alejarse, para después continuar su camino, hasta llegar a un costado del escenario.

Se recargó en la pared cercana, y cruzó sus brazos molesta; mientras que el peligris la miraba tranquilo. –Ummm… ¿por qué estás enojada?- cuestiono el chico. La chica bufó por lo bajo. –Esa Karin…- musitó molesta. –Es una arrastrada.- dijo con bronca, sin mirar al peligris. –Ummm… ¿por qué?- preguntó el Hatake, acercándose más a ella, sin dejar de mirarla. -¿Viste cómo te coqueteaba?- le preguntó celosa, ahora sí, mirándolo. Kakashi sólo la miró. La chica suspiró. –Ella ya tiene a Sasuke, ¿por qué tenía que tratar de seducirte?- preguntó enojada. Y fue ahí cuando el peligris sintió celos y bronca, al recordar al morocho… pero le dolió porque al parecer, Sakura seguía sintiendo cosas por su ex novio. -¿Lo seguís amando?- le preguntó serio el Hatake. La pelirosa lo miró sorprendida ¿por qué pensaba eso? –No…- negó ella, mirándolo a los ojos. –Entonces, ¿por qué te molesta que teniéndolo a él, ella trate de seducirme a mí?- le cuestionó igual de serio. Sakura sólo podía mirarlo, puesto que era increíble que él haya malinterpretado las cosas. Ante su silencio, el corazón del peligris se estrujó más, sintiendo un dolor que le invadió el alma. –Tendrías que decírselo…- comentó con voz suave Kakashi, y la pelirosa lo miró sorprendida. –Tal vez puedan volver a estar juntos…- contó 'tranquilo' –No.- negó ella, firmemente, mirándolo fijo. Descruzó sus brazos, y tomó la gran y suave mano del chico, entrelazando sus dedos. –Me molesta que… trate de seducirte…- le dijo apenada, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. –Ella ya me sacó a Sasuke, y no me importa….- contó segura, mirándolo fijo. –Pero…no quiero que ella me saque a Kakashi-kun…- 'confesó' al final, bajando la vista con tristeza al imaginarse eso.

Kakashi, al escuchar tales palabras, sonrió contento, y todo el dolor que sentía, desapareció. –Ey…- la llamó con voz suave, tomando su mentón y subiéndolo levemente, para que lo mirara. –Ya te dije que nunca te dejaría.- le recordó, mientras le sonreía, y ella no puedo evitar sonrojarse más. –Aparte…- musitó, mientras le soltaba su mano, para abrazarla por la cintura y pagarla más contra la pared y su pecho. –Ya te dije que quiero estar con Sakura-chan…- volvió a recordarle, acercándose más a su boca. –Nadie puede seducirme como lo hace Sakura-chan…- comentó pícaro, y el color carmín en las mejillas de la chica aumentó. -¿Ves?- le preguntó, sonriendo de lado. –Sólo Sakura-chan puede hacer eso…- dijo, a escasos milímetros de sus labios. –Mmm… Kakashi…- musitó embobada la pelirosa. Y justo cuando estaban por besarse… -Hmp.- se escuchó un quejido. Ambos voltearon la cara en la dirección donde escucharon, sin separarse, y ahí vieron a Sasuke. –El dobe te está llamando a gritos, ¿podrías venir?- preguntó fríamente, fulminando después al peligris con la mirada. Kakashi pensó, que después de eso, se iría. Pero el muy maldito se quedó ahí. –E-eh… s-sí…- afirmó con vergüenza la chica. Miró al peligris, éste suspiró molesto, y a muy duras penas se separó de ella. –Mmm… buena suerte, Kakashi.- le deseó, dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla. –Ummm…- musitó el Hatake, embobado por el gesto. La chica le sonrió una vez más, y tras escuchar un 'tsk' por parte el morocho, decidió partir. Sasuke la siguió, no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada fría al peligris; quién lo miro igual. –Tarado…- musitó una vez que el chico se fue. -¡Ey, Kakashi!- lo llamó la voz de Obito. El aludido giró, mirando al escenario, y arriba de él pudo ver a su amigo. –Subí, ya casi estamos listos.- comentó el chico. –Ummm…- fue lo único que 'dijo' el peligris, y después, subió para encontrarse con sus compañeros.

Sakura volvió a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos reunidos, quienes a demás ya habían pedido algo para tomar. –¡Era hora!- exclamó Karin, al verlos llegar. –Estaba empezando a pensar que Sakura iba a tratar de seducirte…- comentó 'divertida' abrazando a su novio, quien se sentó a su lado; mirando con burla a la pelirosa que se sentó en frente de ellos. –Oh, no te preocupes por eso.- le dijo tranquila la Haruno. –Nunca lo haría.- le contó con una sonrisa burlona. La pelirroja la miró molesta. –Igual, si trataras de seducirlo, él no te haría caso.- dijo con suficiencia la chica. –Lo sé, Karin.- le contestó la Haruno, sonriéndole igual que antes; y la aludida mordió de rabia. –Bueno, bueno.- intervino el rubio. –Sakura-chan, ¿cómo son Obito y Kakashi?- preguntó interesado. –Son muy buenos, me hacen reír mucho.- contó divertida la pelirosa. -¡Qué bueno!- exclamó contento el Uzumaki. –Me alegro de que tengas amigos buenos.- le dijo con una sonrisa, y la chica le devolvió igual. –Más importante, ¿vieron como Kakashi la miraba?- preguntó pícara la rubia. –E-eh…- musitó nerviosa la pelirosa, levemente sonrojada. -¿Si? No lo vi.- comentó Naruto confundido. -¿¡Cómo no los viste!- exclamó irritada la Yamanaka. -Se la comía con la mirada…- contó pícara, mirando a su amiga con los ojos entrecerrados. –Eh…- musitó Sakura, con vergüenza y nerviosismo. –Por favor…- musitó Karin con sarcasmo, ganándose la mirada de todos los presentes. -¿Algo para acotar, Karin?- preguntó molesta Ino. –Kakashi jamás se fijaría en Sakura.- dijo sonriendo con sorna. -¿Vieron lo que es ese hombre? Es imposible que le guste alguien como ella.- contó venenosa. -¿Por qué? ¿Porqué no es una arrastrada como vos?- le preguntó la rubia conteniéndose a gritarle mil cosas, para nada agradables. –Sos la menos indicada para llamarme arrastrada, Ino.- le contestó con burla la pelirroja. Y cuando Ino se estaba por parar y agarrar de los pelos a esa zorra, su novio intervino. –Uchiha, ¿podrías controlar a tu perro?- le preguntó Shikamaru, con voz aburrida. Karin lo fulminó con la mirada. –Perdón, a tu perra.- corrigió apropósito. –Hmp, basta Karin.- fue lo máximo que dijo el morocho. –Ya quisieras tenerme a mí como novia, Shikamaru.- contó sonriendo con burla la pelirroja. –No, me gustan las rubias.- le aclaró, abrazando por los hombros a su novia; e Ino le sonrió con suficiencia.

-¡Bueno, basta!- intervino cansada la pelirosa. –Tendríamos que estar pasándola bien, no peleando.- comentó cansada. –Lo sé, frentona.- acotó la rubia. –Pero CIERTA gentuza te arruina la noche.- dijo muy insinuante la Yamanaka. –Sólo si le das el poder de hacerlo.- le comentó su mejor amiga, con una sonrisa segura. Ino entendió el mensaje de su amiga: 'no voy a dejarla hacer eso', y asintió con la cabeza. –Tenes razón.- afirmó al final, sonriendo igual. -¿Y cuándo no?- preguntó divertida la Haruno, y la rubia rodó los ojos. –Igual, me queda una duda.- intervino Karin. -¿Cuál?- preguntó tranquila la pelirosa. -¿Pasa algo entre vos y Kakashi?- cuestiono interesada la pelirroja. Todos, absolutamente todos esperaron expectante la respuesta de Sakura; incluyendo al Uchiha, quien parecía ajeno a eso, pero se moría por saber la respuesta. La chica sonrió divertida. –¿Quién sabe?…- dijo misteriosa, y miró al escenario, donde se encontraba el peligris. –No te creo nada.- 'escupió' molesta Karin. –No me importa.- le contestó desinteresada la pelirosa, sin mirarla. –Después de todo…- musitó tranquila, corriendo la cabeza, mirándola fijo. –Vos no sos importante en mi vida.- le dijo segura. Karin parpadeó incrédula, ¿cuándo fue que Sakura se volvió tan segura? –Pero yo soy la novia de Sasuke.- dijo con imposición la pelirroja. -¿Y?- preguntó la Haruno. –Que seas la novia de uno de mis amigos, no te hace importante.- le dijo cortante. –Ni para mí, ni para nadie… a demás de Sasuke.- le aclaró segura. –Pero… ¡tienen que tratarme bien!- exclamó histérica. –Vos no lo haces con nosotros, ¿por qué tendríamos que hacerlo?- preguntó tranquila. Y Karin se quedó sin habla. –Lamento decirte, Karin…- musitó con sarcasmo la pelirosa, mientras volvía a ver al escenario. –Que en estos cielos, no brillas.- finalizó segura, pegándole de lleno en el gran ego de la pelirroja… quien mordió molesta. Pero no iba a caer ante esa frentona. –Creo que fingís ser fuerte, pero en realidad te morís de tristeza porque Sasuke está conmigo.- le dijo con burla. Sakura la miró, con incredulidad ¿pensaba que con eso la iba a hacer sentir mal? "Qué hueca…" pensó cansada. –Karin, voy a decirte esto una sola vez.- le dijo cansada. –Así que concentra tus capacidades de comprensión, limitadas como son, y escucha atentamente.- le contó, como si de un nene chiquito se tratara. –Yo ya superé lo de Sasuke.- le afirmó segura. –Así que busca otra forma de 'hacerme sentir mal'.- dijo, mientras hacia las comillas con sus dedos. –Pero eso, y lo de mi frente, ya no tienen efecto.- le aseguró con burla. -¿Podes hacer eso? ¿O es mucho pedir?- le 'preguntó' divertida. Vio a la pelirroja fruncir su cejo molesta, y como no podía contestarle nada que estuviera su nivel, se puso de pie ofendida y se fue del lugar. Toda la mesa rió estrepitosamente ante eso, y por fin se volvía a respirar un aire tranquilo. -¡Eso fue increíble, frentona!- exclamó contenta Ino. –Tampoco es para tanto…- dijo tranquila Sakura. -¡En serio! ¡Le tapaste la boca a la víbora esa!- acotó Naruto. –Bueno, chicos… acuérdense que es la novia de Sasuke.- recordó algo apenada la chica. Todos miraron al Uchiha, a quien parecía importarle poco y nada. –Bueno… digamos que el novio no está tan en desacuerdo.- comentó Naruto, con una sonrisa zorruna, y todos rieron divertidos.

Como por arte de magia, una guitarra se escuchó sonar en todo el lugar. Las luces bajaron un poco más, y toda la atención se centró en el escenario y la banda. –¡Buenas noches!- saludó Obito por el micrófono. –Nosotros somos PlayingCool, y vamos a acompañarlos esta noche.- comentó sonriendo divertido. –En la batería tenemos a Gai ¡un aplauso para él!- pidió el morocho, presentando a su amigo, quien tocó un poco la batería. –Del otro lado del escenario tenemos a Asuma, en el bajo.- presentó al castaño, quien toco un poco las cuerdas de su instrumento. –Kakashi en la voz y en el teclado.- continuó con su mejor amigo, quien sólo sonrió de lado, haciendo suspirar al público femenino. –Y yo, Obito, en la guitarra.- dijo divertido. –Bien, vamos a tocar algunos temas, así que esperamos que les gusten.- finalizó el Uchiha, y la música se empezó a escuchar. Sakura no dejo de mirar en ningún momento al peligris. Por otra parte, Kakashi cantaba tranquilo, sin despegar su vista de la pelirosa, esperando que ella lo esté disfrutando. La pelirosa escuchaba a sus amigos hablar, y de vez en cuando les contestaba, pero estaba tan concentrada en el Hatake, que sólo contestaba con monosílabos: 'sí', 'no', 'Quizás', 'Mmm', y tantos otros. No podía, simplemente, no podía dejar de verlo. Era imposible despegar sus ojos de los de él. Era algo mágico, atrapante… hechizante. Y a ella le gustaba mucho… le encantaba que él la mirara mientras cantaba, porque parecía que le cantaba a ella… sólo a ella. La banda siguió cantando diversos temas, la mayoría románticos, haciendo que el público femenino se muriera de amor por los integrantes de la banda. Escuchó a Naruto decirle algo, como que iba a bailar con Hinata. Pestañó un par de veces, y vió que su alrededor había muchas parejas bailando. Miró a su lado, y Shikamaru e Ino estaban muy acaramelados. Desvió la mirada, y enfrente de ella pudo verlo a Sasuke; quien la miraba fijamente, mientras tomaba un trago. La chica se sintió algo incómoda y nerviosa ante esa mirada, así que volvió a mirar al Hatake… y otra vez fue presa de su hechizo. Sonrió tiernamente, embobada por el chico, escuchando las últimas notas de ése tema. -¿Cómo las están pasando?- preguntó Obito, y el público los aplaudió de pie. -¡Wow! ¡Gracias!- exclamó sorprendido. -¡Ustedes son un público genial!- dijo risueño. –Bueno, el siguiente tema es para agarrar a esa chica que tanto te gusta y tanto te importa… y decirle todo lo que sentís por ella.- contó el morocho, una gran indirecta para su amigo. –Kakashi, ¿queres decir algunas palabras?- le preguntó a su amigo, mirándolo. –Ummm…- musitó el peligris. –Quiero dedicarle este tema…- dijo, mirando a la multitud, quien lo miraba con ojos soñadores. Pero se perdió en los ojos de Sakura, y no pudo seguir hablando. –…A un par de ojos verdes que a Kakashi lo vuelven loco.- completó Obito, al ver que su amigo no iba a proseguir, y las chicas suspiraron embobadas. El sonido del Uchiha tocando la guitarra se escuchó, y Kakashi empezó a cantar.

_**-Honey, you are a rock**_

_**Upon which I stand**_

_**And I came here to talk**_

_**I hope you understand. **_

_**The green eyes, yeah the spotlight,**_

_**shines upon you**_

_**And how could, anybody, deny you?-**_

El peligris cantó, con su voz tranquila, suave y dulce… arrancando suspiros de las chicas presentes. Pero su mirada estaba fija en cierta pelirosa que no deja de mirarlo y sonreír, como toda una chica enamorada.

_**-I came here with a load**_

_**And it feels so much lighter now I met you**_

_**And honey, you should know**_

_**That I could never go on without you**_

_**Green eyes...-**_

Kakashi sonrió de lado al cantar, de verdad que esa canción era la ideal para que Sakura supiera cuán importante era para él… la frase 'te necesito' estaba grabada en toda su cara, y esperaba que ella así lo entendiera… que entendiera que sin ella, él no era nada.

_**-Honey, you are the sea**_

_**Upon which I float**_

_**And I came here to talk**_

_**I think you should know…-**_

Sakura sentía su corazón latir desenfrenadamente, como si esa canción fuera para ella… o sea, esperaba que lo sea, y sentía que era para ella… pero quería que él lo confirme. Aunque su mirada fija en ella era un indicio de que así era, pero ella necesitaba escuchar de su boca 'sí, es para vos' y hasta que no lo escuchara no se sentiría segura… pero, por ahora, disfrutaría de esa voz, esa mirada… y ese hombre.

_**-Green eyes,**_

_**you're the one that I wanted to find**_

_**And anyone who tried to deny you,**_

_**must be out of their mind**_

_**Because I came here with a load**_

_**And it feels so much lighter**_

_**since I met you**_

_**Honey, you should know**_

_**That I could never go on without you-**_

El Hatake cantó con sentimiento, dejándolo todo arriba del escenario para ella… sólo para ella, para Sakura… para su Sakura.

_**-Green eyes, green eyes**_

_**Oh oh oh oh.**_

_**Honey, you are a rock**_

_**Upon which I stand…-**_

La música y la voz del peligris se dejaron de escuchar, y el público se puso de pie para aplaudir a la banda. Pero Kakashi no le dio importancia a eso, sólo miraba a la pelirosa… y cuando la vio sonreír y sonrojarse un poco, sintió que su corazón latió como loco… y sonrió de lado, sólo para ella. Por otra parte, Sakura se sintió tan feliz al verlo sonreír, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse más, y desvió la mirada a penada. Y con eso, se dio cuenta de que estaba sola en la mesa. Supuso que sus amigos debían haberse ido, o estaban afuera… o en algún lugar. Así que tomo su vaso, y quiso tomar algo… pero estaba vacío. Suspiró cansada, y se puso de pie, encaminándose a la barra.

* * *

Sigue en el capítulo 10 ;)


	10. Absolutely Irresistible

Geeeeeeeeeente! 1º que nada: P-E-R-D-Ó-N por la tardanza! Pasa que tenía gente trabajando en casa, y todavía tengo, y justo estaban arreglando el lugar donde tengo el modem! O sea, hace desde el domingo que no tenía internet! Y bue, aproveché y fui escribiendo el 11 ;)

2º cosa importante para decirles... tengo pensados 3 KakaSaku + 1 InuKago... O sea, no sé si seguir con el sexy peligris enmascarado, o irme con el salvajemente sensual hanyo... ustedes que dicen? Descanso un rato de Kakashi y me voy con Inuyasha? O sigo con el Hatake y que el Taisho espere? ;) Díganme su opinión! ^^

3º cosa importante para decir... emmm... creo que se me fue la manito en este capítulo... haganmelo saber también ^^'

**Aviso: ** este capítulo contiene escenas subidas de tono... por decirlo de alguna manera :P Si no sos capaz o no querés leer... saltea esa parte, y seguía leyendo :P

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad ultra mega hiper exclusiva y sólo de **Masashi Kishimoto **Sí, yo también lo sabía... ya somos... no sé cuantos millones, bienvenido al club! ^^

Disfruten, gente ;)

* * *

**10- Absolutely Irresistible.**

Al llegar, le pidió al barman un jugo exprimido, y él le dijo que enseguida salía. La chica se dedico a esperar su trago, pero de la nada, sintió que alguien muy fuerte la tomaba del brazo, le tapaba la boca, y la arrastraba a un lugar. Una vez que su boca estuvo libre, respiró entrecortadamente, por el susto que se llevó. El lugar estaba totalmente oscuro, y lo primero que hizo fue pegarse a la pared más cercana. Sintió a su 'secuestrador' caminar hacia ella, tomarla fuertemente de la cintura y aprisionarla contra su pecho. De más está decir que ella trató de zafarse, pero él era muy fuerte. –Sakura…- escuchó la voz del chico llamarla. Pero esa voz le resultaba demasiado conocida… -¿S-Sasuke?- preguntó confundida. –Hmp, qué inteligente…- comentó él, y la chica simplemente no podía creerlo. -¿Q-qué queres?- le preguntó nerviosa. -¿No es bastante obvio?- devolvió algo molesto el morocho, pero no tuvo respuesta por parte de la chica. –Rememorar viejos tiempos…- musitó cerca de sus labios, y la besó. Sakura sintió el gusto amargo del alcohol en los labios del morocho, pero no le correspondió, y corrió la cara para deshacer el beso. -¿¡Sasuke, qué te pasa!- preguntó histérica la chica, limpiándose los labios con sus manos. –Vamos, Sakura…- musitó él. –No finjas que no te gusta…- le dijo algo molesto, y volvió a besarla. Ella, otra vez, rompió la unión. -¡No finjo nada, no quiero besarte!- exclamó enojada. –Por favor, Sakura…- musitó con sarcasmo el morocho. –Sabes que no podes dejar de amarme…- le susurró al oído. –Eso no es verdad, yo no te amo.- le afirmó la pelirosa. –Hmp, ni vos te lo crees…- le dijo con voz fría, empezando a besar su cuello. –Sasuke, basta…- le ordeno ella, tratando de alejarlo, pero el chico estaba fijo en ella… prendido como una garrapata. El Uchiha siguió besando, sin darle importancia a lo que ella decía. –Sasuke, no…- decía ella, forcejeando para que la soltara. –Sakura, sabes que me amas… siempre lo hiciste y siempre lo vas a hacer…- 'comentó' Sasuke, entre cada beso que le daba. –No, yo no te amo.- volvió a negar ella, alejando su cuello, pero eso sólo le daba un mejor ángulo al morocho para besar. –Estaba pensando en volver con vos…- contó el chico, sin despegar sus labios del cuello de ella. –¡No me importa!- exclamó molesta, y frustrada por ser tan débil y no poder alejarlo.

Sintió que el chico dejaba su cuello y volvía a subir, mirándola fijo. Y gracias a los débiles rayos de luz que entraban por debajo de la puerta, pudo ver algo de la cara del morocho. Y en esos ojos tan fríos, divisó un brillo… de deseo. -¿P-por qué haces esto, Sasuke?- le preguntó nerviosa. –Hmp…- musitó el morocho. Sonrió de lado –Porque quiero que me des lo que siempre me negaste.- le afirmó seguro, mirándola a los ojos. Los orbes de la pelirosa se abrieron de par en par ante eso… él… no, no era capaz de eso… ¿o sí? –S-Sasuke… vos no…- musitó nerviosa y algo asustada. -¿Crees que no?- le preguntó con una ceja alzada. –Vengo a reclamar, lo que por derecho era mío.- afirmó el Uchiha, y volvió a besarla. Sakura, supuso, que por el fuerte gusto a alcohol que el chico tenía, había estado tomando hace mucho… y estaba borracho. Rompió nuevamente la unión, mirándolo asqueada. -¡Sasuke, no!- exclamó asustada, pero él no la escuchó, se zabulló de lleno en su cuello, besándolo fervientemente. Sakura trató de alejarlo, de empujarlo, ¡de que sacara sus asquerosas manos de ella! Pero no pudo… así que lo único que le quedaba por hacer era rogarle, implorarle que NO lo haga. –Sasuke, por favor, no lo…- pero un leve gemido salió de sus labios, al sentir las manos del chico sobre su trasero, apretando sus caderas contra las de él… sintiendo su evidente excitación rozar su centro más sensible. -¿Qué no?- le preguntó con voz ronca en su oído. –S-Sasuke, por favor, basta…- rogó ella, con el nerviosismo y el miedo a flor de piel. Pero lo único que obtuvo fue que el chico 'acariciara' más su parte trasera, y la apresara más contra la pared y él… haciendo que, sin quererlo, un gemido salga de sus labios. -¿Ves, Sakura? Sí lo queres…- volvió a susurrar en su oído, y la besó otra vez. La pelirosa volvió a romper la unión, mientras que él aprovechó y siguió besando su cuello. -S-Sasuke, basta, por favor…- suplicó rendida, con las lágrimas juntándose en sus ojos. –No llores, Sakura…- le dijo con voz ronca sobre su cuello. –Te va a gustar, ya vas a ver…- comentó con malicia, y llevó una de sus manos debajo de su remera. –S-Sasuke, no…- volvió a pedir, pero al ver que el chico no dejaba de besar su cuello ni de acariciar su trasero. Sintió la mano del chico subir por su abdomen, y cerró los ojos con bronca e impotencia… esperando que la tortura terminara… para así, tratar de olvidar…

Pero, como por arte de magia, ya no sintió al cuerpo que estaba encima de ella. Escuchó que el chico se quejaba, la puerta cerrarse abruptamente y ser cerrada con llave. La pelirosa respiraba irregularmente, el miedo y el nerviosismo seguían con ella… sobre todo el miedo. Sus ojos todavía estaban cerrados, apretados firmemente. Sintió que alguien caminaba hacia ella, se escuchó un leve 'click' y sintió que esa persona seguía caminando. Su miedo aumentó más. –S-Sasuke… por favor… no…- musitó asustada, mientras que algunas lágrimas caían por sus ojos. –Sakura…- escuchó la voz del peligris llamarla suavemente. Y ante la sorpresa, dejó de respirar por un momento. –Sakura…- volvió a llamarla el chico, abrazándola tiernamente por la cintura. -¿Estás bien?- le preguntó preocupado. "¿Kakashi?" pensó anonadada. –Sakura, responde…- rogó el chico, y el corazón de la pelirosa volvió a latir contento. Abrió lentamente sus orbes verdes… encontrándose con esos profundos ojos negros. –Kakashi…- musitó incrédula. –Oh, Kakashi…- exclamó con un nudo en la garganta, y sus lágrimas corrieron rápidamente. Se abrazó al chico, escondiendo su cara en el hueco entre su cuello y la clavícula, mientras que él le correspondió con fuerza. –Sakura, ¿estás bien?- volvió a preguntarle preocupado, pero ella sólo podía llorar. –Sakura, por favor, contestame.- imploró el chico, y ella pudo entender su preocupación. Calmó sus lágrimas y trató de respirar tranquila. –Sí… estoy bien… ahora.- contestó suavemente, abrazándolo con fuerza. Kakashi respiró más aliviado… pero la bronca que sentía todavía estaba en él, y en la pose que encontró a ese maldito no era para NADA buena… así que tenía que saber qué pasó antes de que llegara. –Sakura…- la llamó, alejándose un poco para verla. - ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?- le preguntó serio, mirándola fijamente. Al instante, las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de un leve color rojizo. –E-eh…- musitó apenada. –Sakura…- le dijo con voz fija. La chica bajo la mirada, no tenía otra opción. –Él… me tocó…- contó avergonzada. El chico trató de aguantar la bronca y la ira que sintió al escuchar eso. -¿Dónde?- preguntó entre dientes. –E-eh…- musitó apenada, y el sonrojo aumentó. –Debajo de la remera y… m-mi… trasero…- musitó avergonzada. El Hatake apretó sus dientes para tratar de calmarse, pero eso no pasó. La ira y las ganas de matar a ese Uchiha corrían por sus venas.

-¿Qué más?- masculló entre dientes. –É-él… m-me… besó.- 'confesó' al final. Y la chica sintió como el peligris apretaba sus puños encima de su cintura. -¿Dónde?- preguntó irritado. –E-en… el cuello y… e-en… la boca.- contestó nerviosa por la reacción del peligris. Kakashi sintió su sangre arder de bronca, ¡ese maldito había osado besar a SU pelirosa! "Maldito baboso… si llego agarrarlo…" pensó con aires asesinos, pero trató de calmarse, no iba a conseguir nada con eso. "… pobre de él." Finalizó enojado. –¿Qué más?- preguntó enojado. –E-eh… m-me dijo… q-que… yo todavía lo amaba y que sí quería… hacerlo.- contó apenada. –D-dijo… que quería lo que por derecho… e-era suyo.- siguió contando. "¿Lo que por derecho era suyo?" se preguntó el peligris en su mente. Llevo una de sus manos al mentón de ella y lo levantó con delicadeza, haciendo contacto con sus ojos verdes. -¿Qué era lo que por derecho era suyo?- preguntó con voz 'tranquila' el peligris. Los orbes de la chica se abrieron de par en par. –E-eh…- musitó nerviosa. –S-supongo q-que…- dijo torpemente. -¿Qué, Sakura?- preguntó el chico. –Mmm…- musitó ella. –S-Sasuke y yo… n-nunca… llegamos… a… la cama.- contó apenada, con el sonrojo mucho más fuerte. –É-él siempre quería… pero yo no podía… por alguna razón… no podía…- agregó con voz suave. –S-supongo… q-que… era… eso.- finalizó apenada. –Voy a matarlo…- musitó con voz fría el Hatake, y los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par. –Juro que voy a matarlo…- agregó cegado por la ira, y trato de dar media vuelta para ir a buscar al morocho, pero sintió a la chica frenarlo. -¡No, Kakashi!- exclamó ella, agarrándolo del brazo. -¿¡Cómo que no!- exclamó como loco el peligris, volviendo a mirarla. -¡Él estaba borracho, no sabía lo que hacía!- contó la chica. -¿¡Estás tratando de defenderlo!- le preguntó irritado, mirándola fijo. -¡No!- negó rápidamente ella. -¿Te gustó lo que te hizo?- le cuestiono con voz fría. –No…- musitó débilmente la chica, sintiéndose cohibida por como él la miraba. -¿Lo disfrutaste?- agregó igual. –No…- respondió casi inaudible. -¿Querías que lo haga, verdad?- le preguntó con total furia. –¡No!- gritó ella, mirándolo a los ojos. -¡No quería que él lo haga, no quería que él me besara, no quería que él me tocara!- exclamó la pelirosa. -¡No quería porque él no era vos!- le confesó, con las lágrimas al borde de sus ojos.

Los ojos negros de Kakashi se abrieron de par en par al escuchar eso. –Sakura…- musitó suavemente él, sorprendido por lo que había escuchado. La chica escondió su cara en el pecho de él. –No vuelvas a decir eso…- le ordenó Sakura. Levantó la cara, y lo miró fijo. –No vuelvas a decir que me gusta que otro me toque.- agregó segura. –No vuelvas a pensarlo.- le pidió con voz suave. –Sakura…- musitó anonadado, pero la abrazó otra vez por la cintura. La chica lo abrazó por el cuello, y escondió su cara en el hueco entre su cuello y su clavícula. –Perdón… por gritarte.- le pidió con arrepentimiento el peligris. La chica sonrió tiernamente, se alejó un poco de él, sólo un poco, para poder mirarlo. –Yo soy la que vive pidiendo perdón…- le recordó con una mezcla de divertida y calmada, mirándolo a los ojos. –Ummm…- musitó el peligris, perdido en los ojos hechizantes de la pelirosa. Pero ese hechizo se rompió, cuando sintió los dulces labios de la chica posarse sobre los de él, y claro está que le correspondió. La pegó más fuertemente contra su cuerpo, mientras que ella profundizó más el beso. Como siempre pasaba, el calor nació dentro de ellos con cada movimiento de sus labios, con sentir el cuerpo del otro rosar el suyo. La falta de oxígeno exigía que se separaran, y así lo hicieron, sólo un poco. Sus respiraciones volvían a chocar, y en sus ojos podían ver ese brillo de deseo y pasión. –Kakashi…- musitó suavemente la pelirosa, haciendo que el chico perdiera un poco más la cordura. Y la besó. La besó en un beso demandante, que pedía, exigía más… mucho más. El peligris le pegó a la pared, aprisionándola contra su pecho. La chica lo abrazó fuertemente por el cuello, y jugó con los cabellos plateados de la nuca del chico… encendiendo más el fuego dentro del peligris. Kakashi dejó sus labios, y atendió el delicado cuello de la pelirosa, mientras escuchaba sus suspiros… y su nombre salir de esos labios que a él tanto le fascinaban. Siguió besando, apretándola más, sintiéndola más… necesitándola más. Una de sus manos, se aventuró debajo de la remera de la chica, acariciando su suave estómago… y ella tembló al sentir ese contacto que la quemaba. Se abrazó fuertemente a los hombros del chico, y se dedicó a disfrutar de sus caricias, sus besos, de su aroma tan varonil… se dedicó a disfrutar de Kakashi.

Sintió la mano del chico subir, tocando su abdomen con delicadeza… hasta que se topó con la prenda interior de Sakura. La chica soltó un leve gemido al sentir la gran mano del chico sobre su pecho derecho, y se pegó más a él… Kakashi acarició con ternura el seno del chica, y supo, sin verlo, que era grande, pero sin exagerar, y firme, pero suave. Pero esa maldita prenda se interponía, y él quería sentirla directamente… nada de telas. Retrocedió un poco su mano, y la metió por debajo de la molesta prenda, apretando delicadamente el busto de la chica. La pelirosa, al sentirlo, gimió un poco más fuerte, lo que hizo que la cordura del Hatake bajara un escalón más… quedando muy cerca, peligrosamente cerca, de perderla completamente. Kakashi dejó su cuello, y volvió a besar sus dulces labios, acariciando cada vez con más fervor el pecho en su mano. Sakura gimió contra los labios de Kakashi, lo que provocó que el calor abrasador creciera enormemente en el peligris… como el calor que él le producía con cada caricia crecía en ella también. Lo abrazó por el cuello, atrayéndolo más hacia ella, profundizando ese fogoso beso, mientras él seguía acariciando y apretando su pecho. –Mmm… Kakashi…- musitó con placer la pelirosa, contra los labios del chico, y fue ahí cuando su cordura se perdió un poco más… quedando al borde. La besó frenéticamente, con mucha más fuerza, más demandante… más posesivo. Sakura sintió que su última mano libre dejaba su cintura, e imaginó que iría a parar al mismo lugar que la otra…. Pero fue tal su sorpresa al sentirlo acariciar la zona baja de su abdomen, rozando el borde de su pantalón, que a penas y podía creerlo. Volvió a gemir contra sus labios, aunque no se esperaba eso… le gustó. Pero en el momento en que el chico se adentró lenta y sensualmente en sus pantalones, fue cuando el nerviosismo se hizo presente en ella. Cosa que desapareció como por arte de magia cuando él acarició su centro más sensible con la yema de sus dedos… haciéndola gemir contra sus labios y arquearse contra él. En ese momento, Kakashi dejó de besarla, sólo para mirarla. Admiró el color carmesí de sus mejillas, sus labios rojos e hinchados por sus besos, un leve rastro de transpiración podía verse en su frente… y el brillo de la pasión y el deseo pintados en el jade de sus ojos. Sonrió de lado… sensualmente, sólo como él podía hacerlo, y volvió a acariciar su centro, viéndola y escuchándola gemir otra vez… para él y sólo para él. Lentamente, bajo su mano izquierda, dejando de tocar su pecho, y tomó su pierna, enredándola a su cintura. Y así, pudo tener un mejor acceso a esa parte tan íntima de la chica. Sakura volvió a gemir al sentirlo acariciarla otra vez… y gimió más fuerte cuando él aumentó la velocidad de su caricia. La pelirosa ya no aguantaba… tenía que… necesitaba que… quería que… deseaba que… que él… -Kakashi…- gimió buscando sus labios, pero él se los 'negó', desviando su cara a su oído. –Sakura… quiero que… vos también lo quieras…- le dijo con voz ronca y sexy el peligris, señal de que él tampoco aguantaba más. –Sí… Kakashi… mmm… sí.- contestó entre gemidos, mientras sentía la juguetona mano del chico acariciarla.

Kakashi sonrió sensualmente, y volvió a besarla. Con más fuerza, con más ganas, con más necesidad… con más cariño, con más ternura, como nunca antes besó a nadie. _-¿Dónde estará Kakashi?_- se escuchó preguntar muy cerca de la puerta. Sakura, al escuchar eso, quiso pararlo, pero él seguía besando. –Kakashi…- lo llamó entre besos, con la voz algo preocupada. El peligris, al escuchar su tono de voz, frenó, mirándola. Sus respiraciones volvían a chocar, y él pudo divisar en los ojos de su… de la chica algo como… ¿miedo? -¿No… queres… que… siga?- le preguntó serio, sin despegar su mirada de ella. –N-no eso… es…- contestó con la respiración agitada la pelirosa. –_Este Kakashi, odio cuando desaparece así_.- comentó una voz, evidentemente de Obito. –Eso…- respondió apenada la chica. Y fue ahí cuando lo entendió, ella no quería ser sorprendida en una situación TAN intima. "O sea… que sí quería hacer el amor conmigo…" pensó feliz el peligris. "¿¡Pero qué estás pensando, Kakashi!" se preguntó rápidamente. "Yo no hago el amor…" se mentalizó con voz fría. –Kakashi…- lo llamó preocupada la chica, haciéndolo salir de sus pensamientos. _-¿Dónde podrá estar?-_ preguntó, lo que parecía la voz de Asuma. –_De seguro con Sakura-chan…-_ contestó la voz pícara del morocho, y Sakura se sonrojó más… si es que podía. _-¿¡Qué! ¡A Sakura no puede gustarle mi eterno rival!_- exclamó molesto Gai. –_Sí, sí…_- acotaron cansados los otros dos. _–Mejor vayamos a buscarlo afuera_.- comentó Asuma, y escucharon como se alejaban. La pelirosa suspiró un poco más calmada… ¡pero la mano de Kakashi seguía AHÍ! Y la calma desapareció tan rápido como llegó. –K-Kakashi…- lo llamó nerviosa. El chico sólo la miraba, y tras haber escuchado la conversación de sus amigos… a demás de sentir el nerviosismo de la chica… tuvo que terminar, con la mayor molestia que jamás sintió, el dulce juego en el que habían entrado. Fue sacando lentamente la mano del pantalón de la chica, y la vió tratar de no gemir. Y sonrió de lado. Se acercó a su oído, antes de sacar completamente su mano, y le dijo –No me gusta que me prohíbas escuchar algo tan lindo… Sakura.- con la voz tan ronca y sexy que le produjeron un cosquilleo recorrerla de punta a punta. Kakashi se alejó de ella, sacando además, su mano. Soltó suavemente la pierna que tenía enredada a la cintura, y la miró fijo. Sus labios, su sonrojo, su traspiración, su respiración agitada, su pecho subir y bajar, su cabello algo despeinado… y ese brillo en sus ojos… estaba muy tentadora. –Será mejor que… me vaya…- comentó con voz suave el peligris. –M-mmm… s-sí.- contestó avergonzada la chica, bajando la mirada. Pero sintió al chico acercarse otra vez a ella, a su oído. –Te… espero a fuera para llevarte a tu casa.- le afirmó en un susurro. –N-no tenes por qué…- comentó ella, pensando que tal vez… el chico se sentía 'obligado' a hacerlo por… lo que pasó hace algunos segundos. Kakashi sonrió de lado, lástima que ella no podía verlo. –No me importa, voy a hacerlo…- le dijo seguro. Se alejó un poco de ella, sólo un poco, para verla. Levantó delicadamente el mentón de la chica, para hacer contacto con esos pozos verdes. –Amenos… que vos no quieras…- comentó con voz suave… con sus ojos como los de un cachorrito. La ternura invadió a la pelirosa al verlo así… ¿cómo era que podía existir alguien como él? –Mmm… te veo afuera.- fue lo que contestó ella, embobada por el chico. El Hatake sonrió de lado. La besó dulcemente, por unos cuantos segundos. Y, sin querer, se alejó de ella. Sakura lo vió partir, y una vez que lo vio salir por la puerta, soltó un suspiro… un largo suspiro. "Yo… ¿cómo puedo amarlo así?" se pregunto, mientras se agarraba la cabeza con una mano. (¿¡Por qué, Kami!) Preguntó dolida su Inner. (¿¡Por qué SIEMPRE tienen que interrumpir en la MEJOR parte!) Preguntó molesta su voz interior. "I-Inner…" dijo apenada la chica. (¡Por Kami!) Comentó. (¡QUÉ HOMBRE!) Dijo, completamente rendida por ese chico. "E-es… increíble" pensó, con una sonrisa. (¿Alguna vez podrás hacerlo con él?) Cuestiono la Inner. "N-no se…" contestó apenada la pelirosa. (Sólo espero que sí…) Comentó la voz interior. (Si eso nos provoca con sólo acariciarnos y besarnos… ¿te imaginas lo que haría si no hubiera interrupciones?) Le preguntó pícara. "¡I-Inner!" chilló Sakura en su mente, muy sonrojada en el exterior. (¡Por favor!) Exclamó con sarcasmo. (Como si no lo quisieras…) Le dijo insinuante. "L-l que quiera o n-no… es cosa mía" le dijo molesta. (Está bien, está bien…) comentó la Inner. (Sólo no entiendo por qué paraste, hubieras seguido.) Le recriminó. "Pero… ¿y si entraban?" le preguntó. (¡Estaba cerrada con llave!) Exclamó. "B-bueno…" contestó apenada. (Está bien, te entiendo…) Contó la Inner. (Queres que sea romántico, no te culpo) Le dijo con sinceridad, para después callarse. Sakura suspiró, y lentamente, fue saliendo el lugar.

-Sakura, ¿qué hacías en la sala de mantenimiento?- preguntó Tsunade, quien la veía salir de ahí. –Ah, eh…- musitó nerviosa la pelirosa. –Estaba… eh… buscando un trapo.- mintió descaradamente. -¿Un trapo?- cuestionó su tía, incrédula. –Sí, un trapo.- repitió convencida la pelirosa. -¿Para qué?- preguntó dudosa la rubia. –Para… limpiar un trago que se cayó en la mesa.- mintió tranquila. –Ah…- musitó la mujer, creyéndole. -¿Y cómo está todo?- cuestiono rápidamente la chica, para cambiar de tema. –Bien, ya no queda nadie.- contestó su tía. Sakura pestañó incrédula, ¿ya? Miró a su alrededor, y era verdad… el lugar estaba vacío. -¿Qué hora es?- preguntó la pelirosa. –Son las 3:30hs.- contestó la rubia. Los ojos verdes de la Haruno se abrieron de par en par… ¡cómo volaba el tiempo! –Los chicos estaban buscando a Kakashi, pero lo encontraron hace un rato en los baños.- comentó la rubia. –Se fueron recién.- contó cansada. –Ah, bueno… entonces yo también me voy.- comentó la pelirosa. –En taxi.- ordenó firme Tsunade. –En taxi…- repitió cansada la pelirosa. –Nos vemos, tía.- la saludó, y después se encaminó a la puerta del lugar. "Es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo…" pensó la muchacha. "Si lo hubiéramos hecho… hubiéramos tardado horas…" agregó, pero al instante se sonrojó. (Sí, hubieran salido al amanecer) Comentó su Inner. (Claro, si es que paraban…) Aclaró con picardía. La pelirosa no le contestó a su parte pervertida, y salió rápidamente del lugar. Y como él había dicho, ahí estaba Kakashi… esperándola. –Kakashi…- musitó la chica al verlo. –Ummm… ¿vamos?- le preguntó él. –Es tarde y hace frío… no quiero que te enfermes.- comentó con voz suave. La pelirosa le sonrió tiernamente y asintió con la cabeza. El chico la admiró unos segundos… sintiendo una calidez llenar su alma… sintiéndose feliz. Caminó unos cortos pasos a su auto, seguido por la chica. Le abrió la puerta para que suba, como todo un caballero. Y una vez que ella estuvo dentro, dio media vuelta y subió también. Kakashi puso en marcha el automóvil, y en pocos minutos estuvieron en frente del edifico de la pelirosa. Ambos bajaron, y caminaron hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada. –Gracias por acompañarme, Kakashi…- las dio con una sonrisa la chica. –Ummm… de nada.- contestó el chico, mirándola fijo, y el sonrojo no tardó en llegar a las mejillas de la chica… recordando algunos momentos pasados. –Sakura…- la llamó el chico. –Quería… pedirte perdón por… lo de esta noche.- comentó con sutileza. La chica sintió un dolor enorme en su corazón "No… le gustó" pensó triste la pelirosa. Bajó la mirada con tristeza. –Supongo… que son reacciones… que no pudiste evitar…- contó la Haruno, con un dolor evidente en su voz. Kakashi entendió a la perfección que lo había mal interpretado… lo que no entendía era cómo pudo haberlo hecho. –No…- negó él, con voz suave, levantando su mentón para verla. –Es lo que vos provocas en mí.- le afirmó seguro, mirándola fijamente.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par… "Le gustó… él quería…" pensó anonadada la chica. –Aparte…- musitó él, abrazándola por la cintura, pegándola dulcemente contra su pecho. –No es algo que quiera evitar…- le susurró tranquilo, sin dejar de mirarla. La chica lo miraba sorprendida… él… él quería… él sí… -Buenas noches, Sakura.- la saludó para después darle un dulce y corto beso en los labios. Estaba por alejarse de ella cuando sintió que lo abrazaba fuertemente por la espalda, escondiendo su cara en su pecho. –Kakashi…- musitó la pelirosa, y él le correspondió el abrazado. -¿Qué pasa, Sakura?- le preguntó con voz suave, acariciando su espalda. –Quiero… pedirte un favor…- comentó con voz suave la chica. –Ummm…- contestó él para que siguiera. Pero la chica no respondió, la vergüenza y el miedo la invadieron. "¿Qué va a pensar de mí?" se preguntó avergonzada. (Si le explicas, no va a pensar mal) Contestó su Inner. "Pero no es algo normal que le pedís a alguien con quien y por poco te acostas… ¡dos veces!" dijo algo nerviosa. (¡Por favor! Kakashi no es así, lo sabes.) Refutó su voz interior. "No quiero que piense mal…" comentó triste. (¡Me cansaste! ¡Hace lo que quieras!) Le gritó histérica su Inner, y se calló. –Sakura…- la llamó el Hatake, sacándola de sus pensamientos. –Ah, eh… no, no, no era nada.- negó rápidamente la chica, separándose de él. –Sakura…- la llamó con voz firme el chico. La pelirosa lo miro a los ojos, y pudo ver un dejo de molestia en sus pozos negros. –Mmm… de verdad… no es nada.- mintió apenada. El peligris suspiró cansado ¿por qué no quería decírselo? -¿Por qué no me lo queres decir?- cuestiono serio. –Mmm… porque… no quiero que pienses mal de mí…- contestó algo triste la chica, bajando la mirada. Pero sintió la suave mano del chico tomar su mentón, subirlo delicadamente, y se encontró con esos ojos profundos… -Sakura, jamás pensaría mal de vos...- le dijo seguro el chico. –Mmm…- musitó ella. -¿Vas… a pedirme ese favor?- le preguntó tranquilo, sin dejar de mirarla. –Sí…- afirmó ella, totalmente derrotada. Kakashi soltó lentamente su mentón, y la miró expectante. –Bueno… mmm… quería pedirte… que…- musitó torpemente la chica. –Que… te quedaras a… dormir conmigo.- soltó muy nerviosa, con un gran sonrojo en toda su cara. El peligris apenas podía creer lo que había escuchado. –Es que… t-tengo miedo… de que… S-Sasuke…- musitó asustada, recordando los horrendos minutos que pasó con su ex novio. Y fue ahí, cuando Kakashi la abrazó protectoramente… posesivamente, sorprendiéndola. –Sí, claro, Sakura…- aceptó tranquilo. "No voy a dejar que ese maldito te traume" pensó molesto. –Mmm… gracias.- contestó apenada. El chico se separó de ella, se miraron unos segundos, y después la chica abrió la puerta del edificio, entrando junto con el peligris.

El viaje en el ascensor era muy silencioso. Sakura estaba tan avergonzada y con tantos nervios que no podía mirarlo a los ojos. ¿Por qué tuvo que pedírselo? ¿Por qué tuvo que sentir esa sensación de miedo cuando él se alejaba? ¿Por qué las manos de Sasuke volvían a sentirse sobre su cuerpo? ¿Por qué sintió sus fríos labios sobre su piel? ¿Y por qué ese agrio sabor a alcohol? ¿Por qué tenía miedo de que Sasuke volviera esa noche y tratara de hacer lo que no pudo? "Tonta…" se dijo a sí misma. "Pero… de verdad… tengo miedo" pensó asustada. Pero el sonido de las puertas abrirse la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ambos salieron del aparatejo, y después de que la chica abrió la puerta de su casa, entraron. La pelirosa prendió las luces del lugar. –Esta es la sala de estar.- comentó la chica con voz suave. –Esa es la cocina…- y señaló el lugar. –Doblando a la izquierda está el baño y mi pieza…- contó apenada. –Ummm…- musitó tranquilo el peligris. –Y-yo voy a ponerme el piyama…- comentó la pelirosa. –S-sentite como en tu casa…- le dijo con voz baja, y desapreció de la escena. Kakashi la vió 'huir' y sonrió divertido… que chica tan singular. Normalmente, cualquier chica, se le tiraría encima a penas cerrara la puerta… pero Sakura se ponía nerviosa y se avergonzaba… era increíble. El chico sonrió con ternura. Se encaminó a unas de las bibliotecas que la chica tenía al lado del televisor, y pudo ver algunas fotos en los estantes. Una de cuando era chiquita, otra de su graduación, otras de algún viaje, sonrió suavemente… siempre fue hermosa. Y cuando llegó a la última… lo vio a él. Frunció el seño molesto. En la foto, podía verse al rubio hiperactivo, a su… a Sakura, y al morocho Uchiha, cuando tenían unos 12 años. Naruto sonreía de oreja a oreja, Sakura estaba con una dulce sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, a demás de sus ojos verdes brillando intensamente… y al lado de ella, Sasuke. Igual de antipático, igual de frío, igual de arrogante… mirando de costado a su… a la pelirosa. "Tarado." Pensó molesto el peligris. –Kakashi…- lo llamó una voz tímida detrás de él. El aludido dio media vuelta… y pudo verla. Sakura tenía puesto un piyama que consistía en un short rosa liso, con una musculosa rosa lisa también. "Está… hermosa…" pensó embobado el chico. -¿V-vamos a… dormir?- preguntó nerviosa la pelirosa. –Ummm…- musitó él, y sin dejar de mirarla, se acercó a ella.

La pelirosa lo guió hasta su pieza, mirando todo el tiempo el piso. Al entrar, prendió la luz, y el peligris se quedó maravillado por el lugar… era tan Sakura. –P-perdón por los colores… son algo llamativos…- comentó apenada. –Ummm… son divertidos.- contestó tranquilo el chico. –Mmm… ¿v-vas a dormir vestido?- le preguntó la chica, mirándolo, al fin. El Hatake la miro 'sorprendido', sólo para verla sonrojarse otra vez. –Ah, eh, digo… puede ser incómodo.- se 'defendió' la chica, para que él no lo mal pensara. Kakashi sonrió de lado, y el rubor de la chica aumentó un poco más. –Ummm… tenes razón.- comentó el chico. Fue sacándose lenta y sensualmente la remera… dejando ver ese físico perfecto que tenía. Sakura se lo quedó mirando embobada, disfrutando de esa imagen tan… tan exquisita. (¡SEXY!) Chilló como loca su Inner. "Parece tallado a mano…" pensó babosa la chica, admirando su pecho, sus brazos… todo en él era, sencillamente, PERFECTO. -¿Vamos a la cama?- le preguntó el chico. La pelirosa se sonrojo mucho, mucho más al escucharlo decir eso. (¡Sí! ¡Vamos, vamos!) Acotó histérica su Inner. –A dormir…- 'aclaró' divertido el peligris. –M-mmm…- musitó la chica. Abrió su cama de dos plazas, ya que tenía el gusto de tener una, y se acostó del lado derecho; mientras que Kakashi se acostó a su izquierda, no sin antes apagar la luz. Estaban frente a frente, mirándose fijamente. –Buenas noches… Sakura…- le deseó el peligris, con voz suave. –B-buenas noches… Kakashi…- devolvió MUY nerviosa la pelirosa. Y antes de que perdiera el control de su cuerpo, cerró fuertemente los ojos, tratando de dormir. El Hatake la vio hacer eso, sonrió de lado con ternura, y decidió hacer lo mismo. Morfeo no tomó nada en apiadarse de la pelirosa, y tomarlas en sus brazos. Pero, desgraciadamente, la chica empezó a soñar con los horrendos minutos que pasó con su ex novio. Las manos del Uchiha volvían a tocarla, sus labios volvían a besarla, y el miedo y la desesperación de ella volvieron a hacerse presentes. Sakura daba vueltas en su cama, y se quejaba levemente, tratando de 'zafarse' de su secuestrador. Pero nada pasaba, Sasuke seguía con su tortura: besando, acariciando, tocando… y ella sólo sufría. –No… Sasuke…- musitó entrecortadamente. –No… por favor…- dijo, mientras 'veía' al morocho volver a besarla. -¡No, Sasuke!- gritó con las lágrimas al borde. –Sakura…- escuchó la voz del peligris llamarla alarmado, y sintió sus manos zamarrearla un poco para que despertara. Los ojos de la pelirosa se abrieron de par en par… y pudo verlo a él, mirándola preocupado desde arriba. –Kakashi…- musitó casi inaudible. – ¡Oh, Kakashi!- exclamó con un nudo en su garganta, mientras que se incorporaba y lo abrazaba, quedando los dos sentados en la cama. El Hatake la abrazó protectoramente, tratando de reconfortarla. Acarició tiernamente su espalda y sus cabellos rosados. –Shhh… todo está bien, Sakura…- le dijo con voz suave, mientras la escuchaba sollozar.

Sakura se abrazó fuertemente al chico, tratando de parar su llanto. Sentía la gran y suave mano del chico acariciar su espalda y su cabello, tranquilizándola. Su respiración era calmada, y ella trató de imitarla. Inhalo y exhalo varias veces, normalizándola. Su cuerpo ya no estaba tenso, y las lágrimas fueron retrocediendo. Abrió sus ojos verdes lentamente, y pudo ver la oscuridad del lugar. Levantó un poco su vista, y pudo ver los despeinados cabellos plateados del chico. Sonrió levemente, y disfrutó de su exquisito aroma. Tanteó la suave piel del chico, acariciando suavemente su cuello, y lo sintió estremecerse un poco… sonrió un poco más. Y cuando estaba por alejarse de él, lo escuchó susurrar -_Green eyes, you're the one that I wanted to find…- _con su voz tan dulce, y ahora fue ella la que se estremeció. -_And anyone who tried to deny you, must be out of their mind…- _le cantó, con una sonrisa que ella no podía ver. -_Because I came here with a load, and it feels so much lighter since I met you…- _dijo con total sinceridad el peligris, pegándola más contra él. –_Honey, you should know that I could never go on without you…-_ su voz sonó con tanta necesidad en esa parte… que el corazón de la pelirosa palpitó contento, y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa… esa canción era para ella, no le quedaba ninguna duda. -_Green eyes, green eyes, oh oh oh oh…- _tarareó con voz suave en su oído, y ella rió por lo bajo. Sakura se separó un poco de él, sólo un poco, para poder verlo. –Gracias… Kakashi…- le susurró con una sonrisa. Kakashi la admiró por unos segundos… era, realmente, hermosa. –Ummm… -musitó él, totalmente embobado. Fueron acostándose lentamente, quedando frente a frente, sin dejar de mirarse. -¿Qué estabas soñando?- le preguntó suavemente el peligris. El sonrojo no tardó en llegar a las mejillas de la chica. –Ummm… escuché que lo nombraste… a Sasuke.- masculló entre dientes el nombre del Uchiha. –Mmm… es que… soñé que él… él volvía a… tocarme.- confesó apenada. –E-era tan real…- comentó asustada, pero sintió la fuerte mano del chico abrazarla por la cintura y pegarla al fuerte y cálido pecho del chico. –No va a pasar, Sakura.- le aseguró, mirándola fijo. –Yo estoy con vos…- le recordó en un susurró. –L-lo sé…- comentó apenada, con el sonrojo más fuerte. –E-es que…- musitó la pelirosa, pero no siguió. -¿Es que qué?- le preguntó el chico, para que continuara. –Es que… me siento sucia.- le confesó, mirándolo con vergüenza.

-¿Sucia?- le preguntó con una ceja alzada el peligris, signo de confusión. –S-sí…- afirmó ella. -¿Por qué?- le preguntó curioso. Silencio… -P-porque…- musitó apenada la chica. –Mmm… no me gustó que él me tocara.- comentó, bajando la vista. Y con un rápido movimiento, escondió su cara en el pecho del chico. –Ya te dije…- musitó suavemente. –Él no era vos.- le recordó apenada. Y en los labios del Hatake se dibujó una sonrisa de lado, llena de satisfacción. –Ey…- la llamó en un susurro, alejándose un poco para verla. Y cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con esos orbes verdes, pudo decirle –No voy a dejar que te vuelta a tocar.- con seguridad. –Ni él, ni nadie…- afirmó serio. –Nadie… que no sea yo.- aclaró en un susurro, perdido en esos pozos verdes, acercándose lentamente a ella. –Mmm… Kakashi…- musitó embobada la chica, acercándose también, hasta besarlo. Sus labios volvieron a unirse, en un beso dulce, suave, lento… con mucho cariño. Se separaron lentamente, quedando a escasos milímetro de distancia, sin despegar sus miradas. Sakura sentía, que si seguía mirándolo, no resistiría a volver a besarlo… y quién sabe qué más. –B-buenas noches… Kakashi…- lo saludó apenada. El Hatake no le contestó, sólo se la quedó mirando. Al no obtener respuesta por parte del chico, decidió darse vuelta, dándole la espalda… porque si no, terminarían con lo que empezaron en la sala de limpieza. (¡Tonta! ¿¡Por qué no lo besaste!) Le preguntó como loca su Inner. "P-porque íbamos a terminar…" dijo nerviosa. (¡ESA ERA LA IDEA!) Contestó histérica su voz interior, interrumpiéndola. "P-pero… n-no sé s-si… me ama…" comentó algo triste. La Inner iba a contestarle, pero sintió esa tristeza… y no pudo culparla por querer hacer el amor, y no tener sólo sexo. (Tal vez… algún día…) Comentó con voz baja, para después callarse. Sakura suspiró con melancolía… ¡cómo le gustaría saber los sentimientos del peligris! Pero no podía preguntarle, no podía forzarlo. Y cuando estaba por tratar de conciliar el sueño, sintió los suaves labios del peligris sobre su cuello, besándolo dulcemente; y su mano abrazarla posesivamente por la cintura, pegándola contra su pecho. La chica suspiró ante esa caricia tan tierna… que sólo él podía brindarle. –Kakashi…- musitó extasiada. –Ummm… perdón.- pidió el Hatake, con voz suave… tan sexy. –Es que…- dijo tranquilo. Lo sintió acercarse a su oído. –Es muy difícil resistirse…- le confesó en un susurró. Las mejillas de la pelirosa se tiñeron de un color carmín muy fuerte. –Buenas noches… Sakura.- le deseó, antes de besar otra vez su cuello, y acomodarse tranquilamente detrás de ella para dormir… con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

Decime si no te dan ganas de estar en el lugar de Sakura! Por Dios! Qué chico! :$

Ah, si esto les pareció fuerte... no se imaginan lo que viene en el 11 ;) Saludos! ^^


	11. Estoy con vos

Geeeeente! Subo ahora la continuación porque tal vez mañana no tanga internet... todavía están arreglando cosas en mi casa -.-' Y ay, espero que este capítulo les guste :$ Es un poco más subido de tono que el anterior (bah, para mí) Ustedes juzguen :)

Como siempre, quiero agradecerles por los lindos comentarios que me dejan, de verdad se aprecian ^^ También quiero agradecerles por seguir la historia, me alegro que les guste tanto como a mí escribirla :)

Ah! Me hacen un favor? Sí? Gracias! ^^ Podrían decirme si la lectura es más fácil como está escrita ahora? Se los agradecería muchísimo si me contestaran :)

Sin más, disfruten :)

PD: Los personajes le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**... lo sabías? Mira que bien, yo también :F

* * *

**11- Estoy con vos…**

El dolor que sentía en su cuerpo, era señal de que había dormido mucho, aunque todavía se sentía algo cansada. Sakura abrió lentamente sus ojos verdes, enfocando su visión… encontrándose con la imagen más tierna y dulce que jamás vió. Delante de ella, muy cerca de su cara, se encontraba el peligris dormido. La pelirosa sintió una cálida sensación llenarla, junto con una ternura que le invadió el alma. Su corazón palpitó emocionado, mientras que suspiraba embobada por el chico. Llevó lentamente una de sus manos a la mejilla de él. La acarició suavemente, sintiendo su calor, mientras admiraba su despeinado cabello color plata… tan singular, y sonrió dulcemente. Bajó su vista, divisando sus ojos cerrados, sus largas pestañas, sus perfectas cejas grises… y su fina nariz. Siguió bajando, mirando su fuerte mentón, su masculina mandíbula, su apetitoso cuello… mordió su labio inferior, ¡cómo le gustaría besarlo! Su vista siguió bajando, maravillándose con su fuerte y amplio pecho. Dejó de acariciar su mejilla, y posó su mano sobre el lado izquierdo del pecho del chico… y sintió que su corazón latía tranquilo. Sonrió una vez más… cómo le gustaría que su corazón latiera por ella… sólo por ella. Subió su vista, dejando lo mejor para el final, posó su atención en los labios del peligris. Admiró esos dulces labios, que ella amaba besar… y que amaba que la besaran.

Dejó de sentir su tierno palpitar, y acarició delicadamente su boca… presintiendo la suavidad con la que él siempre la besaba. Se quedó unos segundos así, admirando sus labios en silencio, para después volver a subir su vista lentamente, pasando otra vez por su nariz. Y cuando llegó a sus ojos… se encontró con esos profundos y calmados pozos negros que la miraban fijamente. Sakura sintió su cara arder en seguida ¿hacía cuánto estaba despierto? Pero lo peor era que… ¡su mano seguía acariciando sus labios! La alejó rápidamente, para rascarse su mejilla nerviosamente. –B-buenos días… Kakashi.- lo saludó apenada. –Ummm… muy buenos.- devolvió él con voz baja, sin dejar de mirarla. -¿C-cómo dormiste?- le preguntó la chica. –Bien…- contestó tranquilo. –Pero me gusta mucho más el despertar…- musitó suavemente... mientras la abrazaba tiernamente por la cintura y la pegaba contra él. "Tan sexy…" pensó embobada la pelirosa, perdida en esos ojos negros que la miraban intensamente. La pelirosa sonrió como toda una chica enamorada ante un halago del ser amado… tan dulcemente. –A mí también… me gusta más el despertar…- comentó con voz suave la Haruno. Los labios del Hatake se curvaron en una media sonrisa de satisfacción.

Qué cambió rápidamente al acordarse de algo. -¿No… tuviste más miedo?- le preguntó tranquilo, pero serio. –Mmm… no.- negó ella. –Gracias a vos…- comentó apenada, mirándolo igual. La sonrisa de lado resurgió en los labios del chico. –Obviamente.- dijo con divertidos aires de grandeza. -¡Creído!- exclamó divertida la pelirosa. –Es la verdad, sin mí no hubieras podido dormir.- comentó con gracia el chico. –Egocéntrico…- musitó fingiendo molestia la chica. –Ni un pelo.- contraatacó un gracioso peligris. -¡Jum!- musitó 'ofendida' la pelirosa, corriendo la cara. Pero sintió los cálidos labios del chico besar su cuello. -¿Por qué me tentas así… Sakura?- le preguntó en un susurró… con su voz tan sensual que, si fuera físicamente posible, ella ya estaría derretida por él. –Mmm…- musitó extasiada por la caricia que el chico le dedicaba. Lo sintió subir, besando su mejilla, hasta llegar a su boca… donde ella le correspondió. Con las mismas ganas, con la misma dulzura, con la misma necesidad… con el mismo cariño… con ese amor que secretamente le tenía. Lo abrazó por el cuello, y se pegó más él… mientras lo sentía levantarse un poco, quedando encima de ella. Sintió una juguetona mano acariciar su pierna tiernamente, mientras la otra acariciaba de la misma manera su cintura.

Kakashi se pegó un poco más a ella… le encantaba sentirla debajo suyo, tocar su piel y que su tacto le quemara como jamás le pasó, que sus labios besaran los suyos con la misma intensidad, que sus lenguas jugaran el mismo apasionado juego, que sus corazones latieran a la misma velocidad… que el calor creciera abrazadoramente en ambos, y así poder escucharla gemir para él, sólo para él… y sólo por él. Dejó de besarla, y pasó a atender su delicado cuello, mientras ella suspiraba de placer, y él sonreía victorioso. Sakura sentía sus suaves labios besar su cuello, sus manos acariciarla dulcemente… y el calor naciendo dentro de ella, estaba empezando a actuar en su zona baja. –Kakashi…- musitó la pelirosa, disfrutando del suave tacto del chico. Lo atrajo más hacia ella, sintiéndolo mucho, mucho más cerca. Sus pechos chocaron con el fuerte de él, y lo escuchó dar algo así como un gruñido… un gruñido muy sexy. La mano que acariciaba su cintura, subió, adentrándose en su remera. Sintió como tocó su abdomen… hasta llegar a su pecho. Lo apretó suavemente, debajo de la ropa interior, y la escuchó dar un gemido… y él sonrió con picardía. La pelirosa, al sentir tan dulce tortura, gimió levemente, y se arqueó contra él… pero 'accidentalmente' juntó su cadera con la del peligris, y pudo sentir su excitación. Gimió otra vez, un poco más sonoro, y sintió el calor insoportable aumentar más en su interior.

Kakashi sonrió con malicia. Llevó la mano que acariciaba la pierna de la chica a su cadera, sujetándola firmemente. Dejo de tocar su apetitoso seno, y su mano se dirigió al mismo lugar que la otra… tomando a la chica por su cadera. Dejo de besar su cuello en el mismo instante en que volvía a juntar sus pelvis, y la vio gemir. Sus respiraciones volvían a chocar, muy aceleradas; sus ojos estaban conectados, fijos en el otro… y en los del peligris podía divisarse el brillo de la pasión, del deseo; mientras que en los verdes de la pelirosa se veían la sorpresa, y el mismo deseo que en los pozos negros del Hatake. Kakashi volvía a friccionar sus caderas, y la vio gemir otra vez, incrementando el calor en su interior… y las ganas de hacerla suya, sólo suya. Sonrió de lado, y vio como el sonrojo de la chica aumentaba más… así como cada vez aumentaba el volumen de sus gemidos a medida que aumentaba la rapidez con que frotaba sus intimidades. 1, 2, 3 gemidos… y Sakura no daba más, necesitaba hacerlo… YA. Atrajo más al chico, y quiso besarlo, pero él se lo negó resistiéndose a eso… él quería seguir mirándola disfrutar. –Kakashi…- musitó extasiada, a escasos milímetros de sus labios.

-¿Qué pasa… Sakura?- le preguntó con la voz ronca… tan, tan sexy. Pero no pudo contestarle, otro gemido salió de sus labios al sentir la fricción una vez más. Lo vio sonreír más ampliamente, y el rojo de sus mejillas aumentó considerablemente. –Mmm… Kakashi… por favor…- pidió entrecortadamente, totalmente rendida. -¿Por favor qué… Sakura?- le preguntó, mirándola fijo. Y volvió a juntar sus caderas, viéndola y escuchándola gemir nuevamente… sólo por y para él. –Kakashi… por favor…- rogó con la respiración cortada, perdida en esos pozos negros. –Por favor… haceme tuya.- pidió, mientras hundía sus uñas en la espalda del chico… al sentirlo rozar su centro más sensible una vez más… gimiendo muy cerca de sus labios… hasta que, por fin, pudo besarlo. Kakashi le correspondió gustoso, pero claro está que no iba a dejar de 'torturarla', y junto una última vez sus caderas, y ella gimió sobre sus labios. ¡Cómo le encantaba eso! Sintió el calor mucho más insoportable, la sangre corría rápidamente por sus venas, y las ganas de hacerla suya eran tan grandes… como jamás sintió por una mujer. Jamás en su vida necesito TENER QUÉ hacerlo… jamás dependió tanto de una mujer, y no sólo en ese aspecto…

Y cuando estaba por empezar a bajar el molesto short… un sonido estrepitoso se escuchó sonar en la habitación. Sakura dejo de besarlo, más por la falta de aire que otra cosa, hasta que el sonido llegó a sus oídos y de éstos, a su cerebro… y se dio cuenta de que era su celular, alguien la estaba llamando. –E-es… mi celular.- contó con la respiración entre cortada. Kakashi la miró fijo, pero no se movió ni le contestó. -¿Kakashi?- lo llamó extrañada, y fue ahí cuando él 'despertó' Con la peor mala gana del mundo, el Hatake se alejó completamente de ella, sentándose en la cama para dejarle el camino libre. Una vez que ella se sentó en el borde de la cama y atendió el molesto aparato, él se recostó tranquilamente en la suave superficie… mirando su pequeña espalda. "Si le contara esto a Obito… se reiría por horas" pensó el peligris, ya que su mejor amigo disfrutaba mucho de su mala suerte. "¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Algún día voy a poder hacer el amor con ella!" preguntó con ira. "Yo no hago el amor…" 'corrigió' una vez más, pero parecía que esa 'mentalización' no estaba funcionando. –Cerda, ya te pedí perdón 50 veces…- escuchó la voz cansada de la pelirosa, y volvió a fijar su atención en ella.

–E-eh… m-me… estaba b-bañando…- mintió avergonzada, y él sonrió de lado. -¡E-en serio!- exclamó 'segura' -¿P-para qué l-llamaste, cerda?- le preguntó algo molesta. –Ah, eh… no sé.- contestó dudosa. -¡C-con nadie!- exclamó nerviosa, y él volvió a sonreír de lado. La escuchó suspirar rendida. –Adivina…- musitó bajito, para que él no escuchara. –E-eh…- tartamudeo con vergüenza. –Mmm… sí.- contestó en un susurro. La vio alejar rápidamente el celular de su oreja y un leve gritito se escuchó salir del aparato. -¡No grites, cerda!- le dijo irritada. -¿Juntos?- preguntó la pelirosa. –Eh… no sé… le pregunto y te aviso.- comentó bajito. -¿Dónde van a estar?- preguntó después. –Está bien… nos vemos, cerda.- saludó, para después colgar. Sakura dejo el celular en su mesita de luz, y se quedó mirando su guardarropa enfrente de ella… la vergüenza que sentía estaba muy bien demostrada en sus rojas mejillas. Su nerviosismo seguía en ella, y aumentó mucho más cuando lo sintió sentarse detrás de ella, abrazándola por la espalda. Sus piernas rosaban las suyas, podía sentir el tranquilo palpitar de su corazón en su espalda, y la respiración cálida de él chocaba con su piel… haciéndola temblar levemente.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó con voz suave el peligris, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro derecho. –I-Ino…- contestó nerviosa. –Ummm… ¿se puede saber qué quería?- cuestiono tranquilo. –Mmm… S-sí quería ir… al c-cine con ellos… esta tarde.- respondió tratando de calmarse. -¿Vas a ir?- preguntó curioso. –No creo…- contestó ella. –Siempre salen en parejas… me siento como la solterona del grupo….- comentó divertida. -Ummm… podría ir con vos… si quisieras.- contó tranquilo el Hatake. La pelirosa abrió de par en par sus ojos verdes ante eso. Lentamente dio media vuelta, para poder verlo a los ojos. -¿E-en serio?- le preguntó sorprendida. –Claro…- contestó él con una suave sonrisa en sus labios. –Sería un honor ir con Sakura-chan…- comentó suavemente, mientras juntaba sus frentes y la miraba dulcemente. –Kakashi…- musitó atontada la chica ¿¡Cómo podía ser TAN tierno! Sonrió feliz, y lo vio acercarse a su boca… y ella le correspondió. Unieron sus labios en un dulce beso. Corto, sí, pero lleno de cariño. Se separaron lentamente, sin despegar sus miradas… y Kakashi sonrió suavemente de lado. Otra cosa de la cual se enamoró, que le encantó. Sonrió tiernamente, admirando al maravilloso hombre que tenía en frente… amándolo cada vez más.

–Ummm… ¿vamos a desayunar?- preguntó con voz suave el peligris. La chica rió por lo bajo. -¿Qué?- cuestiono confuso el chico. -¿Desayunar? ¡Son las 16:30hs!- exclamó la Haruno. –Ummm… bueno, a comer algo.- corrigió el Hatake mientras rodaba los ojos. -¡Sí, vamos!- exclamó risueña la chica, poniéndose de pie con energía. –Ummm… ¿cómo podes tener tantas energías apenas te levantas?- le preguntó adormilado. –Vamos, Hatake…- le dijo divertida, tironeándolo de un brazo. –Ummm… prefiero quedarme en la cama.- comentó insinuante, tironeándola para que se quedara. –Kakashi…- musito seria la chica. El aludido suspiró cansado. –Ahora voy…- comentó sin ánimos. –Más te vale.- 'amenazó' la pelirosa. -¿O si no qué?- preguntó divertido y pícaro el peligris. Sakura lo miro fijo, y con una sonrisa burlona le dijo divertida –O si no te voy a tirar un vaso de agua fría, Hatake.- -Ummm…- musitó Kakashi, y se volvió a acostar en la cama. La chica rodó los ojos y salió de la pieza con rumbo a la cocina. "No me vendría mal un vaso de agua fría…" pensó el chico, ya que el calor insoportable seguía en su cuerpo.

Sakura se dirigió a la sala de estar, donde abrió de par en par las costinas de los grandes ventanales, dejando que la luz entrara completamente. Miró el cielo, despejado, sin una sola nube, junto con el Sol radiante. Sonrió contenta ¡qué hermoso día! Caminó a la cocina, donde revisó su heladera… y no había mucho que digamos. -¿Qué puedo hacer?- se preguntó pensando, mientras veía algunos ingredientes. Pero sintió esos suaves y fuertes brazos abrazarla otra vez por la espalda. La cara del peligris volvió a descansar en el hombro derecho de la chica, mientras acariciaba dulcemente su cintura. –Ummm… un sándwich de queso calentito…- comentó con voz soñadora el chico. La pelirosa rió por lo bajo -¿Hambre?- le preguntó divertida. –Ummm… no sabes cuánta…- le susurró al oído, para después besar su cuello. –Mmm…- musitó apenada la chica. –E-entonces dos sándwiches de queso…- dijo nerviosa. -4.- corrigió él. -¿¡Te vas a comer 4!- exclamó incrédula la chica. –Ummm… ¿3?- preguntó el chico. -¿Dónde te entra tanto?- le preguntó divertida. –Ummm…- fue la contestación del peligris, y ella rodó los ojos. –Qué raro vos diciendo 'umm'- se burló lo chica. –No creo que esos sándwiches se hagan solos, Sakura-chan.- comentó divertido el Hatake.

La pelirosa suspiró cansada. –Si me soltaras, podría hacerlo más rápido.- contó la Haruno, mientras cortaba las rebanadas de pan y queso. –Neee, no voy a soltar a Sakura-chan.- dijo como un nene el peligris. Sakura sonrió por eso, pero de verdad que era difícil. –Kakashi, en serio, es incómodo.- comentó la chica. –No voy a soltar a Sakura-chan.- repitió decidido el peligris. –Kakashi, de verdad, es difícil.- contó la pelirosa, mientras ponía los sándwiches a calentar. –Sakura-chan es muy mala…- comentó con voz triste el Hatake. –Kakashi…- musitó ella. –Sakura-chan quiere alejarse de mí…- contó con voz dolida. –Sabes que eso no es verdad…- musitó con voz suave la chica, mientras acariciaba sus manos. –Sakura-chan no me quiere…- dijo tristemente el chico, y cuando estaba por esconder su cara en su espalda… vio a la chica dar media vuelta y encararlo, quedando enfrente de él. –No digas eso...- le 'ordeno' mirándolo fijo. –No sabes cuánto te quiero…- musitó suavemente. Lo abrazó fuertemente por el cuello. –No vueltas a decir que no te quiero…- le pidió con la voz entrecortada, muy emocionada. Kakashi sonrió tiernamente, la abrazó dulcemente por la cintura, pegándola contra él. –Prometo no volver a hacerlo…- le susurró al oído, y la pelirosa sintió su corazón latir contento.

Se separaron un poco, sólo un poco, para poder verse. Sakura lo vio mover graciosamente la nariz, y no pudo evitar reír un poco. –Ummm…yo no quiero decir nada, pero se te está quemando la comida.- dijo divertido el chico. Los ojos verdes de la pelirosa se abrieron de par en par, y rápidamente se dio vuelta y sacó el 'almuerzo' del horno justo antes de que se quemaran. Suspiró aliviada. –Qué suerte…- musitó la chica. –Qué peligrosa que sos en la cocina, Sakura-chan.- se burló el Hatake. -¡Quisiera verte a vos!- exclamó sarcástica la chica. –Ummm… yo soy muy bueno cocinando.- comentó triunfal el chico. -¿Ah, sí? Ver para creer…- comentó burlona la pelirosa. –Ummm… si me invitaras a comer, lo verías.- contó el peligris. –Vos tendrías que invitarme a mí…- le devolvió la chica, con una ceja alzada. –Ummm… está bien.- aceptó el chico. –Te invito ésta noche a comer a tu casa.- dijo divertido. La Haruno rió por lo bajo. –Está bien.- aceptó divertida. –Espero que no te pierdas en el camino.- comentó con sarcasmo el chico. –Lo prometo.- dijo en broma la chica. Se quedaron mirando unos cortos segundos, hasta que ella reaccionó y sirvió la comida en los platos. Se sentaron en la mesa del lugar y 'almorzaron' tranquilamente. Una vez que terminaron, Sakura levantó los platos que usaron y se encaminó a la cocina para lavarlo, siendo acompañada en todo momento por Kakashi.

–Y… umm… ¿quiénes van a estar?- preguntó curioso el peligris. –Creo que Naruto y Hinata, la cerda con Shikamaru…- comentó divertida. –Y…- musitó, cambiando súbitamente su expresión, a una más apenada. –Karin con… Sasuke…- contó algo nerviosa por su reacción. –Ummm…- musitó, evidentemente molesto el peligris. –No… tenemos que ir si no queres.- comentó 'como si nada' la chica. –No.- negó seguro el chico. La abrazó una vez más por la cintura, y volvió a apoyar su mentón en el hombro de la chica. –Voy a dejarle claro a ese Uchiha que ya no sos de él…- contó tranquilo, disfrutando de su dulce aroma. –Sino mía…- le susurró al oído, y la pelirosa sintió un cosquilleo recorrerla de punta a punta. –Mmm… o-o sea que… vas a ir… SÓLO por Sasuke…- comentó con voz suave, terminando de lavar la última vajilla, quedándose ahí, de espaldas a él. Y lamentablemente, no pudo ver la hermosa sonrisa que se dibujaron en los finos labios del Hatake. –De ninguna manera…- contestó con voz baja, y besó tiernamente su hombro. –Además de aclarar ciertas cosas con cierto Uchiha…- comentó algo molesto. –Voy para estar con Sakura-chan.- afirmó seguro, subiendo y besando su cuello. –Porque yo quiero estar con Sakura-chan…- comentó con voz suave. -… Siempre.- le susurró tiernamente al oído.

Sakura se estremeció, con sólo sentir su cálido aliento golpear su piel… él la estremecía. Lentamente se dio vuelta, quedando enfrente de él. Sus ojos hicieron contacto al instante, perdiéndose en las pupilas del otro. –Sólo espero… que Karin no trate de seducirte… otra vez.- comentó algo molesta la chica. Pero vio esa sonrisa de lado que él tan sensualmente le mostraba, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. – Creo que ya te dije…- musitó suavemente, acercándose a sus labios. –Que nadie puede seducirme como vos…- finalizó, antes de juntar sus labios en un dulce y tierno beso. Se separaron lentamente, sin despegar sus miradas. –Ummm… ¿cuándo te dijo Ino que había que ir?- preguntó con voz baja Kakashi. –Mmm… 17:30hs.- contestó embobada Sakura. El chico miró por encima de la cabeza de la chica, y divisó el reloj que ahí había. –Ummm… son las 17:20hs.- comentó como si nada. Los ojos verdes de la chica se abrieron de par en par, y en un impulso, salió corriendo con rumbo a su pieza, gritando en el camino algo como 'no voy a llegar' que hizo reír bastante al peligris.

Caminó a la sala, y estaba por sentarse a descansar un poco más cuándo escuchó la voz apenada de la chica llamarlo. -¿Qué pasa, Sakura?- le preguntó desde el pasillo. –Mmm… no sé qué ponerme.- comentó con vergüenza. El Hatake sonrió de lado. -¿Queres que te ayude?- le preguntó divertido. –Mmm… si no es mucho pedir.- dijo algo impaciente la chica. Kakashi rió por la bajo, y con pasos lentos y tranquilos se encaminó a la pieza de la chica. Al llegar, la vio parada en frente de su guardarropa, mirándolo indecisa. –No sé qué ponerme…- musitó, más para ella que otra cosa. "Podrías no ponerte nada…" le dijo pícaro en sus pensamientos el peligris. –Ummm… lo que elijas, te va a quedar muy bien.- comentó sincero el chico, poniéndose a su lado. Sakura lo miró, y en sos pozos negros no encontró mentira alguna. Sonrió dulcemente. –Gracias…- las dio, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Él sólo la admiró… tan hermosa como siempre.

Sakura volvió a enfocar su atención en su ropa, ya que no disponía de mucho tiempo para elegir. -¿Pantalón?- preguntó, agarrando un jean. –No, hace mucho calor.- y lo descartó enseguida. -¿Bermudas?- inquirió. –No, mismo problema.- contestó rápido, dejando la prenda a un lado. -¿Short?- preguntó, mirando un lindo short celeste cuadriculado. –No, son muy de adolescente.- comentó divertida. –Mmm…- pensaba la pelirosa. Y como ninguna idea llegaba a su cabeza, decidió mirar al chico a su lado, buscando ayuda. Al sentir es mirada sobre él, Kakashi no tuvo otra que 'defenderse' –Si vos no sabes, yo menos.- contestó cansado. La vio hacer un divertido puchero… tan linda. –Dijiste que ibas a ayudarme.- reprochó la chica. –Ummm… tengo la intención.- contestó seguro el chico. –Es que…- musitó, pero no completó la frase. -¿Es que qué? ¿Sos de los que sacan la ropa?- le preguntó con una ceja alzada, y él la miró sorprendido, pero no lo demostró. La chica soltó un 'ja' sarcástico. –Todos son iguales en algún aspecto…- susurró dolida, y siguió buscando. Pero sintió al chico abrazarla por la cintura, y mirarla fijamente. Ella lo miró sorprendida, eso no se lo esperaba. –No era eso lo que iba a decir.- le dijo serio, y ella sólo pudo sentirse pequeña ante esa mirada. -¿E-entonces… q-qué ibas a decir?- le preguntó nerviosa, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Que aumentó más cuando lo vio acercarse a ella, hasta llegar a su oído. –Tengo la intención de ayudarte…- le afirmó. –Es que… lo que yo elija… quiero que sólo te lo pongas para mí.- le susurró al oído, y el sonrojo de Sakura aumentó un poco más. Se alejó lentamente de ella, para poder mirarla. –M-mmm… p-perdón…- le pidió apenada. El chico sonrió suavemente. –Está bien… supongo que parezco esa clase de chico.- comentó tranquilo. –Mmm…- musitó ella, y desvió la mirada con vergüenza. Y gracias a eso, divisó una pollera color rosa viejo de encaje, que se asomaba entre su ropa. Soltó delicadamente al chico, y tomó la prenda entre sus manos. Se la mostró al peligris y con algo de pena le preguntó -¿Te gusta?- Kakashi admiró la prenda, que no era ni muy larga ni muy corta… ni trasparente, y se la imaginó junto con las bien formadas piernas de la pelirosa… y en seguida quiso arrancársela. Asintió suavemente con la cabeza, y la vio sonreír contenta. -¡Con ésta remera!- exclamó emocionada, agarrando una prenda color blanco marfil con una hombro caído. El chico volvió a asentir con la cabeza, y la sonrisa de la pelirosa se amplió más.

-Bien, me cambio y vamos.- comentó la chica. –Ummm… podría ayudarte a descambiarte.- comentó pícaro el chico, acercándose peligrosamente a ella. –Hatake…- le dijo seria ella, levantando su mano en señal de 'stop' Kakashi suspiró cansado. –Sakura-chan es tan mala…- comentó como un nene chiquito, mientras daba media vuelta y salía del lugar, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Sakura rió por lo bajo ¡qué chico! Y él estaba ahí, con ella… pudiendo estar con cualquier otra mujer… estaba con ella. Sonrió feliz después de esos pensamientos, y dedicó a cambiarse o su mejor amiga la mataría. Se vistió rápidamente, se calzó con unas valerinas color rosa viejo, peinó su cabello en una cola de caballo tirada a su izquierda y se maquilló un poco. Salió rápidamente de su pieza, encaminándose a la sala de estar, donde encontró al peligris mirando tv. -¿Cómo estoy?- preguntó al llegar. Kakashi giró su cabeza para verla… y su corazón palpitó emocionado. Al parecer, Sakura se ponía cada vez más hermosa… y él no podía negarlo, ni quería negarlo. El chico la admiró de pies a cabeza, admirando sus bien formadas piernas, el busto marcado ligeramente por la remera, y su hombro derecho al descubierto… invitándolo a besarlo. -¿No te gusta?- le preguntó con algo de tristeza, al ver que no comentaba nada. El peligris se acercó lentamente a ella, la abrazó con dulzura por la cintura, y mirándolo fijo le dijo –No me gusta…- con voz tranquila, y la chica sintió una puntada en su corazón. –Me encanta…- le aclaró, con voz suave.

Y el dolor desapareció tan rápido como llegó. Sonrió tiernamente y mirándolo con ese profundo, gran y secreto amor le dijo -¿Vamos? No quiero que la cerda me mate.- con aires divertidos. Él sonrió de lado –No la dejaría.- comentó seguro, y ella sonrió risueña. Se separaron lentamente, sin quererlo. La chica tomó su bolso, que combinaba con su calzado, apagó las luces y junto con el peligris salieron del lugar. Se subieron al auto del peligris, y en muy poco tiempo estuvieron en las puertas del cine. Antes de entrar, la chica lo agarró del brazo, frenando la caminata. -¿Ummm…?- musitó el chico. –Kakashi… quiero decirte que… tal vez te hagan un interrogatorio.- comentó la chica. –Y no tenes que contestar si no queres.- afirmó rápidamente. –Lo sé, Sakura.- le dijo tranquilo. –Aparte, tengo mis 'ummm' ¿verdad?- preguntó divertido. La chica rió por lo bajo, y después, entraron en el lugar.

Caminaron unos cortos pasos, hasta que la chica divisó a sus amigos, reunidos cerca de la boletería. Tironeó levemente de la camisa celeste del chico, que había combinado muy bien con un jean oscuro y unas zapatillas blancas, y le señaló al grupo. El chico asintió con la cabeza, y después de ver esa hermosa sonrisa en los labios de su… de la chica, caminaron juntos hasta llegar con los amigos de la pelirosa. -¡Frentona, llegas tarde!- exclamó la rubia al verla llegar. –Perdón, cerda…- musitó sin ganas la chica. Ino bufó por lo bajo ¿¡Tan difícil era el significado de la palabra 'puntual'! Pero todo su enojo se esfumó como por arte de magia cuando logró ver al peligris que acompañaba a su mejor amiga. –Y viniste con Kakashi…- comentó con una sonrisa picaresca. –Mmm… sí, dijiste que podía venir.- contó un poco apenada la chica. –Ummm… hola.- saludó en general del Hatake. –Hola, Kakashi…- lo saludó una voz forzadamente sensual. Sakura sintió su sangre arder de ira cuando vio a la arrastrada de Karin comiéndose a SU peligris con la mirada. –Ummm…- musitó desinteresado. –Hola, Sakura.- la saludó con burla y veneno la pelirroja. –Karin…- dijo entre dientes, forzando una sonrisa. (¡Cómo ODIO a esta zorra!) Gritó eufórica su Inner.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sakura-chan!- exclamó un rubio hiperactivo. –Naruto, no grites.- le dijo cansada. -¡Jaja! ¡Vamos a ver Tierra de Zombis 2!- comentó emocionado, con sus ojos celestes brillando. -¿Q-qué?- preguntó nerviosa… ¡ella odiaba esa clase de películas! -¡No!- negó rápidamente la Yamanaka. –Vamos a ver Valentine's Day. – afirmó la rubia. –No, no, no.- negó rápidamente su novio. –No pienso ver esa cursilería…- comentó aburrido. -¡Shikamaru!- se quejó la rubia. –Yo tampoco quiero verla, ya sabes lo que pienso de ese tipo de películas.- comentó secamente la pelirosa. –Mi novio es un aburrido, y mi mejor amiga una amargada… ¡qué bien elijo!- comentó con sarcasmo la rubia. –Y, Kakashi, ¿vos qué queres ver?- preguntó Karin, mirándolo 'coquetamente' –Ummm… lo que sea.- contestó desinteresado. -¿Vos qué queres ver, Sakura?- le preguntó, mirándola fijo, con voz suave. –Mmm… no sé…- contestó como tonta, perdida en esa mirada. –Hmp, tienen que elegir entre esas dos… son las únicas en este horario.- comentó una voz fría. Todas las miradas se enfocaron en el Uchiha, quien hasta el momento había estado callado.

Kakashi sintió tantas ganas de ahorcarlo con sus propias manos… pero no, con eso no conseguiría nada. "Bueno, podría sacarme las ganas…" pensó el chico. Pero no, con eso sólo le haría mal a Sakura, y es justamente eso lo que quiere evitar. -¡Zombis! ¡Zombis!- exclamó el Uzumaki. –N-Naruto…- lo llamó con miedo su novia. –No te preocupes, Hinata… yo estoy con vos.- le dijo con amor, abrazándola tiernamente por lo hombros, y la chica sonrió feliz. –Mmm… tal vez sea más romántico así, ¿no te parece, frentona?- le preguntó Ino, con insinuación. –Mmm… no es mi idea de romanticismo.- comentó entre dientes la chica, puesto que sabía que ella le tenía miedo a esas películas. -¿Y si votamos? Esto se está poniendo problemático…- comentó aburrido el chico Nara. –Amor, ¿qué no es problemático para vos?- le preguntó divertida la rubia, mientras lo besaba dulcemente. –Creo que lo mejor va a ser que votemos.- comentó Sakura. –No, yo quiero ver Valentine's Day.- dijo Karin, encaprichada. -¿Verdad, mi amor, que vamos a ver esa?- le preguntó 'dulcemente' a su novio, mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura. –Hmp…- musitó el morocho. –Me da lo mismo.- contestó desinteresado. –Bueno, entonces ustedes vayan a ver esa y nosotros vamos a ver la otra.- resolvió rápidamente la Haruno, la verdad, prefería ver esos asquerosos zombis antes que ver una película tan comercial… y encima, tan romántica.

-¿Quién te dio el poder de decidir, Sakura?- le preguntó con burla la pelirroja. –Alguien tiene que hacerlo, Karin.- le devolvió igual la pelirosa. -¡Tenemos que ir todos juntos! ¡Por eso nos juntamos!- exclamó Naruto. –Está bien, está bien.- dijo rápidamente la Haruno, calmando a su amigo. Suspiró cansada -¿Votamos?- le preguntó al resto, y todos asintieron con la cabeza. La votación resultó 7-1 a favor a Tierra de Zombis 2 "Bueno, al menos tengo a Kakashi" pensó la chica en su asiento, mirando al chico a su lado. –Nunca me dijiste que le tenías miedo a estas películas.- comentó Kakashi, mirando a la pelirosa. "Esa cerda, ¿por qué tenía que mencionarlo?" se preguntó molesta, recordando como la rubia Yamanaka se había burlado de ella antes de entrar a la sala. –Mmm… es un miedo tonto.- comentó apenada. –Ummm…- musitó él. Lo sintió acercarse a ella, a su oído. –Yo estoy con vos…- le susurró dulcemente, y ella sonrió contenta. Se alejó de ella, para poder verla. –Lo sé…- le respondió con voz suave la chica, regalándole el tierno gesto. Repentinamente, las luces de la sala se apagaron, señal de que la película empezaba. Todos se acomodaron en sus asientos, y fijaron su atención en la pantalla. El principio de la película, Sakura lo vio tranquila. Pero cuando la cosa se puso más asquerosa, tenebrosa y con puros zombis… no pudo evitar desviar la mirada.

Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, y miró a sus amigos: Naruto, Hinata, Ino y Shikamaru…estaban muy acaramelados, prácticamente, ni miraron la película. Siguió mirando, y vio como a la arrastrada de Karin se le caían las babas por SU peligris. Frunció el seño molesta. (¡Zorra, dejá de mirarlo así!) Exclamó histérica su voz interior. Desvió su mirada, encontrándose con los fríos ojos de Sasuke mirarla fijamente. Lo miró molesta, todavía no se olvidaba de lo que le hizo… y trató de hacer. Siguió su camino, mirando al chico a su lado. Admiró el perfecto perfil del peligris… tan calmado y suave… hasta que lo vio fijar su mirada en ella, y al verla algo sonrojada y con esa mirada soñadora, sonrió de lado y ella se sonrojó más. Bajó la mirada apenada, posándola en el piso, puesto que si miraba a la gran pantalla… no dormiría por una semana completa. –De verdad que le tenes miedo a estas cosas…- comentó la suave y sensual voz del Hatake en su oído, en un susurro. La pelirosa sintió un cosquilleo recorrerla de punta a punta. Levantó lentamente la mirada, encontrándose otra vez con esos pozos negros tan calmados. Asintió levemente con la cabeza, y él sonrió de lado otra vez. Suavemente la abrazó por los hombros, atrayéndola a su pecho, donde ella apoyó su cabeza… sintiéndose feliz… muy feliz.

Lo miró, sonriéndole dulcemente, y él la admiró por largos segundos… hasta que vio sus hermosos ojos verdes cerrarse lentamente, hasta caer dormida. Sonrió suavemente y la admiró un poco más, abrazándola mucho más fuerte… dejándole en claro a cierto morocho a su lado que ella era de él, y que jamás osara volver a tocarla. La película siguió su transcurso, hasta que llegó al final. Las luces de la sala se prendieron lentamente, y todo el público se puso de pie, comenzando a irse. Kakashi se acercó al oído de la chica –Despierta, bella durmiente.- le susurró al oído. Y como por arte de magia, los ojos de la chica se abrieron lentamente al escuchar esa voz que tanto le encantaba. -Mmm…- musitó perezosa. El chico sonrió de lado al verla frotarse los ojos, mientras se alejaba de él. -¿Ya terminó la película?- le preguntó algo adormilada. –Ummm… sí.- contestó él, admirándola. –Frentona, no vamos a esperarte todo el día.- se quejó Ino. Sakura se apeno un poco al ver a todos los demás parados, esperándola a ella. –Yo insistí en irnos y dejarla, pero no quisieron.- comentó venenosa Karin. –Por favor, podes irte.- comentó burlona la pelirosa, incorporándose. -¡Jum!- musitó molesta la pelirroja, mientras la Haruno sonría triunfante. Se estiró un poco, y una vez que estuvo lista, todos salieron de la sala. –Bien, ¿y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Naruto, cuando ya todos estuvieron fuera. –Mmm… podríamos ir al Karaoke que está acá al lado.- comentó Sakura. -¡Sí! ¡Quiero cantar!- exclamó contento el rubio. Todos asintieron, la idea era divertida. Se dirigieron con rumbo a la salida del lugar, para después, caminar unos cortos pasos hasta el Karaoke.

* * *

Les paso a comentar, que NI se imaginan lo que es el próximo capítulo... ;) Me gustaría poder decirles más, pero no quiero sacarle la sorpresa a nadie ^^

Saludos! :)


	12. The smile on your face

Geeeeeeeeeeente! Cómo les va? Espero que muy,muy bien! Yo estoy re feliz porque por fin es viernessss! :D Jaja! ^^ Vengo a dejarles un nuevo capítulo que... no saben cómo lloré :')

Por qué? Bueno, la canción que usé esta vez es de **Ronan Keating - When You Say Nothing At All **y la última vez que la escuché fue hace más de un año, cuando se la escribí a mi, en ese entonces, novio y después de que me dejo la escuchaba, me acordaba de él y lloraba a moco tendido... nada lindo u.u Ahora, ya que no lo amo más, estaba buscando ESA canción que Sakura pudiera cantarle a Kakashi y que dejara en claro todo lo que sentía por él... buscando y buscando, encontré este tema que tanto me había hecho llorar. Lo volví a escuchar, y volví a llorar... pero eran lágrimas de alegría, como las de cierta pelirosa :)

En fin, basta de momentos melodramáticos fuera del fic :P Sólo me queda agradecerles por todos los lindos mensajes y comentarios, se los aprecia, ustedes saben :)

Les recomiendo que pongan el tema, o cargenlo en Youtu si nunca lo escucharon, porque queda mucho mejor y creanme que les va a llegar al corazón, bah, yo lloré como un bebé ^^

En fin, los personajes les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto... tal vez él no lo sepa, le mandamos una cartita para que se entere (?) :P

Disfruten :')

* * *

**12- The smile on your face, the truth in your eyes, the touch of your hand…**

Entraron y se acomodaron en un par de mesas. Sakura, Kakashi, Ino y Shikamaru se sentaron de un lado, y en frente de ellos Sasuke, Karin, Naruto y Hinata. Pidieron unas gaseosas, mientras escuchaban a los demás presentes cantar. –Y, Sakura, ¿por qué Kakashi estaba en tu casa?- cuestiono Ino, mirándola insinuante. La pelirosa sintió el calor juntarse en sus mejillas. –E-eh… p-porque…- balbuceó nerviosa, bajo la mirada expectante de todos los presentes. –Porque me quedé a dormir con ella.- contestó tranquilo Kakashi, al ver que ella estaba muy apenada como para decirlo. -¿Y por qué?- preguntó curiosa la Yamanaka. –Porque… mmm… anoche…- musitó la Haruno, pero no sabía cómo decirlo. –Anoche alguien trató de abusar de Sakura.- contó el peligris, y los amigos de la chica la miraron preocupados. -¿¡Quién!- preguntó rápidamente Ino. –Sea quien sea, ¡el que le hizo eso a Sakura-chan las va a pagar!- exclamó molesto Naruto. –No importa quién.- contestó serio el Hatake. –Pero le deje bastante en claro a ese _alguien_ que no puede tocar a Sakura.- contó frío el peligris, y todos los presentes sintieron que hablaba en serio, MUY en serio. –Porque Sakura es mía…- dijo con voz tranquila, mientras besaba el hombro descubierto de la chica, mirándola fijamente. –K-Kakashi…- musitó la pelirosa, sorprendida porque haya dicho eso enfrente de sus amigos. –Pero… ¿qué tiene que ver eso con que te quedaras a dormir con ella?- cuestiono curioso el Uzumaki. Kakashi volvió a incorporarse, mirando al rubio. -Porque ella tenía miedo…- contestó tranquilo. –Aparte, yo no dejaría a Sakura-chan.- dijo, volviendo a mirar a la chica su lado. Sakura le sonrió dulcemente, Kakashi de verdad era maravilloso.

-Qué inteligente, Sakura.- comentó la voz venenosa de Karin. –Quién diría que con esa cara de puritana y esa actitud de niña correcta resultarías tan… ¿rápida?- dijo con maldad. Sakura la miró molesta ¡cómo odiaba a esa zorra babosa y arrastrada! –No todas somos como vos, Karin.- le dijo con burla, sonriéndole igual. –Oh, no. Vos sos peor.- comentó la chica. –Si yo quisiera dormir con un chico, se lo diría… no me haría la víctima para dormir con él.- dijo ácida la pelirroja. -Yo no me hice la víctima.- le aclaró la pelirosa, con evidente molestia en su voz.-No, sólo lo engatusaste para llevarlo a la cama.- dijo venosa la pelirroja. Sakura sonrió triunfal. –No tengo que hacer eso, Karin.- le dijo segura. –No necesito seducir forzadamente a mi chico como vos.- le contó con burla. La pelirroja le sonrió con malicia. –Kakashi…- llamó al chico, forzadamente dulce. –Yo también tengo miedo, ¿podrías dormir conmigo esta noche?- le preguntó 'sensualmente' Sakura sintió unas ganas enormes de tomar a esa zorra por el pelo y tirárselo hasta dejarla pelada. (¡Maldita babosa!) Gritó molesta su Inner. –Ummm… No.- negó el aludido. –Yo sólo quiero dormir con Sakura-chan…- musitó en voz baja, mirando fijo a la pelirosa su lado.

Sakura le sonrió tiernamente al chico, para después desviar la mirada y posarla sobre la pelirroja, sonriéndole triunfal. –Pero…- musitó Karin. –Conmigo podrías pasarla MUCHO mejor.- dijo con insinuación. La pelirosa apretó su mandíbula ¡cómo odiaba a esa zorra! –Teme, ¿podrías decirle algo a tu novia?- intervino Naruto, al ver que si seguían así, su mejor amiga mataría a la pelirroja. -Hmp…- musitó el morocho. Kakashi desvió la mirada, y la posó sobre el morocho enfrente de él. -¿Algo para acotar, Uchiha?- le pregunto con voz fría. Sasuke le devolvió la mirada al peligris. –Nada que se agradable para vos, Hatake.- le dijo igual de frío. –Mis contestaciones tampoco van a ser agradables para vos, Uchiha.- comentó Kakashi decidido. El morocho sonrió de lado, si él quería pelear… con gusto lo humillaría. –Sakura es muy ingenua.- comentó seguro, mirándolo fijo. –Y vos a provechaste eso para _dormir_ con ella.- dijo insinuante. –Te equivocas.- aseguró el Hatake, mirándolo con frialdad. –Yo no soy un cobarde que se aprovecha de las mujeres.- le devolvió igual de insinuante, y Sasuke apretó su mandíbula. Kakashi abrazó a la chica por los hombros, atrayéndola hacia él. –Aparte, tampoco necesito abusar de ella…- comentó con voz suave, sonriendo triunfante. –No siente asco de que yo la toque.- le dijo seguro, tirándole una indirecta.

-Tsk…- fue lo que 'contestó' el Uchiha conteniendo se bronca, desviando la mirada. Después de un par de segundos incómodos, donde nadie sabía qué comentar, Naruto habló. -¿Esta noche salimos?- preguntó a sus amigos. –¡Claro! Donde siempre y a la misma hora.- contestó Ino con emoción. –Así que no llegues tarde, frentona.- le dijo a su amiga. –Perdón cerda, pero no puedo ir.- le comentó con una sonrisa divertida. -¿¡Cómo que no!- exclamó la rubia sorprendida. –Tengo una cita… con Kakashi.- contó la pelirosa contenta. Y al instante de escuchar eso, la expresión de Ino cambió a una pícara. -¿Y qué van hacer?- preguntó curiosa. –Kakashi va a cocinar para mí.- contestó la chica. –Ya que según él, es muy bueno en la cocina… y quiero comprobarlo.- comentó divertida la pelirosa. –Mmm… Shikamaru, vos nunca cocinaste para mí.- le reprochó la rubia a su novio. –Ay, mujer…- musitó cansado el chico Nara. –Esas cosas son problemáticas…- comentó aburrido. –Podrías intentarlo por tu novia.- le dijo algo molesta la chica. –No te enojes, Ino…- le pidió cansado. –Aparte, vos cocinas mucho mejor…- le dijo bajito, cerca de su oído. La rubia Yamanaka sonrió dulcemente, y beso a su novio con amor… aunque fuera un vago, aburrido y que hasta respirar le apreciara problemático, el morocho sabía cómo calmarla y elogiarla para que ya no esté enojada.

Sakura sonrió ante eso, le hacía muy bien ver a su mejor amiga feliz. Pero desvío la mirada al ver que ese beso subía de nivel, posando su vista en su mejor amigo… quien también estaba muy acaramelado con la peliazul. Corrió una vez más su vista, y se encontró con la asquerosa imagen de Sasuke y Karin besándose tan vulgarmente. La pelirosa hizo una mueca de asco, y miró al chico a su lado. -¿Cuál es el problema?- le preguntó tranquilo el Hatake, al ver su molestia. –Karin y Sasuke son tan asquerosos besándose así… estamos en un lugar público.- comentó indignada. Pero vio la hermosa sonrisa de lado que se formó en los labios del peligris… y no pudo evitar babosearse por ello. –Podríamos mostrarle cómo hacerlo con clase…- musitó suavemente el Hatake, acercándose a sus labios. –Mmm…- fue lo único que alcanzó a musitar la pelirosa, antes de que el chico atrapara sus labios en un dulce beso. Naruto y Hinata los miraban sorprendidos, pero felices por su amiga. Ino los miraba con una pícara sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que Shikamaru sonreía levemente. Y en cuando a Sasuke y Karin… ambos los miraban con el ceño fruncido. Kakashi y Sakura se separaron lentamente… por la falta de oxígeno, claro. Sus miradas estaban conectadas, y sus respiraciones volvían a chocar… sintiendo el cálido aliento del otro acariciar su piel.

La pelirosa divisó en los labios del chico esa sexy sonrisa de lado… y su Inner se derritió, totalmente embobada por él. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve color rosado… que aumentó al sentir la suave mano del chico acariciar su mejilla izquierda. –Y… ¿hace cuánto que están de novios?- curioseó la pelirroja, con evidente molestia en su tono de voz. Sakura se tensó ¿cómo contestaba eso? Ellos parecían una pareja, pero jamás se dijo que ellos eran novios… Kakashi nunca se lo propuso, ni ella tampoco. Ellos… sólo… eran… ¿qué? –Ummm… no soy de los que le ponen un rótulo a una relación.- contestó seguro el peligris, y la pelirosa lo miró sorprendida. -¿Cómo es eso, Kakashi?- preguntó Shikamaru. –Bueno, creo que lo que importa no es el nombre que le des a una relación… sino lo que se siente.- respondió tranquilo. –No puedo describir con palabras lo que siento por Sakura…- comentó con voz suave. Tomo su mano, y entrelazó sus dedos, apretando su mano con ligereza. –Yo… sólo quiero estar con Sakura-chan…- musitó bajito, mirándola fijo. La pelirosa sintió una calidez invadirle el alma, junto con una alegría inmensa. Sonrió dulcemente, y besó sus labios en un beso corto y casto, pero lleno de amor. –Yo también, Kakashi…- le susurró tiernamente.

El Hatake sonrió suavemente de lado, sencillamente… feliz. –Hmp…- se escuchó un quejido, rompiendo el tierno momento. Tanto Sakura como Kakashi miraron al morocho Uchiha, sólo que el peligris lo fulminaba con la mirada. -¿Pasa algo, Uchiha?- le preguntó con frialdad. –Hmp, creo que estas evadiendo el compromiso, Hatake.- le contestó con burla. –Fui bastante claro cuando me expliqué.- comentó el peligris. –Pero me olvidaba que hay gente con limitaciones, es tan triste…- dijo ácido el Hatake, y Sasuke mordió enojado. –Te lo voy a explicar de una manera que puedas entenderlo.- contó con burla. –YO estoy con Sakura…- dijo seguro el chico. –NOSOTROS estamos juntos…- le aclaró. –Y jamás voy a dejarla…- aseguró el peligris, mirándolo fijo. –¿Te quedó claro… Uchiha?- le preguntó con frialdad el Hatake. Sasuke lo miró fijo, y al no poder sostener esa mirada… la desvió musitando un 'tsk' lleno de bronca. Kakashi sonrió triunfal, le había enseñado al morocho Uchiha que Sakura era suya y de nadie más… y que jamás se le volviera a cruzar por su cabeza tocar a la pelirosa.

-Mmm… bueno… ¿qué tal si alguien va a cantar?- preguntó Ino, cortando con la tensión. –Después de todo estamos en un Karaoke ¿no?- comentó la chica. Todos asintieron con la cabeza, ella tenía razón… no se podía ir a un Karaoke sin cantar. Pero al ver que nadie se ofrecía, decidió preguntar. –Frentona, ¿por qué no vas vos?- le cuestiono a su mejor amiga. –Ino…- musitó cansada la pelirosa. -¡Vamos! ¡Vos cantas bien!- exclamó la rubia Yamanaka, sorprendiendo al peligris, quien miro a la chica a su lado esperando una explicación. Al sentir esa mirada, Sakura se apenó un poco. –Nunca preguntaste…- le contestó la chica. Kakashi sonrió de lado, ahora quería escucharla cantar. –No voy a hacerlo.- negó rápidamente ante la expresión del peligris. El chico, al escucharla decir eso, cambió su cara a la de un cachorrito… rogándole que lo haga. La pelirosa suspiró. –Vamos, cerda. Kakashi quiere escucharte cantar.- la animó su amiga. Volvió a suspirar ¿tenía otra salida? No, ya que conociendo al Hatake como lo conocía, él no se iría de ahí hasta escucharla cantar. –Si te veo reírte, te mato.- le dijo con aires asesinos a su mejor amiga, quien rodó los ojos y levantó su mano en señal de juramento.

La Haruno se puso de pie, caminó hasta el escenario, que para desgracia de ella estaba vacío. Titubeó antes de subir, pero sintió esa profunda mirada fija en ella… y se aventuró a subir. Caminó hasta la máquina que contenía las canciones y buscó, buscó, buscó… pero ninguna le parecía apropiada para cantar. Los nervios aparecieron, así como también la tensión. Siguió buscando, rogándole al cielo encontrar alguna canción rápido o saldría corriendo. Y como por arte de magia, sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre un título. Sintió su corazón latir emocionado, sí, ese era el tema que quería dedicarle a él. Sonrió dulcemente, esa canción era tan tierna… cada palabra de la letra estaba escrita para ella, para que ella se la cantara a él. Apretó el botón que elegía la canción, con decisión, y mientras la máquina se preparaba ella se acomodó frente al micrófono. –Esta… es una canción que quiero dedicarle a…- comenzó a decir, con voz tranquila y algo nerviosa. -… A alguien que es muy especial para mí, espero que te guste.- finalizó, con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios, mirando con amor a cierto peligris del público. La suave y dulce música empezó a escucharse en todo el lugar, y el público poso toda su atención en la pelirosa que estaba en el escenario… sobre todo cierto peligris que esperaba ansioso escucharla cantar… y el contenido de esa canción.

_**- It is amazing how you can speak right to my heart.**_

_**Without saying a word, you can light up the dark.**_

_**Try as i may, i can never explain, **_

_**what i hear when you don't say a thing…- **_

Sakura cantó, con su suave y melodiosa voz… mirando con cariño al peligris que tanto amaba… esperando que él entendiera, aunque sea un poco, que tenga una mínima sospecha del gran y profundo amor que ella le tenía.

_**-The smile on your face lets me know that you need me.**_

_**There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me.**_

_**The touch of your hand says you'll catch me where ever i fall.**_

_**You say it best when you say nothing at all…- **_

Las lágrimas se juntaron en sus hermosos ojos verdes, por la gran emoción que tenía al estar ahí, exponiendo se corazón ante él. Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, pero no eran lágrimas amargas o de dolor… eran lágrimas de un enorme amor. Sonrió dulcemente, porque lo amaba como jamás sintió… y esa canción era perfecta para demostrarlo.

_**-All day long i can hear people talking out loud.**_

_**But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd.**_

_**Try as they may, they can never divine **_

_**what's been said between your heart and mine…-**_

Trató de borrar las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, para no asustarlo o que pensara que ella estaba mal, pero ellas siguieron bajando… no podía pararlas, no podía borrarlas… así como tampoco podía borrar esa sonrisa que tenía plasmada en los labios, ni su mirada llena de cariño fija en él… ni su gran e incomparable amor, que la hacía sentir tan, tan feliz.

-_**The smile on your face, lets me know that you need me.**_

_**There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me.**_

_**The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever i fall.**_

_**You say it best when you say nothing at all…-**_

Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo como las lágrimas caían y caían… pero ella se sentían enormemente feliz, contenta y tranquila. Estaba cantando con su corazón, para él y sólo para él… con ese amor que jamás imagino sentir por alguien, que jamás imaginó que sentiría por él… ese amor incondicional que jamás dejaría de sentir, porque lo amaba… y cómo lo amaba.

-_**The smile on your face, lets me know that you need me.**_

_**There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me.**_

_**The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever i fall.**_

_**You say it best when you say nothing at all…-**_

_**-You say it best when you say nothing at all.**_

_**You say it best when you say nothing at all.**_

_**The smile on your face **_

_**The truth in your eyes**_

_**The touch of your hand**_

_**lets me know that you need me.-**_

Volvió a abrir sus ojos, sonriendo aún más. Fijo su mirada en la del peligris, y pudo ver en esos pozos negros… tranquilidad, cariño, y otra vez esa brillo que jamás había visto… y que todavía no entendía. Siguió cantando, tan dulcemente, con tanto amor, con suavidad…

-_** You say it best when you say nothing at all.**_

_**You say it best when you say nothing at all…-**_

Terminó de cantar, con su sonrisa más dulce y tierna, mirándolo sólo a él… tanto así que no se acordaba donde estaba, hasta que escuchó a la gente aplaudir efusivamente. Parpadeó un par de veces, saliendo de su hechizo, y vio al público de pie, alagándola con sus aplausos, chiflidos y alguna que otra frase linda. Borró las pocas lágrimas que cayeron, siendo esas las últimas. Les dio las gracias a la multitud, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Dejo el micrófono donde estaba y bajo del escenario, donde muchos siguieron alagándola y felicitándola por la hermosa voz que tenía, y por haber cantando con tanto sentimiento. Vio a varias chicas con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, igual de emocionadas que ella. Sonrió contenta, al parecer, si se hizo entender, pero a ella sólo le importaba la opinión de él… de Kakashi. Camino con paso tranquilo entre la gente, hasta que llegó a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos. Pero frenó en seco al verlo ahí parado, esperándola. Su corazón palpitó más rápido, ¿qué le diría? Su mirada tranquila posada sobre ella le encantaba, pero también la ponía algo nerviosa. Se animó y siguió caminando. Pero antes de llegar, Kakashi la sorprendió, acercándose él a ella, con pasos agigantados, para abrazarla como jamás lo hizo. La abrazó por la cintura, pegándola lo más que podía a su cuerpo, con necesidad. Sakura estaba muy sorprendida por eso, pero se sentía tan feliz. Le correspondió el abrazo, escondiendo su cara en ese pecho tan fuerte, suave y cálido… donde se sentía protegida, resguardada, y sobre todo, querida.

No aguantaba más, tenía que decírselo. –Kakashi… yo…- empezó a decir. –Lo sé, Sakura.- la interrumpió él, hablándole en su oído, con voz suave y segura. –Yo también…- le susurró tranquilo y seguro. Los ojos verdes de Sakura se abrieron de par en par… él… él… Se separó un poco, para poder verlo y corroborar que era cierto… que él… que él la amaba. Y al instante en que sus ojos hicieron contacto… pudo verlo reflejado en esos pozos negros tan sinceros. Sintió una enorme alegría llenarla, él la amaba… ¡él la amaba! Las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar a sus ojos, un nudo se formó en su garganta por tanta emoción y no pudo articular palabra. –No llores, Sakura…- le pidió con voz suave, con una dejo de dolor en su tono. Llevó una de sus suaves y grandes manos a su mejilla, y limpió en cada una las lágrimas que caían. -No me gusta verte llorar…- le dijo, mientras borraba las cristalinas gotas. –K-Kakashi…- fue lo único que pudo decir, y él le sonrió dulcemente, mientras iba acercando su rostro al de ella… hasta besarla. Atrapó sus dulces y adictivos labios en un beso que lo decía todo: _Te amo. _Sakura lo abrazó por el cuello, atrayéndolo más hacia ella, juntando sus cuerpos mucho más. Las lágrimas volvieron a correr por sus ojos… se sentía tan, tan feliz. No podía evitarlo, simplemente no podía.

Se separaron lentamente, por la falta del preciado oxígeno. Kakashi sonrió de lado al ver otra vez las gotas saladas en la hermosa y delicada cara de su amada, Sakura nunca dejaría de llorar aunque él se lo implorara. Volvió a llevar su mano a la cálida mejilla de la chica, y otra vez borró esas lágrimas. –Por favor, Sakura, no llores.- le rogó, con esa tierna sonrisa en sus labios… que le decía que todo estaba bien. –N-no… p-puedo… evitarlo.- le dijo sollozando, sonriéndole con cariño. Kakashi la admiró… de verdad… cómo amaba a esa mujer, ya no podía negarlo. Termino de borrar sus lágrimas, que por fin habían dejado de caer. Sakura le sonrió, ya más calmada, y lo abrazó, escondiendo su cara en la curvatura de su cuello, besándolo dulcemente. Kakashi la abrazó un poco más por la cintura, sintiendo ese exquisito aroma que su chica emanaba. Se separaron lentamente, para volver a mirarse. Sakura sonreía feliz, contenta… como toda una chica enamorada. Y Kakashi la miraba tranquilo, admirando el hermoso gesto que su pelirosa le regalaba.

-Kakashi…- lo llamó la voz de Naruto detrás de él. Ambos voltearon, quedando enfrente de todos los presentes. -¿Te gustó como cantó Sakura-chan?- le preguntó el rubio. La pelirosa rodó los ojos ¿para eso había interrumpido ese hermoso momento? "Kami, dame fuerzas para no matarlo" pidió la chica en su cabeza. –Claro, fue increíble.- contestó tranquilo el Hatake. Se puso detrás de la chica, abrazándola tiernamente por la cintura, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro derecho de la chica. –Así es mi Sakura-chan… increíble.- contó con voz suave, mirándola con tranquilidad. Ella volteó su rostro, encontrándose con esa cara tan perfecta y masculina que a ella le encantaba. Le sonrió tiernamente, mientras acariciaba los fuertes brazos que estaban enredados en su cintura. Naruto sonreía con una sonrisa zorruna mientras miraba la escena, señal de que estaba contentísimo. En la cara de Ino podía verse una sonrisa pícara, y estaba muy, muy feliz por su mejor amiga. Mientras que Hinata y Shikamaru sonreían levemente, alegres porque la pelirosa estuviera tan feliz. Por otra parte, Sasuke y Karin miraban a los dos enamorados con sus ceños fruncidos, evidentemente enojados. Pero ni Sakura ni Kakashi les prestaron atención, estaban demasiado ocupados perdidos en la mirada del otro. –Ummm… tendríamos que ir a comprar las cosas para que cocinemos.- comentó Kakashi con voz tranquila.

Sakura lo miró divertida. -¿'Cocinemos'?- le preguntó. –Me huele a manada.- le dijo divertida. El Hatake rió por lo bajo. –Bueno, para que yo cocine.- reformuló, rodando los ojos. –Ahora sí.- comentó con una sonrisa burlona la chica. -¿Ya se van a ir?- preguntó algo desilusionada la Yamanaka. –Sí, cerda.- contestó la Haruno. "Oh, y yo que quería escuchar algunos detalles…" pensó pícara la rubia. –Bueno, entonces, nos vemos frentona.- la saludó Ino, con una sonrisa divertida. –Nos vemos, cerda.- le devolvió Sakura con burla. –Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, nos vemos.- saludó a sus demás amigos con una tierna sonrisa. –Karin, Sasuke…- los saludó sonriendo triunfal. –Ummm… nos vemos.- saludó Kakashi en general, antes de tomar la mano de Sakura, y comenzar a caminar a la salida. Los demás presentes los saludaron con un 'nos vemos', felices por su amiga, menos cierto morocho y cierta pelirroja… que sólo desviaron las miradas. Kakashi y Sakura salieron del lugar, se subieron al auto del peligris, y buscaron un supermercado para comprar los ingredientes de lo que el Hatake le cocinaría a la Haruno esa noche. Encontraron un lugar, cercano a la casa de la pelirosa. Ambos bajaron, y juntos decidieron qué llevar. Kakashi no desaprovechó ninguna oportunidad de hacerle bromas a su pelirosa, burlándose de cualquier cosa que ella preguntara, debido a sus limitados conocimientos en el rubro culinario. La chica fingía molestia, sólo para escuchar su melodiosa risa, tan linda y divertida. Una vez que tuvieron todo, el peligris pagó los ingredientes, sólo porque insistió… ella quería ayudar. Dejaron las bolsas en el porta-equipaje del auto, y luego se subieron. El peligris puso en marcha el vehículo, y en pocos minutos estuvieron enfrente del gran edificio. Bajaron las bolsas con los ingredientes, y subieron al hogar de la chica. Al llegar al lugar, dejaron todo en la cocina, y sin perder tiempo, Kakashi se puso a cocinar.

-¿Ya vas a empezar?- le preguntó extrañada la pelirosa. –Son las 21:00hs.- comentó la chica. –Ummm… no es tan temprano.- contó el peligris, cortando los vegetales. –Mmm… si vos decís.- dijo la Haruno, parándose al lado de él, viéndolo trabajar. -¿Queres que te ayude?- le preguntó dulcemente. –No, hoy yo cocino para Sakura-chan…- le dijo con voz suave, mirándola fijo. -¡No me mires a mí! ¡Te vas a cortar!- exclamó preocupada la pelirosa. Kakashi rió por lo bajo. –No soy un principiante, si eso es lo que pensas.- le dijo con una sonrisa arrogante… pero tan sensual. –Te vas a cortar por ser tan creído.- comentó Sakura, con una sonrisa burlona. –Qué mala, Sakura-chan…- dijo el chico, fingiendo sorpresa. –Queres que me corte, eso no hablaba bien de vos.- comentó, volviendo a mirar los vegetales. Suspiró. –Y yo que pensé que me querías…- contó con fingido dolor, haciéndose la víctima. Pero sintió los suaves y tiernos brazos de la chica abrazarlo por la cintura, pegando su pecho con su espalda. –Yo no te quiero…- musitó ella con seguridad, mientras apoyaba su frente en esa fuerte y gran espalda. Kakashi sintió un horrendo dolor en su interior cuando ella nombró tales palabras… ¿cómo que no lo quería? Él estaba seguro de que… ella… ella lo amaba. –Yo te amo…- le confesó con voz suave y segura, sonriendo tiernamente, con un leve color carmín adornando sus mejillas. El chico sintió que le sacaban un gran, enorme peso de encima, lo había asustado. –Yo también, Sakura…- le dijo seguro y tranquilo, acariciando una de sus manos. La pelirosa sonrió feliz, se sintió feliz… era feliz. Soltó al chico, para dejarlo trabajar tranquilo, ya que sabía lo difícil e incómodo que era cocinar con alguien colgado de tu cintura… aunque le encantara. Se paró a su lado, viéndolo cocinar, y empezó a hablarle de cosas interesantes que había visto en Dr. House, dándose cuenta que a él también le gustaba esa serie… otra cosa en común. De esos, surgieron otros temas, y así se pasó el tiempo.

-¿Ya está?- preguntó Sakura, al verlo alejarse y caminar hasta donde estaba ella, sentada en la mesada de la cocina. –Ummm… tiene que cocinarse a fuego lento.- contestó Kakashi, parándose frente a ella, apoyando sus manos a los costados de ella, acercándose mucho a su cara. -¿C-cuanto tiempo?- curioseó algo nerviosa la pelirosa. El peligris sonrió de lado, gesto a ella le encantaba. –Algunos minutos…- musitó con voz suave, acercándose a sus labios. –Mmm…- musitó ella, acercándose también. Hasta que juntaron sus labios en un dulce beso. Tierno, suave, lento… con amor, mucho amor. Pero fue subiendo de nivel, empezó a ser más rápido, más salvaje… con más amor y pasión. Kakashi dejó los labios de su chica, y se dedicó a atender su apetitoso cuello, besándolo fervientemente. Sakura quiso sentirlo más cerca, y estar más cómodos, así que envolvió sus piernas en las caderas del chico. El peligris rápidamente la tomó de la cintura, acercándola más a él, pegando sus carderas… rosando sus intimidades. La pelirosa suspiró excitada, sintiendo las dulces caricias que su peligris le brindaba. Sintió las suaves y grandes manos del chico subir por debajo de su remera, acariciando su espalda, desabrochando 'sin querer' su ropa interior. El peligris sonrió con malicia, antes de volver a besar otra vez su cuello, escuchándola suspirar de placer. Llevó sus manos de la espalda de la chica, a sus grandes y suaves pechos, apretándolos ligeramente… escuchándola gemir levemente. –Mmm… Kakashi…- suspiró la pelirosa. Acarició las fuertes brazos del chico, sintiendo que el tacto la quemaba. Se abrazó con más fuerza con sus piernas, sintiendo su ya evidente excitación. Gimió una vez más, pero esta vez contra su oído, desandando un poco más el animal dentro de él. Dejó de besar su cuello, y volvió a demandar sus labios, besándola con frenesí. Bajó sus manos, acariciando con pasión sus bien formadas piernas.

Acarició sus pantorrillas, subió y acarició sus muslos, bajó un poco y toco la parte interna de éstos. –Kakashi…- suspiró la pelirosa contra sus labios, al sentir tales caricias. Una de sus manos se aventuró debajo de su pollera, adentrándose en su ropa interior, tocando su centro más sensible… escuchándola gemir más fuerte. Sonrió con malicia contra sus labios, antes de volver a besarla. La acarició otra vez, una más… y ella gimió más sonoro. Él dejo sus labios, y volvió a atender el delicado cuello de la chica, mientras aumentaba la rapidez de su tacto, y escuchaba los excitantes suspiro de su pelirosa. Sakura llevó sus manos al pecho de él, tratando de desabrochar torpemente los botones de su camisa. Kakashi sonrió con malicia, no se esperaba que su chica se pusiera tan pícara… pero le encantaba. Besó otra vez su cuello, acariciándola más, escucharla gemir contra su oído una vez más. –Kakashi…- suspiró la pelirosa, al mismo tiempo que clavaba sus uñas en los hombros del chico… ya no daba más, quería hacerlo, quería sentirlo… quería ser suya ya. El calor la estaba matando, ya no aguantaba esas ganas de sentirlo, su cuerpo gritaba el nombre del chico, no lo soportaba más… Kakashi sonrió satisfecho por eso, sacó su mano, y la escuchó dar un quejido. Sonrió más ampliamente, ella estaba impaciente… y él lo estaba más. Ese calor insoportable lo estaba quemando por dentro, esas ganas de hacerla suya era incontrolables, y sus manos no podían quedarse quietas… ni tampoco querían quedarse quietas. Volvió a besarla con necesidad, mientras llevaba ambas manos a la cadera de la chica, y cuando estaba por empezar a bajar su ropa interior… se escuchó el teléfono del lugar sonar estrepitosamente. Se separaron, sorprendido por el fuerte sonido. Sus respiraciones estaban muy agitadas, y el deseo junto con la pasión y el amor estaban pintados en sus ojos. –E-es el teléfono…- comentó la pelirosa, con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas. –Ummm…- musitó él, su idea era que dejara de sonar… y volver a lo que estaban, pero el aparatejo seguía sonando, demandando atención.

Kakashi frunció el ceño molesto, se acercó al oído de la chica. -¿Alguna vez… podré hacerte el amor?- le preguntó con voz ronca y sexy, haciendo que ella se sonrojara muchísimo, más por lo dicho. (¡Le ruego a Kami que SÍ!) Contestó como loca su Inner. –M-mmm…- musitó ella, muy nerviosa. El chico se alejó de ella, admirándola detenidamente. Sus labios hinchado, su pelo algo despeinado, la transpiración que ya podía verse en su frente, su pecho subir y bajar rápidamente, su dulce aliento pegándole de lleno en los labios, sus increíbles piernas enredadas en su cintura… él quería seguir, quería tenerla para él y sólo para él, demostrarle ese amor que quiso ignorar pero que era tan grande que no pudo. Quería hacerla suya, poseerla de una vez por todas, conocer cada rincón, cada lunar de su hermoso y delicado cuerpo. Acariciar su suave piel en cada lugar, sin dejar nada sin conocer. Que fuera suya en todos los aspectos, que gimiera su nombre con pasión y amor… ¡pero ese maldito teléfono no paraba de sonar! Kakashi suspiró molesto, tal vez era algo importante para que insistan así. Se separó lentamente de ella, quedando parado en frente de ella… mirándola fijo. –Atende…- le dijo con voz ronca… tan sexy. Una sonrisa de lado se formó en sus labios. –O me voy a arrepentir de alejarme.- le contó, comiéndosela con la mirada. El calor en las mejillas de Sakura aumentó mucho más… y vio en esos orbes opacos que decía la verdad… más le valía ir atender antes de que él volviera a 'torturarla' tan dulcemente. (¡Por favor, quedate!) Rogó su Inner. Pero si la persona que la llamaba no se cansaba y seguía intentando, de seguro era importante. Se bajó de la mesada, acomodó un poco su falda, siendo seguida por la detallista mirada del peligris. Caminó aparentando tranquilidad, puesto que sus rodillas le temblaban. Y antes de salir, vio una vez más al chico… divisando esa sonrisa matadora en sus labios, así también como la llama de la pasión ardía en sus ojos negros. El calor aumentó más en su cara, quedando completamente roja, y con decisión, pero con 0 ganas, salió a atender el aparato.

Kakashi la vio partir, y un suspiro molesto volvió a salir de sus labios. ¿Por qué el universo se ponía en su contra? Ya lo había aceptado, la amaba con locura, ella era su vida, su todo. La necesitaba mucho más que a respirar, mucho más que a su sangre… sin ella no era nada. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para poder hacer el amor con ella? ¡Qué alguien le diga! (Podrías venderle tu alma al diablo) comentó su voz interior. "No… mi alma es de ella." Pensó tranquilo, mirándola dulcemente, hablar con la persona que tan amablemente [léase 'sarcasmo'] interrumpió su íntimo momento. Suspiró una vez más. "Algún día… yo sé que algún día…" pensó seguro, mientras controlaba la comida, ya que no siempre los iban a interrumpir… ¿verdad? "Espero que no…" pensó el peligris con cansancio… Kami no era tan malo, ni su destino tan desafortunado… o al menos eso esperaba. Vio que todo estaba listo, así que apagó las hornallas. Dio media vuelta, y vio que su chica seguía hablando por teléfono. "Le conviene que no sea Obito" pensó con aires asesinos el Hatake, porque si no, pobre del Uchiha. Decidió acomodar la mesa. Buscó por las alacenas el lugar donde la chica guardaba los platos, hasta que los encontró. Los acomodó en la mesa, y siguió buscando los cubiertos. Una vez hallados, los dejó a los costados de los platos, junto con las servilletas. Colocó los vasos, luego la gaseosa, y listo. Dudo si empezar a servir, pero escuchó como su pelirosa se despedía de la persona con la que hablaba, y rápidamente sirvió la comida en una fuente. Dejó la fuente en la mesa, al mismo tiempo en que ella entraba a la cocina. –Eso tiene buena pinta…- comentó divertida la chica. –Claro, lo hice yo.- contestó con arrogancia el chico. Sakura rodó los ojos mientras sonreía. –Vamos a ver qué tal te salió.- comentó burlona. –Exquisito, claro está.- dijo el peligris con seguridad. –No grites victoria antes de gloria, Hatake.- le 'advirtió' la pelirosa, mientras se sentaban. –No sé quiénes serán esa Gloria y esa Victoria, pero yo no les grité.- contó divertido el chico, y ella rió con gracia.

Kakashi empezó a servir la comida. -¿Y las velas?- le preguntó la pelirosa. -¿Qué velas?- le preguntó él, mientras llenaba los vasos con la bebida. La chica rodó los ojos. –Qué poco romántico, Hatake.- le dijo divertida. –Ummm… no es mi concepto de romanticismo.- comentó tranquilo el chico, mientras tomaba la copa. -¿Y cuál es tu concepto de romanticismo?- curioseó la Haruno. –Ummm… ya lo verás…- le contestó con voz suave y misteriosa, con su vista fija en ella, para después tomar un poco de líquido. Se quedó perdida en su mirada tan atrapante, mientras veía cómo se relamía los labios después de haber dejado el vaso. El carmín no tardó en aparecer en sus mejillas, así tampoco como el nerviosismo… al parecer, él jamás dejaría de causar eso en ella. -¿Vas a comer?- le preguntó el chico. -¿O pensas criticarme sin probarlo?- le cuestiono divertido. Sakura le hizo una mueca de burla con la cara, que a él le pareció tan linda y divertida. Tomo el tenedor, con este algo de lo que él le había preparado, y cuando estaba por llevárselo a la boca… -¡Ah! Espera.- le dijo él, agarrándola delicadamente de la muñeca para frenarla. La pelirosa lo miró extrañada. –No lo enfriaste…- comentó con voz suave, y sopló delicadamente el caliente alimento, con su vista fija en ella. Sakura miraba esos labios tan tentadores y… ¡Oh, por Kami! ¡Quería comerle la boca a besos! (Olvidemos la comida y pasemos al postre…) Comentó embobada la Inner. –Ya está…- musitó el peligris, soltando su muñeca. –Ahora sí, probalo.- le dijo tranquilo, sin despegar su vista de ella. La pelirosa reaccionó algo atontada, y después comió la porción que había tomado. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par… era… lo más rico que había probado en toda su vida. La consistencia de la comida era suave, ni muy caliente ni muy fría, la carne estaba en su punto justo, la pasta no estaba pasada, y la salsa tenía los condimentos precisos. -¿Y?- preguntó Kakashi, una vez que la vio tragar, con su sonrisa arrogante. –Mmm… no está mal.- dijo la chica, mintiendo descaradamente.

Pero con un rápido movimiento, Kakashi quedó muy cerca de su cara, tomándola por el mentón. –Me estás mintiendo…- musitó bajito, con su vista fija en la de ella. El sonrojo de la chica aumentó más, así como su nerviosismo. –No quiero que me mientas… Sakura.- le susurró, muy cerca de sus labios. –M-mmm…- musitó apenada. Bajó la vista con arrepentimiento. –Es… lo más rico que comí en mi vida.- confesó al final, rendida ante él. Kakashi sonrió de lado como ganador. Levantó delicadamente su mentón, para que lo mirara. –No está mal para ser la primera vez que le cocino a alguien…- comentó con voz tranquila, una vez que sus pupilas hicieron contacto. -¿Q-qué?- preguntó sorprendida la chica. –Ummm… yo nunca le cociné a nadie.- contó sincero el Hatake. –E-entonces… ¿p-por qué estabas tan seguro?- cuestiono extrañada. El chico sonrió un poco más. –Quería hacer algo que a Sakura-chan le gustara mucho…- contó tranquilo. –Algo que la sorprendiera… tanto como ella me sorprende a mí.- agregó, perdido en sus ojos verdes. –Quería maravillarte… aunque sea un poco.- comentó con voz baja. Sakura lo miró con ternura… ese era su concepto de romanticismo, y era único… como él. Llevó una de sus manos a su suave mejilla, y la acarició con cariño. –Kakashi…- musitó dulcemente. –Vos… mmm… me maravillas con sólo mirarme.- le dijo algo apenada, con un tierno rubor pintado en su cara. El Hatake sonrió ampliamente, sintiendo una cálida sensación llenarlo. Se acercó a ella, y la besó dulcemente en los labios, siendo correspondido. Se separaron unos segundos después, sin despegar sus miradas. –Tendríamos que comer antes de que se enfríe…- comentó la Haruno. –Ummm…- fue la contestación de él, y sin quererlo se alejó de ella… él prefería seguir degustando sus adictivos labios. La pelirosa lo vio alejarse, y dejo de sentir ese calor que él emanaba… y un repentino frío la invadió por dentro. Lo vio volver a comer, y ella lo imitó, disfrutando del rico banquete que su chico le había preparado.


	13. Ella

Geeeente! Cómo les va? Espero que muy, muy bien! Hoy es 21/09 día de la Primavera y del Estudiante acá en mi hermosa Argentina :) Aunque en mi pueblito el día está horrendo y yo estoy resfríada, pero no me impidió dormir hasta las 12:00hs del medio día :D Y no tuve clases :E

Ehhh... Ah! Gracias por sus lindos comentarios, me alegro muchísimo que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior... tan romántico ^^ Y me alegro mucho más que la historia les esté gustando tanto :)

Sin más que decir, disfruten ;)

PD: Los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de **Masashi Kishimoto **todo el mundo lo sabe...

* * *

**13- Ella.**

Una vez que terminaron la cena, Sakura levantó la mesa, con ayuda de Kakashi. Llevaron todo al lavadero, donde la pelirosa limpió con agua y jabón todo lo que se había ensuciado, mientras el peligris la ayudaba secando. –Ummm… ¿quién llamó?- preguntó curioso el Hatake. –Mi mamá…- contestó tranquila ella, dándole el último plato para secar. –Ummm… ¿qué quería?- cuestiono, haciendo su labor. –Contarme que están en Inglaterra…- contestó algo molesta, mientras se secaba las manos. Dio media vuelta, quedando frente a él, apoyada en la mesada. –Dijo que uno de los seminarios se atrasó un día y que gracias a ello pudieron recorrer Londres.- siguió contando, mientras cruzaba sus brazos en señal de enojo. –Ummm… ¿y por qué estás tan molesta?- le preguntó el chico, dejando el plato ya seco arriba de la pila que había formado con los otros. –Porque yo me muero por conocer Inglaterra, y son ellos los que tienen la suerte de hacerlo…- contestó algo triste, bajando la cabeza, derrotada. Sintió al peligris tomarla de la cintura con amabas manos, mirándola fijamente. Levanto su cabeza, y miró esos ojos negros tan calmados. –Entonces… ¿preferirías estar allá ahora… que conmigo?- preguntó con voz suave. Los ojos verdes de la chica se abrieron por la sorpresa… ¿por qué pensaba eso? –No…- negó segura, pero tranquila. Llevó sus delicadas manos al cuello de la camisa del chico, y lo acomodó. –Yo quiero estar siempre con Kakashi-kun…- dijo en voz baja, mirándolo con amor. Tomó firmemente la tela, y lo atrajo hacia ella, mientras se acercaba a él. -… Siempre.- completó en un susurro, antes de besarlo dulcemente. Kakashi la abrazó fuertemente de la cintura, al mismo tiempo que correspondía ese gesto que a él le cantaba… le encantaba besar esos labios tan adictivos, tan dulces y suaves, que sólo eran de él. Se separaron lentamente, con sus miradas todavía conectadas. –Ummm… creo que… tendría que irme.- musitó con voz baja. –Mmm… sí.- afirmó ella suavemente. –Tus padres deben estar preocupados…- comentó la chica.

–No creo… Obito les habrá dicho que estaba con él.- contó tranquilo. La chica lo miró con una ceja alzada. -¿O sea que es común entre ustedes hacer eso?- preguntó divertida. –Ummm…- 'contestó' él. Y la expresión de la pelirosa cambió súbitamente, a una llena de tristeza. –O sea… que siempre que te quedaste a pasar la noche con una chica… Obito te cubrió.- entendió con dolor, bajando la mirada. –Ummm… no sé de dónde sacas esas ideas.- comentó el Hatake. Tomó su mentón y lo levantó con ligereza, haciendo que sus miradas chocaran otra vez. –No quiero que pienses cosas que no son.- le dijo serio. Sakura se sintió algo cohibida ante esa mirada tan profunda y su tono serio. –Mmm…- musitó apenada. Kakashi soltó su mentón suavemente. –Aparte, nunca necesité que Obito me cubra.- le 'aclaro' tranquilo. –Ummm… Sakura-chan es la primera en eso también.- dijo con voz suave, mirándola fijo. –Y si Obito me cubrió…- musitó, acercándose a ella. El sonrojo no tardó en instalarse en las mejillas de la pelirosa. Vio al chico acercarse, y pensó que iba a besarla… pero él se desvió, llegando a su oído. -… Es porque estaba con Sakura-chan.- le susurró, haciéndola estremecer. Se alejó de su oído, para mirarla a los ojos una vez más. No dijo nada mientras la admiraba, su nerviosismo y su sonrojo eran demasiados lindos. Sonrió de lado, y vio el color carmín aumentar más. Se alejó completamente de ella, con sus manos en los bolsillos. -¿Me abrís la puerta?- le preguntó divertido. Sakura lo miro por unos segundos… de verdad, Kakashi era único. Asintió levemente con la cabeza y empezó a caminar a la puerta, siendo seguida por él. Una vez que llegaron, la pelirosa paró en seco, y esperó a que él se pusiera a su lado… pero sintió que la abrazaba por la cintura, apoyando el mentón en su hombro. El peligris inhaló el dulce aroma que la chica emanaba… tan exquisito y embriagante… tan único. Llenó sus fonas nasales con la fragancia, mientras los sentidos empezaban a nublarse.

–Ummm… ¿mañana… te vengo a buscar?- le preguntó embobado. –Mañana tengo que estudiar…- contestó tranquila la chica, mientras acariciaba esos fuertes brazos que la tenían aprisionada. -¿Para qué?- cuestiono confuso. La pelirosa rió por lo bajo ante su olvido. –Para Civil…- contestó suavemente. –Ummm… es fácil.- dijo despreocupado. –Tal vez para vos…- comentó ella. –Pero no todos somos unos genios como vos, Hatake.- le dijo divertida. –Ummm… para mí que me queres cambiar por esos libros.- contó con un dejo de tristeza, y ella sonrió levemente, ¡qué ocurrencias tenía! –Sakura-chan prefiere los libros antes que estar conmigo.- dijo con fingido dolor. –Sabes que no es verdad…- contó ella, mientras entrelazaba su mano con la del chico, sintiendo su suave agarre. –Lo sé….- musitó él, y besó su hombro. Lo sintió subir. –Sólo… me gusta escuchar que lo digas.- le confesó el oído, en un susurro que la hizo temblar de punta a punta. Kakashi beso ese cuello tan apetitoso que su chica tenía, al mismo tiempo que la pegaba más contra sí. –Mmm… Kakashi…- musitó ella, disfrutando de la dulce caricia. –D-de verdad… tengo que estudiar…- dijo entrecortadamente, pero él siguió besando. –Pero… yo quiero comer el postre…- musitó sensualmente en su oído, haciéndola sonrojar fuertemente. –Kakashi…- dijo Sakura, en tono serio. El chico bufó molesto, se separó de ella, y se quedó a su lado. La pelirosa lo miraba con una mirada de arrepentimiento… pero ella tenía que estudiar. –Ummm… podría quedarme a ayudarte.- comentó tranquilo, mirándola igual. –No, es tarde… tenes que volver a tu casa.- le dijo con seguridad, aunque sin quererlo. –Ummm… entonces…- musitó el Hatake, acercándose a ella. –Nos vemos…- la saludó, antes de atrapar sus labios en un dulce y tierno beso, lleno de amor. –Mmm… nos vemos.- saludó ella, después de besarlo, totalmente embobada. El peligris la admiró unos segundos más, y luego, con muchísimo pesar, salió de la casa de su chica… sintiendo un horrendo vacío dentro de él.

-Esto me duele más a mí que a vos, Kakashi…- musitó derrotada la Haruno, apoyándose en la puerta. Porque, siendo realistas, ella ya no daba más. Sus ganas de estar con el chico eran increíbles, como jamás sintió. Hasta un dulce beso ya no le alcanzaba… ella quería más, más de él. Quería conocerlo en todo su esplendor, cada parte, cada fibra de ese cuerpo que le arrancaba suspiros. Quería que de una vez por todas pudieran terminar con lo que siempre los interrumpían… ella quería ser de él, en cuerpo, alma y corazón… y lo único que le faltaba entregarle, era su cuerpo. No dudaba en entregarse a él por completo, si no dudó cuando no sabía que la amaba… ahora, menos. Su cuerpo gritaba con desesperación el nombre de Kakashi, sus besos, sus caricias… todo, absolutamente todo de él. Lo necesitaba, ¡y cómo lo necesitaba! No aguantaba, era infrahumana la fuerza que estaba teniendo para aguantar, para resistir… pero, sinceramente, ya no le quedaban fuerzas. Ya no podría soportar que los vuelvan a interrumpir, ni su cuerpo ni su mente podían aguantar más… Esa sensación de necesidad absoluta, de dependencia, estaban al tope en ella. Hasta soñaba con el momento en que el peligris la hiciera suya, y parecía tan real… pero sólo era un dulce ilusión de su sobrecargado inconsciente. Pero ella siempre tenía que frenar todo, ¡esa estúpida manía de hacer lo 'correcto'! Atender el teléfono, no ser descubierta en una situación comprometedora… y vaya a saber Kami-sama cuántas más vendrían. Pero… si ella utilizaba fuerzas que ni sabía de dónde sacaba… ¿cómo hacía Kakashi? Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par ante ese pensamiento. Él era todo un hombre, y seguramente ninguna mujer con la que haya estado habrá parado la acción. O ningún inconveniente surgió en ese momento… y si surgió, seguro lo ignoraron. ¿Cómo hacía para soportar? Él, que era tan apasionado y tan salvaje… tan sensual y tan irresistible… ¿cómo hacía para apaciguar las agitadas olas del deseo? De seguro, usaba mucho más autocontrol que ella… aunque no entendía cómo. Pero lo que entendía, era que él tampoco resistía más, que ese control se estaba viniendo abajo igual que el de ella. _"-¿Alguna vez… podré hacerte el amor?-_"con esa frase lo dijo todo: NO DOY MÁS.

Se sonrojó al instante de recordar la forma en que se lo dijo… tan sensual, con su voz ronca… que se estremeció de nuevo, como si él se lo rogara un vez más. "Tan real…" pensó la chica, pero ahora era su consciente quien le jugaba una dulce broma. Suspiró derrotada, no tenía mucho caso pensarlo… sólo podía esperar a que Kami y su destino mejoraran, y así, poder hacerlo con su peligris. Una dulce sonrisa se formó en sus labios, con él tendría su primera vez. Él sería el que la haría mujer por primera vez, con amor y delicadeza… sólo como él podría hacerlo. Suspiró embobada… que Kami y el destino no se tardaran tanto… ella lo imploraba. –Bueno… tengo que estudiar.- dijo sin ánimos, borrando su sonrisa de los labios. Suspiró cansada, y de verdad lo estaba… pero debía estudiar. Caminó con paso lento a la sala, para apagar las luces del lugar y de la cocina. Una vez terminado, se encaminó a su pieza, donde se cambió con su piyama. Terminó y miró el reloj del celular. -22:40hs…- musitó cansada. Suspiró. Dejó el aparato en su mesa de luz, y caminó cortos pasos a su escritorio, donde tenía todos los libros esperándola. Se sentó con pesadez en la silla, tomó uno de los libros, lo abrió y con desgana dijo –Acá voy…- y fijó su vista en la primera línea. Leyó el libro, sus apuntes, tratando de que algo le quedara en la cabeza. Estuvo horas y horas, leyendo y releyendo, estudiando con cansancio… hasta que sus ojos ya no daban más. Bostezó realmente cansada, y decidió que fuese la hora que fuese, ella se iría a dormir. Caminó hasta su cama, no sin antes apagar la luz, y se metió debajo de las suaves y reconfortantes sábanas… sintiendo como su adolorido y cansado cuerpo empezaba a relajarse. Sonrió dulcemente, recordando todo el día pasado… sintiendo una enorme felicidad llenarla. Y con esa sonrisa, Morfeo la tomó en sus brazos, llevándolo al mundo de los sueños.

Por otra parte, Kakashi estaba tirado en su cama, hablando por teléfono con su mejor amigo. Lo decidió llamar después de 'explicarle' a sus padres qué había hecho todo el día y la noche pasada, tratando de que eso fuera parecido a lo que su amigo le había a su madre. –_Me preguntó si estabas conmigo y le dije que sí, que te quedaste a dormir en mi casa y que te estabas bañando._- contó la voz cansada del morocho Uchiha por el tubo del aparato. –Ummm… es parecido a lo que les dije.- comentó tranquilo el Hatake. –_Sí, de nada Kakashi_.- se burló Obito. –Ummm…- fue la contestación del peligris. Obito rodó los ojos. –_Y… ¿qué fue lo que en realidad hiciste?-_ preguntó pícaro el morocho. –Sabes que nunca doy detalles…- le recordó Kakashi. –_Lo sé, lo sé_.- dijo algo molesto el Uchiha. –_Pero podrías contarme la verdad._- 'ideó' el chico, sin bajar los brazos. El Hatake suspiró cansado, tenía que contárselo u Obito no lo dejaría en paz. –Tu querido primito trató de abusar de Sakura anoche.- dijo con molestia el peligris. Los ojos del morocho se abrieron de par en par ante lo oído. _-¿Y qué hiciste?-_ cuestiono el chico. –Alejé sus asquerosas manos de MI Sakura.- contestó molesto, recalcando el posesivo. Obito sonrió contento. _-¿Qué más?-_ preguntó el morocho, sabía que algo estaba obviando. –Ummm… tuvimos… un momento… ummm… íntimo.- contó delicadamente el peligris. _-¿¡Ibas a hacerle el amor ahí!_- preguntó como loco el Uchiha. –Tampoco lo digas así, Obito.- masculló molesto el Hatake, tratando de calmar a su amigo. Lo escuchó tomar aire y soltarlo. _-¿Y después?-_ preguntó más tranquilo el morocho. –Ummm… la llevé a su casa.- respondió el peligris, sin gran importancia. _-¿Y?-_ el Uchiha animó a que siguiera. Kakashi suspiró –Me pidió que me quedara a dormir con ella… tenía miedo de que el tarado de Sasuke volviera.- contestó molesto. Obito sonrió divertido. –_Así que… te quedaste a 'dormir'…-_ repitió insinuante. –Sí, a dormir.- afirmó serio el peligris.

El morocho rió por lo bajo, ¡qué divertido era molestar a Kakashi! –_Y… ¿dormiste bien?-_ preguntó pícaro. –Ummm… cómo nunca…- contó tranquilo el peligris. Silencio. _-¿Y el despertar?-_ indagó el Uchiha, presintiendo que fue mucho mejor. –Ummm…- musitó el Hatake. _-¿¡Qué pasó!-_ preguntó emocionado el morocho, porque conociendo a Kakashi como lo conocía, ese 'ummm' fue totalmente diferente a los típicos aburridos y desganamos… fue uno lleno de recuerdos. El peligris suspiró. –No voy a darte detalles.- volvió a decirle, con una sonrisa burlona. _-¡Oh, Kakashi!-_ se quejó el morocho. _-¿Otro momento picante?- _preguntó pícaro el Uchiha. –Ummm… si vos lo llamas así…- contestó el peligris. _-¡Por Kami! ¡Sos todo un semental!-_ exclamó divertido el morocho. _-¿Y qué pasó después?-_ curioseó Obito. Kakashi suspiró, se venía una larga historia. Le contó sobre el miedo de la pelirosa, las conversaciones ácidas entre la chica y la pelirroja; y sus encuentros verbales, para nada agradables, con el primo de su mejor amigo. –_Sasuke es una vergüenza para nuestro apellido…-_ comentó molesto el morocho. –Ummm… vos también lo sos y nadie dice nada.- contó divertido el peligris. _–Muy gracioso…-_ dijo con sarcasmo el Uchiha. –_Volviendo al tema…-_ retomó su mejor amigo. _-¿Qué pasó después?-_ preguntó una vez más. Kakashi volvió a suspirar. –Ella… me cantó una canción.- contestó con voz suave, recordando ese momento. _-¿En serio? ¿Tiene linda voz?-_ curioseó el Uchiha. El Hatake sonrió levemente. –Hermosa… como todo en ella…- respondió con voz baja. Obito sonrió contento al escucharlo decir eso. _-¿Qué más?-_ preguntó suavemente. –Ummm… en esa canción… me decía que me amaba…- respondió tranquilo. La sonrisa del morocho se amplió más, aunque él ya sospechaba de los sentimientos de la chica. –Terminó de cantar, vino hasta donde estaba yo… y antes de que llegara, la abrasé como nunca lo hice.- contó, recordando el momento. –Me iba a decir que me amaba…- comentó. –Pero la interrumpí, diciéndole que ya lo sabía… que yo también…- rememoró con cariño, y su corazón latió emocionado´.

_-Espera…-_ intervino el morocho, algo preocupado. _-¿Le dijiste 'yo también' o 'yo también te amo'?-_ preguntó el chico. –Ummm… 'yo también'…- contestó el peligris. Escuchó a su amigo bufar por lo bajo. -¿Qué?- le preguntó impaciente. _-¿¡Cómo le vas a decir eso!-_ exclamó molesto el Uchiha… verdaderamente molesto. -¿Qué tiene de malo?- cuestiono confuso. _-¡Todo!-_ exclamó irritado el morocho, por el poco tacto que su mejor amigo tenía. –Ummm…- musitó el peligris, sin entender. Obito suspiró, tratando de calmarse. –_Puede ser que Sakura ahora esté feliz cuando le digas un 'yo también'…-_ comentó serio el morocho. –_Pero va a llegar un momento en que ya no lo soporte.-_ le advirtió. Kakashi analizó las palabras de su mejor amigo. -¿Por qué?- preguntó después. –_Porque a las mujeres hay que decirles las cosas con palabras.-_ respondió obvio el Uchiha. -¿No es que viven diciendo que quieren demostraciones?- cuestiono el Hatake. –_Sí, pero quieren demostraciones que corroboren las palabras que les dicen._- explicó. –_Y quieren palabras que corroboren lo que les demuestran_.- finalizó, con seguridad. Kakashi suspiró cansado. –Sakura no es así…- dijo el chico. –_Sakura-chan sabe que la amas, lo demostras muy bien, no tengo dudas.-_ afirmó el morocho. –_Pero, como toda mujer, va a querer que se lo digas_.- aseguró. –_Que la mires a los ojos y le digas lo que sentís por ella.-_ dijo el morocho. Silencio por parte del peligris. –Pero… Obito… yo nunca…- musitó el Hatake. –_Lo sé, vos nunca dijiste 'te amo'_.- finalizó la idea de su amigo. –_Pero se lo tenes que decir, Kakashi.-_ animó el Uchiha. -¿¡Pero cómo queres que se lo diga si nunca antes lo dije!- masculló molesto el peligris. –Nunca antes sentí lo que siento por ella, Obito.- le afirmó. –Ella es todo para mí, sin ella no vivo… la necesito más que respirar.- le confesó derrotado. –_No es a mí a quien le tenes que decir eso, Hatake_.- le dijo serio el Uchiha. Kakashi suspiró molesto. –Ya sé…- dijo con frialdad. Obito suspiró preocupado. –_Kakashi, vas a tener que decírselo… sino… Sakura-chan…-_ musitó con algo de miedo. –No, Obito.- negó firme el peligris. –Ni lo pienses...- le aseguró. El Uchiha calló por unos segundos. –_Entonces… intenta Kakashi_.- le dijo serio. –_Porque sino… no voy a ser yo quien lo piense…-_ musitó con un dejo de tristeza. –_Buenas noches…-_ saludó el morocho, y colgó.

Kakashi dejo su celular en la mesa de luz, se acostó en su gran cama y miro fijamente el techo. ¿Sakura dudaría del amor que le tenía? ¿Sería como dijo Obito? "No… ella…"pensó el peligris, pero trató de ponerse en su lugar. A él le dolería que ella no le digiera que lo ama… pero ella se lo demuestra, por eso lo sabe. En esa canción que le cantó, jamás estuvo dicho textualmente 'te amo' pero él lo vio pintado en sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas de felicidad, en esa dulce sonrisa que tenía cuando cantaba y que siempre le regalaba. Lo sentía cuando ella lo abrazaba con firmeza, en el agarre de su mano… cuando su nombre salía de esos suculentos labios. Y él pensó que también se daba a entender cuando la abrazaba sin intenciones de dejarla ir, cuando la besa con necesidad, cuando la tomaba posesivamente por la cintura diciéndola que ella era de él, cuando le decía que quería estar con ella siempre, cuando tomaba su mano suavemente sin querer hacerle daño, cuando la mirada fijo y se perdía en esos pozos verdes que tanto le encantaban… cuando su cuerpo le mostraba cuánto la deseaba. Cocinó para ella, le cantó a ella, con emoción, con sentimientos, con cariño, con sinceridad… con amor. Siempre que lo necesitó, él estuvo, y siempre estaría para ella no importa qué. Se enfrentó a su ex novio y le dejo en claro que ella le pertenecía solamente a él, rechazó a la pelirroja que evidentemente quería seducirlo y rechazaría a cualquiera que no sea ella. Porque sólo ella le causaba sensaciones nuevas e inexplicables. Porque sólo ella dio vuelta su mundo. Porque sólo ella lo maravillaba y sorprendía. Porque sólo a ella le pertenecía su alma, su corazón sólo latía por ella. Ella era su vida, su sangre, su oxígeno… sin ella no era nada, absolutamente nada. Sin ella estaba vacío, estático en el mundo. Nada valía, nada servía… sin ella. Porque a sólo a ella le correspondía su corazón, porque sólo a ella amó, ama y amará… porque sólo ella le enseñó a amar… sólo Sakura… su Sakura. Sonrió dulcemente ante esos pensamientos… sí, tenía que decírselo. Juntar fuerza y valor, mucho valor, y decírselo. –Sakura… te amo…- musitó antes de caer dormido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Y ahí estaba ella, agarrándose la cabeza, pensando. ¡Cómo extrañaba la secundaria! Estudiaba en los recreos o un día antes y sabía TODO. Pero ahora, hacia 30 minutos que estaba pensando la tercera pregunta, ¡y sólo le quedaban 30 más para terminar las otras tres! Suspiró molesta, ella había estudiado eso, lo sentía… ella vio ese tema en algún apunte. Miró la hora, 12:30hs. Volvió a posar su vista en la hoja, en la bendita pregunta… y pensó. Pensó, pensó, ¡pero nada! Movió su pie con impaciencia, mordió su lapicera con nervios, apretó su puño con bronca… ¡qué mala suerte tenía! ¡Estuvo todo el fin de semana estudiando para nada! Suspiró cansada, de verdad, la facultad ya no tenía nada de emocionante. Bajó su cabeza, dándose por vencida. Pero sintió que alguien a su izquierda la llamaba, y sólo podía ser… Levantó la cabeza lentamente, y miró en dirección donde la llamaban. Se topó con esos hechizantes ojos negros, y con esa irresistible sonrisa de lado. –Vos podes…- le susurró el peligris, dándole ánimos. La pelirosa le sonrió dulcemente –Gracias…- respondió en un susurro. -¡Haruno, Hatake!- llamó con voz firme el profesor. Ambos lo miraron, y Sakura esperó lo peor. –Primera y última advertencia…- dijo seguro. Los dos asintieron con la cabeza, sólo que él lo hizo sin darle importancia, y ella lo hizo muy avergonzada. Su vista se posó una vez más en la hoja. Suspiró para tranquilizarse. "Kakashi confían en mí, no pudo decepcionarlo" pensó con seguridad. Leyó una vez más la pregunta, y cerró los ojos, buscando la respuesta en su mente. Abrió repentinamente sus párpados, pestañó un par de veces… y empezó a escribir. Lo más rápido que podía… ¡sólo le quedaban 20 minutos para terminar! Su mano le dolía, así como también su cabeza, pero tenía que llegar, tenía que terminar a tiempo. -5 minutos…- anunció el hombre con firmeza, y ella apuró la rapidez de su escritura. Su extremidad rogaba clemencia, pedía que por favor parara, y ella sólo rogaba no quedarse sin tinta… ni espacio para escribir. Siguió en su carrera contra el tiempo, mientras sentía a todos entregar, ponerse de pie, hacer ruido con bancos y sillas, y por último, murmurar. Los nervios subieron, y la frese 'no llego' se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. -1 minuto.- anunció el profesor, y ella por poco enloqueció. Se olvidó completamente del dolor de cabeza y el dolor de su mano, todo se concentraba en una sola cosa: terminar a tiempo.

Hasta que lo hizo. No pudo ni siquiera descansar, se puso de pie y caminó con paso acelerado, empujando a cualquiera que se ponía en el camino, y entregó el examen justo antes de que el profesor se fuera… y sonrió cansada. Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo como la calma la invadía y el estrés se iba… pero eso se sentía demasiado bien, extrañamente bien. -¡Sakura-chan!- escuchó el grito preocupado de Obito a lo lejos, y fue ahí cuando entendió que estaba cayendo de espalda, perdiendo el equilibrio. Apretó sus ojos, esperando el impacto… pero nunca llegó. En vez de sentir su espalda en el piso y su cabeza golpear de lleno contra el porcelanato, sintió que su cuerpo estaba siendo rodeado por uno fuerte y cálido. Abrió lentamente sus ojos, mirando para arriba… y pudo divisar esos despeinados cabellos color plata, tan singulares. -¿Estás bien, Sakura?- escuchó un susurro en su oído. Un cosquilleo la recorrió entera. Sonrió dulcemente. –Sí… Kakashi.- contestó tranquila, él la había salvado. El Hatake sonrió aliviado, y la ayudó a reincorporarse, al mismo tiempo en que Obito y Rin llegaban junto a ellos. -¿Estás bien, Sakura?- preguntó preocupada la castaña. –Sí, Rin…- contestó suavemente la aludida, todavía sintiendo el firme agarre del chico en su cintura. -¿Por qué ese mareo?- curioseó Rin. –No lo sé…- contestó confusa la pelirosa. –Neee, Kakashi. ¿Ya estuviste haciendo cosas indebidas?- preguntó pícaro el morocho Uchiha, sólo para avergonzar a su amiga. Y funcionó. Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de un fuerte color rojo en un instante, mientras que Kakashi miraba a su mejor amigo con tranquilidad. –No, Obito-kun.- negó el peligris. –El que anda haciendo cosas indebidas sos vos… ¿o me equivoco?- dijo insinuante, sonriendo de lado. El morocho y la castaña se sonrojaron al toque. – Vamos a comer.- afirmó irritado el Uchiha, agarrando a Rin de la mano y comenzando a alejarse. El Hatake rió por lo bajo, pero rápidamente su atención se centro en la chica a su lado. -¿Vamos?- le preguntó mirándola hechizado. Y lo estuvo aún más cuando ella le sonrió, tan dulcemente, como a él le gustaba, mientras asentía con la cabeza. El peligris buscó el bolso de la chica, quien lo estaba esperando en la puerta. Se acercó rápidamente, y ambos salieron con rumbo a la salida del gran lugar. Una vez afuera, se reunieron con la acaramelada pareja, y Kakashi no desperdició la oportunidad de burlarse de su amigo, haciéndolo poner nervioso, irritado e histérico… la fórmula perfecta para morirse de risa por largo rato.

Los cuatro emprendieron camino hacia McQueen, para, como todos los días, almorzar. Llegaron en pocos minutos, y luego de algunos más, tuvieron su comida lista. Ocuparon una mesa, cercana a la ventana, y se acomodaron. Kakashi y Sakura de un lado, Obito y Rin del otro. De más está decir lo evidente que era que el morocho y la castaña estaban de novios, sólo que para la chica era algo que todavía la hacía sentir incómoda. No el morocho, sino la palabra. 'Novios' Su mejor amigo de toda la vida, a quien siempre había negado ese gran amor que le tenía, era ahora su novio. Y sí, lo amaba, pero había muchas personas que la escucharon decir 'es sólo mi amigo' y 'yo amo a Kakashi', siendo ambas frases una completa mentira. Ya que era al revés: Kakashi era su amigo, y ella amaba a Obito. ¿Por qué nunca lo dijo? Tal vez por tratar de mantener ese 'amor' infantil que tenía por el peligris, pero no podía negar que el morocho siempre le pareció muy atractivo. Sus ojos negros les gustaban mucho más que los de Kakashi, su cabello oscuro era mucho más llamativo que el gris del Hatake, y la personalidad… la personalidad de Obito la desarmaba, mientras que la de Kakashi era bastante exasperante. Sonrió ante esos pensamientos, y miró a su amigo junto con la pelirosa. Sí, a Kakashi le hacía muy bien haber conocido a Sakura… haberse enamorado de Sakura. Ahora veía esa faceta preocupada del Hatake. Sus aires imponentes cuando algún otro chico miraba a la pelirosa. Aunque, claro, seguía siendo tranquilo, exasperante, callado, y sus 'ummm' trascenderían en el tiempo. Le costaba aceptar que su amigo tenía dueña, porque siempre habían sido ellos tres, y ella la única mujer. Ahora eran cuatro, y ya no era la única femenina. Sentía ciertos celos de Sakura cuando su novio la nombraba mucho, o la abrazaba, o se ría con ella… pero se sentía mejor al saber que Kakashi pasaba por lo mismo que ella… sólo que el peligris podría matar a su novio si él se pasaba con el trato cariñoso para con la pelirosa… y ella también reaccionaría igual, sólo que contra la Haruno. Sonrió un poco más, le tenía que dar las gracias a Sakura. Porque, gracias a ella, había aceptado lo que sentía por el morocho Uchiha. Los celos que sentía cuando él estaba con la pelirosa eran horrendos, así como también el dolor al pensar que Obito la quería olvidar, o que se haya fijado en la chica nueva, borrando ese gran amor que él decía tenerle. Recordaba haber llorado algunas noches por esos pensamientos. También recordaba haberle hecho varias escenas de celos. Hasta esa noche donde se lo dijo, porque ya no lo soportaba más. Sonrió más ampliamente, ahora mismo se lo agradecería.

-Sakura…- la llamó con voz suave. La aludida despegó su vista de los preciosos ojos negros en los cuales estaba perdida, y miró a la castaña enfrente de ella. –Éste viernes es mi cumple años, voy a hacer una fiesta en mi casa, estás invitada.- le dijo con una amistosa sonrisa. La pelirosa se la quedo mirando. Si bien hacia bastante tiempo que se conocían, no se imaginaba que Rin la fuera a invitar a su cumple años. Tal vez era idea de Obito, pero pudo ver la sorpresa en la cara del morocho, que rápidamente cambió a una sonrisa de felicidad. Sakura la miró, y con una sonrisa sincera le dijo –Claro, Rin, ahí voy a estar.- con voz tranquila. La castaña rió contenta, y pasó a darle la hora y la dirección de su hogar. –Mis padres no van a estar, se fueron a su 3º o 4º Luna de Miel.- comentó la chica. -¡Así que la casa es toda para mí!- exclamó emocionada. –Va a ser divertido…- contó la pelirosa. –Sí, aparte los chicos van a tocar.- agregó contenta la castaña. -¿Van a tocar?- le preguntó la Haruno al Uchiha con sorpresa. -¡Claro!- exclamó con obviedad el aludido. –Voy a cantarle a Rin…- musitó tranquilo, mirando con amor a su novia, quien lo miraba igual. Sakura sonrió ante esa escena, feliz por sus dos amigos. Sintió un brazo pasar por su espalda, una fuerte mano tomar su cintura, y pegarla con suavidad al cálido pecho del increíble chico que tenía al lado. Lo miró al instante en que él hizo eso, y se encontró con esos profundos y calmados ojos negros que la miraban fijamente. Sintió su magia hechizándola de nuevo… y cómo le gustaba. El peligris fue acercándose lentamente hacia su cara, deseando besar esos apetitosos labios. – ¡Neee, Kakashi!- lo llamó la voz estrepitosa de Obito. Ambos voltearon a verlo rápidamente, y divisaron una sonrisa divertida en los labios del chico. -¿A Sakura-chan también le vas a cantar, no?- preguntó pícaro. –Ummm…- musitó el peligris, ligeramente molesto por haberlo interrumpido. Volvió a mirar a la chica, haciendo contacto con esos hermosos ojos verdes, perdiéndose en ellos una vez más. -…Sí.- susurró embobado, volviendo a aproximarse a ella. -¿Y ya pensaste que temas vamos a cantar?- volvió a interrumpirlo su mejor amigo, con fingida voz desentendida. Kakashi lo miro, con el ceño un poco más fruncido. –Algunas…- contestó entre dientes, y el morocho rió por lo bajo.

Volvió a mirar a la chica, para poder, de una buena vez por todas, besarla. ¡Todo el día estuvo esperando por eso! Y ya lo habían interrumpido dos veces, no soportaría una tercera. Su mirada se conectó con la de ella, y sintió la calma y calidez que ella le provocaba. Se acercó otra vez, preso de ese deseo de besar esos labios que tanto amaba… de besar a la mujer que tanto amaba. La vio acercarse, y sonrió levemente de lado. Estaba a nada, a escasísimos milímetros de distancia, la iba a besar, ¡por fin! –Kakashi, no crees que…- dijo burlón el morocho Uchiha, y él no lo soportó más. Miró otra vez a su mejor amigo, con la ira pintada en sus oscuros ojos, negros como la noche. –Obito…- arrastró con bronca el nombre del chico, interrumpiéndolo, mientras éste se cohibía. -¿Me vas a dejar besarla?...- le preguntó con helante frialdad. Obito tragó saliva, bastante nervioso, y lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza. Kakashi sonrió triunfal, ahora SÍ iba a poder besarla. Corrió su cara, para poder mirarla una vez más. Pero sintió los dulces y suaves labios de la pelirosa posarse sobre los suyos, sorprendiéndolo por completo. Pero le correspondió al instante, con una necesidad inmensa… igual a la de ella. Se separaron por la falta de aire, mirándose fijamente otra vez. Ella le sonreía divertida. La sintió acercar a su oído. –Por las dudas…- le susurró con gracia, y él sonrió de lado. Sakura le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, y después se alejó de él, sin quererlo, para volver a su posición original. Miró a Obito, quien todavía estaba algo asustado por la mirada de su mejor amigo, y sonrió divertida. Posó su vista sobre la castaña, y preguntó -¿Hay que ir vestido de alguna forma en particular?- Porque, si Rin era como Ino, podría pedirle que se vista de blanco o negro, o como el arcoíris… como una vez hizo su rubia amiga. –Hay que ir disfrazados.- contestó divertida la castaña. –Yo voy a ser una porrista.- comentó la chica. –Y yo el capitán de futbol.- acotó el Uchiha. –Claro, es la única forma que podes serlo: disfrazándote.- intervino el peligris, con tono burlón. –Kakashi…- masculló molesto el morocho, fulminando a su amigo con la mirada. -¿Y vos de qué te vas a disfrazar?- le preguntó la pelirosa al chico a su lado. Kakashi la miró tranquilo. –Ummm… habrá que esperar para verlo.- dijo misterioso. –No tiene idea de qué va a ponerse.- acotó seguro Obito. El Hatake rodó los ojos, él sí sabía de qué iba a disfrazarse… sólo que quería ponerle emoción a la cosa.

-¿Y vos Sakura-chan?- preguntó la voz de Obito, captando la atención de todos. -¿De qué te vas a disfrazar?- inquirió curioso, mirándola expectante. Sintió las demás miradas posadas en ella, y pensó. Pensó, y pensó, pero no era buena para esas cosas. –No sé…- contestó rendida. –Nunca fui buena para elegir un disfraz.- comentó la pelirosa. –Cualquiera te quería bien.- animó el morocho, y ella le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento. –Obito…- masculló el peligris algo molesto. -¿Estás tratando de seducir a MI Sakura-chan?- le preguntó igual, pero con una mezcla de gracia. El Uchiha lo miró, y entendió su juego. –Neee…- negó seguro. Abrazó a la chica a su lado, sin ninguna intención de soltarla. –Yo tengo a la chica más hermosa…- musitó, mirando a la castaña. –Obito…- murmuró embobada Rin. Kakashi suspiró, cortando el momento dulce que se había formado entre la pareja. -¿Estás diciendo que Sakura-chan no es hermosa?- le preguntó al morocho con una ceja alzada, y un dejo de incredulidad. El Uchiha lo miró, y cuando estaba por negarlo, él volvió a hablar. –Mejor así, Obito-kun…- musitó tranquilo el Hatake. Pegó más a la pelirosa contra él, juntando sus caras, sin dejar de mirar a su amigo. –Porque si no… tendría que matarte por osar mirarla así.- dijo con seguridad. Obito le hizo una mueca de burla con la cara, y Kakashi sonrió de lado igual. –Volviendo al tema…- intervino Rin, terminando con el juego infantil de su novio y su mejor amigo. –Alguien te puede ayudar, ¿no, Sakura?- le preguntó a la pelirosa. –Bueno… sí.- contestó dudando. –Pero…- acotó el morocho, viendo su titubear. La pelirosa suspiró cansada. –Ino tiene miles y miles de disfraces.- contó la Haruno. –Voy a estar HORAS probándome uno que le guste…- finalizó rendida. –Que TE guste, ¿no, será?- corrigió Rin. –No.- negó la pelirosa. –Que LE guste, a ella.- afirmó la chica. La castaña la miró sin entender… si era ella la que usaría el disfraz, ¿por qué tendría que gustarle a su mejor amiga? –Porque ella es así…- contestó Sakura, al leer la pregunta en la cara de la castaña. –Siempre fue así, siempre es así… siempre va a ser así.- contó divertida. –Pero, es tu amiga, no va a elegir algo feo.- comentó Rin. –No, no es eso lo que me preocupa.- contestó Sakura. -¿Entonces?- preguntó Obito. La pelirosa suspiró otra vez. –Voy a estar TODO el día con Ino probándome ropa… ¡es el inferno!- exclamó exageradamente la chica, y todos rieron ante eso. -No debe ser tan malo, Sakura-chan.- animó el morocho. –Oh, creeme… es lo peor que hay.- dijo segura la pelirosa, resignada: iba a morir en manos de Ino el viernes… toda la tarde del viernes. De seguro le pediría, no, le exigiría a su tía Tsunade que le diera el día libre… y después de insistir todo el día jueves, la rubia lo haría. Sí, conocía a la perfección a la rubia Yamanaka… nada la iba a salvar del cruel, cruel infierno que le esperaba.


	14. Disfraz

Buenas, buenas, buenas! ^^ Gente, acá les dejo la continuación. No tengo mucho para contarles, sólo que ya empece a escribir mi nuevo KakaSaku, que lo voy a subir cuando termine con este, o cuando este esté llegando al final ^^ Ay! Estoy re emocionada! :$ No saben lo que es esa historia, me morí de risa escribiendo lo poco que escribí hasta ahora :P

En fin, gracias por sus lindos comentarios, espero que este capítulo les guste :)

Disfreten ;)

PD: Los personajes le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto. **Gracias, Kishi!^^

* * *

**14- Disfraz.**

Y tenía razón. ¿Cómo no tenerla? Se trataba de Yamanaka Ino, su mejor amiga de TODA la vida. Era obvio que la rubia iba a hacer lo que ella pensaba, pero claro, Obito, Rin y hasta Kakashi no le creyeron que lo que iba a vivir era un infierno… claramente, no conocían a Ino ni en lo más mínimo. Suspiró cansada, sentada al borde de la cama de su amiga, mientras ésta sacaba y sacaba disfraces de su gran, inmenso guardarropa. Veía la pila de ropa extravagante aumentar en el pobre sillón que estaba al lado de la rubia, por un momento pensó que se rompería, pero al parecer la madera era muy resistente… tanto como la opinión de su mejor amiga. '¡Por supuesto que te puedo prestar alguno!' fue la respuesta de su amiga cuando le preguntó si tenía algún disfraz para prestarle. ¿Algún? ¡Por Kami! ¡La chica tenía casi toda una tienda ahí! Tal vez no tendría que haberle pedido ayuda… pero no, Ino era su única opción. Suspiró una vez más, mientras la rubia seguía sacando y sacando ropa. ¿Cómo era que le entraba TANTA ropa ahí? Mejor dicho, ¿¡cómo era que tenía TANTOS disfraces! Sabía que a Ino le encantaba comprar, pero la cantidad de ropa extravagante era exagerada… al menos para ella. Recordaba vagamente que la rubia Yamanaka siempre aparecía con distintos disfraces a las fiestas, mientras que ella siempre llevaba el mismo: el de Minnie. ¿Por qué esa actitud de tener siempre uno distinto? Vaya uno a saber… pero, en estas circunstancias era bueno para ella… ¿o no? Escuchó a su amiga suspirar cansada, y vió que ya había terminado con su labor. –Bien, tenemos mucho tiempo para elegir.- comentó con una sonrisa la rubia, mientras la miraba. Sakura sólo asintió desganada. Ino se dio vuelta, y empezó a buscar entre la gran montaña de ropa algún disfraz para su amiga. Con una rapidez sorprendente, le tiró encima a la pelirosa tres disfraces. La Haruno la miro incrédula, pero la mirada decidida de la Yamanaka la hicieron desistir. Se puso de pie, con pesar, y caminó al baño. A los pocos minutos salió vestida con un disfraz de Gatubela, nada cómodo para la pelirosa. –Demasiado sexy.- fue el comentario reprobador de la rubia, quien estaba sentada en la cama con sus piernas cruzadas. Sakura sintió alivio, de verdad no le gustaban esas ropas, así que volvió a cambiarse.

Esta vez salió vestida de Caperucita Roja, pero no era la dulce niña del cuento que va a visitar a su abuelita. ¡Oh, no! Su falta le llegaba muy por arriba de la rodilla, en el muslo, y el corsé que tenía le quedaba chico, haciendo que sus pechos 'rebalsaran' de la prenda. -Demasiado atrevido para vos.- negó Ino, y la pelirosa estuvo de acuerdo, volviendo una vez más a cambiarse. Minutos después salió vestida de Colegiala. La pollera tableada era una minifalda y la camisa a duras penas le abrochaba. –Demasiado pícaro…- fue el comentario de la rubia, quien ya tenía otros disfraces preparados. Y a penas dio su opinión, le dio la gran pila, que consistía en unos… 7 u 8 conjuntos a su amiga. Sakura apenas y podía caminar, y con gran precisión logró pasar al baño sin que la torre de ropa de desmoronara. Y así estuvieron largo, largo rato. Pero ningún disfraz convencía a la rubia Yamanaka, ni tampoco a la Haruno. – ¡Es la primera vez en mi vida que no sé qué elegir!- exclamó molesta la rubia desde la pieza. La pelirosa sonrió divertida. –_Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, cerda.-_ le dijo con burla desde el baño, mientras se cambiaba. -¡Esto es increíble!- dijo indignada la rubia. – ¡Tiene que haber alguno!- exclamó segura, caminando de vuelta al armario. –Alguno se me habrá pasado…- murmuró buscando entre su ropa. La Haruno rió por lo bajo. –_Cerda, no importa_.- dijo segura. –_Me pongo algún antifaz y ya está, Rin me va a dejar pasar igual_.- solucionó despreocupada, poniéndose su camisa rosada, que había combinado con una pollera de jean y unas valerinas negras. Y cuando estaba por salir del pequeño lugar, Ino entró abruptamente y le tiró una prenda en la cara, para después salir. -¡Es ese, estoy segura!- exclamó contenta la rubia desde la pieza. Sakura rodó los ojos, suspiró cansada y decidió hacer el último esfuerzo del día. Una vez que terminó de cambiarse, se miró en el espejo del baño. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve color rosado. –Ino…- musitó apenada, entreabriendo la puerta. –Dale, salí. Quiero verlo.- ordenó impaciente la rubia. La pelirosa suspiró una vez más, y salió con decisión del baño. Ino se la quedó mirando unos segundos, maravillada. De repente, soltó un gritó de felicidad. -¡Sabía que tenía razón!- exclamó orgullosa. -¿No crees que… es algo… revelador?- le preguntó con vergüenza la pelirosa. -¡Para nada!- dijo segura la rubia. –Campanita es el disfraz perfecto para vos.- comentó la Yamanaka. –Es sensual, pero dulce.- contó contenta la rubia. –Muy buena… hasta que se enoja.- dijo con burla Ino. Sakura rodó los ojos. –Pero es muy corto.- se quejó algo insegura. -¿Corto?- preguntó confusa la rubia. –Frentona, es lo más largo que te probaste hoy.- le comentó la chica. La pelirosa miró su vestido strapless verde, con picos en el final de la falta que le llegaba unos centímetros más arriba de la rodilla.

Volvió a subir la vista, y miró a su mejor amiga. –Mmm… tenes razón.- le dijo apenada la pelirosa. Ino sonrió triunfal. -¿Y cuando no?- le preguntó con aires de grandeza. Sakura rodó los ojos, y volvió al baño, a cambiarse. Salió un tiempo después. Ino guardó el disfraz en su respectiva bolsa para que no se arruinara, y se lo entregó a la pelirosa. La acompañó a la puerta, y una vez ahí Sakura le agradeció. –Gracias por todo, cerda.- con una sonrisa divertida. –De nada, frentona.- le devolvió igual la rubia. –Espero que tengas una gran noche…- le dijo con tono insinuante, mientras le guiñaba un ojo, para después cerrar la puerta. Sakura rodó los ojos, Ino era un sexópata en potencia. Porque, una persona no puede estar pensando en sexo las 24hs del día, los 7 días a la semana… ¿o sí? "Pervertida…" pensó la pelirosa, mientras emprendía camino a su casa. Llegó luego de varios minutos, a las 18:30hs. Dejó el disfraz en su pieza, mientras buscó ropa para bañarse. Camino con pasos tranquilos al baño, para darse una relajante ducha. Salió media hora después, vestida con un short de algodón celeste y una musculosa verde manzana, a demás de su cabellera rosada sostenida por una hebilla. Se dirigió a la cocina, para tomar algo de agua. Pero casi se ahogó al escuchar su celular sonar, sorprendiéndola. Tosió para poder sacar los restos de agua de sus vías respiratorias, y una vez que pudo hablar, atendió. -¿Hola?- con su voz algo lastimosa. _-¿Haruno Sakura?-_ preguntó la suave y amable voz de una mujer. La pelirosa juntó el seño confundida, no reconocía esa voz. –Sí…- contestó dubitativa. _-¡Ah! ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro!_- exclamó aliviada la señora. _-¿Sos niñera, no?-_ preguntó la mujer. –Eh… sí.- contestó sorprendida la pelirosa. _-¿Estás libre mañana a la noche?_- cuestiono la señora. –_Sé que es tarde para preguntarte, pero es que no encontraba otra niñera y un conocido me recomendó que hable con vos._- explicó la mujer. –Ah… eh… sí, mañana estoy libre.- respondió la Haruno, todavía confusa. _-¡Qué bien!-_ exclamó contenta la señora. Le pasó la dirección de su casa, y el horario. – _Muchas, muchas gracias Sakura.-_ las dio la mujer, realmente agradecida. –No, de nada…- dijo la pelirosa. –Pero, ¿podría decirme como se llama?- cuestiono Sakura. –_Shuri… perdón, Sakura, tengo que irme_.- se disculpó apurada la mujer. –_Nos veremos mañana, adiós.-_ saludó rápidamente la señora, y cortó la comunicación.

Sakura quedó mirando su teléfono… eso había sido raro. Bueno, no raro… sino… ¿inesperado? Sí, eso, inesperado. Comúnmente, sus clientas o clientes siempre les decían cómo habían conseguido su número, la mayoría de las veces era por recomendaciones. Y ésta no era la excepción, ¿pero quién la recomendó? Siempre le decían a quiénes la habían recomendado… pero ahora nadie se lo había comentado. "Bueno, tal vez se olvidaron de decirme" pensó más tranquila la chica, sin darle mucha importancia. Mañana, a las 21:00hs, sabría de quién se trataba. Suspiró cansada, y se dejó caer en el sillón. Prendió la tv, y se dedicó a buscar algún programa para ver. Cambiaba y cambiaba, pero nada interesante aparecía en la caja boba. -¡Ah! ¡The Big Bang Theory!- exclamó contenta, al ver su programa favorito. Subió el volumen, y se acomodó más en el sillón. Rió durante toda la hora del show, hasta que éste terminó. Suspiró molesta, si fuera por ella la programación sólo sería The Big Bang Theory las 24hs del día. Suspiró y miró la hora 20:00hs Saltó del sillón como si éste fuera una braza caliente, y corrió, literalmente, hasta su pieza. Tomó el disfraz de Campanita y se lo puso. Una vez de haberse vestido, se calzó con unas valerinas verdes con el pompón blanco encima, igual a la original. Caminó hasta el espejo y se hizo un rodete, parecido al del personaje. Sólo le faltaba el flequillo, y no lo arregló cómo el de la verdadera Campanita, lo dejó como estaba, dándole un aire más personal. Tomó un bolso de mano color verde, combinando con su calzado, y guardó el celular y el regalo de Rin en él. Apagó las luces de su pieza al salir. Llegó a la sala, donde pidió un taxi y rogó que sea rápido. Eran las 20:20hs y la fiesta empezaba a las 20:30hs… además, la casa de la castaña quedaba muy lejos de la suya. Unos minutos después escuchó que llamaban a su timbre, y bajó sabiendo que era el taxi. Guardó sus laves en el bolso una vez que subió en el vehículo, y le dio la dirección a donde iba. El auto se puso en marcha, y Sakura sólo rogó no llegar TAN tarde. Afortunadamente, no lo hizo. 20:55hs el auto frenó en frente de la gran residencia, donde se podía ver las luces prendidas, mucha gente dentro de ella, y la música bastante alta. Le pagó al conductor del auto, y después de un 'gracias' salió del vehículo. Caminó con paso decidido, hasta que llego a la puerta. Dudo si tocar el timbre o no, pero como la música estaba muy fuerte, supuso que sería inútil. Así que se aventuró y giró el picaporte.

Entró en la casa, y lo primero que vio fue una gran pista de baile en el medio. Al juzgar por la chimenea donde estaban los tragos, ésa debía ser la sala de estar… sólo que los muebles habían desaparecido. Vio a los demás presentes disfrazados, de cosas que ella jamás imaginó en disfrazarse… como un tarro de ramen. Rió en sus adentros, Naruto lo haría. Los vió disfrutar de la música que provenía desde afuera. Desvió un poco su vista a la derecha, y vio la imponente escalera, algo curva, que subía al 2º piso de la casa. Miró más allá del gran salón, y divisó el patio trasero. Sonrió levemente, tal vez Kakashi estuviera ahí preparando los instrumentos para tocar. Ya que en la sala no parecía haber indicios de que el show se llevara ahí. Caminó con paso decidido, cruzando el gran salón. Pero su camino fue obstaculizado por un castaño vestido de vaquero que se le plantó delante de ella. –Hola, hermosa.- la saludó galantemente, sonriéndole. –Hola…- contestó con amabilidad la pelirosa. -¿Vas algún lado?- le preguntó, sin despegar la vista de ella. –Sí, afuera.- respondió rápidamente… estaba perdiendo el tiempo. -¿Afuera?- preguntó el chico con incredulidad. –No, linda, podríamos ir arriba…- propuso con insinuación. Sakura lo miró con asco. –No te agradezco…- negó entre dientes la chica, fingiendo una sonrisa amigable. –Oh, insisto…- dijo el castaño con seguridad, tomándola de un brazo. La pelirosa estaba por resistirse, pero vio que el castaño la soltaba y se alejaba de ella un paso hacia atrás, mirando detrás de ella con… ¿miedo? Iba a girarse para ver qué fue lo que lo asustó así, cuando sintió unos brazos fuertes abrazarla por la cintura. Sonrió tranquila, y él apoyó su mentón en el hombro derecho de la chica. –Hola, Izumo…- saludó calmado el chico detrás de ella. –H-hola… Kakashi.- devolvió el castaño, cohibido. -¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- cuestionó el Hatake con 'tranquilidad' El aludido asintió nerviosamente con la cabeza. -¿Por qué tocaste a MÍ Sakura?- le cuestionó con frialdad, matándolo con la mirada. Izumo tragó grueso. –E-eh…- tartamudeó asustado. –No vas a volver hacerlo… ¿verdad?- le preguntó el peligris, igual de frío. El castaño asintió con seguridad. –Bien…- musitó Kakashi. -¿No tendrías que irte?- le 'preguntó' el peligris. Izumo no dijo nada, y empezó a alejarse hacia la izquierda. –Izumo…- lo llamó con voz seria el Hatake. El aludido frenó en seco al escucharlo, y al sentir esa fulminante mirada sobre él. - Te estás olvidando de algo…- afirmó el peligris. El castaño tragó grueso, volvió sobre sus pasos y miró a la pelirosa. –P-perdón…- pidió nervioso el chico delante de ella. Sakura pestañó varias veces, y asintió levemente con la cabeza. Vió los castaños ojos de Izumo ver a su derecha, y sin más, se fue.

Sakura se giró rápidamente para ver al chico detrás de ella. –Hola, Kakashi…- lo saludó con una sonrisa. –Ummm… Hola, Sakura.- le devolvió tranquilo, perdido en esos pozos verdes. -¿Quién era él?- cuestionó la pelirosa con curiosidad. Kakashi suspiró. – Kamizuki Izumo, fue a la secundaria conmigo.- contó el peligris. –Ahora estudia para ser Policía en Konoha.- agregó cansado. –Ah, y… ¿por qué estaba tan asustado?- cuestionó confusa la chica. El Hatake sonrió de lado, la pegó más contra él. –Porque sabe lo que pasa cuando se meten con lo que me pertenece…- respondió con voz suave, muy cerca de la cara de la chica. La Haruno se sonrojó enseguida. –Mmm…- musitó apenada, perdida en esos pozos oscuros. La iba a besar, claro que la iba a besar. Se acercó más a sus labios, con una necesidad arrasadora. -¡Sakura-chan!- se escuchó el gritó emocionado de Obito. Ambos voltearon hacia la puerta que conectaba a la casa con el patio, y vieron al Uchiha junto con la cumpleañera. La pareja empezó a acercarse hacia ellos, y Kakashi suspiró molesto. –Haceme acordar que mate a Obito después de terminar la noche…- le susurró al oído con evidente malestar. Sakura rió por lo bajo, sólo porque sabía que él no hablaba en serio. -¿Cómo estás, Sakura-chan?- cuestionó Obito, una vez que llegaron hasta ellos. –Bien, muy bien.- le contestó con una sonrisa a su amigo. Buscó algo en su bolso, sacó una bolsita dorada con un moño plateado. –Feliz Cumple años, Rin.- le deseó a la castaña, mientras le daba el regalo. -¡Oh, gracias Sakura!- las dio con emoción la chica, aceptando el presente. Lo abrió, y sacó una pequeña caja negra. La destapó, y se encontró con anillo de plata, con la 'R' grabada en oro. –Es muy lindo, gracias Sakura.- le dijo con una sonrisa la castaña. –De nada, Rin.- devolvió igual la pelirosa. –Y, Sakura-chan…- intervino el morocho. -¿Izumo trató de seducirte?- le preguntó pícaro, sólo para molestar al peligris. –Eh… podría decirse…- contestó desinteresada la aludida. Obito rió con burla mientras miraba a Kakashi, quién lo fulminaba con la mirada. –¡Qué buen disfraz, Sakura!- exclamó la castaña, al verla detenidamente. –Ah, eh… gracias.- dijo algo apenada la aludida. El Uchiha miró a la pelirosa, y pudo divisar ese vestido corto y sexy. Sonrió con picardía otra vez.

–Ahora sé por qué Izumo quiso seducirte…- comentó insinuante. Sakura se sonrojó al instante de escucharlo decir eso. –Lamentablemente para él, jamás va a hacerlo…- masculló entre dientes el peligris, mirando con frialdad a su mejor amigo, quién sólo aguantaba la risa. –Pero te faltan las alas…- comentó Rin, observando que no las traía. –Sí… eran incómodas.- se excusó la pelirosa. – ¿Incómodas para qué, Sakura-chan?- preguntó pícaro el morocho Uchiha. El rubí en las mejillas de la Haruno aumentó más, siendo muy evidente. –Basta, Obito.- le dijo seria la castaña. -¿Por qué mejor no van a ver si ya está todo listo para que canten?- le preguntó algo cansada, por el tonto juego de su novio. Obito suspiró aburrido, la diversión había terminado para él… por esa noche. El morocho asintió con desganas, y el peligris dijo uno de sus típicos 'ummm', ambas chicas rodaron los ojos, y junto con los chicos salieron al patio trasero. Rápidamente escucharon el grito histérico de Gai. La vista de los cuatro se posó en el escenario a la derecha, en el fondo del lugar. En él podía verse a Gai y a Asuma ya listos en sus puestos. El pelinegro de las cejas pobladas hacía señas exagerada con los brazos para que fueran. Obito y Kakashi suspiraron cansados, era mejor ir antes de que Gai bajara a buscarlos. Se despidieron de las chicas, sólo que el Uchiha le plantó un divertido beso a su novia para sorprenderla, y se llevó a Kakashi a la rastra sin dejarlo besar a la pelirosa. Ambas rieron por la graciosa escena, pero Sakura quería su beso… ¡ese Obito era hombre muerto! Rin le preguntó cómo le había ido con Ino, y la pelirosa le pasó a contar su agotadora tarde. Además, no pasó en alto el detalle de Shuri, y decidió preguntarle si ella la había recomendado. La castaña negó con seguridad, ya que no conocía muchas mujeres con hijos pequeños que podrían necesitar una niñera, a no ser que sea… -¡Buenas noches!- exclamó Obito desde el escenario, y Rin dejo de pensar. -¿La están pasando bien, eh?- preguntó divertido el morocho, y los presentes levantaron sus vasos en afirmación. -¡Genial!- exclamó contento. –Primero que nada, quiero decirle feliz cumple años a mi novia.- dijo con orgullo, y todos aplaudieron… aunque Rin se sonrojó bastante. –Somos PlayingCool, ustedes nos conocen.- contó con aires de grandeza el morocho. –Vamos a cantarles algunas partes de canciones…- comentó. –La primera va dedicada, a la cumpleañera por supuesto.- aseguró el Uchiha. –Espero que te guste, Rin.- dijo con voz suave, mirándola fijamente.

Obito miro a sus compañeros, verificando que todos estaban listos. Asuma y Gai asintieron tranquilos. Miro a su mejor amigo, a su lado, y lo vio con la mirada perdida… en alguien. No hacía falta buscar a esa persona. Se acercó nuevamente al micrófono. –Y Kakashi se la dedica a Sakura-chan.- agregó divertido. Kakashi, al escuchar esas palabras, salió de su hechizo y miró al morocho Uchiha, quien había empezado a tocar junto con los demás integrantes. Frunció el cejo molesto, Obito no tenía por qué meterse en su relación. Volvió a mirar al frente, y al ver esos pozos verdes que lo miraban con amor, todo el enojo desapareció.

_**-Hey, hey, hey**_

_**Your lipstick stains**_

_**On the front lobe of**_

_**My left side brain.**_

_**I knew I wouldn't forget you**_

_**And so I went and let you blow my mind…-**_

Kakashi empezó a cantar, mirándola en todo momento. Se percató de la letra de la canción, y sonrió de lado… ese Obito… tal vez lo dejaría meterse en su relación alguna que otra vez.

_**-Your sweet moonbeam**_

_**The smell of you in every single dream I dream**_

_**I knew when we collided**_

_**You're the one I have decided**_

_**Who's one of my kind…-**_

Sakura sintió su corazón latir emocionado. Sonrió dulcemente, mirando al peligris que estaba cantando para ella… sólo para ella.

_**-Hey, soul sister**_

_**Ain't that Mr. Mister**_

_**On the radio, stereo**_

_**The way you move**_

_**Ain't fair you know**_

_**Hey, soul sister**_

_**I don't wanna miss**_

_**A single thing you do**_

_**Tonight…-**_

Kakashi le guiñó el ojo, y ella se sonrojó al instante… era demasiado irresistible como para no hacerlo. Su sonrisa de lado, su tranquila mirada fija en ella, y esa voz… ¡por Kami! Había que ser una insensible para no sucumbir ante ese hombre.

_**-Just in time**_

_**I'm so glad**_

_**You have a one track**_

_**Mind like me.**_

_**You gave my life direction**_

_**A game show love connection**_

_**We can't deny-**_

¿Kakashi sentía eso por ella? Sí, esa mirada se lo decía todo. Sonrió divertida, y empezó a bailar la música de la canción, que era muy pegadiza como para no bailarla.

_**-I'm so obsessed**_

_**My heart is bound to beat**_

_**Right out my untrimmed chest**_

_**I believe in you.**_

_**Like a virgin**_

_**You're Madonna**_

_**And I'm always gonna wanna**_

_**Blow your mind…-**_

Él volvió a guiñarle el ojo, pero ésta vez ella le regaló una sonrisa coqueta. Siguió bailando, no muy exagerado ya que no tenía con quién hacerlo… así que bailó para él.

_**-Hey, soul sister**_

_**Ain't that Mr. Mister**_

_**On the radio, stereo**_

_**The way you move**_

_**Ain't fair you know**_

_**Hey, soul sister**_

_**I don't wanna miss**_

_**A single thing you do**_

_**Tonight…-**_

El peligris la veía bailar, su hermosa sonrisa plasmada en sus labios, y ese vestido tan corto… que dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas, sus sensuales caderas, y marcaba a la perfección la redondez de sus pechos… lo estaba matando.

_**-Hey, hey, hey**_

_**Tonight**_

_**Hey, hey, hey**_

_**Tonight…-**_

Terminó de cantar, y le sonrió con picardía. La pelirosa se sonrojó un poco más, pero para él era mejor, le encantaba. El aplauso estrepitoso de la gente lo sacó de su hechizo, y les dio las gracias levantando la mano a modo de saludo. -¿Les gustó?- preguntó el morocho Uchiha, y el público chifló y gritó con emoción. -¡Qué bien!- exclamó contento el chico. Kakashi sólo rodó los ojos, Obito tendría que ser animador de tv… siempre sabe qué decir para que el público reaccione bien. –Ahora vamos a cantarle algo más… romántico ¿no, Kakashi?- le preguntó su mejor amigo. El peligris lo miró, sin entender lo que decía. Pero vio cómo el morocho movía los labios, diciéndole el nombre de la siguiente canción, que él mismo había sugerido para cantar esa noche. Asintió de inmediato con la cabeza. –Claro, Obito.- respondió con voz suave por el micrófono, y escuchó varios suspiros, provenientes de las femeninas presentes. Obito rió divertido. –¡Disfruten!- exclamó risueño el Uchiha, y empezó a tocar su guitarra, acompañado por Asuma con su bajo y Gai con la batería. Por otra parte, Kakashi se acomodó un poco enfrente del micrófono. Tomó el aparato con ambas manos, y esperó a que la introducción terminara, para después empezar a cantar.

_**-Look at the stars, **_

_**Look how they shine for you, **_

_**And everything you do, **_

_**Yeah they were all yellow…-**_

Miró a su pelirosa, le sonrió de lado mientras cantaba… sí, esa canción también era para ella. Señaló el cielo, mostrándole lo estrellado que estaba… mostrándole que las estrellas brillaban por ella, como decía la canción…

_**-I came along **_

_**I wrote a song for you **_

_**And all the things you do **_

_**And it was called yellow**_

_**So then I took my turn **_

_**Oh all the things I've done **_

_**And it was all yellow -**_

Sakura sonrió dulcemente al verlo cantar para ella una vez más. Miró en la dirección que él señalaba, y pudo ver las hermosas estrellas brillar en el gran cielo negro… absolutamente fantástico. Volvió a posar su mirada en él… tal vez la noche llena de brillos en lo alto era hermoso… pero nada se comparaba con lo maravilloso que era ver a Kakashi. Su sonrisa, su mirada, su voz… él.

_**-Your skin, **_

_**Oh yeah your skin and bones **_

_**Turn into something beautiful **_

_**D'you know, you know I love you so… **_

_**You know I love you so…-**_

Vio cómo su oscura y tranquila mirada se volvió seria y sincera… le estaba diciendo que la amaba… que la amaba a ella. Le sonrió con amor, y con sus labios articuló un 'yo también te amo', al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

-_**Its true, look how they shine for you, **_

_**look how they shine for you, **_

_**look how they shine for you, **_

_**look how they shine for you, **_

_**look how they shine for you, **_

_**look how they shine…. **_

_**Look at the stars, look how they shine for you and all the things that you do…**_

Terminó de cantar, y el público volvió a aplaudirlos con emoción. Pero él no le dio importancia, toda su atención estaba posada sobre cierta pelirosa que le sonreía dulcemente. –Kakashi…- sintió que Obito a su lado lo llamaba. Salió de su ensoñación, y miró a su amigo… percatándose que además estaban Asuma y Gai. –Quieren otra canción.- contó el morocho algo nervioso. –Ummm…- musitó tranquilo el aludido. Obito rodó los ojos. –Sólo preparamos esas dos, ¿qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó un poco irritado el Uchiha. –Elegir otra canción y cantarla.- resolvió despreocupadamente el Hatake. –Ese es el problema, Kakashi.- intervino Asuma. –No sabemos cuál.- finalizó cansado. –Ummm…- musitó el peligris, mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón, señal de que estaba pensando. Los demás lo miraron impacientes, y el público también lo estaba. –Kakashi…- lo apuró el Uchiha. –Umm…- musitó otra vez el Hatake. –Kakashi…- masculló el Sarutobi algo molesto. – ¡Es una competencia!- exclamó de repente Gai. Los demás lo miraron con incredulidad. -¡Okey! ¡Yo también voy a pensar un tema!- afirmó el pelinegro. –¡El que lo hace más rápido gana!- dijo, señalando al peligris acusadoramente. –Ummm… ya lo tengo.- contestó con tranquilidad Kakashi. -¿De verdad?- preguntó con esperanza Obito. –Sí, fue uno de los primeros temas que tocamos… hace algunos años atrás.- contó el peligris. Los chicos se miraron entre sí, tratando de encontrar en la cara de alguno de sus otros compañeros la respuesta. Kakashi suspiró cansado, y les dijo a los demás la respuesta que los salvaría. -¡Ah! ¡Me acuerdo!- exclamó el Uchiha. –Qué inteligente, Hatake…- comentó Asuma. -¡Ja! ¡Digno de mi eterno rival!- contó Gai con orgullo. El peligris volvió a suspirar. –Vuelvan a sus puestos antes de que el público nos mate…- dijo con cansancio, y le dio la espalda a sus amigos, volviendo a mirar al frente. Sus compañeros volvieron a sus respectivos lugares, y una vez que todos estuvieron listos, Obito habló. –Éste es el último tema de la noche.- y la gente dio algunas quejas. –Pero les prometemos que lo van a disfrutar al máximo.- agregó con seguridad. –Seguramente todos tienen a ese alguien que les encanta ¿no?- preguntó el Uchiha, y pudo ver cómo le respondían. –Entonces agarrá a esa persona que tanto te pone loco, y cantale…- dijo con voz pícara el morocho, y la música empezó a sonar.

_**-He planeado tantas noches esta noche,**_

_**He pensado tantas veces que decir.**_

_**Encontrar la manera más sensata y poderte seducir.**_

_**Pero cuando me miras con esos ojos,**_

_**Pero cuando te paras cerca de mí,**_

_**Mi pobre corazón se pone loco y ya no puedo seguir…-**_

En los labios de Kakashi podía verse esa pícara y sexy sonrisa dibujada. Sus ojos estaban puestos en Sakura, mirándola fijamente, tanto que la hacía cohibir. Sonrió más ampliamente, y siguió cantando con esa actitud seductora e irresistible que sólo él podía tener.

_**-Te quiero comer la boca,**_

_**Te quiero comer la boca,**_

_**Te quiero comer la boca sin dejar de respirar.**_

_**Yo te quiero comer la boca,**_

_**Te quiero comer la boca…**_

_**Sin dejarte respirar.-**_

¡Por Kami! ¡La estaba matando! ¿A caso Kakashi no sabía del poder sensualmente provocativo que tenía? No, seguramente lo sabía pero lo estaba haciendo apropósito. Esa sonrisa la estaba derritiendo, su profunda mirada llena de seducción la estaba hechizando, y esa voz… ¡por favor! Ese hombre era todo un Adonis… ¿y qué podía hacer ella ante semejante Dios? Sucumbir a sus hechizos, claro.

_**-No confies en mis buenas intenciones, no, no.**_

_**No pretendas que controle mi pasión.**_

_**Es muy fuerte lo que pasa por mi mente,**_

_**Los besos más indecentes son los que te quiero dar…**_

_**Morirme si es que tu mano me toca,**_

_**Si pudiera solamente imaginar**_

_**Que mis venas se convierten en un río,**_

_**Quiero comerte la boca sin dejar de respirar…-**_

Le guiñó un ojo, y vió como su sonrojo aumentó más. Su sexy sonrisa se amplió un poco más. Impuso más énfasis en su seducción, sólo para ella. Le cantó con galantería, hablándole en serio, pero con caballerosidad. Sólo él podía encontrar ese balance. Le salía de un modo natural… y al juzgar por las reacciones de Sakura, estaba dando resultado. Cómo quería comerle la boca a besos… esos labios tan sensuales, apetitosos y dulces que parecían llamarlo… cómo amaba besarla.

_**-Te quiero comer la boca,**_

_**Te quiero comer la boca,**_

_**Te quiero comer la boca sin dejar de respirar.**_

_**Yo te quiero comer la boca,**_

_**Te quiero comer la boca…**_

_**Sin dejarte respirar...-**_

_**

* * *

**_PD2: Los temas, en orden de aparición son: **Hey, soul sister**, de Train. **Yellow**, de Coldplay. **Te quiero comer la boca**, de La Mosca ;)

Saludos!


	15. Celos

Geeeente! Espero que les esté yendo de maravillas, como a mí :D

Qué decirles? Lloré con el capítulo 16 :') Dentro de 5 días lo leerán :P Ah! Y estoy re triste porque terminó la 1º temporada de Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama! Cómo voy a hacer para vivir sin Usui hasta el año que viene? Es una tortura! u.u

En fin, no me queda más que agradecerles por sus lindos comentarios :)

Disfruten ^^

PD: Los personajes son propiedad única y exclusiva de **Masashi Kishimoto**-sama (?) Como siempre, gracias Kishi! :F

* * *

**15- Celos.**

Su canción terminó, pero él no dejó de verla. Su sonrojo le gustaba demasiado. Pero frunció el cejo con molestia. Vio a tres chicos acercarse a ella con no muy buenas intenciones, ya que la cercaron contra la pared. Saltó del escenario sin pensarlo, y caminó con paso decidido entre la gente, que seguía aplaudiendo y gritando. Algunos lo felicitaban cuando pasaba, pero él no le daba importancia. Llegó hasta donde estaban esos tres idiotas. Metió su brazo entre ellos, agarrando a su chica, y musitó un 'permiso' con frialdad. La tomó rápidamente y salió de ahí, encaminándose a un estrecho 'callejón' que se formaba entre la casa y la cerca de la casa vecina. –Kakashi…- musitó la pelirosa con sorpresa. -¿Por qué todos creen tener el poder de tocarte?- le preguntó con evidente malestar el chico. Ella lo miró algo apenada. –Ummm… tendrías que llevar un cartel que diga 'Propiedad de Kakashi Hatake'…- consideró serio el peligris. Pero escuchó la melodiosa risa de la pelirosa, y toda su molestia se esfumó. -¿Es para tanto, Kakashi?- le preguntó divertida Sakura. –Ummm… sí.- afirmó Kakashi. –Creo que estás exagerando…- comentó la pelirosa. El chico arqueó una ceja. –O sea, que a mí cualquier chica puede tocarme y a vos te va a dar lo mismo…- concluyó el peligris. -¡No!- negó rápidamente la pelirosa. -¿No?- le preguntó divertido. –No.- volvió a negar firmemente la chica. El Hatake sonrió de lado. –Mejor así…- comentó suavemente. La Haruno se sonrojó un poco. -¿Así que… Campanita?- le preguntó el chico. –Sí… a Ino le gustó.- comentó algo cansada la pelirosa. -¿A vos no?- cuestiono el peligris. –Mmm…- musitó desganada la Haruno. -¿Por qué?- preguntó interesado el Hatake. La chica suspiró. –Porque no me queda tan bien como a ella.- respondió con un dejo de molestia la pelirosa. –No tengo su cuerpo, a ella le debe quedar mucho mejor.- comentó con algo de celos la chica. Kakashi se la quedó mirando con incredulidad. –Es una broma, ¿verdad?- le preguntó sin creerle el chico. Sakura lo miró sorprendida. –No… es verdad.- afirmó ella. Él soltó una ligera risa sarcástica. –Sakura, tenes un cuerpo hermoso…- le dijo con sinceridad. –Y ese vestido…- musitó, mirándola de pies a cabeza. -…Me está matando.- confesó con una sonrisa de lado. Ella se sonrojó al instante. Se recostó en la pared detrás de ella… y admiró la vestimenta del chico. -¿Y vos quién se supone que sos?- le preguntó curiosa. Kakashi la miró con incredulidad. -¿No sabes?- cuestiono el chico. La chica volvió a mirarlo: zapatillas blancas, pantalones a cuadrillé color verde pasto con marrón tierra, y una remera verde con el emblema de 'Linterna Verde' en el medio.

–Mmm… no.- negó divertida, una vez que terminó de inspeccionarlo. El peligris suspiró cansado. –Soy Sheldon Cooper.- le dijo con obviedad. La pelirosa lo miró sin creerle. –Jamás vas a poder ser como mi Sheldon.- le dijo con burla. -¿Tu Sheldon?- le preguntó el chico. –Claro, él es mío.- le contestó divertida. Pero, de pronto se vió acorralada entre la pared y el peligris. –Kakashi…- musitó la pelirosa sorprendida. -¿Así que… él es tuyo?- le preguntó con voz suave, muy cerca de sus labios. -¿Y… yo no?- le preguntó con evidentes celos. Sakura sonrió con ternura al entenderlo… él estaba celoso. Lo abrazó dulcemente por el cuello, y con esa sonrisa le dijo. –Claro que vos sos mío…- musitó con amor. Kakashi sonrió de lado. -…Sólo mío.- susurró contra sus labios, antes de besarlo. Lo besó con esas ganas enormes que tenía de probar una vez más sus adictivos labios. Ahora se estaba cobrando lo que Obito le quitó, y con creses. Se pegó más a él, haciendo que sus pechos se pegaran al fuerte de él. Sintió como el aire le empezó a faltar, y al parecer a él también, ya que dejó de besar sus labios y pasó a atender su cuello. Suspiró con placer al sentir esas cálidas caricias que su chico le regalaba… tan tierno y suave… como él. El calor nació poco a poco dentro de ella, y sus suspiros eran cada vez más sonoros. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por las dulces sensaciones que el peligris le daba. Una de las grandes y suaves manos del chico se posó sobre su pierna izquierda, y con decisión la enredó en la cadera masculina. Un leve gemido salió de sus labios al sentir su excitación chocar tan dulcemente con su centro más sensible. Kakashi la pegó más contra sí y la pared, si es que era posible, y se dedicó a seguir acariciándola. Volvió a reclamar sus labios, en un beso aún más pasional y salvaje… desatando ese calor abrazador por completo. Rozó sus intimidades una vez más, y ella gimió contra sus labios… cómo le encantaba eso. Siguió besándola, con ese enorme deseo incontrolable que tenía por ella… que sólo ella provocaba en él. Su otra mano libre subió, hasta toparse con la redondez de uno de sus pechos. La pelirosa volvió a gemir contra sus labios, y él lo disfrutó aún más… mucho más. Sakura sintió subir la traviesa mano que estaba en su pierna, adentrándose debajo de su vestido. Fue ahí cuando el poco hilo de cordura que le quedaba entró en acción: estaban en la fiesta de Rin, en su casa… ¡y estaban por hacer el amor! –K-Kakashi…- lo llamó con la respiración agitada, contra sus labios. Él dejó de besarla, y pasó a atender su cuello. –Kakashi…- musitó algo preocupada, y puso sus manos contra el pecho del peligris. El Hatake percibió un dejo de preocupación en la voz de la chica, y se alejó un poco de ella, para poder mirarla. Su respiración acelerada hacía que su pecho subiera y bajara con rapidez, esos labios rojos e hinchados por sus besos, el rodete algo despeinado y casi deshecho, el deseo y la pasión en esos pozos verdes tan atrayentes, y el dulce aliento de ella golpeando de lleno contra el suyo, a demás de su exquisito cuerpo muy bien acoplado al suyo… era demasiado tentador, demasiado sensual… y a él ya no le quedaban fuerzas como para contenerse a no seguir. Era mejor que hablara ahora o…

-K-Kakashi…- musitó por fin la pelirosa, y la atención del chico se centró en lo que ella iba a decirle. Su mirada cambió a una totalmente avergonzada, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tierno color rojizo. –C-creo… q-que…n-no es… el lugar…- dijo entrecortadamente la pelirosa, aún más por los nervios que sentía. Kakashi bufó molesto, pero ella tenía razón… una vez más, no era el lugar ni el momento… desgraciadamente. Se acercó lentamente al oído femenino. –Sakura…- musitó con voz suave. -¿Qué es lo que hice mal… como para que no me dejen hacerte el amor?- le susurró al oído, y en su voz podía distinguirse un dejo de malestar. La pelirosa bajó un poco la cabeza. –Perdón…- pidió con tristeza. El Hatake se alejó un poco de ella, y la miró sin entender. –Seguro… que ninguna mujer… te detuvo… en momentos así.- comentó la pelirosa. –Tal vez… tendrías que… buscarte alguna chica… que no lo haga…- 'ideó' con su voz cortada, mientras las lágrimas se juntaban en sus ojos. Apretó su mandíbula con fuerza, ¡qué estúpida era! ¡Debía ser la única mujer en todo el bendito mundo que hacía una idiotez así! Las saladas gotas resbalaron por sus mejillas, pero sintió que él soltaba su pierna con delicadeza… y la abrazaba dulcemente por la cintura. Le besó la cabeza con ternura, y los ojos verdes de la chica se abrieron de par en par. –Sakura…- la llamó con voz suave, mientras tomaba su mentón y lo subía con delicadeza, haciendo que sus miradas se crucen. –Con las mujeres que estuve… siempre tuve placer.- contó tranquilamente, mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas. –Simple y aburrido placer…- agregó. –Nunca deseé hacerlas mías… como me pasa con vos.- comentó, mirándola con calma. –Jamás mi cuerpo se movió por sí sólo, jamás perdí la cordura… como me pasa con vos.- confesó con su voz suave. –Nunca necesité hacer mía a una mujer… como me pasa con vos.- le dijo con seguridad. –En mi vida sentí estas ganas insoportables de tocar a una mujer… como me pasa con vos.- contó el peligris. Suspiró. – Aunque… yo nunca quise hacerle el amor a nadie…- musitó, acercándose a sus labios, con su vista fija en la de ella.-… Me estoy muriendo por hacer el amor por primera vez con Sakura-chan.- susurró sensualmente Kakashi. Sakura sólo lo miró, su sonrojo aumentó considerablemente, y los nervios la estaban carcomiendo por dentro. –K-Kakashi…- musitó apenada la pelirosa. El Hatake sonrió suavemente. –Y si lo que te preocupa es que yo espere…- contó más animado el chico. –No te preocupes más.- afirmó con seriedad el peligris. –No me importa esperar días, semanas, meses, años…- comentó el chico. (¿¡Años!) Exclamó histérica la Inner Sakura. –No importa el tiempo que sea, yo voy a esperar…- dijo con seguridad el peligris. –Porque hacer el amor con Sakura-chan… es muy importante para mí.- susurró Kakashi, con su vista fija en esos hermosos ojos verdes. –Y no voy a hacer el amor con alguien que no seas vos, Sakura.- dijo con seguridad el Hatake. Oh, sí, él no era capaz de hacer el amor con otra mujer que no sea ella… Ya no volvería a tener sexo, él solamente haría el amor… con Sakura, su Sakura.

Si su cara podría estar más roja, seguramente lo haría. ¡Qué estúpida! ¡Era una reverenda estúpida! Como toda una nena tonta le dijo que vaya a… a 'desahogarse' con otra, ¡con otra! ¿¡En qué cabeza cabía! Sí, claro, en la de ella solamente. Sonrió como toda una tonta, y se tomó el rostro con ambas manos. –Soy tan estúpida…- susurró, riéndose de ella misma. Las cejas grises de Kakashi se alzaron en señal de incredulidad. –Neee, Sakura-chan no es estúpida.- negó con seguridad el chico. –Sakura-chan…- musitó, mientras tomaba sus delicadas manos y las alejaba de su hermoso rostro… pudiendo volver a mirarla. -…Sólo se preocupa demasiado.- comentó, con una sonrisa suave. La pelirosa lo miró embobada… Kakashi no sabía del gran atractivo que tenía, ¿verdad? (Tal vez lo hace apropósito…) Comentó su Inner. (Y gracias a Kami por eso…) Agregó, mientras las babas se le caían por ese hombre. –Mmm…- musitó apenada. –Tal vez…- dijo con voz baja la chica. La sonrisa del Hatake se amplió un poco más. -¿Volvemos adentro?- preguntó tranquilo. –Se está poniendo fresco…- comentó con voz suave. –Mmm… yo ya tengo que irme.- le informó la Haruno. -¿Por qué?- cuestionó interesado el peligris. –Mañana trabajado.- contestó con obviedad la pelirosa. –Ummm…- musitó Kakashi, entendiéndolo. –Te llevo.- fue lo último que dijo, antes de agarrarla de la mano y caminar hasta la salida. Entraron en la gran sala, y caminaban entre la multitud que bailaba animada. Pero Sakura buscaba a alguien con la mirada, mientras trataba de frenan al chico que la arrastraba. –Kakashi, tenemos que despedirnos de Rin y Obito.- le dijo Sakura con algo de molestia, puesto que él lo sabía muy bien. –Ummm…- musitó tranquilo el peligris. –Deben estar haciendo cosas… más importantes.- comentó Kakashi, pero se dio a entender. Los ojos verdes de la chica pestañaron repetidas veces, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve color rosado. Bajó la cabeza algo apenada, y siguió al chico que la guiaba sin chistar. (Y sí, es común que las parejas hagan eso…) Comentó con obviedad su Inner. "Sí, pero… me dio cosa" le respondió avergonzada. (Cuando te toque a vos, también te va a dar… cosa.) Contó pícara la voz interior. El calor en su cara aumentó un poco más, y decidió no contestarle a esa parte tan pervertida de su ser. Caminaron unos pasos más, y por fin estuvieron fuera de la casa. La pelirosa suspiró aliviada, pero le duró poco. Kakashi volvió a arrastrarla hasta su auto, para después emprender viaje a su hogar. El viaje era silencioso sí, pero ella disfrutaba de eso. Ya que podía escuchar su tranquila respiración, sentir su dulce aroma que se mezclaba con el suyo en un auto, casi, herméticamente cerrado.

Podía sentir su piel rozar la suya cuando su mano la tocaba 'accidentalmente' cuando él usaba la palanca de cambios, y podía deleitarse con su pícara voz cuando le pedía 'perdón' por eso, acompañado con esos profundos y tranquilos ojos negros que la miraban… tan hechizantes. Tal vez era la única mujer en el mundo que le gustara el silencio cuando estaba con su chico… ¡pero qué tonta! ¡Más de una se le tiraría encima AHORA MISMO! Y ella pensando que era la única que disfrutaba de esos pequeños detalles… pero no importaba, ella no era igual a todas las demás mujeres. A ella le encantaban esos pequeños detalles, que tal vez nadie notaba, pero le parecían fascinantes. Claro que sí, como cuando se perdía en esa mirada oscura y calma, o en su suave y tranquila voz… o cuando su fragancia le nublaba los sentidos… tal vez eran cosas pequeñas y sin sentido para la mayoría, pero para ella eran esas pequeñas cosas donde se sentía feliz… enormemente feliz. Como estar ahí, con él, en silencio, yendo para su casa un viernes en la noche… sí, tonto para la mayoría; maravilloso para ella. Suspiró tranquila. –No te duermas, Sakura-chan…- comentó divertido el peligris. Ella rió por lo bajo. –No me duermo, Kakashi-kun.- le respondió igual. –Ummm…- musitó él. –Igual, ya llegamos.- avisó calmado, mientras frenaba enfrente del lugar. Ambos bajaron, y el Hatake la acompañó hasta la puerta. –Gracias por traerme, Kakashi.- las dio con una sonrisa la pelirosa. –Ummm…- 'contestó' tranquilo. La Haruno rodó los ojos, él y sus 'umm' -¿Mañana vamos a salir con Rin y Obito?- preguntó el chico. –Trabajo, Kakashi.- le recordó divertida. –Ummm… pero a la noche.- aclaró el Hatake. Sakura suspiró. –También trabajo.- contó cansada. -¿Un sábado a la noche?- cuestionó incrédulo Kakashi. –Lo sé, deprimente, pero es verdad.- contestó la pelirosa. –Ummm… o sea que preferís estar con un mocoso que conmigo.- concluyó el peligris, con un dejo de molestia en su voz. La chica volvió a suspirar. –Sabes que no es así…- le dijo cansada. –La semana pasada fue por el estudio, ahora por un mocoso… ¿por qué será la semana que viene?- preguntó con antipatía el peligris. La pelirosa lo miró con el seño fruncido ¿y esa actitud? –Kakashi, no lo hago apropósito.- le dijo, ya empezando a molestarse. –Ummm…- musitó el Hatake, con sus manos en los bolsillos. La chica suspiró una vez más. "Calma, calma." Se decía en su mente. Se acercó a su chico, lo abrazó fuertemente por el pecho, y escondió su cara en la curvatura del cuello. –Kakashi…- lo llamó con voz suave, haciendo que toda la atención del chico se posara en ella. –Sabes que siempre sos lo 1º para mí.- aseguró la chica. -¿Pero por qué te empeñas en pensar que siempre te dejo en 2º lugar?- preguntó con un dejo de molestia. Suspiró cansada. –Parece que todavía no te quedó claro que…- dijo con tranquilidad, hasta que sus mejillas se tiñeron de un adorable color rojizo. -… Que te amo…- susurró en su oído, algo apenada.

Kakashi sonrió de lado al escucharla, lástima que ella no podía verlo. La abrazó dulcemente por la cintura, y agachó su cabeza hasta quedar a la altura del oído de ella. –Yo sólo… quiero estar siempre con Sakura-chan…- le dijo en un suave susurro, que hizo temblar de pies a cabeza a la pelirosa. –Y-yo también quiero estar siempre con Kakashi-kun…- musitó ella. –Pero…- dijo, más tranquila, alejándose un poco de él. –También tengo mis deberes, Kakashi.- aseguró la chica, mirándolo a los ojos. El chico suspiró derrotado, aunque ya sabía de ante mano que ella tenía razón… igual le molestaba. –Lo sé…- dijo cansado. –Sólo… me molesta.- confesó con seguridad. –Mmm… perdón.- pidió apenada, un poco cohibida por esa profunda mirada. Kakashi sonrió de lado. –Está bien, voy a tratar de controlarlo.- contó tranquilo. –Gracias…- las dio la pelirosa, sonriéndole con amor. –Ummm…- musitó él, embobado por el gesto. –Kakashi, se me hace tarde.- comentó apurada, con algo de vergüenza. –Está bien, entiendo, no es para que me eches.- se burló el peligris. La pelirosa rió por lo bajo. –No te estoy echando.- le dijo divertida. -¿No?- preguntó con una ceja alzada el Hatake. -¡No!- negó risueña la Haruno. –Ummm…- musitó él, con su linda sonrisa de lado. –Buenas noches, Kakashi.- lo saludó Sakura, antes de darle un dulce beso los labios. –Ummm… muy buenas.- devolvió Kakashi, mirándola embobado. Las mejillas de la chica aumentaron su color rojizo, puesto que su mirada era demasiado profunda… y ese beso… Lo admiró unos segundos más, para luego, entrar en el imponente edificio. El Hatake la vio subir al ascensor y suspiró cansado… otro día que estaría sin ella ¡maldita sea! ¿¡Tanta mala suerte podía tener una persona! Sí, créanlo, él la tenía. Bufó con molestia mientras se encaminaba a su auto, una vez dentro lo puso en marcha, y emprendió viaje a su hogar. Las calles estaban tranquilas, seguramente todos estaban en los boliches o en casas ajenas pasándola de lo lindo, divirtiéndose a lo grande un viernes a las 00:30hs de la noche. ¿Y él? Él estaba llegando a su casa, estaba guardando el auto. ¡Yupi! Qué divertido… "Sí, claro…" pensó con sarcasmo, mientras entraba en su casa. A los primeros que vio fueron sus padres, mirando tv en la sala de estar junto con su hermanito. Los señores se pusieron de pie y lo saludaron, y él les contestó con uno de sus 'ummm' a cada una de sus preguntas. Tomó a su hermano de las manos de su padre, y empezó a subir las escaleras. Sí, pasaría lo que quedaba de la noche hablando con Sakumo. Aunque le encantaba pasar tiempo con su hermano, tenía que reconocer que nada se comparaba como con estar con Sakura. Entre esos pensamientos no pudo escuchar con atención lo que su madre le decía escaleras abajo, así que sólo contestó con otro 'umm' y dobló a la izquierda. Caminó por un gran pasillo, hasta que llegó a su pieza.

Prendió la luz del lugar, y con cuidado dejó a su hermano en el medio de la cama. Se sacó las zapatillas, la remera y se cambió el pantalón. –Listo, Sakumo.- avisó el peligris, una vez que terminó, recostándose al lado del niño. –Ahora vamos a hablar.- dijo, con sus ojitos arqueados tan tiernamente. El pequeño rió divertido. –Ummm…- musitó el mayor. –Algún día tenes que conocer a Sakura…- comentó, pensando en voz alta. –Te va a encantar, ella es increíble.- contó, con una suave sonrisa en sus labios. Vio que su hermano se lo quedó mirando con cara de que siguiera. –Ummm… cuando la conozcas, vas a saber de lo que hablo.- aseguró con confianza, y el niño sonrió contento. –Pero es mía, enano.- le dijo divertido a su hermano. El pequeño le sacó la lengua, y juntó sus manitos, jugando con ellas. –Tenes 5 meses y yo hablando con vos como si tuvieras mi edad…- razón con ironía el Hatake. –Al menos, no te enojas como Obito.- dijo con gracia, mientras reía por lo bajo. Sakumo lo miró al instante que dijo eso, y Kakashi alzó una ceja. –Está con la novia…- contestó a la 'pregunta' del menor. El niño hizo un puchero, como si fuera a llorar. –Sakumo, Obito no siempre va a estar para ser tu payaso.- le dijo con seguridad, ya que el Uchiha vivía haciendo reír al pequeño. Sí, a Sakumo le encantaba, pero se estaba volviendo una mala maña. El pequeño amenazó con llorar, pero Kakashi no era tonto ¡él era su hermano mayor, por Kami! Le debía respeto, y 'pensar' que con llorar lo persuadía, era una ofensa. -¿Sabes? Sakura tiene unos ojos muy lindos…- comentó tranquilo, pero el niño no dejo de amenazar con largar su llanto. –A veces tienen un brillo parecido al de… mamá.- finalizó el peligris, y los ojitos negros de su hermanito brillaron con ensoñación. Kakashi sonrió triunfal. –Todavía te falta, Sakumo.- le dijo con superioridad, pero el niño comenzó a llorar estrepitosamente… tal vez no fue muy inteligente nombrarle a su madre. Lo tomó en brazos y trató de hacerlo calmar, pero sabía que el pequeño demonio que tenía como hermano no iba a dejar de hacerlo hasta que estuviera con su madre. Salió de su pieza, encaminándose a la de sus padres. –Mamá…- llamó una vez que llegó, y los mayores estaban conversando de algo en la cama. –Kakashi…- musitó su madre, negando con la cabeza. –Y yo que pensé que iba a tener una noche en paz…- comentó divertido su padre. -¡Sakumo!- lo retó la mujer, y el hombre sonrió en broma. Su madre tomó al niño en brazos, y como por arte de magia, el bebé dejó de llorar. –Nene de mamá…- se burló Kakashi, y su madre rodó los ojos. –Buenas noches, hijo.- lo saludó la mujer. –Ummm…- saludó en general, y cuando estaba por irse, vio como su hermanito le regalaba una sonrisa divertida, antes de que su madre cerrara la puerta. –Maldito genio…- musitó con una sonrisa de lado. Ese pequeño sería mucho mejor que él y su padre juntos… un Hatake hecho y derecho.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Suspiró cansada, ¡qué día! Mori hoy había estado particularmente hiperactivo… ¿conocería a Naruto? Río por lo bajo ante su pensamiento tan absurdo. Miró su reloj, 19:30hs. El colectivo estaba yendo MUY lento. Suspiró una vez más. Se acomodó en su asiento, y dejó que la música que escuchaba la relajara. Coldplay, obviamente. Sólo ellos podían relajarla tanto. Tarareó un poco de las canciones que escuchaba, y a eso de las 20:00hs se bajó del transporte público. Camino hasta su casa con pesadez, de verdad estaba cansada… ¡y todavía le faltaba toda una noche con otro chico! Suspiró al entrar en su hogar… no tendría que haber aceptado, pero ahora ya no podía cancelar. Dejó su bolso en el sillón, y se encaminó a su pieza a buscar ropa para bañarse. Una vez encontrada, se metió al baño a darse una relajante ducha. Sintió que sus músculos dejaban de estar tensos, el dolor de cabeza disminuyó bastante, y la paz llegó a su alma… al menos por algunas horas. Salió 30 minutos después, ya cambiada con un short de jean y una musculosa verde manzana, junto con unas zapatillas blancas y su cabellera peinada en una cola de caballo tirada a su lado izquierdo. Caminó hasta la cocina, donde tomó un poco de agua, y después fue a la sala para llamar un taxi. Le rogó al hombre que no tardara mucho, ya que la dirección que le habían dado no le sonaba muy cercana. Gracias a Kami el taxi llegó rápido, y ella lo estaba esperando abajo para no perder tiempo. Se subió en el vehículo y le dio la dirección. 21:00hs en punto estaba llegando a la casa, y lucía muy imponente. Una mansión como quien dice, o un castillo para algún exagerado. La casa era hermosa, grande y hermosa. Le pagó al señor y le agradeció antes de salir. Caminó por el ancho camino que conectaba la vereda con la puerta principal, y al llegar a ella, tocó el timbre. Y le rogó al cielo que no sean los típicos ricos egocéntricos que creen que por tener dinero eran los reyes del universo. Suspiró para calmarse y alejar los malos pensamientos, no toda la gente adinerada era así. Repentinamente la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una señora de unos 40 y tantos, no tan alta pero mantenía una figura envidiable para su edad. Sus ojos eran de color verde oscuros, y su cabello ondulado era de un color rubio. –Vos debes ser Sakura.- dijo con una amable sonrisa la mujer. –Ah, sí…- musitó atontada. –Mucho gusto.- saludó, con otra sonrisa la pelirosa. -¡Es un placer conocerte por fin!- exclamó la señora, dándole un cariñoso abrazo, sorprendiéndola más. –Sí…- musitó sorprendida. –Vení, pasa.- la invitó la rubia, dándole lugar. La chica asintió levemente con la cabeza, y con pasos tímidos entró en la casa. Lo primero que divisó fue la sala a su izquierda, con grandes sillones de estilo antiguo de colores rojos. Después de la sala podía verse algo que parecía ser la cocina, o al menos eso veía desde su perspectiva. A su derecha estaba un gran espejo, también de estilo antiguo, y un poco más allá, la gran escalera que subía al 2º piso.

Sakura vio a la mujer mirarse en el gran espejo, y al juzgar por ese glamoroso vestido, de seguro iba a alguna fiesta. -¡Oh! Qué tonta, olvidé presentarme.- comentó la rubia, volviendo a posar su atención en la chica. –Soy Shuri, Hatake Shuri.- se presentó con una sonrisa. Los ojos verdes de la pelirosa se abrieron y cerraron unas… ¿10 veces seguidas? Más o menos. -¿Hatake?- preguntó anonadada la Haruno. –Sí, es el apellido de mi esposo. Hatake Sakumo.- aclaró la mujer. –Tal vez te suene conocido porque él tiene una empresa constructora.- comentó la señora. –Ah, eh… sí.- contestó tontamente la chica. –El edificio en donde vivo…- contó más tranquila. –De ahí te sonaba conocido.- adivinó la mujer. –Sí… de ahí.- dijo la pelirosa, tratando de sonar crédula. –Ummm…- se escuchó un musitar proveniente de arriba. Y antes de que Sakura pudiera voltear a ver, Shuri habló. -¡Ah! ¡Hijo!- exclamó la mujer. –Vení, quiero presentarte a Sakura.- le dijo, caminando al pie de la escalera para esperarlo. La pelirosa lo vio bajar, con sus manos en los bolsillos del jean oscuro que tenía, junto con esa camisa gris y negra que tenía un poco abierta… a demás de ese caminar tan tranquilo y extrañamente perturbador. –Kakashi, ella es Sakura.- presentó, poniéndolos frente a frente. –Sakura, él es mi hijo mayor, Kakashi.- agregó, mirándola con una sonrisa. –Es un gusto, Kakashi.- saludó con una tierna sonrisa la pelirosa. –Ummm… el gusto es todo mío, Sakura.- devolvió él, con una linda sonrisa de lado. –Ella va a cuidar a Sakumo esta noche, Kakashi.- le contó su madre, mientras se arreglaba los aros. –Ummm… ¿puede cuidarme a mí también?- preguntó pícaro el peligris, claro que no lo demostró… al menos frente a su madre. –Kakashi, estás grande para eso.- comentó su madre divertida. –Aparte, ¿no vas a salir con Obito?- cuestiono curiosa. –Ummm…- 'contestó' él. -¡Ah! ¡Obito! Cuando lo veas, agrádele que me haya recomendado a Sakura.- pidió su madre, ganándose una mirada de incredulidad por parte de ambos presentes, sólo que su hijo lo disimuló muy bien. -¿Obito la recomendó?- cuestiono Kakashi, aparentando tranquilidad. –Sí, y estaba tan apurada que no pude agradecerle.- contó Shuri. -¿Lo harías, Kakashi?- preguntó la mujer. –Ummm…- musitó el chico. -¡Ay! Estas igual que tu padre con esos 'umm'.- comentó la rubia. –Pobre de tu novia el día de mañana…- dijo divertida. –Mamá…- musitó él, desaprobando ese comentario. –Hablando de tu padre, ¿Dónde está?- preguntó confusa. -¡Sakumo!- gritó la señora, y Sakura tuvo que aguantar el dolor de oído. –Madre…- masculló el peligris. -¡Oh! Perdón…- pidió apenada la mujer, mirando a la pelirosa. –Está bien…- dijo con una sonrisa la chica, aunque fuera mentira.

-¿Cuál de los dos?- preguntó una voz gruesa y tranquila, que destilaba amabilidad. –A los dos.- contestó divertida la mujer a su lado, mirando en dirección a la cocina. Sakura siguió la mirada de la rubia, y pudo ver aparecer a un hombre de unos 40 y tantos también, con un hermoso bebé en brazos. Su sonrisa fue automática era… ¡era adorable! –Mi amor, ella es Sakura.- presentó Shuri, una vez que el señor llegó. –Es un gusto, Sakura.- saludó el hombre, con una suave sonrisa… igual a las de Kakashi. –Soy Sakumo. – se presentó. -Es un gusto, señor Hatake.- devolvió ella, con una sonrisa tierna. –No me digas así, por favor.- rogó el mayor. –Me hace sentir viejo…- comentó con gracia. –Ummm… me pregunto por qué, papá.- acotó con burla Kakashi. –Ummm…- musitó Sakumo, desaprobando la broma de su hijo. –Mi amor, tenes que ponerte el saco.- recordó su mujer. –Ummm… Sakura, él es Sakumo.- presentó el hombre, dándole al niño en brazos. La pelirosa sonrió de oreja a oreja al tomarlo. ¡El niño era muy tierno! Estaba vestido con un enterizo de jean y una remera blanca debajo, con unas zapatillitas azules… ¡tan lindo! -¡Hola, Sakumo!- lo saludó contenta la chica, dándole un dulce beso en la suave mejilla del niño. El bebé sonrió ante eso. Miró a la pelirosa largos segundos, y después rió. –Le gustas.- comentó su madre, sonriendo feliz. -¡Y él a mí!- exclamó totalmente embobada por ese bebé. ¡Es que era TAN lindo! Era como si Kakashi fuera un bebé. El poco cabello que tenía era gris, mucho más color plata que el de su hermano. Sus ojitos negros eran iguales de profundos y cálidos que los de Kakashi. Su linda carita arrancaba suspiros de ternura. Y esa sonrisa… ¡por favor, ese bebé era tan adorable! –Sakura, vamos a volver a eso de las 00:30hs o 1:00hs a más tardar.- comentó Shuri, poniéndose un hermoso saco color negro. –Está bien…- contestó tranquila la aludida, mirando a la mujer. –Te deje las cosas escritas en la heladera, pero si surge alguna duda pregúntasela a Kakashi antes de que se vaya.- anunció la señora, y la pelirosa asintió con la cabeza. –Kakashi.- miró a su hijo. –Antes de irte, mira que esté todo bien cerrado.- le dijo seria. –Ummm…- musitó él. –Kakashi…- dijo la mujer con autoridad. El chico rodó los ojos. –Sí, madre.- afirmó con voz cansada. –Bien…- musitó la rubia, con una sonrisa. Se acomodó y miró por última vez en el espejo, antes de que su esposo volviera a aparecer. -¿Lista?- preguntó el hombre. –Sí, amor.- contesto ella. Ambos se despidieron de su bebé, de su hijo mayor, y de Sakura. Caminaron hasta la salida, pero antes de irse, el señor Hatake volvió sobre sus pasos. –Sakura, no te dejes seducir por ese Casanova.- comentó divertido el mayor, señalando a su hijo. La pelirosa lo miró algo dudosa. -¿Ya intentó seducir a otras niñeras?- preguntó la chica. Sakumo sonrió de lado. –Por algo sos la nueva niñera, ¿no?- preguntó el hombre. Sakura sonrió con una forzada sonrisa tierna, entendiéndolo. –Nos vemos…- saludó el hombre, y salió de la casa.

-Sakura…- empezó a decir el peligris. -¡Bien, Sakumo!- exclamó la pelirosa, interrumpiéndolo, 'ignorándolo' Empezando a caminar –Somos sólo vos y yo esta noche.- dijo con una sonrisa para el niño, mientras se sentaba en el gran sillón de la sala. –Ya que tu hermano mayor seguramente va a salir con alguna de tus ex niñeras.- comentó celosa. –Mientras yo me quedo cuidándote.- agregó, tajante. –Pero prefiero quedarme con vos, al menos no vas a tratar de seducirme.- contó la pelirosa, mientras jugaba con el niño. Kakashi suspiró, se venía una larga, larga noche. –Sakura…- volvió a tratar de hablarle, acercándose a ella. Pero la chica volvió a ignorarlo. –Sakumo, veamos lo que tu mami escribió para mí.- le comentó a su hermanito, y se encaminó a la cocina. "Me está empezando a molestar que haga eso…" pensó cansado el peligris, viéndola leer la nota que su madre le dejo. Suspiró, mejor subía a cambiarse y a cancelar la salida con Obito. Se encaminó a la escalera, y la subió con pesadez. Sakura se asomó un poco de la cocina, para verlo irse, y suspiró aliviada… algo. Estaba celosa, furiosa… dolida, triste. Y no iba a dejar de sentirse así hasta que él le explicara, pero ahora no tenía ganas de escucharlo, todavía estaba muy enojada como para hacerlo. –Bien, así que a las 21:30hs vas a comer…- comentó la chica, volviendo su atención al niño en sus brazos. Miró el reloj, 21:30hs. –Mmm… o sea, ¡ahora!- exclamó dulcemente, y el pequeño le sonrió divertido. La pelirosa relajó sus facciones… -Si todo fuera tan fácil como te parece a vos, Sakumo…-comentó con voz soñadora la Haruno. Caminó unos cortos pasos, llegando a una gran mesada de mármol. En ella pudo ver dos mamaderas, y el tarro de leche en polvo al lado de ellas. Tomó una, trató de limpiarla, pero era muy difícil con Sakumo en brazos. –Tendría que haberle pedido a tu hermano tu cochecito…- le comentó al pequeño, quien la miró sin entender. –Ummm…- escuchó que musitaron detrás de sí, y luego una suave mano tomó de las suyas la mamadera. Giró su rostro, y vio a Kakashi haciendo su labor: lavando la mamadera, calentando el agua, preparando la comida de su hermanito… SU trabajo. –Kakashi, yo puedo hacerlo.- dijo con 'autoridad' la chica, frunciendo un poco el ceño. –Oh, ¿ahora me hablas?- le preguntó con sarcasmo, sin mirarla. Las cejas de la pelirosa se juntaron aún más. –No tendrías que hacer mi trabajo.- le dijo la chica. –Claramente, no podías sola.- comentó tranquilo, controlando el agua, sin voltear a mirarla. –Podrías traerme el cochecito de Sakumo, y podría.- contraatacó la pelirosa con obviedad. –A él le gusta estar en brazos.- contó el peligris, con su mirada en la preparación de la mamadera. –Pero no se quejaría de estar sentado en el cochecito.- retomó la Haruno. –No tenes que dejarlo solo.- recordó el peligris. –No lo dejaría solo, lo tendría a mi lado.- aclaró Sakura. –Podría pasar algún accidente, como que el agua hirviendo se le cayera encima.- posibilitó Kakashi, vertiendo el agua caliente en la mamadera. –No soy torpe, Kakashi.- le dijo molesta Sakura. –No digo que lo seas…- negó él, dejando la pava en su lugar. –Sólo que podría pasar algo.- dijo tranquilo, batiendo el envase, por fin, mirándola.

Sakura se sonrojó al instante. Esa mirada tranquila y profunda… siempre tenía ese efecto en ella. Desvió la mirada apenada, cediendo a su razón. –Mmm…- musitó, casi inaudible, mirando al pequeño en sus brazos. El pequeño elevó sus manitos, y 'tomó' el rostro de la chica con ellas. La miro fascinado, sin parpadear por largo rato. La pelirosa se dejó hacer, presa de ese hermoso niño que la miraba tan interesado… tanto como la miraba Kakashi. Y después de largos segundos en silencios, se escuchó la tierna y divertida risa del infante… ¡tan lindo! La chica sonrió como tonta, ese pequeño era una nueva debilidad… Hatake tenía que ser. –Umm… de verdad le gustas.- comentó el mayor con voz suave. Ella no dijo nada, sólo siguió mirando al niño. -¡Ey!- exclamó, sacando a la chica de su ensoñación. Lo miró con sorpresa, pero el peligris miraba a su hermanito. –Ella es mía, enano.- le advirtió con seguridad, mientras le ponía la mamadera en la boca. Sakura sujetó la botella, y comenzó a alimentar al niño como debía ser. –Kakashi, es un bebé.- le 'recordó' la pelirosa, mirándolo desaprobadoramente. -¿Y? Sigue siendo hombre.- comentó divertido. La chica rodó los ojos, pero de repente, una idea volvió a su cabeza. -¿No ibas a salir?- le preguntó cortante, celosa. Una ceja gris del chico se levantó incrédula. –No.- negó tranquilo. –Oh, dejaste plantada a la chica con la que ibas a salir…- comentó con evidente molestia la pelirosa. –Qué raro…- musitó celosa. Kakashi frunció el cejo, de verdad molesto. Sakura se cohibió un poco ante esa mirada. –Me encanta la idea que tenes de mí, Sakura.- le dijo con frío sarcasmo, mirándola fijo. Ella sólo sintió un feo escalofrío recorrerla entera… horrenda sensación. Se sonrojó, y bajó la mirada. Lo escuchó bufar por lo bajo, y luego, irse. Suspiró arrepentida. Qué estúpida… ¿por qué tenía que arruinarlo así? ¿¡Qué necesidad! Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Ahora tenía que pedirle perdón… si es que se animaba a hablarle, claro. Volvió a posar su atención en el pequeño, y para su sorpresa, ya había terminado de comer. Se veía satisfecho, gordito y satisfecho. Sonrió con dulzura, Sakumo no podía ser más adorable. Dejó la mamadera en el lavadero de la cocina, y le dio pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda al bebé. -¿Comiste bien, Sakumo?- le preguntó, volviendo a mirarlo, con una dulce sonrisa. El pequeño le sonrió travieso, y ella rió por lo bajo ¡estaba para comérselo a besos! -¿Vamos a la sala a jugar un ratito más?- le preguntó al infante, y él claro que acepto, a su manera. Caminó con el niño hasta salir de la cocina, y al llegar a la sala, frenó en seco. Kakashi estaba ahí, mirando tv en el gran sillón.

Sintió su cara arder rápidamente. La vergüenza y el nerviosismo invadieron su cuerpo. Pero con pasos tranquilos se sentó a su lado, un poco alejada. Empezó a jugar con el pequeño, con los peluches de él o distintos juguetes. Se dio cuenta que no estaban muy cómodos ahí, así que se sentó en el piso de la sala, donde estaban todos los juguetes de Sakumo. -¡Wow, Sakumo! ¡Tenes muchas cosas con qué jugar!- exclamó divertida la pelirosa, y el niño le regaló una risita. Siguiera jugando, riendo y comentando… bah, ella comentaba, el pequeño sólo escuchaba. Estaba tan entretenida con Sakumo, que no sentía la mirada de Kakashi sobre ella. Esa mirada profunda y tranquila. Está bien, no podía enojarse con ella mucho tiempo… la chica era increíble. Sólo verla ahí con su hermano, siendo tan dulce y tierna con un bebé que recién conocía… le tocaba el corazón. "Por Kami, si Obito me escuchara…" pensó divertido el peligris, imaginando las interminables burlas del Uchiha. –Mmm… ¿ya tenes sueño, Sakumo?- escuchó la suave voz de la chica hablarle a su hermano. El pequeño estaba recostado en su pecho, con sus manos en cada uno de ellos, escuchando el tranquilo palpitar del corazón de la chica, su respiración pausada, y su calidez. "Maldito enano suertudo…" pensó celoso el Hatake, ya que su hermano la estaba pasando muy bien. –Qué raro…- musitó la chica. –Shuri dijo que a las 22:30hs te ibas a dormir… y son apenas las 22:00hs.- comentó suavemente, hablando en voz alta. –Ummm… es porque mamá lo mantiene despierto hasta esa hora.- comentó el peligris, sentándose a su lado. –Me asustaste, Kakashi…- comentó la pelirosa, abrazando al niño. –Ummm… no sabía que era tan feo.- dijo divertido, con una sonrisa burlona. Sakura lo miró, y rodó los ojos… él y sus comentarios sin sentidos. Silencio. Ese estúpido e incómodo silencio. –Así que… ¿cómo se porta?- preguntó Kakashi, para hablar de algo. La chica sonrió tiernamente. –Muy bien…- contestó tranquila. –Ummm…- musitó él, con algo de incredulidad. La pelirosa lo miró confusa. -¿No es siempre así?- preguntó curiosa. –Sí, pero sólo con las mujeres.- respondió con calma el chico. Una ceja rosada se alzó interrogante. –Ummm… acordate que es hombre… y un Hatake.- recordó el peligris, con una sonrisa de lado. La pelirosa lo entendió. –Claro… ¿o sea que es un mujeriego como vos?- le preguntó tajante, mirándolo a los ojos. Kakashi la miró tranquilo. Sonrió suavemente. –No…- negó seguro. –Él… sabe tratar a una mujer.- musitó con vos suave, tan sexy. Sakura se sonrojó al instante ¿tanto poder podía tener sobre ella? Oh, sí… -Además, sabe cómo actuar en frente de ellas.- agregó tranquilo el Hatake. –Miralo, esta sobre tu pecho… durmiendo cómodamente.- comentó mirando a su hermano. La chica desvió la mirada, y vio al infante dormir. –Yo nunca llegué a eso…- susurró el peligris en su oído, estremeciéndola. –Y… tal vez… jamás lo logre.- contó, riéndose de su mala suerte. Sakura corrió su cara rápidamente, quedando muy cerca de la de él. –U-uno… n-nunca sabe…- comentó nerviosa, con su mirada perdida en la de él. –Ummm…- musitó casi inaudible el chico, totalmente embobado por la chica. Se acercó a ella lentamente, y la chica lo esperó… ansiosa y deseosa, igual que él. Hasta que el chico terminó con esa torturante separación, y juntó sus labios en un dulce beso, lleno de amor.


	16. Siempre con vos

Gente! Perdón por el atraso, es que estoy enferma -.- Y si sigo así, al 17 van a tener que esperarlo mucho más u.u Desde ya les pido perdón si eso pasa... sepan comprender, no tengo muchas fuerzas para escribir.

Emmm... no me queda nada más que decirles, sólo agradecerles por el apoyo que le dan a la historia y a mí :)

Saludos!

Disfruten :)

PD: Los personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. No lo sabías?... ¡Ahora lo sabes! Todos los días se aprende algo nuevo, eh? (?) :P

* * *

**16- Siempre con vos.**

Los señores Hatake llegaron a las 1:00hs, al parecer la fiesta estuvo muy buena. Sakura y Kakashi estaban acurrucados en el sillón, mirando tv. Y al escuchar la puerta abrirse, se separaron rápidamente. La pelirosa se puso de pie, y saludó a los recién llegados con amabilidad, preguntándoles cómo les había ido. Los mayores contestaron alegres, diciendo que hacían mucho que no se divertían tanto. Shuri pronto preguntó por su bebé, y la chica le dijo que estaba durmiendo en la cuna, que Kakashi había bajado tan amablemente. La pareja se acercó, y vieron al niño dormir tranquilamente. Sonrieron, y le agradecieron a la pelirosa. La chica negó, diciendo que era su trabajo… además de que Sakumo era muy bueno. El señor Hatake no pasó por alto la oportunidad de preguntarle a la pelirosa si su hijo la había seducido. Sakura se sonrojó al instante, y Kakashi dio uno de sus típicos 'ummm' El hombre sonrió de lado, con orgullo. –Bueno, yo… ya tengo que irme.- comentó apenada la chica. -¡Ah! Sakura, ¿la semana que viene podes volver a venir?- le preguntó Shuri, tomándola de las manos, dándole su paga. –Eh… sí, claro.- aceptó, con una suave sonrisa. -¡Gracias!- exclamó la mujer, abrazándola fuertemente. –D-de nada…- devolvió la pelirosa, una vez que la señora se alejó. –A la misma hora.- le avisó la rubia. –A la misma hora.- repitió ella, asintiendo con la cabeza. –Bueno… buenas noches.- saludó la pelirosa con una sonrisa. –¿Te vas a ir sola?- le preguntó incrédula la mujer. -¿Si?- dijo con duda la Haruno. -¡No, no, no!- negó Shuri rápidamente. –Ummm… yo puedo llevarla.- se ofreció Kakashi. -¡Eso! Kakashi puede llevarte.- reafirmó la mujer. –Eh… n-no quiero molestarte.- le dijo nerviosa al chico. –Ummm… no es molestia, Sakura.- contestó con voz suave el peligris, mirándola fijo. –Mmm… está bien.- aceptó al final, ya conocía a Kakashi… era obvio que la iba a llevar. El chico tomó las llaves de su auto, la de la casa, y salió junto con la chica. –Al parecer, sí la sedució.- comentó Sakumo, con un tono divertido. –Al parecer… pero Sakura me cae bien.- comentó Shuri, abrazando a su esposo. –Sí, tiene buenas cualidades con los niños.- contó el hombre. –Y puede manejar a Kakashi… él jamás se ofreció a llevar a las niñeras.- recordó la mujer. El Hatake sonrió de lado. –Entonces, no la sedució.- afirmó seguro. Su esposa lo miró sin entender. –Creo que algo pasa entre esos dos… no me digas que no viste esas miradas.- comentó Sakumo. Su mujer calló por unos segundos, recordando. Abrió sus ojos verdes de par en par, incrédula. –Ummm… Obito es un gran amigo ¿verdad?- preguntó el señor, con una suave sonrisa. La señora la imitó. –El mejor…- afirmó ella, antes de besar dulcemente los labios de su marido. Caminaron hasta donde estaba el bebé, lo admiraron dormir unos segundos, y después Shuri lo tomó en brazos. El pequeño no se inmutó, y siguió durmiendo tranquilamente. La pareja subió las escaleras, y se internó en el pasillo, dirigiéndose a su pieza para por descansar de esa agitada noche.

Por otra parte, Kakashi y Sakura se encontraban en el auto del peligris, en silencio. Ese silencio que se formaba siempre entre ellos. Pero no era un silencio incómodo, o tenso… era un silencio de paz, de comodidad… de bienestar. La pelirosa suspiró. Cualquier chica se le tiraría encima y ella disfrutaba del silencio… genial. -¿Cansada?- le preguntó con voz tranquila el chico a su lado. –Mmm… muy.- respondió ella, con sinceridad. –Ummm…- musitó él. –Tenes suerte, ya llegamos.- comentó, mientras el vehículo frenaba. La chica sonrió suavemente. –Wiiii…- exclamó sin ánimos. Kakashi rió por lo bajo. –Qué entusiasta, Sakura-chan…- dijo divertido. –Es que estoy muy cansada, Kakashi-kun…- contestó igual la pelirosa, pero con sarcasmo. El peligris se acercó a ella, rosando sus narices. -¿Estas tan cansada… como para no darme un beso?- le preguntó con voz baja, tan sensual. Ella no contestó, sonrió suavemente, y lo besó. Un beso dulce, suave, lento… cariñoso. Se separaron lentamente, sin perder el contacto de sus ojos. –Sos una mentirosa…- comentó divertido el Hatake. La pelirosa alzó una ceja. -¿Por qué?- le preguntó curiosa. –No estabas tan cansada.- contestó él, sonriendo de lado. La chica rodó los ojos. –Buenas noches, Kakashi-kun.- lo saludó, antes de besar sus labios una vez más. –Ummm… muy buenas, Sakura-chan.- devolvió el chico después de que se separaron, totalmente embobado. La Haruno rió por lo bajo, y después se bajó del auto. El peligris la vio alejarse, pero una idea golpeó su mente. Salió rápidamente del vehículo, y corrió hasta donde estaba la chica. La abrazó fuertemente por la cintura, asustándola. –Kakashi… vas a matarme de un susto.- comentó algo molesta la pelirosa. El aludido rió por lo bajo. –No me parece gracioso, Hatake.- le dijo, fingiendo enojo la chica. –Ummm… ¿mañana vamos a salir?- preguntó el peligris. Sakura dio media vuelta, encarándolo. -¿Para eso viniste?- le preguntó incrédula. –Ummm… ¿te parece poco?- preguntó el Hatake. La pelirosa suspiró, Kakashi era todo un caso. –Tengo que estudiar, Kakashi.- le dijo cansada. -¿Para qué?- cuestionó confuso el peligris. Ella sonrió suavemente. Juntó sus frentes, cerró sus ojos, y sintió esa fragancia tan masculina que él emanaba. –Para Psicología, mi amor…- musitó suavemente la pelirosa. El peligris la miraba sorprendido… ella… le dijo… -Umm…- musitó el chico. La Haruno sonrió. –No soy un genio como vos… así que tengo que estudiar día y noche.- comentó, todavía con sus ojos cerrados. –Umm… está bien.- aceptó él, con voz tranquila. Sakura abrió sus ojos, lo miró unos segundos, y volvió a juntar sus labios. –Nos vemos…- saludó en un susurro, después de separarse de él. –Ummm…- musitó el Hatake, perdido en esa mirada. La pelirosa le sonrió una vez más, y con pesar se alejó de él. Kakashi suspiró al verla entrar en el ascensor… se sentía mal al no poder decirle lo que sentía, pero encontraría la forma… no se rendiría. –Pronto, Sakura… pronto.- musitó, mirando el imponente edificio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Suerte, sí, ella tenía suerte. ¡Por una vez la vida le sonreía a Sakura Haruno! "Qué exagerada…" pensó, limpiando una de las mesas del restaurant de su tía. Pero no era exageración, ¡oh, no! Había aprobado la prueba de Civil, con 8. Su examen de Psicología había sido muy fácil, por lo que no tuvo que esforzarse mucho. Su relación con Kakashi estaba mejor que nunca, sus amigos no se quejaban de que no se veían tanto… a excepción de cierta rubia, que nada la satisfacía, a menos que pase las 24hs y los siete días a la semana con ella. Su tía estaba feliz, el restaurant era todo un éxito. Todas las noches se llenaba, tanto que la gente empezó a reservar con varios días de anticipación. Y le dio tanta lástima cerrar el café, que lo dejó. O sea que de día era el Café Latte, y de noche Sandaime: el doble de ganancia, que hacía muy feliz a Tsunade. Todo estaba marchando muy bien… demasiado bien… extrañamente bien para ser ella, para ser Sakura Haruno… "No, tal vez mi racha de mala suerte terminó" pensó positiva la pelirosa, caminando a la cocina. "Porque, no toda la vida voy a estar sumergida en la mala suerte" racionó. "Algún día tenía que ser MI día" pensó con confianza, entrando en el lugar. "Aunque… lo único que me falta… son mis padres" recordó con algo de tristeza, pero borró ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Sus padres ayudaban a las personas, y ella estaba muy orgullosa de ellos. No importaba no poder verlos, había gente que los necesitaba mucho más que ella. –Tía…- llamó, pero la rubia no apreció. –Tía…- volvió a llamar, buscándola por el gran lugar, pero no había nadie ahí. -¿Dónde se habrá metido?...- murmuró la chica para sí misma. -¡Sakura!- exclamó, de repente, la rubia, apareciendo desde la puerta que conectaba el callejón de afuera con la cocina. Sakura la miró de arriba abajo: su delantal estaba mal arreglado, su remera toda arrugada, y su cabello revuelto, además de que su impecable maquillaje de siempre ya no estaba tan impecable. -¿Te caíste mientras sacabas la basura?- preguntó divertida la pelirosa. Tsunade la miró, parpadeó un par de veces, y sus facciones se relajaron. –Sí, un gato pasó y me asusté, y me caí.- explicó tranquila la mujer… extrañamente tranquila. Su sobrina estaba por preguntarle si eso era verdad, pero la rubia la interrumpió. –Son las 18:00hs ¿no te tenes que ir?- preguntó algo molesta. –Mmm… sí.- respondió dudosa la chica. –Bueno, adiós.- saludó rápidamente su tía. Las cejas rosadas de la Haruno se juntaron en un gesto de extrañeza… ¿era su loca cabeza o su tía la estaba echando? –Nos vemos…- murmuró la pelirosa, a lo que su tía asintió con la cabeza. Salió confundida de la cocina, pero no le dio mucha importancia ¡ya era su hora de salida! ¡Al fin había terminado su día laboral! –Oh… tengo que cuidar a Sakumo…- recordó, saliendo del local de su tía. –Bueno, pero es divertido.- consideró, sonriendo. –Y va a estar Kakashi…- comentó con voz soñadora, acordándose del peligris. Sonrió dulcemente, y siguió su camino, a las 21:00hs tenía que estar en la casa de Kakashi para volver a cuidar de ese hermoso bebé que tenía como hermanito.

El camino fue corto, como siempre. Llegó a su departamento, dejó el bolso en el gran sillón, y se encaminó a su pieza. Buscó ropa, y rápidamente se dirigió al baño a darse una relajante ducha. Un tiempo después salió, ya cambiada y con su cabellera perfectamente seca. Se dirigió a la sala, y se sentó a mirar tv. Las horas pasaron rápido, más de lo habitual. Eran las 20:00hs cuando decidió hacerse un sándwich para comer algo y no ir a trabajar con el estómago vacío. Lo comió mientras miraba Lie To Me, pensando en lo genial que sería poder leer tan meticulosamente las expresiones de una persona y saber cuándo miente. Pero sólo pudo ver una parte, ya que pronto tuvo que apagar la tv con desgana e irse a cambiar. Se puso una pollera de jean, junto con una camisa color verde agua con detalles en amarillos, unas valerinas color negro y su cabello lo dejó suelto. 20:40hs el taxi ya había llegado. Se subió en el vehículo y le dio la dirección, afortunadamente, llegó a tiempo. 21:00hs estaba tocando el timbre del hogar de los Hatake. Shuri la recibió con su gran y cálida sonrisa, a demás de un cariñoso abrazo. Sakumo llegó tiempo después, con el pequeño en brazos, otra vez sin su saco puesto. El señor le regaló una amable sonrisa al saludar, y ella se la devolvió de una forma amistosa. Tomó al niño en brazos, y éste le sonrió como siempre lo hacía… ¡le producía unas enormes ganas de comerlo a besos! Los señores la saludaron rápidamente, puesto que estaban retrasados y no querían seguir perdiendo tiempo. Los saludó, antes de que la puerta se cerrara y no pudieran escucharla. No habían comentado nada sobre su hijo mayor, y al parecer no estaba, porque si no hubiera bajado… ¿verdad? Suspiró algo desilusionada. –Supongo que sólo somos vos y yo, Sakumo.- le habló al niño, quien trató de decirle algo mientras miraba sus manitos. La pelirosa rió por lo bajo. -¡Claro! ¡Soy tan tonta!- exclamó divertida, como si entendiera lo que él decía. El pequeño le sonrió, y llevó sus manitos a la cara de la pelirosa, explorándola. –Está bien que sea fea… pero mi cara no es un juguete, Sakumo.- comentó risueña la chica. Caminó hasta la sala, donde vio todos los juguetes del niño, y se sentó con él a jugar. Además, divisó a un costado, al lado de la ventana de la izquierda, la cuna que la semana anterior Kakashi había bajado. Sonrió ante su recuerdo, pero lo extrañaba demasiado… ella quería verlo, escucharlo, sentirlo… besarlo. Las horas fueron pasaron, le dio de comer al pequeño Sakumo, jugó un tiempo más con él, y pronto el cansancio llegó al cuerpo del niño. La pelirosa se sacó su calzado, y se acostó en el gran sillón de la sala, con el bebé arriba de ella. Su pequeña cabeza descansaba en sus grandes pechos, usándolos de almohada. Sus manos estaban sobre cada uno de ellos, y el cuerpo del niño sobre su estómago. Respiraba tranquila, lo acariciaba tiernamente para darle calor y cariño, y tarareaba una suave melodía para adormecerlo.

-The Scientist.- dijo una voz tranquila enfrente suyo. Sakura levantó la vista, y al pie del sillón estaba el peligris, mirándola con calma. La pelirosa sonrió suavemente. –Sí, es mi tema favorito.- comentó con voz baja. El Hatake sonrió de lado. –Y el mío…- contó igual que ella. Caminó cortos pasos, y se sentó cerca de la chica, en un minúsculo espacio. Miró al bebé dormir tranquilamente por largos segundos. –Ummm… cómo lo envidio.- comentó después, sin dejar de mirar la cabeza del niño. Las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de un adorable color rosado. -¿Por qué lo dejas dormir ahí?- preguntó el peligris, mirándola fijo. –Digo, es hombre después de todo.- comentó 'como si nada' La chica rodó los ojos, él y sus celos irracionales. –Es un bebé, y es tu hermano.- le recordó la Haruno. –Ummm…- musitó él. –Sigue siendo un hombre…- musitó para sí. –Kakashi…- dijo en forma reprobadora la pelirosa. El Hatake suspiró. –Mi hermano llegó más lejos de lo que yo nunca llegué…- comentó con fingida voz sufrida. La chica contuvo la risa. –Exagerado…- dijo divertida. -¿Yo?- preguntó con incredulidad el chico, y ella asintió con la cabeza. –Neee, yo sólo digo la verdad.- se defendió el peligris. La pelirosa volvió a rodar los ojos. –Por favor, ¡estás celoso de tu hermano!- dijo la chica. –Aparte, vos sí llegaste más lejos que él…- comentó bajando la mirada avergonzada, mirando al pequeño. Kakashi sonrió de lado, era verdad… él al menos pudo tocarla. –Es muy lindo…- susurró Sakura. Celos, sintió celos… ¡de su hermano de 5 meses! –Ummm… tal vez no sea muy buena idea que pases tanto tiempo con él.- comentó el peligris con sinceridad. La pelirosa cerró los ojos. –No me dejaste terminar.- le avisó con voz tranquila. Abrió sus delicados ojos verdes, y posó su mirada sobre la de él. –Es muy lindo… como su hermano.- completó con una sonrisa la chica, además de un intenso color carmín en su cara. El Hatake sonrió ante eso, se acercó a su chica, rozando sus narices, mientras ella lo miraba fijamente. –Te convenía elegirme a mí…- susurró contra sus labios. -¿O- o si no?- preguntó nerviosa la pelirosa. El chico sonrió de lado… tan sexy. Y la besó. La besó con pasión, mucha pasión. Con deseo, con ganas, con necesidad… con cariño. Se separaron sólo un poco por la falta de oxígeno, sintiendo el aliento del otro acariciar su piel. –Tal vez… deba elegirlo a él…- comentó con la respiración entre cortada la Haruno. El peligris sonrió divertido. –Ya… sabes… cuál es el 'castigo'…- contó el chico. La chica sonrió con pena, ¡estaba siendo tan atrevida! Oh, sí. Kakashi estaba sacando esa parte tan escondida dentro de ella… esa mujer fatal dentro de ella. Sintió a Sakumo removerse incómodo sobre ella, y algún quijo salió de sus labios. Kakashi se alejó rápidamente de ella, y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. –Shhh, mi amor…- musitó Sakura, tratando de que el niño no se despertara. Siguió tarareando, caminando hasta la cuna, y afortunadamente el pequeño peligris seguía dormido. Sonrió ante eso, y con delicadeza dejó al niño en su camita. Lo arropó con una manta color gris como los cabellos de la familia, y depositó un dulce beso en la mejilla del bebé. –Qué duermas bien, Sakumo…- susurró casi inaudible la chica, antes de alejarse de la cuna completamente.

Dio media vuelta, y no encontró al chico que esperó ver. Buscó al peligris por la mirada, pero no se encontraba en la sala. Caminó hasta la cocina, pero ahí tampoco estaba él. Frunció sus cejas en un gesto de extrañeza ¿dónde se había metido? Suspiró, tal vez estaba arriba. Se dirigió al lavadero, y tomó un vaso de agua. Y sin previo aviso, las luces se apagaron. Antes de por moverse o decir algo, unas fuertes manos la abrazaron por la cintura, y se sintió protegida. –Kakashi…- susurró suavemente. –Ummm…- contestó él en su oído. -¿Se cortó la luz?- preguntó la chica en voz baja. –Sí…- musitó él, y sintió su cálido aliento chocar contra la piel de su cuello. Luego, sintió sus labios, dejando húmedos besos en su cuello, bajando hasta su hombro. Ella se dedicó a disfrutar de sus caricias, suspirando placenteramente. El peligris sonrió de lado entre cada beso al escucharla suspirar. Sus juguetonas manos subieron lentamente por debajo de su remera, acariciando su estómago… hasta llegar a sus pechos. Los apretó ligeramente, escuchándola dar un bajo gemido. Siguió con sus besos y sus caricias, sintiendo cómo ese calor insoportable crecía más y más en él. La pegó más contra su cuerpo, y el nivel de su tacto se hizo más rápido, así como sus besos fueron más salvajes. –Mmm… Kakashi…- suspiraba la pelirosa con placer, haciendo sonreír de satisfacción al chico. Sus pícaras manos dejaron los redondos pechos de Sakura, para bajar… tocar una vez más la piel de su estómago, adentrarse en su pollera… y acariciar el centro más sensible de la pelirosa… otra vez. Un agitado gemido salió de los dulces labios de la chica, quien se pegó mucho más a él y estiró su cabeza hacia atrás, dándole un mejor ángulo para besar su cuello. El peligris siguió con sus suaves caricias, pero los gemidos de la pelirosa eran cada vez más altos… excitándolo mucho más. Sus labios besaron con fervor el cuello y el hombro de la chica, y sus manos aumentaron el contacto íntimo. La sangre corría rápido por sus venas, el calor era abrasador, el oxígeno le estaba empezando a faltar… y las ganas de hacerla suya era incontrolables. –Kakashi…- gimió la pelirosa, mientras juntaba más sus cuerpos, pudiendo sentir su excitación. Un suspiró lleno de placer escapó de los labios de su chica, y él sencillamente ya no lo soportó más. La dio vuelta en un brusco movimiento, y besó sus labios con desesperación, con pasión. Sakura le correspondió al instante, con las mismas ganas y la misma necesidad… devorando esos labios de ese hombre que sólo le pertenecía a ella. Sonrió mentalmente ante esos pensamientos tan posesivos, pero desaparecieron rápidamente al sentir esas traviesas manos volviendo abajar por su abdomen. Pero antes de que esas manos pudieran torturarla tan dulcemente, el sonido del llanto de Sakumo despertó su consciencia. –K-Kakashi…- lo llamó alarmada, poniendo sus manos en el pecho de él, alejándolo delicadamente. Sus respiraciones agitadas chocaban una y otra vez, y el chico la miraba sorprendido ¿por qué había parado? –S-Sakumo…- musitó ella, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta, escuchando el llanto de su hermano. Suspiró cansado, y se dejó caer suavemente sobre ella. –Kami sabe, Sakura…- dijo con voz baja en su oído, y los ojos verdes de la Haruno se abrieron de par en par. –Pero al parecer…- siguió diciendo, algo molesto. –No me va a dejar hacerte el amor…- finalizó en un susurro ronco el peligris, sin poder admirar el tierno color carmín en las mejillas de la chica. –K-Kami… n-no es tan malo…- musitó ella, nerviosa. El chico sonrió suavemente de lado. Se alejó un poco, para poder verla, y divisó su sonrojo. Sonrió más ampliamente. –Espero…- musitó esperanzado, mirándola a los ojos.

El sonido de un trueno caer, sumado al fuerte llanto del niño terminaron con ese momento tan dulce. Sakura se apuró a ir y tomar al pequeño peligris en brazos, tratando de que se calmara. Sakumo lloró bastante tiempo, al parecer tenía mucho miedo por la tormenta que se avecinaba. Kakashi la admiraba desde uno de los sillones individúeles en frente de ella, en completo silencio. Cuando el bebé por fin pudo volver a dormirse, ella suspiró aliviada, pensó que nunca lo haría. Admiró al niño largos segundos, y la idea de que si tenía hijos con Kakashi serían igual a Sakumo golpeó su cabeza. Sonrió suavemente ante eso, primero porque tal vez sí serían igual a él, ya que los genes de los Hatake parecían ser muy fuertes. Y segundo, porque era demasiado pronto para pensar en eso… ¡tenía 19 años! Recién ingresaba a la facultad, le faltaban 4 largos años todavía… no podía darse el lujo de tener un hijo. A demás… tal vez Kakashi sería el padre de sus hijos… o tal vez no. Borró ese pensamiento, Kakashi le dijo que siempre estaría con ella, y para siempre es para siempre. Levantó su vista, y la posó sobre el chico enfrente suyo… encontrándose con esa mirada oscura, profunda y tranquila clavada en ella. Se sonrojó de inmediato, y le sonrió con timidez. El peligris la miró por un tiempo, y le regaló una de sus terribles sonrisas de lado… desarmándola por dentro. –Ummm… se están tardando mucho.- comentó el chico, rompiendo con el silencio. La pelirosa pestañó varias veces, procesando lo que decía. Una vez que lo entendió, miró el reloj que marcaba las 1:30hs, sí, se estaban tardando mucho. –Tal vez… la fiesta está muy entretenida.- posibilitó la chica. –Ummm… por más entretenida que estén, ellos siempre vuelven temprano…- contó el chico, algo preocupado. –Sí… es verdad…- contestó ella, razonando su respuesta. –Ummm… será mejor que te lleve a tu casa.- dijo Kakashi, poniéndose de pie con decisión. –Pero tengo que cuidar a Sakumo.- dijo Sakura con obviedad. –Yo lo voy a cuidar hasta que mis padres vuelvan, ya es tarde para que estés fuera de casa.- retomó convencido el peligris. La chica dudó unos segundos. –No voy a cuidarlo mal, soy su hermano.- le recordó el chico. La pelirosa suspiró, él tenía razón. Era tarde, demasiado, y estaba muy cansada… además Kakashi era su hermano, lo cuidaría tanto como ella. –Está bien…- aceptó al final, sonriéndole tranquila. –Ummm… voy a buscar su silla.- comentó el chico, y salió de la sala subiendo las escaleras. Mientras tanto, la pelirosa arropó muy bien al bebé, y le puso un tierno gorrito color celeste en su pequeña cabeza. Sonrió al verlo tan tierno. Le gustaría ser madre… algún día. -¿Listos?- preguntó una voz detrás de ella. Dio vuelta con el niño en brazos, y vio a Kakashi parado al pie de la escalera con la sillita de Sakumo en su mano derecha. –Sí, vamos.- aceptó la pelirosa.

Salieron de la gran casa, y se subieron al auto del peligris. Él dejó la sillita de su hermano en el asiento trasero, y la pelirosa se sentó a su lado con el niño en brazos. Puso el vehículo en marcha, y una vez que estuvieron en la calle, se dieron cuenta de la mayoría de los conductores no estaban del todo bien. Kakashi esquivó, más o menos, 5 o 6 autos que casi lo chocaron. Refunfuñó palabras para nada agradables a esos conductores, y Sakura sólo podía tratar de calmar su loco corazón, que latía desbocado ante tanto susto. Miró al bebé que cargaba, y poco a poco fue sintiéndose mejor, más calmada. Sakumo dormía tranquilamente, inmutable de las palabras de su hermano, el sonido de su corazón y los movimientos del auto. Suspiró mentalmente por eso, no sería bueno que se despertara y comenzara a llorar. Desvió su vista, posándola sobre el cielo afuera: completamente negro. Grandes nubes oscuras tapaban a la Luna y las estrellas, además de estar cargadas con grandes cantidades de lluvia que en cualquier momento comenzarían a caer, y algún que otro trueno las acompañaba. –Ya llegamos…- la voz del peligris la sacó de su admiración. Lo miró, asintió con una sonrisa. Ambos salieron del auto, hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada del edificio. La pelirosa le entregó al chico el bebé, con gran pesadez. –Gracias, Kakashi…- las dio con voz baja, mirándolo a los ojos. –Ummm…- musitó él, perdido en sus ojos verdes. –Es mejor que se vayan ahora, puede empezar a llover y no quiero que te agarre la tormenta cuando estés manejando.- comentó preocupada la Haruno. El peligris sonrió de lado. –Está bien, mamá.- se burló el chico. La pelirosa juntó sus cejas en un gesto de molestia. –No es algo con lo que bromear, Hatake.- lo sermoneó la chica. –Ummm… ¿vas a darme un beso de buenas noches o vas a seguir con el sermón?- preguntó Kakashi, sonriendo de lado. La mueca de enojo de Sakura desapareció, dejando ver su pena, y sus mejillas sonrosadas. Sonrió tímidamente, y se acercó a él, para besarlo con amor. –Buenas noches, mi amor…- le dijo en voz baja, una vez que se separaron, mirándolo fijo. –Ummm… muy buenas…- devolvió él, totalmente embobado. La pelirosa rió suavemente, se acercó al pequeño peligris, y beso su frente con dulzura. –Buenas noches, mi amor…- susurró con cariño, mirando tiernamente al niño. –Ey…- se quejó Kakashi. Ella volvió a reír por lo bajo. -¿Qué? Él también tiene derecho a que lo quiera.- se defendió la chica. –Ummm…- musitó el peligris, disconforme. La pelirosa rodó los ojos. –Sabes que te amo, Kakashi…- susurró cerca de sus labios. Él sonrió de lado, con orgullo. –Claro que lo sé.- afirmó seguro. Besó fugazmente los labios de su chica, sorprendiéndola, y se encaminó a su auto. Sakura parpadeó varias veces, y sonrió con dulzura, para después entrar en el imponente edificio.

.

.

.

.

.

El celular en su mesa de luz empezó a sonar estrepitosamente. A duras penas despegó la cabeza de la almohada. Tomó el reloj, 3:30hs. ¿Quién llamaba un sábado a la madrugada? -¿Hola?- atendió adormilada la pelirosa, mientras se sentaba en la cama. –_Sakura-chan, ¿estás despierta?_- preguntó Obito del otro lado, algo preocupado. –Claro…- contestó con obviedad ella. "Vos me despertaste…" pensó molesta la chica. _-¿Podes venir al Hospital de Tokio?_- preguntó el morocho Uchiha sin perder tiempo. Al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, abrió complemente sus ojos verdes y puso toda la atención en su amigo. -¿Por qué Obito? ¿Kakashi está bien?- preguntó preocupada la chica. –_Sí… bueno… físicamente, sí_.- contestó dudoso el chico. -¿Físicamente?- preguntó extrañada. -¿Qué pasó, Obito?- cuestionó con seriedad la Haruno. –_Son sus padres… tuvieron un accidente cuando volvían… están en el quirófano ahora._- contestó con delicadeza el Uchiha. Sakura abrió sus ojos de par en par… no podía creerlo. _-¿Sakura?-_ llamó Obito. –Voy para allá.- fue lo último que dijo la pelirosa, antes de cortar la comunicación. Tomó la campera que tenía más cerca y se la puso, luego se calzó con una velocidad increíble y salió rápidamente de su casa. No había tiempo de llamar un taxi, lo encontraría en el camino. Lo único que tomó antes de salir fue dinero, las llaves de su casa y el celular. Corrió varias cuadras, debajo de la leve llovizna que había esa noche, pensando en lo mal que debía estar Kakashi y que la necesitaba. Por suerte, un taxi apareció en la esquina y pudo tomarlo. Le dijo al conductor que la llevara rápido el Hospital de Tokio, y el señor así lo hizo. Durante todo el camino sintió su corazón estrujarse a cada segundo que pasaba, se sentía mal, dolía. Gracias a Kami el taxi llegó rápido, y con la misma rapidez que le pagó, salió del vehículo. Entró corriendo al establecimiento, esquivando a varias enfermeras y enfermeros. Llegó a recepción, donde preguntó por los señores Hatake. 'En el fondo a la izquierda está la sala de espera' fue lo único que ella no sabía y necesitaba saber, para después salir corriendo. El largo pasillo parecía interminable, y las personas le estorbaban demasiado. Dobló a la izquierda y siguió corriendo, pero fue parando a la mitad del camino… al verlo sentado en un banco, mirando fijamente la puerta enfrente de él. Se acercó con pasos temblorosos hacia él. Una vez enfrente del chico, se agachó para quedar a su altura. Tomó el rostro del peligris entre sus manos, y lo llamó. –Kakashi…- con suavidad y dulzura. El Hatake la miró al instante, y sus pozos oscuros pudo ver varios sentimientos… y ninguno era bueno. –Sakura…- musitó sorprendido el chico. Ella trató de sonreírle. –Estoy acá, mi amor…- le susurró, tomando sus manos entre las suyas. Kakashi la miró unos segundos, y de repente la abrazó. Con fuerza y necesidad. –Sakura…- la llamó con voz quebrada el peligris, denotando dolor. –Shh…- lo calló ella, devolviéndole abrazo, acariciando tiernamente su cabellera. –Todo va a estar bien, Kakashi…- le dio ánimos la pelirosa. –Estoy con vos, amor…- le dijo con dulzura, tratando de que sus lágrimas no salieran. Tenía que ser fuerte, por él. Tenía que ser su pilar en estos momentos. Debía mantener la calma para no alarmarlo ni preocuparlo más de lo que estaba. Ahora no tenía que ser una carga para Kakashi… tenía que sostenerlo.

Se quedaron un tiempo así, hasta que el peligris se alejó lentamente ella. Sakura pudo sentir su dolor, su angustia… su pesar. Trató de sonreírle, y sin dejar de sostener sus manos, se sentó a su lado. Lo sólo lo miró, evitando largarse a llorar. Llevó una de sus manos a su gran y fuerte espalda, acariciándola cálidamente. -¿Estás bien?...- le preguntó con suave voz, era una pregunta estúpida, pero tenía que hacerla. El peligris la miró a los ojos, con angustia. –Ummm… podría decirse…- musitó débilmente. Su corazón se estrujó mucho más, odiaba verlo mal… y no poder hacer nada para que dejara de sufrir. -¿Cómo… te enteraste?- le preguntó con voz baja el chico. –Obito me llamó…- contestó igual la pelirosa. Él sonrió débilmente de lado. –Debí suponerlo…- comentó el chico. Silencio. Horroroso e incómodo silencio. No sabía si preguntarle… -¿Cómo están?...- cuestionó al final, con cautela. Kakashi la miró sin expresión alguna, y en su corazón sintió otra puntada de dolor. –No sé… todavía están en el quirófano.- contestó con voz baja el chico. Sakura lo miró, y apretó su mano con fuerza. –Van a estar bien, Kakashi… ellos son muy fuertes.- dijo con decisión la pelirosa. –Ellos nunca los dejarían, ni a vos ni a Sakumo.- comentó segura, con sus ojos verdes algo empañados por la emoción. –No los vas a perder Kakashi…- le dio ánimos, sonriéndole sinceramente, con las lágrimas escapándose por sus ojos. El Hatake sonrió levemente. –No llores, Sakura…- le pidió, limpiando con sus grandes y suaves manos las saladas gotas que caían por el rostro de su amada. –Sé que van a estar bien… sólo…- musitó con tranquilidad, mirándola fijamente. -¿S-sólo qué?- preguntó ella, con su voz algo cortada. Kakashi la miró con cariño. –Sólo no quería estar solo…- susurró para ella, denotando cuándo la necesitaba. Los ojos verdes de la pelirosa se llenaron de grandes lágrimas, y abrazó fuertemente al peligris, escondiendo su rostro en la curvatura del cuello. –N-nunca vas a estar solo, p-porque yo siempre v-voy a estar con vos, K-Kakashi…- le dijo con la voz lastimosa la Haruno, con total sinceridad. El peligris la abrazó fuertemente, con necesidad. –Lo sé, Sakura…- susurró en el oído femenino con voz suave. –Gracias…- las dio el chico, realmente agradecido de que ella esté ahí con él. –No sabes cuánto te necesito…- murmuró con la voz dolida el Hatake, abrazándandola más. –Está bien, Kakashi…- dijo Sakura, más calmada. –Todo va a estar bien…- susurró, acariciando sus cabellos y su espalda. –Estoy acá con vos… y no me voy a ir.- le aseguró, con voz suave. Claro que no se iba a ir, él la necesitaba… era hora de que ella cuidara de él. De que ella se preocupara por él. De dejarle en claro cuánto le importaba, cuándo lo necesitaba, cuánto estaba dispuesta hacer por él… cuánto lo amaba.


	17. Te necesito

Geeeeente! Tal vez les sorprenda la tardanza, pero es que tomé una decisión (Wow! Eso sonó re dramático :P) Desde hoy voy a empezar a subir los capítulos todos los Lunes (a menos que salga algún contratiempo y lo suba el Martes) No se preocupen, no voy a dejar la historia inconclusa, es más, ya tengo el final en mi cabeza :E Pasa que se vienen tiempos decisivos en el colegio, y tengo que enfocarme mayormente en eso u.u El capítulo 18 ya está escrito, así que no se asusten :)

Estoy segura que van a comprender. Ah! Les comento que estoy escribiendo un one-shot para cuando termine esta historia y antes de empezar la otra... como un regalito para ustedes :D

No tengo nada más que decirles mas que gracias por seguir la historia y dejar tan lindos comentarios ^^

Disfruten ;)

PD: Los personajes le pertenecen únicamente a **Masashi Kishimoto**. Sí, yo también ya lo sabía :P

* * *

**17- Te necesito.**

Rompieron lentamente con ese fuerte y cálido abrazo, sin dejar de mirarse. Sakura se sintió un poco mejor al ver en esos pozos negros la calidez y la calma que siempre tenían, pero la angustia y el dolor todavía estaban ellos. Le sonrió suavemente, y llevó una de sus pequeñas manos a la mejilla de él, y la acarició con cariño… mientras lo observaba en silencio. Kakashi se dejó hacer, ahora ya no se sentía solo. Aunque Obito y Rin habían estado con él, su vacío era enorme si la pelirosa no estaba a su lado… la soledad jamás se iría si ella no estaba con él. Se dedicó a disfrutar de la caricia que su chica le daba, con ese amor y esa devoción que los hermosos ojos verdes de la chica destilaban. Sintió como lentamente el calor volvía a llenarlo… y poco a poco el dolor disminuía: sus padres iban a estar bien. Sakura tenía razón, ellos jamás lo dejarían. Escucharon el llanto de un bebé a lo lejos, terminando con el tierno momento. Ambos se pusieron de pie, mirando en dirección en donde venía el sonido… y vieron a Obito y Rin, con Sakumo en brazos, caminar hacia ellos. –Perdón, Kakashi.- pidió el morocho, una vez que llegaron junto a ellos. –No pudimos hacerlo dormir…- contó apenada la castaña, mirando al pequeño que seguía llorando. –Sakumo…- murmuró la pelirosa, mirando al niño. –Hola, Sakura-chan…- saludó el Uchiha, con una leve sonrisa. –Hola, Sakura…- la saludó Rin, con amabilidad. La Haruno les sonrió suavemente. –Hola…- devolvió con calma. –Ummm… es imposible, sin mi madre no se va a dormir…- comentó cansado el peligris. Tanto el morocho como la castaña suspiraron agobiados, el llanto del bebé les estaba rompiendo los tímpanos… y les dolía, como a todos, verlo llorar así. -¿Puedo?- le preguntó Sakura a Rin, estirando sus manos para tomar al pequeño. La castaña no vio por qué no debía hacerlo, después de todo la pelirosa era su niñera, así que le entregó al niño. –Hola, Sakumo…- lo saludó dulcemente la pelirosa al tenerlo en brazos. El pequeño siguió llorando. -¿Por qué lloras, mi amor?...- le preguntó con voz suave la chica, acariciándolo tiernamente. El bebé abrió sus negros ojitos y miró a Sakura. Ella le sonreía cálidamente, mientras su mirada llena de cariño estaba fija en él. Su llanto fue mermando poco a poco, mientras sentía el afecto y la tranquilidad que ella emanaba, hasta que paró por completo. –Sos un nene muy bueno, Sakumo…- le dijo con una sonrisa la pelirosa, acariciando sus cabellos color plata. El niño le regaló una sonrisa divertida, y se dedicó a jugar con sus manitos. –Increíble…- musitó anonadado el Uchiha. –Ummm…- 'dijo' Kakashi, sonriendo levemente. -¿Cómo hiciste, Sakura?- cuestionó sorprendida la castaña. –No sé… siempre lo calmo así…- comentó como si nada la aludida. –Hace más de media hora que tratamos de calmarlo y nada…- contó Obito, todavía sin poder creerlo. –Mmm… tal vez sólo quería mimos…- ideo la pelirosa, meciendo suavemente al bebé.

-Sakura-chan…- llamó Obito, con voz algo confusa. Ella lo miró para que prosiguiera. -¿Saliste en piyamas a la calle?- le preguntó, con una ceja alzada, señalando sus short. La pelirosa pestañó varias veces, se inclinó un poco, y efectivamente ¡había salido en piyama! ¡Bravo! Ella siempre dando la nota… estúpida. –Jaja…- rió nerviosa la chica. –Ummm… al menos te pusiste mi campera.- comentó el peligris. La Haruno lo miró extrañada, y miró la manga negra que cubría su brazo… y sí, ésa era la campera que Kakashi le habría dejado. Le sonrió tiernamente. –Es que… siempre la uso.- comentó algo apenada, con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Kakashi le regaló una suave sonrisa: imperceptible para los demás, hermosa para ella. El ruido de puertas abrirse y de pasos fuertes y apurados rompieron con la tranquila atmosfera que se había formado. -¿Alguno de ustedes es familiar de los señores Hatake?- preguntó un hombre de cabellera castaña, algo canosa, y ojos celestes, además de su bata blanca impecable. –Sí, yo soy se hijo mayor.- contestó con seguridad Kakashi, mirando al recién llegado. -¿Cómo están?- se apresuró a preguntar el peligris. -¿Podríamos a hablar en privado?- cuestionó el doctor, mirando de reojo a los demás presentes. –Está bien, ellos son los más cercanos a mi familia.- dijo con seriedad el Hatake. El hombre no dudo, y asintió con la cabeza, aceptándolo. –Su padre tuvo fracturas en 3 costillas…- empezó a contar el castaño, haciendo que Rin se llevara una mano a la boca en señal de susto. –Pero afortunadamente, ninguna le perforó ningún baso ni órgano.- se apresuró a decir el hombre, y se sintió mejor al ver como la castaña suspiraba aliviada. –Su madre, por otra parte, se quebró el brazo derecho.- agregó el señor, con seriedad. –Pero logramos parar el sangrado y colocar el hueso en su lugar.- prosiguió diciendo el hombre, bajo la mirada expectante de los demás presentes. –Ambas cirugías salieron exitosas…- comentó el doctor, y todos suspiraron aliviados, menos Kakashi, que presentía que algo faltaba. –Pero…- musitó el castaño, terminando con el alivio momentáneo. –Sufrieron fuertes golpes en el cráneo, y están inconscientes.- contó con delicadeza. Silencio. Horroroso silencio… -Y… ¿cuándo van a despertar?- preguntó el peligris. –Es imposible saberlo. Pueden ser horas, días, semanas, meses… años tal vez…- contestó el médico, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de la bata. -¿Años?...- murmuró con miedo la pelirosa. –Ummm… ¿cuándo puedo verlos?- cuestionó el Hatake. –Mañana, ahora necesitan reposar.- contestó tranquilo el doctor. –Ummm… gracias.- las dio Kakashi, extendiéndole el brazo al hombre, quién le devolvió el saludo para después irse. Una vez que el hombre se fue, Rin y Sakura suspiraron aliviadas. –Qué bueno que están bien…- comentó la pelirosa con una sonrisa. –Sí, es una muy buena noticia…- agregó la castaña, sonriendo igual. –Kakashi…- lo llamó Obito, poniendo una mano en el hombre de su amigo. Le sonrió tranquilo. –El viejo Hatake y Shuri son muy fuertes… ahora entiendo de dónde lo sacaste.- le dijo con sinceridad el morocho. El peligris sonrió suavemente, y asintió con la cabeza al comentario de su mejor amigo. –Ummm… va a matarte cuando se entere que le dijiste 'viejo'- comentó el Hatake con gracia, ya calmado. El Uchiha rodó los ojos. –Ni se te ocurra contarle…- le advirtió. –O sino no voy a volver a poder ir a tu casa y no voy a poder comer la comida de Shuri…- comentó con dolor el morocho, haciendo reír por lo bajo a los demás.

-Ya deberían irse, se ven cansados…- comentó Kakashi, mirando a su amigo y la castaña. Ambos suspiraron, y aunque iban a decirle que no, era imposible tratar de mentirle al peligris. -¿Hablamos mañana?- le preguntó Obito. –Ummm…- musitó él, aceptando. –Nos vemos, Kakashi.- lo saludó Rin, abrazándolo suavemente. –Nos vemos, Sakura…- se despidió de la pelirosa, y besó al niño que tenía en brazos. –Kakashi…- dijo el morocho a forma de saludo. –Obito…- le devolvió igual el aludido. –Sakura-chan, nos vemos.- saludó a la chica con una sonrisa, y se despidió del bebé acariciando suavemente sus cabellos. –Nos vemos…- devolvió Sakura, mirando al morocho y a la castaña con una cálida sonrisa. Obito abrazó a su novia por los hombros, y juntos, se encaminaron a la salida del lugar. Kakashi y Sakura los vieron partir, y una vez que los perdieron de vista, un silencio se formó entre ellos. –Vos también estás cansado, Kakashi…- comentó la chica con voz suave. –Ummm… vamos.- fue lo único que dijo él, agarrando el bolso de su hermano y empezando a caminar. La pelirosa lo siguió en silencio, mirando el niño que dormía cómodamente en sus brazos. Subieron al auto del peligris, y antes de que él arrancara, ella lo frenó. –Kakashi, no me lleves a casa…- le pidió, mirándolo a los ojos. Los orbes negros del Hatake se abrieron un poco ante esas palabras… ¿por qué? –Es que… quiero acostar a Sakumo en su cuna esta noche…- comentó suavemente, algo apenada. Kakashi admiró unos segundos su semblante sonrojado y la calidez de sus ojos verdes… y su corazón latió con fuerza. –Claro…- contestó con calma. Ella le sonrió, y él la miró hechizado, para después poner en marcha el vehículo. El camino fue tranquilo y silencioso, para ser un sábado a las 4:00hs de la madrugada, las calles estaban muy vacías. Llegaron luego de algunos minutos al imponente hogar de los Hatake. Kakashi ni se molestó en encender las luces de la sala, por lo que guió a Sakura en las escaleras para que no se cayera. Juntos caminaron hasta el cuarto de Sakumo, y la pelirosa dejó al niño en su cuna. –Buenas noches, mi amor…- le susurró al pequeño peligris, para luego depositar un dulce beso en la mejilla del bebé. Lo admiró con cariño unos largos segundos… ¡cuánto quería a ese pequeño! Apenas estuvo 2 días con él y ya lo quería como si fuera su propio hermano… o como si fuera su hijo. Se sonrojó un poco al pensar eso. –Ummm…- musitó Kakashi cerca de su oído, abrazándola tiernamente por la cintura. –Sakumo te quiere mucho…- susurró para no despertar al pequeño demonio. Ella sonrió levemente. –Y yo a él…- contestó ella, acariciando sus manos. –Pero…- dijo, algo seria. Dio media vuelta, mirando a los ojos al peligris. –No quiero ocupar el lugar de su madre.- contó con sinceridad. –No estoy tratando de que me vea como su 'nueva' mamá.- comentó la chica, acariciando su mejilla. –Sólo… quiero darle mi cariño.- dijo con sencillez. –Como a vos quiero darte mi amor…- susurró completamente sonrojada, mirándolo con pena. Kakashi sonrió de lado, con sus sensuales labios. –Lo sé, Sakura…- musitó él, antes de besarla con amor. –Y también sé… que no queres ocupar el lugar de mi mamá…- comentó el chico, una vez que se alejó de ella, mirándola fijo. –Mmm…- musitó ella, totalmente embobada por el chico. –Vamos, no queremos que se despierte…- comentó el peligris, tomándola de la mano, saliendo de la pieza.

Sakura sólo se dejó guiar por él, sintiendo el cálido tacto de Kakashi. Tan concentrada estaba en eso, que no se dio cuenta cuando el chico la llevó a una gran habitación. El peligris se encontraba frente a ella, abrazándola por la cintura, con sus ojos negros fijos en los verdes de ella. -¿Kakashi?- musitó extrañada la chica. –Sakura… ¿puedo pedirte un favor?- preguntó el Hatake con voz suave pero segura. Ella asintió con la cabeza, curiosa a más no poder por saber qué era lo que le iba a pedir. -¿Podrías… quedarte a dormir conmigo esta noche?- preguntó con voz baja Kakashi, sin dejar de mirarla. El calor no tardó en llegar a las mejillas de Sakura, coloreándose de un adorable color rojizo. –Es que…- musitó el chico, antes de que ella pudiera contestarle. La atrajo más hacia él, abrazándola más fuerte, escondiendo su cara en la curvatura del delicado cuello de la pelirosa. –Fue una noche horrenda para mí…- comentó con voz cansada el chico, haciendo estremecer a la chica. –Me sentía solo… preocupado…- siguió contando el peligris, mientras que la pelirosa lo escuchaba atentamente. –Y… sólo quería tenerte a mi lado.- confesó con voz suave. –Porque te necesito, Sakura…- le susurró al oído, con evidente ruego en su aterciopelada voz. –Por Kami, cómo te necesito…- musitó derrotado, abrazándola mucho más. Sakura llevó sus manos a la suave y peculiar cabellera plateada del chico, acariciándola tiernamente. –Claro que voy a dormir con vos, mi amor…- le dijo con seguridad. –Ésta noche… y las noches que quieras…- agregó en voz baja, dejando sus cabellos, para acariciar su mejilla, haciendo que él la mirara. Le sonrió dulcemente, mientras que él la miraba fijamente. -¿Hasta que vuelvan mis padres?- le preguntó Kakashi en un susurro. La pelirosa sonrió más ampliamente, y asintió delicadamente con la cabeza. Divisó en los labios de su chico una sonrisa de alivio, y su corazón latió emocionado por verlo mejor. -¿Vamos a dormir?- le preguntó al peligris, quien asintió con la cabeza. Se separaron sin quererlo, y el Hatake le sacó la campera que traía puesta, para dejarla en una silla cercana. La pelirosa se sentó en el borde de la cama, y empezó a sacarse las zapatillas. –Ummm… voy a ir a buscar el inalámbrico de Sakumo a la otra pieza.- anunció el chico, antes de salir del lugar. La chica sonrió aliviada, se sentía mejor verlo más calmado, más alegre… más Kakashi. Terminó de descalzarse, y abrió la gran cama del peligris, y el embriagante aroma del chico la golpeó de lleno… nublándole los sentidos. –Mmm…- musitó embobada. –Acá está…- escuchó una voz detrás de sí, dio media vuelta sorprendida, encontrándose con Kakashi que le mostraba el aparato. Se llevó una mano a su pecho, sintiendo como su corazón latía acelerado por el susto. –De verdad, vas a matarme de un susto…- murmuró la chica. –Ummm… perdón…- pidió él con voz baja, dejando el aparatejo en la mesa de luz. La pelirosa relajó sus facciones. -¿Vamos?- le preguntó ya más tranquila.

El chico alzó sus ojos negros, encontrándose con esa hermosa sonrisa que su chica le regalaba. –Ummm…- musitó hechizado, asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza. Caminó algunos pasos hasta el baño, donde se descambió y se puso su piyama, mientras la pelirosa se acomodaba en la cómoda cama. Salió unos segundos después, con una pantalón azul marino, descalzo, y su espectacular cuerpo a la vista de la chica, quien sólo puso admirarlo embobada. Apagó la luz del lugar, quedando en una gran penumbra. La poca luz de la Luna entraba por las ventanas a la derecha, que daban al pequeño balcón, y gracias ese tenue brillo pudo dirigirse al otro lado de su cama. Se metió debajo de las sábanas, acostándose junto a la pelirosa. La abrazó por la cintura, y apoyó su cabeza en los suaves pechos de ella… igual que su hermano. El rojo de las mejillas de Sakura no tardó en aparecer, pero le gustaba… era tierno. Llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza del chico, y acarició nuevamente la cabellera plateada del Hatake. Kakashi cerró los ojos con cansancio, disfrutando del tacto que su chica le brindaba, escuchando el tranquilo palpitar de su corazón, embriagándose de su dulce aroma, sintiendo su piel rozar con la suya, su pausada respiración, la calidez que ella le brindaba… y fue feliz. –Ummm… ahora sé porque Sakumo… siempre se duerme así…- comentó algo adormilado el peligris. La chica rió levemente. –Es un bebé, Kakashi…- le recordó con voz dulce la pelirosa, sin dejar de acariciar la despeinada melena grisácea. –Ummm… es muy astuto para ser un bebé…- contó el chico, ya vencido por el cansancio. Sakura presintió eso, y se despidió de él. –Buenas noches, Kakashi…- con voz suave. –Te amo, mi amor…- susurró sólo para él. –Ummm… Sakura…- musitó el peligris entre sueños. La pelirosa sonrió tiernamente al verlo así, tan… tan vulnerable, tan tranquilo y pacífico. Aunque sí, él siempre era tranquilo y pacífico… ¿pero vulnerable? No, jamás. Él nunca lo había sido antes, a menos no enfrente de ella. La necesidad con la que le pidió que se quedara… eso lo decía todo. La forma repentina en que la abrazó en el hospital apenas llegó… había estado esperando por ella. Pero no era sólo esa noche… él siempre le decía que quería estar con ella. Él siempre estaba cuando ella lo necesitaba. Él siempre la protegía. Él, él, él… Kakashi. Todo se resumía en una sólo palabra: amor. ¡Ay! ¡Sabe sólo Kami-sama cuánto lo ama! No podía vivir sin ese hombre, no podía ni quería hacerlo. Lo amaba tanto que hasta llegó a pensar en tener una familia con él… ¡y ni siquiera habían hecho el amor! Eso jamás le pasó antes… desear a un hombre con tantas fuerzas. Necesitarlo a cada momento. Extrañarlo hasta cuando él no la miraba… Amarlo locamente con su vida. –Kakashi…- musitó, antes de caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La cálida Luz del Sol de la mañana entraba por las grandes ventanas de la habitación. Con gracia se colaba entre las blancas cortinas, iluminándolo todo, hasta llegar al apacible rostro femenino que dormía plácidamente. "5 minutos más…" pensó media dormida la pelirosa. Trató de darse vuelta, pero 'algo' se lo impidió. Abrió lentamente sus expresivos ojos color verde, se incorporó un poco y vio una melena grisácea toda despeinada sobre su pecho. Y lo recordó. Sonrió dulcemente al ver a Kakashi descansando tan cómodamente sobre ella, ¡era tan tierno! Unas ganas enormes de comerlo a besos la invadieron, pero no de besos pasionales… sino besos de puro cariño y amor… ¡como si él fuera un lindo osito! Rió por lo bajo ante ese último pensamiento, imaginándose al peligris Hatake vestido de oso. –Ummm…- escuchó un leve quejido. Sonrió más ampliamente al verlo despertar. Al verlo estirarse, deleitándose con ese cuerpo tallado por los Dioses. Vio como se tallaba los ojos con pereza, y rió por lo bajo al ver esa cabellera gris TAN despeinada… más de lo que creyó. –Ummm… conta así nos reímos todos.- comentó Kakashi con voz somnolienta. –Tu cabello…- murmuró Sakura, señalando la cabeza del chico. El peligris se alzó de hombros, sin darle importancia, y se quedó admirando a la hermosa mujer que tenía delante de él. Sus cabellos rosados estaban algo despeinados, su melodiosa risa era increíblemente dulce, la musculosa del piyama estaba pegada a su cuerpo marcando muy bien sus delicados pechos, y esos labios un poco resecos parecían llamarlo. Lentamente fue acercándose a ella, haciendo que la chica se acostada en la cama. Se abrazó a su pequeña cintura, acariciando la piel tan tersa debajo de la tela. Sus ojos negros se fijaron en los verdes de ella, admirándola en silencio. –No me saludaste hoy, Sakura-chan…- comentó con voz baja el peligris. –B-buenos días, Kakashi-kun…- contestó algo nerviosa la chica, sin perder la conexión de sus miradas. –Ummm… no me refería a esa clase de saludos…- aclaró con voz tan sensual el chico, acercándose peligrosamente a su boca. (¡Por Kami! ¡No hay nada más sexy!) Gritó como loca la Inner Sakura, mientras ella sólo podía sonrojarse por la forma tan seductora en que lo dijo. Él le regaló una de sus mortalmente sexy sonrisas de lado, justo antes de besarla. Oh, y claro que le correspondió… ¡hay que ser loca para negarse a besar a ese hombre! Posó sus manos en el amplio y fuerte pecho del chico, y sintió como el contacto de su piel la quemaba… le gusta. Los adictivos labios de Kakashi se movían al compás con los de ella, sus lenguas jugaban el mismo excitante juego, sus cuerpos se juntaban como dos imanes… y el maldito oxígeno escapaba al mismo tiempo en los dos, forzándolos a que se separaran. Pero el peligris no iba a parar con eso ahí, ¡oh, claro que no! Sus labios se dirigieron al suculento cuello de la chica, besándolo en forma torturante, lenta… sensual. Arrancándole suspiros a la pelirosa, el siguió con sus besos, además de empezar con sus caricias. Sus pícaras manos tomaron la musculosa de la chica, en un rápido movimiento la sacó, sorprendiendo de sobre manera a la pelirosa. Sakura abrió sus ojos verdes de par en par… no por la rapidez con la que él la desvistió, sino porque… no había nadie en la casa, y era un sábado a la mañana... ellos… iban a… por fin iban a…

Su propio gemido la sacó de sus pensamientos. Desvió su mirada, y vio al peligris jugando con sus pechos: uno en una mano… el otro en su húmeda boca. Otro gemido se escapó de su boca cuando los labios y los dientes del chico torturaban tan dulcemente su ya endurecido botón rosado… tan placentero. No supo cómo ni cuándo, pero ya estaba semidesnuda frente a él, que estaba igual… y estaba verdaderamente excitada, podía sentirlo. El calor agobiante en su cuerpo, el querer que él siguiera con lo que hacía, a demás de su humedad y el cosquilleo que sentía en el vientre… le fascinaba. Suspiró una vez más con placer cuando el peligris empezó a atender su otro pecho, tratándolo con la misma sensualidad que trató al otro, que ahora estaba siendo masajeado por la grande y suave mano del chico. ¡Kakashi la iba a matar! La iba a llevar al éxtasis con solo acariciarla de esa manera… pero ella ya no daba más, no quería seguir con ese dulce juego… quería seriedad, quería EL momento… quería ser suya. Los apetitosos labios de Kakashi volvieron a besarla, con pasión, con deseo, con necesidad, con dulzura… con amor. Sakura le correspondió igual, y sonrió mentalmente cuando el peligris empezó a bajar el short de su piyama… pero escuchó un llanto, que la alarmó enseguida. –K-Kakashi…- lo llamó entre besos, pero él no la escuchó, siguió besándola. La pelirosa lo alejó ligeramente con sus manos, pero el peligris siguió besando su cuello. –Kakashi…- lo llamó seriamente. El Hatake bufó molesto contra su oído, ¿¡por qué NUNCA podía hacerle el amor! ¿¡Tan difícil era que se apiaden de él y le dieran UNA oportunidad? "Al parecer…" pensó con furia el peligris. Se alejó un poco, para poder mirarla. Y una vez que vio el estado de la chica, sus labios rojos, sus pechos desnudos chocando contra el suyo, la respiración agitada, su dulce aliento golpeándolo en la cara, su cabellera despeinada, el sudor en su rostros, y el deseo pintado en sos orbes verdes… quería hacerla suya, quería hacerle el amor… ¡Por Kami, cómo lo quería! –Sakumo está llorando…- le avisó algo apenada la pelirosa, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Suspiró derrotado. –Yo voy…- musitó sin ganas. Se puso de pie perezosamente, y al darse vuelta para poder admirarla desnuda por última vez… ella ya estaba tapada con la sábana. –Tramposa…- murmuró desilusionado el Hatake. La pelirosa se sonrojó mucho más, si es que era posible, y desvió la mirada. El peligris sonrió de lado, cómo le encantaba esa mujer. Una vez que el chico estuvo fuera de la habitación, Sakura volvió a ponerse la parte superior de su piyama. Se calzó con sus zapatillas blancas, y tendió la cama, dejándola impecable.

Salió de la pieza del peligris, y bajó las escaleras para entrar en la gran cocina del lugar. Puso el agua a hervir, lo mismo hizo con la lecha y el café. Tomó algunas rodajas de pan y las colocó en la tostadora. Preparó la mamadera para Sakumo, y dos tasas para Kakashi y para ella. Vertió el agua caliente en la mamadera, y la agitó varios segundos para que no quedaran grumos ya que al pequeño peligris no le gustaba. –Ummm… ¿Sakura?- escuchó la voz del Hatake a lo lejos. -¡En la cocina!- gritó ella con energía, y en seguida escuchó pasos bajar escalones y caminar por el porcelanato de la sala, hasta entrar en el lugar que ella estaba. –Ummm… yo pensé que no ibas a hacernos el desayuno.- comentó divertido Kakashi. Sakura se tapó la boca con ambas manos mientras sonreía feliz y daba un gritito emocionado ¡Sakumo estaba tan, TAN lindo! El pequeño peligris tenía puestas unas bermudas de jean, junto con una remera mangas cortas color azul y las zapatillas blancas… además de su cabellera ligeramente despeinada: A-D-O-R-A-B-L-E. –¡Pero qué lindo que estás, Sakumo!- exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la pelirosa, estirando sus brazos para tomar al niño, quien hizo el mismo gesto hacia ella. –Hola, mi amor…- lo saludó dulcemente al tenerlo en brazos. –Ummm… hola.- contestó divertido Kakashi. Sakura le dedico una mueca burlona a su chico, quién sonrió de lado, y posó su mirada otra vez en el niño. -¿Cómo dormiste?- le preguntó dulcemente la chica, y el niño balbuceó algo en respuesta. –Me alegro, mi amor.- le dijo ella divertida. –Kakashi, ¿podrías servir el desayuno?- le preguntó al peligris con ternura. –Tengo que darle de comer a Sakumo…- aclaró, mientras agarraba la mamadera del niño y se sentaba en la mesa de la amplia cocina. –Ummm…- fue la 'contestación' del Hatake, quién con tranquilidad sirvió el café y la leche en las tasas. A demás, preparó las tostadas, y acomodó todo en una hermosa bandeja de plata. –Listo.- dijo al poner la bandeja en la mesa, sentándose al lado de la chica. La pelirosa comenzó a darle de comer al niño, mientras miraba al peligris desayunar tranquilamente. –Ummm… se te va a enfriar la comida.- comentó Kakashi, antes de tomar un sorbo de su tasa. Sakura suspiró. –Pero tengo que darle de comer a Sakumo, después comeré alguna tostada…- resolvió despreocupada la pelirosa. –Pero tenes que desayunar bien.- aclaró el peligris con seriedad, mirándola a los ojos. –Pero es más importante que él coma primero.- contraatacó la Haruno, devolviéndola mirada. –Pero es igual de importante que desayunes como se debe.- insistió el Hatake, sin ceder al contacto visual. La chica suspiró una vez más, tratando de calmarse. Kakashi tenía razón, pero ella primero le daría de comer a Sakumo, y luego se alimentaría a sí misma. –Cuando el bebé termine de comer, voy a desayunar bien ¿si, mi amor?- le preguntó con una tono de voz dulce la chica.

El peligris la miró por unos segundos, y asintió con la cabeza antes de volver a tomar su café con leche. La pelirosa sonrió suavemente, y desvió su mirada al bebé que tenía en brazos, encontrándose con que ya había terminado de comer. -¡Comes muy rápido, Sakumo!- exclamó divertida la chica, mientras el niño reía tiernamente. Le dio algunas palmadas en la espalda, hasta que el pequeño eructó levemente. –Sos un pequeño cerdito, hermano.- se burló Kakashi, mirando a Sakumo. –Kakashi…- dijo en tono reprobador la pelirosa. –Dámelo.- le 'ordenó' rápidamente el peligris, extendiendo sus brazos. –Ahora podes desayunar.- le recordó con una sonrisa de lado, triunfante. Sakura rodó los ojos, ese hombre… ¡jamás podía ganar una discusión con él! Le entregó al bebé con desgana, y una vez que el chico lo tuvo bien sujeto, comenzó a comer. Para su buena fortuna, el café con leche no estaba frío, y todavía había tostadas. –Sakumo, eso duele…- escuchó la voz 'molesta' de su chico. Giró su cabeza, y vió como el niño estaba tironeando la cabellera plateada de su hermano mayor. Casi, casi el contenido que tenía en su boca sale disparado junto con una gran risa, pero lo tragó antes de que eso pasara. Sonrió divertida al ver la escena, pero suavizó sus facciones al ver que Kakashi no hacía nada para alejar al niño de su cabeza… estaba dejando que su hermanito jugara con su cabello ¡más tierno! -¿Terminaste?- le preguntó el peligris, con algo de dolor en su voz. Ella rió por lo bajo. –Sí, ¿queres que lo tenga yo?- le preguntó divertida. –Por favor…- contestó él con pesadez. La pelirosa volvió a reír discretamente, para después tomar al niño en brazos y delicadamente hacer que suelte los cabellos de su hermano mayor. –Bien hecho, Sakumo.- lo felicitó divertida la chica, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla al sonriente bebé. –Ummm…- musitó algo molesto el peligris, mientras tomaba la bandeja para ponerla en el lavadero de la cocina. –Bueno, ¿vamos?- preguntó dándose vuelta, viendo a la chica. -¿A dónde?- devolvió extrañada la pelirosa. –Ummm… a tu casa a buscar tu ropa.- contestó lógico Kakashi. Sakura se puso de pie, caminando hasta él. -¿Por qué?- le preguntó sin entender. Los oscuros ojos del Hatake la miraron profundamente, haciéndola cohibir al instante. –Dijiste… que ibas a dormir conmigo hasta que volvieran mis padres…- le recordó con la voz baja. Y ella se sintió la persona más estúpida e insensible del bendito mundo. ¿¡Cómo pudo olvidarse de lo que le prometió! ¡Algo tan importante como eso! Asintió con la cabeza, y le sonrió suavemente. –Claro…- afirmó con voz suave la pelirosa, mirándolo con cariño. Kakashi sonrió de lado, la abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndola más hacia él. –Y después… vamos a ir a ver a mamá y papá.- contó el peligris suavemente. Ella asintió con la cabeza. –Luego, vamos a ir a pasear con Sakumo…- agregó tranquilo, y la chica volvió a asentir con la cabeza. –Y a la noche… yo voy a cocinar.- finalizó con una sonrisa seductora, que hizo sonrojar a la pelirosa.

–Me parece un buen plan…- comentó la Haruno apenada. –Pero…- dijo el Hatake. –No podemos empezar si no me das un beso.- dijo con picardía el chico, ensanchando esa terrible sonrisa. La chica sonrió divertida, y besó sus labios con amor. -¿Ahora sí?- le preguntó una vez que se separaron. –Ummm…- musitó él, embobado. La pelirosa rió por la bajo, para luego alejarse y salir junto con él y el bebé de la cocina. El chico tomó las llaves de su auto y de la casa, y salieron para subirse al vehículo del peligris. El viaje duró poco, como siempre. Era un sábado a las 11:30hs de la mañana ¿quién podía estar en la calle? Nadie. Subieron al departamento de la pelirosa, quién además de cambiarse de ropa tardó bastante en elegir las prendes que llevaría, terminando así con dos grandes bolsos de viaje. Kakashi, al verlos, negó divertidamente con la cabeza. Sakura le pidió perdón con vergüenza, pero al ver esa matadora sonrisa en los labios del peligris, supo que todo estaba bien. Tomó a Sakumo en sus brazos mientras el hermano mayor tomaba ambos bolsos y los sacaba de la casa de su chica. La pelirosa admiró por 'última vez' su hogar, para después cerrar la puerta y salir del edificio. [No hace falta que diga que tomaron el ascensor ¿eh?] Una vez fuera, el peligris guardó los grandes y pesados bolsos en el baúl del auto, para luego marcharse con rumbo al Hospital de Tokio. Al llegar, las enfermeras les dijeron que con suerte habían llegado al último turno de las visitas… aunque en ningún momento miraron a la pelirosa, ¡claro que no! La vista de las mujeres estaba fija en el peligris, quien apenas notaba sus existencias; mientras que la Haruno se moría de bronca y celos por dentro. Pero una vez que se alejaron de ese par de arrastradas se sintió mejor, mucho mejor ya que Kakashi la abrazó por los hombros y ella sonrió triunfante: el Hatake era de ella, y el mensaje quedó muy claro al ver las caras de desilusión de varias femeninas que veía al pasar. –Llegamos…- la voz de su chico la sacó de sus pensamientos. Estaban parados enfrente de la habitación 10. La pelirosa miró al chico. –Kakashi, es mejor que me quede afuera…- comentó la chica. -¿Por qué?- le preguntó extrañado el peligris. –Bueno, porque… es… algo muy de tu familia y…- decía tímidamente la pelirosa. –Vos también formas parte de mi familia, Sakura.- le dijo seriamente Kakashi, mirándola con sus profundos ojos negros. –Si estás conmigo, sos mi familia.- agregó con seguridad. –Aparte, le caes bien a mis padres, seguro les gustaría que entres a verlos.- comentó con una suave sonrisa el peligris. Sakura sentía su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, la felicidad no le cabía dentro del cuerpo… ¡ella era parte de la familia Hatake! Le sonrió dulcemente. –Sí…- afirmó suavemente. La sonrisa de Kakashi se agrandó más, y con decisión abrió la puerta. La pieza era totalmente blanca, como en todos los hospitales. Una ventana a la derecha dejaba entrar aire y los rayos del Sol. A la derecha y a la izquierda podían verse dos grandes sillones de color negro, seguramente para las visitas. En el medio de la habitación estaban dos camas, donde el matrimonio Hatake se encontraba reposando. Dos máquinas a los costados de cada uno monitoreaban sus signos vitales, además de los respiradores artificiales que respiraban por ellos. Las intravenosas con sueros estaban también a sus lados, goteando el líquido tan lentamente que parecía eterno.

Sakura se sintió mal al instante. Primero por Kakashi, segundo por los señores Hatake, y tercero porque siempre odió los hospitales. Ambos entraron en silencio, y el peligris cerró con delicadeza la puerta del lugar. Caminaron hasta quedar enfrente de ellos, y el silencio se formó rápidamente. Tanto la mujer como el hombre que tenía en frente, tenían la cabeza vendada. Unas sábanas color celestes cubrían sus cuerpos, por lo que no pudo ver el yeso en el abdomen del señor Hatake ni en el brazo de la señora. A simple vista, ambos parecían estar bien. Las máquinas registraban buenos signos vitales, y al parecer no había riesgos de hemorragias internas… el que sus padres le explicaran esas cosas servía en estos casos. Suspiró aliviada, estaban bien, estaban fuera de peligro… gracias a Kami. –Se ven bien…- susurró el chico a su lado. Desvió la mirada, y posó su atención en el peligris que la miraba con esperanza. –Muy bien…- agregó ella, con una sonrisa. -¿Crees que tarden mucho en despertar?- le preguntó Kakashi. –No sé… espero que no.- contestó Sakura con anhelo. Escuchó como el peligris dio un suspiro cansado. –No me gusta verlos así…- comentó con amargura. La pelirosa se acercó a él, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo del chico. –A mí tampoco… pero van a estar mejor.- animó la chica con voz segura. El Hatake suspiró una vez más. –Odio los hospitales…- susurró con desgana. La Haruno sonrió levemente. –Yo también…- contestó igual. Silencio, momentáneo silencio. -¿Habrá que hablarles como lo que están en coma?- preguntó Kakashi con voz tranquila. –No, es diferente.- contestó Sakura con seguridad. –Ellos van a despertar cuando la contusión haya pasado…- explicó. –Pero los que están en coma… tal vez nunca despierten.- finalizó algo triste. –Ummm…- musitó él. Sintió que el chico se movía, así que se alejó de él. Pero el peligris la abrazó por la cintura, mirándola fijamente. –Si a mí me pasara algo así… ¿vendrías a verme hasta que despierte?- le preguntó con voz baja el chico. Okey, Kakashi hacía preguntas increíblemente increíbles. Le sonrió dulcemente. –No…- contestó segura, y los ojos negros del chico se abrieron sorprendidos. –Me quedaría a vivir en la habitación en la que estés.- completó rápidamente para no asustarlo. El Hatake sonrió de lado. –Me había asustado…- comentó divertido. –Tonto…- musitó ella, igual. –Jamás te dejaría…- le dijo con sinceridad. Él la admiró con cariño, con amor. –Lo sé, Sakura…- comentó seguro. –Yo tampoco te dejaría.- le dijo con seriedad. La pelirosa sonrió, y besó fugazmente los labios de su chico. –Ummm… ¿vamos?- le preguntó el peligris. -¿Ya?- devolvió confusa la chica. –Ummm… quería ver si estaban bien, mañana volvemos.- comentó el chico. –Aparte, las enfermeras pueden venir en cualquier momento a echarnos.- agregó divertido. –A mí me echarían, a vos te harían sabe sólo Kami-sama qué cosas…- comentó molesta y celosa la pelirosa. El peligris rió por lo bajo. –Vamos…-musitó suavemente, abrazándola por los hombros, dirigiéndose a la puerta, saliendo de la pieza.


	18. Familia

Lunes otra vez, sobre la ciudad(8) Jaja :P Gente, cómo andan? Espero que de maravillas! :D

Antes que nada, les comento que ayer, 17 de Octubre, fue el Día de la Madre acá en mi hermosa Argentina... así que les deseo un feliz día a todas sus mamás! ^^

Emmm... la historia va bien, no? Estamos llegando al momento que TODOS esperamos! Chananana! :D Pero, pero, tendrán que esperar un poquitito más ^^

Como siempre, agardezco sus comentarios y el seguir la historia, me alegro que les guste tanto! :D

Sin más, disfruten ;)

PD: Todos sabemos que los personajes con propiedad exclusiva de **Masashi Kishimoto**... por las dudas lo aclaro. Siempre hay algún Ryoga Hibiki que se pierde de algo :P

* * *

**18- Familia.**

Una vez fuera del Hospital, decidieron que ya era hora de ir a almorzar. Así que se subieron al auto del peligris, y buscaron algún lugar de comidas. Encontraron uno a algunas pocas cuadras 'Sotto Voche' se llamaba el restaurant, y al parecer era de comida Italiana. La idea le pareció interesante al Hatake, y la pelirosa no podía decirle que no a su chico; así que entraron en el local de comidas. El lugar tenía los típicos colores de la bandera Italiana: rojo, blanco, verde. ¡Hasta los manteles eran prácticamente la bandera de la nación tana! Se sentaron en una adorable mesita que estaba enfrente de una ventana, y esperaron que los atendieran. –Buenos días, bienvenidos a Sotto Voche.- saludó la rubia mesera, vestida con una musculosa blanca, que marcaba sus exagerados pechos que de lejos se veían que eran falsos; una pollera de jean, demasiado corta para el trabajo, y el delantal con rayas blancas, rojas y verdes. –Les dejo las cartas.- comentó la chica con voz 'sensual', mirando en todo momento al peligris. –Ummm… gracias.- musitó Kakashi, desinteresado, tomando el menú. Sakura, por otra parte, le sonrió con falsa amabilidad a la regalada mesera. –Si pudiera, la tomaría….- comentó, haciendo énfasis en sus brazos, mostrando al niño que cargaba… que la babosa mesera NI había visto. -¡Oh! Tienen un bebé…- murmuró sorprendida, pero eso no le impidió seguir mirando tan descaradamente a SU peligris. La pelirosa rodó los ojos molesta, y miró al chico que tenía en frente. -¿Queres comer pizza?- le preguntó tranquilo, ajeno a sus celos y molestias con para la rubia descarada. Suspiró, Kakashi no tenía la culpa de ser tan endemoniadamente sexy y hermoso… pero era de ELLA. –Sí, mi amor.- le contestó con una dulce sonrisa. Kakashi arqueó sus ojitos solamente para su chica, y después miró con desinterés a la mesera. –Ummm… una pizza de mozzarella y una gaseosa cola.- ordenó el peligris. La rubia tomó la orden, coqueteando en todo momento con el Hatake. –Con permiso…- dijo antes de retirarse, regalándole una 'sensual' sonrisa al chico.

Sakura suspiró molesta, ¿por qué TODAS tenían que babosearse por SU chico? ¿Acaso no había otros hombres? -¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Kakashi confuso. –Odio que sean tan babosas…- musitó molesta la pelirosa. El chico sonrió de lado. -¿Por mí?- cuestionó curioso. Ella volvió a suspirar. –Sí, Kakashi, por vos.- afirmó celosa la chica. –Dudo que lo hagan por Sakumo…- comentó, levantando al niño a la altura de su cara. –Ni siquiera notan la presencia de mi hermoso bebé cuando estás vos.- le dijo con voz lastimosa. El peligris contuvo una risa. –Tal vez yo soy un hermoso bebé para ellas…- comentó divertido. La Haruno lo miró con cara de 'no me hace gracia' El peligris arqueó una ceja. -¿Celosa?- preguntó burlón. -¡Já!- exclamó con molesto sarcasmo la pelirosa, mientras volvía a mirar a Sakumo. –Sólo un poco…- masculló entre dientes, levemente sonrojada. Kakashi sonrió suavemente. –Sakura-chan no tiene que preocuparse por eso.- afirmó seguro el peligris, con voz tranquila. Al escucharlo, la pelirosa volvió a mirarlo, esperando a que siguiera. –Porque yo sólo tengo ojos para Sakura-chan.- finalizó el Hatake, regalándole una de sus sensuales sonrisas de lado. El color carmín en las mejillas de Sakura aumentó más, y sonrió como toda una chica enamorada. –Acá está su pedido…- comentó una voz forzadamente dulce, mientras que por delante de sus ojos la pizza era depositada en la mesa, además de los vasos y la gaseosa. –Ummm… gracias.- musitó sin prestarle atención a la rubia que le sonreía coquetamente. -¡Ah! ¿Quiere que le traiga una silla para el bebé?- le preguntó la chica a Kakashi. –No.- contestó rápidamente la pelirosa, haciendo que la mesera la mirara. –Es demasiado chiquito para una silla.- 'explicó' mordaz la Haruno, fijando su molesta mirada sobre la rubia. La chica rodó los ojos. –Que madre sobre-protectora…- murmuró antes de irse.

Los ojos verdes de la pelirosa se quedaron mirando fijamente al bello niño que tenía en brazos. "Madre…" pensó sorprendida. Ella parecía la mamá de Sakumo… por ende, Kakashi parecía el padre ¿no? Y sus ilusiones de tener hijos con el peligris aumentaron, y les tomó más cariño… sí, sería hermoso tener hijos con él. Que tuvieran su singular cabello color plata, sus profundos y cálidos ojos negros, su sonrisa mortalmente lindas, y su personalidad tan… tan… exasperante. ¡Kami! ¡Lo amaba tanto que hasta quería que sus hijos fueran IGUAL de exasperantes que él! Eso implicaba el triple de nervios, de irritabilidad, de perder la calma… de amarlos inmensamente. Suspiró soñadora… tal vez algún día Kami le conceda su deseo de tener bebés de su hermoso y amado peligris… sólo tal vez. –Dame a Sakumo.- la orden del chico la sacó de sus pensamientos. -¿Qué?- le preguntó confusa. –Que me des a Sakumo.- volvió a decir el peligris. -¿Por qué?- preguntó dudosa la pelirosa. El Hatake suspiró cansado. –Para que puedas comer.- contestó con tono lógico. –Mmm… ¿y vos cómo vas a comer?- le preguntó curiosa la Haruno. –Tengo dos brazos ¿ves?- dijo él, mostrándole sus fuertes y bien marcados brazos. –Mmm…- musitó atontada, casi, casi podía sentir el calor de esos brazos abrazándola fuertemente. –Bueno: con uno tengo a Sakumo, y con el otro como.- resolvió simplemente el peligris, arqueando sus ojitos con tranquilidad. La pelirosa rió por lo bajo ¡era tan adorable! –Está bien…- musitó con una sonrisa, y luego le entregó el bebé a su chico. -¿Cómo estás, genio?- le preguntó Kakashi a su hermanito, quien balbuceó incoherencias muy concentrado en sus manitos. –Ummm… sí, se preocupa demasiado.- le contestó como si nada, empezando a comer. Ella sólo rodó los ojos. Okey, ahora Kakashi estaba hablando con el niño de casi 6 meses, y encima la criticaba… ¿cómo no amarlo? -¿Está buena, no?- preguntó el chico, haciéndola despertar. -¿Qué?- preguntó ella, con un trozo de comida en la boca, que tragó rápidamente. Él sonrió de lado. –La pizza.- contestó con obviedad. –Ah, sí…- afirmó ella, sintiéndose tonta. -¿En qué pensaste?- preguntó divertido, mientras tomaba de su vaso.

–Mmm…- musitó apenada, sonrojándose. –En que lo decías por la mesera…- respondió con vergüenza, desviando la mirada al niño en brazos del chico. Lo escuchó suspirar. –Sakura-chan a veces piensas cosas tan tontas…- comentó cansado el peligris, y ella lo miró sorprendida. –Creo que esta mañana fui bastante claro…- dijo con su voz tan suave y aterciopelada… tan sensual, con ese brillo de picardía pintado en sus oscuros ojos negros. Y se sonrojó. Recordando los acontecimientos matutinos, sus caricias, sus besos, su cuerpo, su sabor, su aliento, su calor, su pasión… él. –Mmm… perdón.- pidió apenada, bajando la mirada. Tonta. Era una GRAN, enorme, gigantesca, inmensa, inigualable ¡TONTA! Ella y sus inseguridades… ¡sus estúpidas y ridículas inseguridades! Cómo dudar de un bombón como Kakashi Hatake que te dice que quiere estar siempre con vos, que te dice que te necesita, que te dice que te quiere hacer el amor, que te dice que te ama… "Espera. ¿Cuándo él…" pensó confusa, y trató de recordar el momento en que esas dos palabras salieron de sus apetecibles labios… pero ese recuerdo nunca llegó. El sonido del llanto de Sakumo golpeó su cerebro, haciendo que se concentre en él. –Dámelo…- le dijo con voz suave, estirando sus brazos. Vio que él iba a hablar, obviamente, así que se le adelantó. –Ya terminé de comer.- le avisó con una dulce sonrisa, que él admiró por largos segundos antes de entregarle al niño. –Oh, mi amor, no llores…- le dijo con voz dulce al pequeño peligris una vez que lo sostuvo. –Ya te voy a dar de comer, amor…- le contó suavemente, tomando la mamadera ya preparada del bolso a su derecha. -¿Ahora estás feliz?- le preguntó divertida, una vez que el niño comenzó a comer. Borró con delicadeza los rastros de lágrimas del hermoso rostro del pequeño… y sonrió con ternura al verlo. Sakumo era, sencillamente, adorable. Un suspiro tierno se escuchó en todo el lugar. Levantó su cara, y vio que todos los comensales estaban mirándola con una mirada tan cálida y cariñosa que la hicieron sonrojar. Desvió la mirada, y la posó sobre el chico a su lado… y la incertidumbre volvió a su ser. ¿Por qué Kakashi no le había dicho que la amaba? -¿Vamos?- le preguntó un tranquilo peligris. "Okey, tal vez lo medite cuando esté sola…" pensó la pelirosa, y asintió junto con una sonrisa.

Kakashi tomó el bolso con las cosas de Sakumo, y lo cargó en su hombro sin problemas, para sorpresa de los demás presentes. Sakura, por otra parte, siguió alimentando al hambriento bebé, mientras se divertía con las caras de las personas que veían al peligris… ¿tan raro era que un hombre cargara un bolso de bebé? "Al parecer…" pensó la chica. Caminaron juntos hacia la caja, donde estaba la rubia regalada. La pelirosa frunció el cejo al verla, y más aún cuando la chica le sonrió coquetamente a SU peligris. Trató de contar hasta 10 y calmarse, después de todo, Kakashi era de ella. Pagaron su cuenta, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuvieron fuera del local, y la Haruno pudo respirar tranquila. Kakashi le propuso ir a pasear a un parque, y ella aceptó con una dulce sonrisa. Pronto estuvieron en el auto, y en muy poco tiempo el peligris los llevó al lugar que quería. Era un hermoso parque, con grandes y frondosos árboles, con caminos bien marcados y llenos de flores… tan pacífico. Sakura respiró hondo, sintiendo el dulce aroma de las flores mezclarse con la humedad de las hojas de los árboles y la madera. –Del otro lado del parque se puede ver el río, vamos.- comentó con una suave sonrisa el Hatake, abrazando a la pelirosa por los hombros y comenzando a caminar. La chica se dejó hacer, feliz de volver a sentir el calor de Kakashi y su inconfundible aroma… sintiéndose protegida… amada. Su mirada se fijo en el niño que tenía en brazos, y él le regaló una de sus divertidas sonrisas. Ella le devolvió una sonrisa dulce, pero en su mente millones de ideas se debatían. ¿Por qué Kakashi nunca le dijo 'te amo'? Recordó todas las veces donde ella lo dijo, y siempre tuvo en respuesta un 'yo también' Claro, con eso le decía 'yo también te amo'… pero no es lo mismo un 'yo también TE AMO' a un simple… 'yo también' Aunque lo importante es lo que él siente, ¿no? Y si él dice un 'yo también'… no diría eso si no lo sintiera ¿verdad? Entonces, si puede decir un 'yo también'… ¿por qué no un 'te amo'? Sabía que Kakashi era exasperante, misterioso y singular… ¿¡Pero por qué no podía decirle 'te amo' como cualquier otra persona! No era difícil, ella podía decírselo sin cansarse. "A menos…" pensó la pelirosa. "Tal vez él…" agregó con duda.

Levantó su mirada, y la posó en su hermoso rostro. Él arqueó sus ojitos, y volvió a mirar al frente. No supo por qué, o cómo… pero algo dentro de ella le dijo que él jamás había estado enamorado antes… que él nunca dijo 'te amo'. Y recordó una vez más. Sus caricias, sus abrazos, sus celos, la seriedad con la que la miraba, la sinceridad en sus palabras, la seguridad con la que decía 'siempre'… Tal vez… tal vez Kakashi nunca dijo 'te amo', y tal vez le costaba. Sólo tal vez, no encontraba la manera de decírselo. O quizás no encontraba el valor… o la fuerza. O simplemente tenía miedo. Sí, ella tuvo miedo la primera vez que lo dijo. Siempre está ese miedo, esa incertidumbre de escuchar en respuesta un 'yo no'… o un horroroso silencio. ¡Pero él no podía tener miedo de no ser correspondido! Ella siempre se lo decía, le decía que lo amaba, que quería darle su amor. "Debe ser difícil para él…" pensó, mirando su perfecto perfil. "Quiero decir, a mí también me costó…" racionó. "Y me hubiera costado mucho más si él no me hubiera dicho 'yo también'" y fue en esa idea, cuando otro recuerdo la golpeó. El día del karaoke, donde ella iba a dejar atrás su miedo y decirle que lo amaba… y escuchó su 'yo también'… y ella lo sintió. Sintió su amor, y que había verdad en sus palabras. Quizás un 'yo también' para él lo dice todo… quizás él demuestra su amor así, con pocas palabras y más hechos. Sonrió. Sí, definitivamente Kakashi Hatake era especial, singular… único. ¡Y por Kami! "Cómo lo amo…" pensó con cariño, sonriendo feliz, mirándolo con amor. –Ummm… ¿tengo algo en la cara que me miras tanto?- le preguntó el Hatake, sin dejar de mirar al frente. La pelirosa sonrió más ampliamente. –Te amo.- le dijo sin vueltas, y él freno en seco su caminar. Miró sus hechizantes ojos verdes, y percibió el amor que ella le tenía. Sonrió de lado, y la abrazó posesivamente por la cintura. –Yo también…- susurró con seguridad, mirándola a los ojos. La dulce sonrisa de Sakura se agrandó, y lo vio acercarse a sus labios… hasta besarse. Lento, suave, cariñoso… amoroso.

Se separaron lentamente, mirándose a los ojos. Y si fuera físicamente posible, ella ya estaría derretida por esa cálida mirada que el peligris tenía. El reflejo del Sol pegó en sus ojos verdes, y ella los entre cerró un poco para poder ver. Sonrió suavemente. -¿Este es el lugar del que hablabas?- le preguntó la chica, señalando detrás de él. El peligris giró, y pudo ver las tranquilas aguas del río, acompañadas por el reflejo de algunos rayos del astro amarillo. –Ummm…- musitó en 'respuesta' –Vamos a sentarnos…- comentó, abrazándola nuevamente por los hombros, caminando hasta uno de los bancos cercanos. Hablaron sobre cosas sin mucho sentido, como cómo se formaban las olas, o las estrellas… lo qué se sentiría estar llegando al Sol. De esos temas surgieron otros, y de la nada estaban hablando de bebés. -¿Te gustaría ser madre?- le preguntó con voz tranquila el peligris, mirándola a los ojos. Ella sonrió y posó su vista una vez más sobre el agua que se mecía suavemente junto con el viento. –Claro…- contestó con una dulce voz. –Me gustaría tener dos nenes.- comentó soñadora, anhelando con toda su alama que eso sucediera. –Ummm… entonces vamos a tener un problema, porque yo quiero una nena.- le contó el Hatake. Sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre el chico a su lado… ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Él había dicho 'vamos'? -¿'Vamos'?- musitó sorprendida. Kakashi asintió con la cabeza. –Sakura, cuando digo que quiero estar siempre con vos… es siempre.- afirmó seguro el peligris, mirándola fijo. –Siempre, de ahora en adelante, quiero estar con vos siempre.- dijo firmemente. Sakura sonrió feliz, sencillamente feliz. –Yo también quiero estar para siempre con vos, Kakashi.- le dijo dulcemente, mirándolo con amor. –Ummm…- musitó él, con una suave sonrisa. –Y todavía sigo queriendo una nena.- le recordó divertido. Ella rodó los ojos. –Podemos llegar a un acuerdo, Hatake.- comentó con gracia. –Ummm… mientras me des una nena…- musitó en broma, sonriendo de lado. –Mira mi amor, una joven pareja…- escucharon el comentario de una señora. Desviaron sus miradas, y se encontraron con una pareja de ancianos que los miraban a algunos pasos de distancia. -¿Te acordás cuando eramos así de jóvenes y tuvimos a Akane?- le preguntó dulcemente la señora a su esposo, quien sólo asintió con la cabeza.

La pareja se acercó a ellos con pasos lentos, los felicitaron por el hermoso 'hijo' que tenían, y las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar a los gastados ojos de la señora ante el recuerdo de su juventud y su primera hija. Les regalaron una sonrisa amigable, y después de felicitarlos una vez más y desearles lo mejor, la pareja se alejó. La pelirosa quedó conmovida al pensar que Kakashi, Sakumo y ella parecían una familia. De hecho, lo eran. No en la forma en que la señora pensó, pero lo eran. ¡El niño era su cuñado, por Kami! Y el peligris su novio. Sí, aunque ninguno de los dos lo haya propuesto, eran novios… o al menos eso parecía. Pero era lo que menos le importaba a ella, tener el amor de Kakashi era lo importante y lo que la hacía inmensamente feliz. –Tal vez… parecemos una familia….- comentó Sakura suavemente, mirando a su chico. –Ummm… como diga, señora Hatake.- dijo tranquilo Kakashi, divertido, pero serio. En los labios de la chica se dibujó una enorme sonrisa al escucharlo decir eso. -¿Vamos a fingir estar casados mientras vivas conmigo?- le propuso el chico, sonriendo de lado. Ella asintió divertida con la cabeza. –Y Sakumo parecerá nuestro hijo.- ideó la chica, mirando con cariño al pequeño peligris. –Ummm… bien, va a ser interesante…- comentó tranquilo el Hatake. –Mmm… muy interesante…- acotó la Haruno, sintiendo el aire golpear de lleno en su cara… tan relajante. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la agradable sensación de paz que el viento en su cara le producía, hasta que sintió un fuerte y cálido brazo pasar sobre sus hombros, atrayéndola a un gran pecho. Sonrió contenta, y se dejó hacer, acomodándose en la comodidad del pecho del peligris. –Ummm… deberíamos volver a casa.- comentó Kakashi en voz baja. –Mmm… sí, empieza a hacer frío.- afirmó Sakura, abrazando más al bebé para darle calor. –Vamos…- musitó el peligris, poniéndose de pie junto con ella. Caminaron a la salida del lugar, admirando por última vez en el día el hermoso parque. Las personas caminaban con tranquilidad, y los niños reían contentos. Oh, sí… la idea de tener una familia junto a Kakashi le encantaba, y cada vez se encariñaba más con esa ilusión. Tal vez estaba mal, tal vez no debería hacerlo… pero era inevitable. No podía no pensar en eso, anhelar eso, desear eso… querer con toda su vida que eso pasara.

Se subieron al auto, y el peligris emprendió rumbo a su hogar. El camino era tranquilo y silencioso, por lo que Sakumo aprovechó y se quedó dormido; mientras la pelirosa sonreía al verlo descansar. –Se durmió…- susurró la chica, sin despegar sus ojos del hermoso angelito que tenía en brazos. –Ummm… eso es bueno.- susurró divertido el Hatake, y ella sonrió igual. –Ya llegamos…- musitó tranquilo, estacionando el auto en la cochera de su casa. Entraron en el lugar, y la pelirosa dejó al niño en la cuna de la sala. Le dio un suave beso después de desearle dulces sueños, y se sentó en el sillón de la sala para descansar del ajetreado, pero lindo día. Cerró sus ojos verdes, e inspiró profundamente, relajándose. –Sakura-chan…- la llamó 'alguien' en un susurro. Con pereza abrió sus ojos, encontrándose frente a ella a ese hermoso hombre que la miraba divertido. –Kakashi-kun…- susurró 'dulcemente', forzando una sonrisa. -¿Me ayudas a cocinar?- le preguntó el chico, con sus ojitos arqueados y sonriendo inocentemente… adorable. Suspiró, no podía negarle NADA si se lo pedía con esa carita tan tierna. –Vamos…- contestó cansada, y se puso de pie, caminando a la cocina junto a él. -¿Qué tenes pensado cocinar?- le preguntó la pelirosa al chico, viendo que había muchas cosas en la mesada de mármol gris y blanco de la cocina. –Ummm… ¿pasta?- ideó el peligris, buscando aprobación por parte de la chica. –Qué complicado…- murmuró la chica con cansancio. -¿En qué te ayudo?- le preguntó con una suave sonrisa. Sí, estaba cansada, pero lo haría por Kakashi. –Ummm… te quedas a mi lado mientras yo cocino.- respondió tranquilo el Hatake, comenzando a cortar las verduras. La pelirosa lo miró incrédula. -¿Sólo eso?- le cuestionó confusa. Él la miró, le sonrió de lado y asintió con la cabeza. –Es todo lo que necesito… tenerte a mi lado.- le dijo con voz suave… tan sensual. La Haruno no tardó en sonrojarse, qué poder tenía ese hombre sobre ella. Le sonrió tímidamente, y se apoyó en la mesada a su lado, admirando cómo cocinaba… tratando de aprender algo de él. Luego de 40 minutos de cortar, calentar, colar, y hablar… la comida estuvo lista. Sakura había preparado la mesa para dos: un lindo mantel color gris oscuro, platos blancos, servilletas blancas, vasos muy limpios; además del pan tibio y la bebida fría ya servida.

Se sentó en la mesa, y esperó a que Kakashi sirviera la comida. La pasta estaba increíble, como sólo él podía hacerla. Lo halagó dándole un cumplido, y él le regaló una suave sonrisa… junto con una profunda mirada que la hizo sonrojar levemente. Levantaron la mesa, y juntos limpiaron y acomodaron la vajilla, además de todos los cubiertos y ollas que el peligris había usado al preparar tan exquisito banquete. Y justo antes de salir de lugar, el llanto de Sakumo inundó toda la casa. La pelirosa salió de la cocina a buscar al bebé, mientras el peligris preparaba la comida de su hermanito. Pocos segundos después, la chica volvió a entrar a la cocina, con el niño ya calmado y riendo. El Hatake le entregó la mamadera a la pelirosa, y ella comenzó a alimentar al pequeño peligris. 22:30hs ambos estaban listos para dormir, menos Sakumo, que después de comer se quedó dormido como un angelito. Kakashi apagó todas las luces en la planta baja, se aseguró que todo estuviera bien cerrado, y luego subió junto con la pelirosa y el bebé a la habitación de su hermanito. Al llegar, Sakura dejó con sumo cuidado al niño en su cama, ya que no quería que despertara. Lo besó en la cabeza con cariño, y le susurró un 'buenas noches, mi amor' dulcemente. Ambos lo admiraron descansar por largos segundos, hasta que el peligris la agarró de la mano y la sacó de la pieza en completo silencio. La pelirosa se dejó guiar, aunque ya sabía a dónde se dirigía al chico. Y sí, llegaron a la habitación del peligris. Kakashi prendió la luz, iluminando todo el amplio lugar. Ella tomó su piyama, y se encaminó al baño… mientras el chico la observaba parado al pie de la cama. Se cambió tranquilamente, y al salir, vio ese escultural cuerpo tirado en la cama, mirando el techo. Ella llegó hasta 'su' lado de la cama, a la izquierda, y lo miró divertida. Desvió su mirada al techo, pero ahí no había nada interesante. -¿Qué miras con tanto interés?- le preguntó curiosa la pelirosa. Pero lo único que obtuvo como 'respuesta' fue una palmeada del chico en la cama, indicándole que se acostara a su lado. Ella, como buena chica lo hizo, después de apagar la luz.

Se acostó al lado del peligris, y sintió como los músculos de todo su cuerpo se relajaban al contacto con la suavidad del colchón y las sábanas. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la comodidad y de la relajación que sentía. Pero una cabeza recostándose en sus pechos, y una suave y gran mano que subía su remera y acariciaba su estómago la hicieron 'despertar' Miró, y claro que era él. Llevó una de sus delicadas manos a la melena grisácea, jugando con esos sedosos cabellos. Sentía el dulce contacto de la piel del peligris contra la suya, y de verdad le gustaba. Su gran mano acariciaba su pequeño estómago, de arriba abajo, de izquierda a derecha, en círculos, sin una forma fija… una y otra vez. Sonrió dulcemente, le encantaba esas caricias. –Kakashi…- lo llamó suavemente, después de varios minutos en silencio. –Ummm…- 'contestó' él con tranquilidad. Ella volvió a sonreír. -¿En qué pensas?- le preguntó con voz baja. Lo escuchó dar un largo suspiro. –En lo hermosa que te verías estando embarazada…- respondió tranquilo el peligris. Los ojos verdes de Sakura se abrieron de par en par al escucharlo decir eso… era lo último que hubiera imagino que estaba pensando. –Pensaba en ver tu pancita crecer día a día…- musitó con voz soñadora el Hatake, sin dejar de acariciar el vientre femenino. –En sentir las patadas del bebé…- dijo con voz baja. –En cumplirte todos tus antojos…- finalizó suavemente. La pelirosa se quedó sin habla… ¿cómo alguien podía ser ASÍ de tierno? Inspiró para calmar su conmoción, y poder decir alguna palabra. -¿Por qué?- fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios a pesar del nerviosismo. Lo vio incorporarse, quedando sobre ella, mirándola fijo. –Sakura… quiero que tengamos un hijo.- le dijo con seguridad el Hatake. –Y lo vamos a tener… algún día.- contó con una sonrisa la pelirosa, más tranquila. –Pero… yo lo quiero ahora.- reafirmó el peligris, sin despegar su mirada de la de ella. –Pero Kakashi…- musitó ella. –No podemos.- le dijo rendida la pelirosa. -¿Por qué no?- cuestionó el chico. –Porque estamos en la facultad… nos faltan 4 años para terminarla.- contestó lógica la Haruno. –Aparte, ¿cómo lo vamos a mantener?- le preguntó la pelirosa. –Sakura, sabes muy bien que la economía no es problema en nuestras familias.- le dijo con seriedad el peligris.

Ella suspiró. –Lo sé, pero no sé si nuestras familias lo aceptarían.- comentó algo dudosa. Divisó una sonrisa de lado en los labios del Hatake. –Mis padres estarían felices de tener un nieto, y creo lo mismo de los tuyos.- comentó con seguridad el peligris. –Bueno, aunque nuestras familias y la economía no sean problemas… todavía está la facultad.- le recordó seria la pelirosa. –No lo dejarías, seguirías estudiando hasta que el doctor diga.- respondió tranquilo el chico. -¿Y después?- cuestionó la chica. –Y después estarías un mes sin ir, y luego volverías.- resolvió rápidamente el Hatake. -¿Y quién cuidaría al bebé?- preguntó algo molesta la pelirosa. –Mi madre…- respondió seguro el peligris. Sakura suspiró cansada. –Kakashi, tu mamá ya tiene un bebé que cuidar.- le recordó. –Ummm… podría cuidar a su nieto también.- dijo Kakashi, encogiéndose de hombros. -¿Y si fueran gemelos? ¿Trillizos?- cuestionó la chica. -¿Podría tu mamá con 4 bebés?- agregó. Él se la quedó mirando, pensando… -Aparte, el bebé siempre tiene que estar con su madre. Es un lazo único el que los une.- contó segura. –Él me va a necesitar a mí, en todo momento.- finalizó la chica. Kakashi calló en todo momento, escuchándola atentamente. Y sí, ella tenía razón… pero él quería tener un bebé ahora. Una familia con Sakura ahora. La pelirosa volvió suspirar, llevó sus delicadas manos al perfecto rostro masculino, y lo acarició con ternura mientras lo miraba a los ojos. –Mi amor… tenemos tiempo para pensar en eso.- le dijo con voz suave la pelirosa. –Te prometo que cuando terminemos la facultad… lo primero que vamos a hacer… es un bebé.- le juró apenada, con sus mejillas sonrosadas. Kakashi sonrió de lado al escucharla. Sí, todavía quería tener un hijo ahora… pero ella tenía razón, y si le prometía que apenas terminaran la facultad tendrían un bebé… podrían empezar a practicar, ¿no? –Está bien…- susurró sensualmente, acercándose a su boca. Ella sonrió tiernamente, y lo abrazó por el cuello con amor antes de besarlo. Sus labios volvieron a fundirse en un beso salvaje, que poco a poco fue robándoles el aliento. Y cuando una pícara mano del peligris empezó a subir por debajo de la remera de su chica… el llanto de Sakumo se escuchó en la pieza.

Sakura sonrió divertida contra sus labios, antes de que él se separara de ella y suspirara con molestia. –Yo voy…- musitó cansado Kakashi, saliendo de la cama con pereza, encaminándose a la pieza de su hermanito. Y sorprendentemente, esa escena se repitió varias noches después. El domingo pasó sin pena ni gloria, hablando con Rin y Obito que los fueron a visitar, y la idea de que el peligris y la pelirosa fueran esposos por algunos días no les desagradó; al contrario, pensaban que eran lo que el Hatake necesitaba para armarse de valor y decirle a la pelirosa lo que sentía por ella. El lunes, Sakura fue a la facultad, pero sin Kakashi. Ya que el peligris les había informado a las autoridades de Konoha lo sucedido con sus padres, y los altos rangos de la institución le dieron días indeterminados para que faltara, y pudiera ocuparse de las cosas de su familia. Por otra parte, la pelirosa seguía trabajando en el café/restaurant de su tía por las tardes, y por las noches le enseñaba al peligris todas las cosas que aprendía en la facultad. Aunque Kakashi era un alumno muy… exasperante, obviamente. Pero podía manejarlo cuando ella se enojaba, y él dejaba de ser tan… exasperante. Esa primera semana había pasado rapidísimo, y disfrutó cada día al máximo junto con Kakashi y Sakumo. Sonrió ante el recuerdo mientras limpiaba la barra del local de su tía, puesto que ya estaba terminando su día laboral. Aunque esa sonrisa se borró al recordar a los señores Hatake. Porque, a demás de pasarla muy bien junto con su peligris, habían ido todos los días de esa semana a ver al matrimonio. En ninguno de esos días habían despertado, pero los médicos decían que había mejoras. Tal vez para Kakashi esas mejoras no eran suficientes si ellos no despertaban, pero ella se encargaba de hacerle ver lo magnífico que eran esas mejorías. Y volvió a sonreír, recordando la esperanza que vio en los oscuros ojos del Hatake. Y ahora era viernes, el último día de esa semana. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al terminar de limpiar la barra, y se encaminó a la cocina para saludar a su queridísima tía e irse. Entró en el lugar, pero no encontró a nadie. Su cejo se frunció extrañado, y caminó por el gran y silencioso lugar, buscando a la rubia, pero no la encontró.

De repente, escuchó unos ruidos que provenían de la puerta que daba al callejón. -¿Tía?- preguntó dudosa contra la puerta de metal, y los ruidos dejaron de escucharse. Oyó un leve murmullo detrás de la puerta, y rápidamente vio a su tía entrar por ella. Se alejó sorprendida, pero al reconocerla la inspeccionó de arriba abajo: Cabello despeinado, maquillaje corrido, ropa desaliñada… okey, era la segunda vez que le encontraba así, ALGO debía haber. –Sakura…- dijo con la voz algo rara la rubia. La pelirosa la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. -¿Qué hacías en el callejón?- preguntó la chica. –Estaba… sacando la basura.- contestó 'segura' la rubia. – ¿Y estás así porque te volviste a caer?- cuestionó sarcástica, recordando un viejo incidente. –Sí… por eso.- contestó Tsunade, tratando de esconder su nerviosismo. Sakura volvió a entrecerrar sus ojos. -¿Segura?- cuestionó dudosa la chica. Su tía tragó grueso. –Segura…- contestó no muy decidida. La chica la miró por largos segundos. –Está bien…- dijo al final, y la rubia suspiró aliviada mentalmente. –Pero me gustaría ver con qué te tropezaste.- comentó divertida la pelirosa. Y los ojos color miel de la rubia se abrieron de par en par. –Puedo ver, ¿verdad?- le preguntó burlona, acercándose a la puerta. Pero antes de que tomara la perilla, su tía la agarró del brazo con fuerza, alejándola de ahí. -¡Está bien, te lo voy a decir!- exclamó entre dientes Tsunade, molesta. La Haruno se cohibió un poco, pero quería saber la verdad que ocultaba su tía. La rubia suspiró para calmarse. –Tengo un novio.- soltó sin vueltas. La boca de Sakura se abrió involuntariamente, expresión de total y completa sorpresa inesperada. -¿Te acordás de mi amigo Jiraiya?- le preguntó su tía. -¿E-ese que vivía tratando de seducirte y vos siempre lo rechazabas?- cuestionó la pelirosa, todavía en shock. –Sí, el mismo.- respondió la rubia. -¿¡Él!- exclamó como loca la Haruno. –Sí, él.- reafirmó entre dientes la rubia. –Es increíble…- musitó su sobrina. –Bueno, él viene a verme los viernes después del trabajo…- contó la rubia. –Y se pone… algo mimoso.- finalizó con delicadeza Tsunade. Sakura la miró con sus cejas alzadas, señal de incredulidad. –¿Mimoso? Por favor, es un pervertido a la décima potencia.- comentó divertida la pelirosa, pero la mirada fulminante de su tía la hizo poner en su lugar. –Mmm… felicidades.- dijo apenada. –Está bien, ya es hora de que te vayas.- le recordó la rubia. La Haruno asintió con la cabeza, y con vergüenza salió de la cocina.

Se sacó su delantal, lo dejó arriba de la barra, tomó su bolso y salió del local en silencio. -¡Oh!- exclamó a penas puso un pie fuera del lugar. –Qué pervertida…- musitó divertida, adivinando la intención de su tía. Sonrió, y comenzó a caminar para encontrar un taxi que la llevara a su nuevo hogar. 30 minutos después de haber tomado el taxi, el vehículo se detenía enfrente de la imponente casa de los Hatake. Le pagó al chofer, y después de darle las gracias salió del auto. Caminó hasta llegar a la puerta, donde tocó el timbre. Sí, tal vez vivía ahí, pero no le había permitido a Kakashi darle la llave de la casa… eso era demasiado. Y claro que él insistió, pero ella se sentiría mal al tomarse todo ese juego tan enserio. Vivía en esa casa por y para Kakashi, pero ese no era su casa. No tenía ningún derecho a tener la llave del lugar, tampoco se sentiría bien al tenerla. La puerta del hogar se abrió lentamente, dejando ver a dos hermosos peligrices. Uno más grande, al cual amaba más que a su propia vida; y el otro un bebé, que cada día iba queriendo más y más. –Mira Sakumo, Sakura-chan ya volvió…- le dijo el mayor al menor, con voz divertida. El niño rió, y ella sonrió con dulzura. Tomó al bebé en brazos, y le dio a su chico un tierno y corto beso antes de entrar en la casa. Caminó hasta la sala, donde se sentó en el gran sillón rojo a jugar con Sakumo, mientras Kakashi cerraba la puerta de entrada y se sentaba junto a ella. -¿Cómo estuvieron?- le preguntó la pelirosa al peligris, sin dejar de mirar al niño. –Ummm… bien.- contestó tranquilo. Ella sonrió. -¿Cómo estuvo la facultad?- le preguntó él. –Bien. Obito y Rin te mandan saludos.- contó la pelirosa, sonriéndole al bebé. –Tengo una noticia que contarte…- comentó el Hatake con voz seria. La chica lo miró al instante que dijo eso. -¿Qué pasó?- cuestionó con algo de miedo, imaginando una mala noticia por parte de los padres de él. El chico sonrió de lado, tranquilizándola. –Despertaron.- dijo simplemente. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par ante la sorpresa. -¿De verdad?- cuestionó la pelirosa con voz suave. Él asintió con la cabeza, y pudo ver como empezaban a caer las lágrimas de los hermosos ojos verdes de su chica. La abrazó suavemente, con cuidado de no aplastar a su hermano. –V-vamos a verlos…- musitó ella con voz cortada. Kakashi se separó de ella lentamente, para mirarla a los ojos. –Vamos…- dijo tranquilo, sonriendo de lado.


	19. Sorpresa

Ya llegamos al 19, no lo puedo creeer!

Ah, eh, hola! ^^' Me dejé llevar un poquito con eso :P Es que me sorprende hasta donde estoy llegando con este fic.

Al principio iba a ser algo corto, de 10 o 15 capítulos... y ahora voy por el 20! Y creo que llego al 21 o 22 :$ No sé, no sé! Encima ya terminé el 1º capítulo de mi nuevo fic, tengo dos one-shot ya listos, y cada vez tengo más ideas para otros fics! ^^

Qué emoción, que emoción!

Pero en fin, todavía está el cole y hay trabajos que hacer y cosas que estudiar... -.-

Los dejo con el 19, disfruten ;)

PD:  Bla, bla, bla, bla... los personajes le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**, sí, sí... everybody knows... :P

* * *

**19- Sorpresa.**

Llegaron al Hospital de Tokio en menos de lo que imaginaron. Llegaron a recepción, y después de cerciorarse de haber llegado en el horario de las visitas se encaminaron a la habitación 10. Abrieron lentamente la puerta, entrando en el blanco lugar. -¡Kakashi, Sakumo!- exclamó con felicidad la rubia mujer al verlos. –Mamá…- musitó el peligris, entrando en la habitación. Shuri soltó sus lágrimas al ver a sus hijos otra vez, y le agradeció a Kami-sama poder tener la oportunidad de estar con ellos. Por otra parte, Sakumo les sonrió levemente a sus dos hijos, con tranquilidad que ocultaba su infinita alegría por estar vivo; y al igual que su esposa le agradeció a los cielos por haber salido bien de un accidente tan peligroso. –Mamá, Papá…- dijo el peligris suavemente, mirando a sus progenitores desde el pie de la cama. El matrimonio se tomó de las manos, y se dedicaron una larga y cariñosa mirada… estaban bien, estaban vivos, y sus hijos los habían estado esperando… qué bien se sentían. –Señora Hatake…- musitó la pelirosa al lado del chico. Ambos la miraron, y la rubia le dedicó una sonrisa cálida. –Sakura, corazón, decime Shuri.- pidió con dulzura. La Haruno sonrió tímidamente. –Shuri…- reformuló mientras caminaba hacia ella. –Hay alguien que quiere verte.- comentó con una sonrisa, mostrándole al sonriente bebé que tenía en brazos. Los ojos verdes de la señora se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad, y un infinito alivio llenó su alma: estaba viendo a su bebé, a su hijo menor, a su Sakumo. Tomó al niño con su brazo ileso, con un poco de ayuda de la pelirosa, y una vez que lo tuvo bien sujeto lo admiró con amor. Sakura volvió al lado de su chico, abrazándolo por el brazo mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de él… mirando contenta la dulce escena del matrimonio Hatake con su pequeño hijo. –Sakura…- mustió Shuri, despegando la vista de su bebé y posándola sobre la chica. –Gracias…- las dio con la voz llena de emoción, junto a una cálida sonrisa. La pelirosa la miró sorprendida. -¿P-por qué?- preguntó sin entender. –Por cuidar tan bien de mis hijos…- contestó con voz suave la mujer. Ella se sonrojó levemente. –N-no tiene que agradecerme…- dijo apenada. La señora volvió a sonreír. –Claro que sí.- afirmó. –Sakumo está espléndido, hermoso como la última vez que lo vi. Y Kakashi está perfecto, con su típica pose despreocupada.- comentó, mirando a sus hijos a medida que los nombraba. –Si no fuera por vos, estoy segura que Kakashi hubiera sucumbido la primera noche.- contó divertida la mujer.

-Ummm…- musitó el mayor de los Hatake, dándole, a medias, la ranzón a su madre. –Bueno… mmm… Sakumo no me dio problemas…- comentó más calmada la chica. -¿Y Kakashi sí?- preguntó con gracia el señor Hatake. –E-eh… algo…- musitó avergonzada la pelirosa. –¡Ey!- exclamó divertido el peligris. –Bueno… es la verdad…- dijo con obviedad la chica. Kakashi se acercó al oído de la chica, con voz suave y picara le dijo –Voy a tener que castigarte… Sakura-chan.- El sonrojo no tardó en llegar a su cara, casi, casi pareciéndose a un tomate. Una leve y gruesa risa se escuchó en la sala, ambos voltearon y vieron al señor Hatake mirándolos con una divertida sonrisa en sus labios. –Veo que Kakashi terminó seduciéndote, Sakura.- comentó el hombre. Su sonrojo aumentó mucho más, si es que era posible, al escuchar esas palabras. El chico suspiró, debía decírselos… después de todo algún día lo sabrían. –Mamá, papá, Sakura…- -Lo sabemos, hijo.- lo interrumpió su padre con tranquilidad. Lo vio sorprendido, parpadeó un par de veces y miró a su madre, quien lo miraba con la misma tranquilidad y comprensión que su padre… siempre lo supieron. -¿Q-qué es lo que saben?- preguntó confusa la chica, algo más clamada. –Que estuvieron perfectamente todo este tiempo gracias a vos.- mintió el hombre mayor. –Oh, señor Hatake, yo no…- -Sakura, ¿por qué te empeñas en hacer sentir viejo?- preguntó en un suspiro cansado el Hatake, y ella bajó la mirada apenada mientras musitaba un 'perdón'. –Y sí sé que fue gracias a vos.- le dijo con seguridad, clavando su mirada en la chica. Al sentir esa profunda mirada, típica en todos los Hatake, no tuvo más opción que levantar la mirada y verlo a los ojos. –Porque si no, mis hijos no estarían tan bien como dijo mi esposa.- contó el mayor, y ella asintió levemente con la cabeza. –H-hice… lo mejor que pude.- finalizó con una sonrisa la chica, mirando al matrimonio. Ellos asintieron con la cabeza, devolviéndoles la sonrisa. -¡Oh! Kakashi, ¿qué fecha es hoy?- preguntó Shuri con curiosidad. –Ummm… 24 de Marzo, ¿por qué?- devolvió el peligris. -¡Oh!- exclamó emocionada. –No…- negó con voz firme el hombre a su lado. La rubia desvió su mirada molesta para posarla sobre su marido. -¿Cómo que no?- le preguntó seria la mujer. –No es no, mujer.- le dijo el hombre con firmeza. –Sakumo…- murmuró la señora Hatake con voz amenazante. El señor le mantuvo la mirada, hasta que desistió y la bajo con cansancio. Ella sonrió triunfal, y volvió a mirar a la parejita que tenían enfrente, quienes se morían por saber de qué se trataba toda esa escena. -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Kakashi confuso. –¿Te acordás, mi amor, que te conté que estas fechas eran de muchas fiestas para tu padre y para mí?- preguntó Shuri con dulzura. –Ummm… sí.- contestó despreocupado el peligris. –Bueno, mañana está la más importante, y me gustaría que vayas junto con Sakura.- contó la rubia.

La pelirosa parpadeó incrédula… ¿Ir a una de esas glamorosas y espectaculares fiestas de empresarios con Kakashi? ¿¡Mañana! ¡No había tiempo para NINGÚN preparativo! –Mamá…- musitó cansado el chico a su lado. -¡Por favor, Kakashi!- imploró la mujer. –Fuimos a todas las fiestas hasta ahora y quedaría mal no ir a la última.- comentó la señora. –Aparte, sería como un 'regalo' por haber estado tanto tiempo preocupado por nosotros.- 'ideó' la mujer, con voz dulce. Él suspiró, su madre sí que sabía cómo conseguir lo que quería. –Pero no tengo que ponerme.- mintió descaradamente el chico. –Oh, Kakashi, tenes medio guardarropa lleno de trajes.- dijo segura su madre, desmintiendo lo dicho. –Ummm…- musitó desinteresado. –Y a Sakura podrías comprarle un lindo vestido y- -¡No!- exclamó la pelirosa, interrumpiendo a la mujer. –Y-yo tengo un vestido…- comentó apenada la chica. La rubia sonrió triunfante. -¿Ves? No hay excusa para no ir.- le dijo a su hijo. –Ummm… pero yo no quiero ir…- murmuró cansado. –Kakashi…- dijo seriamente su madre. –Sabes que sos el único que puede hacerlo. Conoces los movimientos de la empresa y sabes de Abogacía.- comentó la mujer con seguridad. Pero relajó sus facciones. –Por favor, hijo…- pidió amablemente la mujer. Kakashi suspiró pesadamente. Miró a Sakura, sólo iría si ella aceptaba… y la chica le sonrió tímidamente, algo sonrojada, asintiendo con la cabeza. Suspiró una vez más. –Está bien.- aceptó con desgana. Shuri sonrió de oreja a oreja, y Sakumo sólo rodó los ojos mientras sonreía divertido. Se escuchó que golpeaban la puerta, y luego ésta abrirse. –Disculpen, pero el horario de visitas ya terminó.- informó una enfermera. –Ummm… sí, ya nos vamos.- le dijo el peligris con tranquilidad. La mujer asintió con la cabeza, y salió de la habitación para darles privacidad a la despedida. –Hijo, la invitación está en el cajón de mi mesa de luz. Ahí está la hora y la dirección.- contó feliz la rubia. –Ummm…- musitó el chico. –Hijo, quiero que hables con todos. Aunque sea algunas palabras.- comentó divertido el señor Hatake. –Ummm… no prometo nada.- dijo desinteresado el peligris. –Entonces no me queda más que confiar en que Sakura te obligará.- comentó con gracia Sakumo. Kakashi rodó los ojos disimulando desinterés… ¡su padre podía leerlo como un libro abierto!

–Yo se lo prometo seño… Sakumo.- dijo con una sonrisa Sakura. –Así me gusta.- contó el Hatake con una sonrisa divertida. -Bueno, es hora de irnos.- dijo el peligris, mirando a la chica a su lado. La pelirosa entendió el mensaje de su chico, y caminó cortos pasos hasta quedar delante de la rubia mujer. Shuri se despidió de su bebé, y no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas más. Sakumo también se despidió de su pequeño hijo, para luego indicarle a la chica que ya podía tomarlo. La Haruno tomó al niño en brazos con la mayor suavidad posible ya que se había dormido, y caminó nuevamente hasta donde estaba el peligris. –Mamá, papá…- se despidió el Hatake. –Hijo…- dijo su padre, igual que él. –Kakashi, cuida bien de Sakura y de tu hermano.- le pidió su madre con una sonrisa cálida. Él sonrió levemente. –Siempre.- musitó con seguridad, haciendo que la sonrisa de su madre se ensanchara más. –Shuri, Sakumo, me alegro mucho que estén bien.- comentó la pelirosa, sonriéndoles contenta. –Y nosotros…- musitó el señor, mirándola con amabilidad. –Sakura… cuida de mi bebé…- le rogó la señora con melancolía. –Lo prometo.- juró segura la chica, para después regalarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora que Shuri imitó. Otra vez golpearon la puerta, y la misma enfermera de antes volvió a interrumpir. –Perdón, pero…- -Sí, lo sabemos. Ya nos íbamos.- la cortó Kakashi con voz cansada. Volvió a mirar a sus padres, y los saludó con la mano. –El lunes vendremos otra vez.- avisó la pelirosa a matrimonio. –Oh, querida, el lunes nos dan de alta.- informó la rubia con una agradable sonrisa. -¿Tan pronto?- preguntó confuso el peligris. –Sí, el doctor dijo que estábamos mejor de lo esperado. Así que el lunes volvemos a casa.- concluyó con una feliz sonrisa el señor Hatake. –Bueno… el lunes los vengo a buscar.- informó Kakashi, todavía sorprendido por la rapidez con la que sus padres se habían recuperado. La enfermera tosió apropósito para llamar su atención y hacerles señas para que salieran. El chico suspiró cansado y se despidió, junto con la pelirosa, de sus padres. Salieron de la blanca habitación segundos después, caminaron por el largo pasillo y por fin pudieron salir del Hospital de Tokio. Llegaron al gran hogar de los Hatake a las 20:30hs, por lo que Kakashi decidió pedir pizza en vez de cocinar. 21:00hs en punto la comida llegaba a su casa, la pagó como debía y se encaminó a la cocina donde un hambriento Sakumo ya estaba cenando. –Tendrías que haberlo dejado llorar.- comentó divertido el peligris, sirviendo la pizza caliente en la mesa. –Qué cruel, Hatake.- exclamó igual la pelirosa. –Yo no podría hacer sufrir a mi bebé favorito…- dijo con voz dulce, mirando al niño en sus brazos.

-¡Ey! ¿Y qué hay de mí?- le preguntó el chico con forzada voz triste. Volvió a posar su vista sobre él, y lo vio comiendo una porción de la comida. Aguantó la risa al verlo con la boca llena y sus cachetes levemente inflados. -¿Y qué hay con vos?- preguntó fingiendo indiferencia. –Ummm…- musitó divertido, tomando un poco de gaseosa. –Bien, dámelo.- le dijo con tranquilidad, estirando sus brazos. Sakura alzó sus cejas en señal de incredulidad. -¿Ya terminaste?- le preguntó sin creerlo. –Ummm… estoy esperando el postre…- le contestó son su sensual y suave voz, mirándola tan profundamente… sonriéndole con esa sexy sonrisa de lado. Ella no pudo más que sonrojarse y entregarle al bebé, para después comenzar a comer sin mirarlo. Kakashi sólo siguió sonriendo, le encantaba ver ese tierno color rosado adornar la cara de su chica. Siguió dándole de comer a su hermanito, hasta que éste terminó, sonriendo contento. –Sos un pequeño cerdito, Sakumo.- se burló el peligris. –Kakashi, no le digas eso...- lo regañó con voz cansada la pelirosa. –Ummm…- musitó él, mirándola bostezar. –Vamos a dormir.- dijo mientras se ponía de pie. –P-pero tengo que lavar…- -Lo hago yo mañana.- la interrumpió el peligris, apagando las luces del lugar y saliendo de ahí. La chica atinó a seguirlo rápidamente, tomó a Sakumo en brazos y subió las escaleras junto con su chico. Caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación del niño, quien durante el transcurso se había quedado dormido. –Buenas noches, amor…- susurró Sakura en su oído, antes de darle un dulce beso en su cabecita. Caminó con el peligris hasta salir de la pieza, y luego siguieron hasta llegar a la del chico. Tomó su piyama y se cambió en el baño. Para cuando salió vio la habitación a oscuras, sólo iluminada por la luz de la Luna. Divisó en la gran cama ese cuerpo escultural y sonrió tiernamente. Caminó hacia él, se recostó a su lado, y apoyó su cabeza en el gran y cálido pecho del chico mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura. -Estoy tan cansada…- musitó la chica con sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando del embriagante aroma del peligris. –Dormí, Sakura…- susurró suavemente el chico. –Perdón Kakashi…- le pidió algo adormecida. -¿Por qué?- preguntó él, acariciando la piel de su cintura. –Por… dejarte… sin postre.- murmuró su chica, antes de caer rendida ante Morfeo. Él sonrió de lado, ella y sus ocurrencias. –No te preocupes…- le dijo tranquilo, aunque sabía que ella ya estaba dormida. Apoyó su mentón sobre la cabeza de la chica, e inspiró ese dulce aroma a cerezos. –Sé que pronto… voy a poder… decirte que te amo…- susurró entre dormido. –A mí manera…- fue lo último en decir, antes de dormirse completamente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Genial. Era, simplemente, genial. ¿Por qué tuvo que contarle a Ino que tenía esa fiesta? Oh, claro, porque era ella la que la maquillaba. ¿Pero por qué no podía ser como Hinata que sólo se limitaba a peinarla? No, ella no podía serlo porque sino el mundo perdería su equilibrio y se vendría el fin de nuestros días. "Qué exagerada…" pensó divertida, mientras veía a su rubia amiga mostrarle un vestido tras otro…. uno más escotado y revelador que el otro, mientras le decía por qué debería usarlo. –Cerda, ya te dije que ya tengo el vestido. Sólo necesito que me maquilles.- dijo la pelirosa. –Frentona, tu vestido de graduación no serviría para una de esas fiestas.- le 'informó' la rubia Yamanaka, sacando más vestidos de su inmenso guardarropa. Ella suspiró. -¿Qué tiene de malo mi vestido?- preguntó sin entender. –Que es viejo.- le contestó la chica, mirando las prendas en sus manos. -¡Pero si está como nuevo!- exclamó con ironía la pelirosa. –Bueno, bueno.- dijo algo molesta la rubia. –Pero lo usaste en la graduación.- contó Ino, ahora sí, mirándola. -¿Y?- preguntó Sakura con desinterés. -¡Fue hace un año!- exclamó histérica. La pelirosa lo meditó unos segundos. -¿Y?- volvió a preguntar divertida. -¡Ay, frentona! ¡Sos todo un caso!- dijo irritada la rubia, mientras la pelirosa reía con ganas. –No sé cómo te podes reír en un momento así. No encuentro ningún vestido que sea perfecto para vos…- comentó con desilusión la chica. –Ay, Ino…- musitó la Haruno, calmando sus risas. –Mi vestido es perfecto, en serio.- le dijo con una sonrisa sincera. La rubia Yamanaka la admiró por largos segundos… y ahora que recordaba, el vestido ese no era tan… malo. Tampoco era 'wow, EL vestido'… pero combinaba muy bien con la personalidad de su amiga: coqueta, pero sensual. –Está bien…- musitó derrotada Ino. -¿A qué hora va a ir Hinata para peinarte?- preguntó cansada. –Mmm… 19:00hs- contestó Sakura. –Bien, entonces a esa hora voy a ir yo.- le avisó la rubia. –Okey, no llegues tarde.- bromeó la pelirosa. -¿Y perderme tu cara de miedo? Por nada el mundo.- la siguió su amiga. -¡Ey! ¡No voy a tener miedo!- exclamó la Haruno. –Oh, claro que sí.- afirmó la Yamanaka. La pelirosa la miró con duda. -¿Por qué estás tan segura?- cuestionó interesada. Ino sonrió con picardía. –Sabes lo que pasa después de ese tipo de fiestas, ¿no?- preguntó la rubia. –Mmm… ¿todos van a dormir a sus casas?- preguntó inocente la pelirosa. Su amiga rió por lo bajo. –Claro, eso. Te acompaño a la salida.- dijo rápidamente, empujándola fuera de la habitación. Se despidieron en la puerta, y Sakura todavía tenía duda por esa pregunta que le hizo su amiga… además de su contestación.

Llegó a su casa a las 17:00hs, sólo faltaban 2hs para que sus amigas vinieran a hacerle el gran favor de peinarla y maquillarla, tenía suerte de contar con dos expertas en esos campos… aparte no le cobrarían. Rió mentalmente ante ése último pensamiento, y se dispuso a buscar ropa para después entrar en el baño a darse un relajante baño. Llenó la bañera con agua tíbia, y una vez que estuvo llena se metió en ella. Al instante sintió como sus músculos se relajaban y todo en ella estaba tranquilo, sereno, sin ningún problema o tensión. Cerró sus ojos, disfrutando del maravilloso momento, y un recuerdo golpeó su mente. Recordó cuando Kakashi le había dicho esa mañana que se tomara todo el tiempo del mundo en hacer las cosas como quería, porque por lo que él sabía las mujeres tardan mucho en prepararse y él no quería que se estresara y no disfrutara la noche. Sonrió contenta ¡era tan tierno! Hasta le había dicho que cuidaría todo el día de Sakumo, que no se preocupara por nada… Kakashi era increíble. Luego de 30 minutos salió del baño ya cambiada con un short de jean y una musculosa celeste, además de su cabellera ya seca. Se encaminó a la sala, donde se sentó en el gran sillón y prendió la tv. Empezó a cambiar de canal en canal, pero no encontraba nada. Y claro… ¡era un sábado a las 17:30hs! Suspiró molesta, ¿qué les costaba poner una programación buena los fines de semana? Habiendo tantas películas y programas muy entretenidos, ponían películas en blanco y negro y programas que no veía nadie… la palabra 'aburrido' le quedaba chico a lo que sentía en ése momento. Pero, pero… ¡ahí estaba! ¡Su salvación esa tarde! -¡Un especial de The Big Bang Theory!- chilló emocionada. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y se acomodó mejor en el sillón para disfrutar de ese espectacular programa que adoraba. –Una hora y media del mejor programa del mundo ¡no puede ser mejor!- dijo contenta, mientras el opening del episodio terminaba. Y así estuvo, una hora y media riéndose a más no poder. Con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro y una increíble alegría por haber pasado esa tarde divirtiéndose tanto ¡y ella que esperaba aburrirse como una ostra! Pero, pero… todo tiene un final. El show televisivo terminó, y ella suspiró desanimada ¡tan entretenida que estaba! Pero, pero… el timbre sonó. Miró el reloj, y marcaba las 19:00hs. Volvió a sonreír ¡eran sus chicas! Corrió hasta la puerta y la abrió, dejando ver a dos chicas frente a ella. -¿Estás lista, frentona?- preguntó divertida la rubia. –Oh, claro que sí.- contestó ella igual, con una gran sonrisa.

Agarró a sus amigas de las manos, y las metió rápidamente en su apartamento. Caminaron hasta la sala, donde la primera pregunta la hizo Hinata. -¿Cómo queres el peinado?- cuestionó la peliazul. –Mmm… no sé. Estaba pensando en algo sencillo.- comentó la pelirosa. -Algo sexy…- acotó la rubia con picardía. –Cerda…- masculló la Haruno, desaprobando esa idea. –Mmm… puede ser algo sencillo pero sexy.- contó la Hyuga. -¿De verdad?- exclamaron Ino y Sakura. –Sí, podría ser un recogido con algunos bucles sueltos.- contó con tranquilidad la ojiperla. –Mmm… no me gusta mucho el recogido.- comentó la pelirosa. -¿Lacio?- acotó la rubia, dando la idea. –No iría muy bien con el vestido de Sakura.- explicó la peliazul. –Mmm…- musitaron las tres al unísono, pensando. –Sakura, ¿cómo te peinas habitualmente?- preguntó Hinata con tranquilidad. –A veces me hago una cola de caballo tirada a mi lado izquierdo.- contestó la Haruno. -¡Ah! ¡Ya sé!- exclamó la ojiperla contenta. -¿Qué te parece una cola de caballo tirada a tu lado izquierdo, pero con ondas?- preguntó la chica con una sonrisa. -¡Sí!- chillaron la rubia y la pelirosa con emoción. -¡Ah! ¡Y podría ponerte una sombra color azul claro en los ojos, un fino delineado, y brillo en los labios!- ideó Ino totalmente contenta. –¡Sí, me gusta!- contestó feliz Sakura. -¡Bien! ¡Manos a la obra!- exclamó la Yamanaka. Hinata tomó a la pelirosa y la sentó en una de las sillas del desayunador. Agarró sus instrumentos de peluquería y los dejó en la gran mesada, mientras comenzaba su trabajo. Por otra parte, Ino no podía dejar de exclamar y aplaudir feliz por cómo iba tomando forma el peinado, al parecer le encantaba. Y cuando la vio taparse la boca con ambas manos y mirarla con esos ojos celestes brillando de emoción… supo que Hinata había terminado. La peliazul se colocó al lado de la rubia, y sonrió contenta ante su excelente trabajo. -¿Y?- preguntó la chica con impaciencia. –Ya terminé, podes ir a mirarte en el espejo.- comentó la Hyuga. -¡No!- chilló reprobadoramente la Yamanaka, haciendo que su amiga se quedara en la silla. –Cuando termine con el maquillaje, vas a poder verte.- sentenció la rubia, y ella no tuvo otra que aceptarlo. Suspiró cansada, entregándose a las manos de su amiga. Ino sonrió de lado, y se dedico a acomodar en la mesada todo su armamento… para comenzar con su trabajo. Al parecer estaba quedando bastante bien, ya que la cara de Hinata lo decía todo. Sorprendentemente, Ino terminó en menos de lo que esperaba. –¡Listo!- dijo sonriendo la rubia Yamanaka. -¿Ya puedo verme?- preguntó divertida la Haruno. –Claro…- musitó la Hyuga, entregándole un gran espejo de mano para verse. "Espero que no parecerme a un payaso" pensó con gracia la pelirosa.

Tomó el espejo en sus manos, y con decisión la puso enfrente suyo… Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par al ver ese reflejo tan elegante, coqueto y sexy. Las ondas de su cabello rosado estaban en toda su cabeza, pero prolijamente peinadas hasta formar una 'cascada' a su lado izquierdo. Las sombras en sus ojos no eran exageradas, más bien livianas y difuminadas de un color azul claro; el delineado era tan fino y delicado que casi era perfecto; y sus labios estaban brillando con un color rosa claro que parecía que no llevaba ningún labial. Levantó la vista todavía asombrada y miro a sus amigas que sonreían de oreja a oreja. –Gracias…- fue lo único que atinó a decir en ese estado. –De nada, Sakura.- respondió con amabilidad Hinata. –No hay por qué, frentona.- contestó divertida Ino. –Ahora sólo falta mi vestido, los zapatos… y ver a Kakashi…- contó con voz soñadora, dejando el espejo en la mesada. -¿Cómo se irá a vestir?- preguntó la rubia con curiosidad. –De seguro con traje.- opinó la peliazul. –Nunca lo vi con traje…- contó la pelirosa. –Va a estar muy elegante…- comentó la Hyuga. –Elegantemente sexy.- corrigió la Yamanaka con picardía. -¡Ino!- exclamaron las otras dos chicas. -¿Qué?- preguntó divertida la rubia. –Ay, como si no lo pensaran…- dijo con sarcasmo. –Pero tampoco es para que lo digas así…- musitó la ojiperla algo molesta. –No Hinata, Ino tiene razón.- dijo segura la pelirosa, ganándose la mirada extrañada de sus amigas. Sakura suspiró. –Kakashi va a estar tan… tan hermoso y sexy como siempre…- contó apenada, con un leve sonrojo. -¿Y yo? Yo voy a parecer su secretaria…- dijo con tristeza. -¿Estás diciendo que hicimos un mal trabajo?- preguntó indignada la rubia. –No…- negó la Haruno. –Es que él es tan… tan increíble, que me cuesta creer que un hombre así se haya fijado en mí.- explicó la pelirosa con pena. Ino entrecerró sus ojos. -¿Estás nerviosa?- preguntó la chica. -¡Claro que estoy nerviosa!- dijo con obviedad la pelirosa. –Voy a ir a una fiesta donde todos me van a ver como 'la señora Hatake' es para estar nerviosa.- contó ella. Ino sonrió de lado. -¿Es por eso o por lo que puede pasar después?- cuestionó pícara la rubia. –¿Lo que puede pasar después?- repitió Hinata sin entender. –Claro, cuando lleguen a la casa, los besos empiezan, el color sube…- dijo con 'inocencia' la Yamanaka. -¡Ino!- chillaron las otras dos chicas, bastante coloradas. -¿Qué? No me digan que…- empezó a decir la chica, pero al ver las caras de sus amigas, prefirió cambiar el final. -… que nunca lo pensaron.- mintió la rubia. –Sólo vos podes pensar una cosa así, cerda.- dijo indignada la pelirosa. –Llamame pervertida si queres, pero yo predigo que esta noche alguien va a tener sexo…- dijo con voz cantarina la rubia. -¡Ino!- volvieron a chillar las otras dos chicas, mucho más coloradas. –Bueno, bueno.- musito aburrida. –Que alguien va a hacer el amor.- corrigió con voz dulzona.

Sakura suspiró, Ino definitivamente era una sexópata. ¿Pensar que eso va a pasar después de una fiesta de negociosos? ¡Ni que fuera una fiesta de adolescentes! "Pervertida…" pensó la pelirosa. Miró el reloj de la cocina, y marcaba las 20:20hs… tenía que empezar a correr. –Bueno, chicas, se me está haciendo tarde.- dijo rápidamente mientras se ponía de pie y las acompañaba a la puerta. –Tampoco es para que nos eches, frentona.- se burló Ino. –No las estoy echando, estoy acelerando el proceso de despedida.- dijo con seguridad la chica, abriendo la puerta de su hogar. –Bueno, bueno, te creemos.- contó la rubia con pesadez. –Espero que tengas una linda noche, Sakura.- le deseó Hinata con una sonrisa. –Gracias, Hinata.- las dio con una sonrisa igual. –Y yo espero que tengas una _gran_ noche, frentona.- dijo pícara la rubia. –Gracias, cerda.- las dio algo molesta por el comentario. –Gracias otra vez por ayudarme.- volvió a agradecer la Haruno. -¡De nada!- exclamaron ambas, para después irse de la casa de su amiga. Cerró la puerta con rapidez, y corrió hasta su pieza sin perder un segundo más. Tomó el vestido que estaba protegido con su bolsa, la caja con sus zapatos, y un saco color negro como abrigo. Salió de su pieza con rumbo a la sala, y pidió un taxi, rogándole que no se tardara. Una vez que colgó, salió con todas sus cosas a esperar al auto en el vestíbulo del edificio. Y gracias a Kami el taxi llegó rápido. Cargó todas las cosas con sumo cuidado en el auto, y después le dio la dirección del lugar al que iba. Luego de algunos minutos el vehículo se detenía enfrente de la imponente casa de los Hatake. Le pagó al chofer, y volvió a sacar las cosas del auto con cuidado. Haciendo malabares, llegó a la puerta de entrada donde tocó timbre y esperó. Cuando la puerta se abrió apenas pudo saludar al peligris, por lo que entró rápido y dejó las cosas en el gran sillón de la sala. Suspiró aliviada de haberse sacado ese peso de encima… al menos por el momento. -¿Todavía no estás cambiada?- le preguntó una voz divertida detrás suyo. Dio media vuelta, y vio a Kakashi con unos zapatos negros, un pantalón de vestir negro con rayas grises, una camisa blanca y encima una chaleco de raso negro. Estaba tan… tan sexy que a su Inner se le caían las babas. –E-eh… no…- musitó atontada. –Ummm… deberías empezar, son las 20:45hs.- contó tranquilo. -¿¡Qué!- exclamó histérica. Tomó otra vez todas sus cosas y subió corriendo las escaleras, para meterse en el cuarto del peligris a cambiarse.

¿¡Cómo es que era tan estúpida! Tenía que cambiarse, cambiar a Sakumo, preparar el bolso de él, llevarlo a la casa de su tía Tsunade que había aceptado cuidar al niño, y después tenía que ir a la fiesta que quedaba del otro lado de la ciudad… ¡todo en 15 minutos! ¡Era imposible! Subió el cierre del vestido maldiciéndose una y otra vez, se colocó los zapatos refunfuñando algunas cosas sobre lo torpe que era, y se paró inconscientemente delante del espejo a verse. Cuando su cerebro procesó la imagen que veía, simplemente sonrió. El vestido no le quedaba nada mal, al contrario marcaba sus curvas muy bien. El peinado era excelente, y junto con el maquillaje combinaba a la perfección con el vestido y los zapatos. ¡Se veía muy bien! Su 'viejo' vestido era precioso, no entendía por qué Ino-cerda lo despreció tanto. Pero el recuerdo de TODO lo que tenía que hacer golpeó su memoria otra vez. Tomó su saco negro y caminó con paso rápido a la habitación del niño para cambiarlo y preparar su bolso, pero al llegar se encontró con la sorpresa de que ni el bebé ni el bolso estaban ahí. Frunció el ceño en señal de confusión, y volvió sobre sus pasos, y cuando llegó al pie de la escalera se topó con el peligris. Sus ojos negros se abrieron de par en par al verla. Su peinado y su maquillaje eran maravillosos, resaltando su natural belleza. Bajó un poco más la vista, posándola sobre ese vestido color azul francés, con un corazón rojo en el pecho, que marcaba sus deliciosas curvas y terminaba ajustado en sus rodillas. Adorable y sexy como sólo SU Sakura podía serlo. -¿N-no te gusta?- preguntó apenada la pelirosa. Él la miró a los ojos, y con una sonrisa suave le dijo. –Estás hermosa.- con voz segura. Ella se sonrojó un poco y le sonrió tiernamente. –Ummm… ¿me ayudas con la corbata?- preguntó el chico. La pelirosa rodó los ojos y se acercó a él para poder hacer el nudo de la corbata. -¿Cómo sabes hacer estas cosas?- cuestionó el peligris sorprendido. –Mi mamá me enseñó a hacerlo. Ella no tenía tiempo para ayudar a mi papá a hacérselo, entonces yo lo hacía por ella.- explicó con tranquilidad, mientras bajaban las escaleras. –Ummm…- musitó él. -¿Y Sakumo? Tengo que cambiarlo y preparar su bolso.- contó apurada la chica, buscando al niño con la mirada. El Hatake suspiró cansado. –Ya lo hice.- dijo con sencillez.

Sakura lo miró sin creerle. -¿Ya lo hiciste?- repitió anonadada. –Sí.- contestó sin importancia Kakashi. –Sakumo está en la cuna, y el bolso está en el sillón.- contó tranquilo, señalando los lugares. La pelirosa parpadeó varias veces, procesando la información. ¡Kakashi era tan lindo! Había hecho todo por ella. Le regaló una dulce sonrisa. –Ummm… ¿vamos?- le preguntó embobado el chico. Ella rió por lo bajo y asintió con la cabeza. Se colocó su saco, caminó hasta tomar al sonriente bebé en sus brazos y luego se cargó el bolso al hombro. –Yo llevo eso.- le dijo el chico, sacándole el bolso y cargándoselo en su hombro. –Kakashi…- lo llamó divertida la chica. -¿Ummm?- 'preguntó' el aludido. –Te falta el saco.- le dijo con una sonrisa. El Hatake suspiró cansado. Dejó el bolso, se colocó el saco y volvió a tomar el bolso de su hermano. -¿Ahora sí?- le preguntó a su chica con sarcasmo. –Sí, ahora sí.- contestó con gracia ella. El peligris apagó las luces de la gran casa, y luego de salir cerró la puerta con llave. Subieron al auto del chico, y luego de algunos minutos de viaje estuvieron en el hogar de la rubia Tsunade. La pelirosa suspiró cansada mientras esperaba a que la puerta se abriera… ¡no quería dejar a Sakumo! El ruido de la puerta abrirse la hizo concentrarse en lo que venía. –Sakura, Kakashi, llegan algo tarde.- los retó la rubia algo irritada. –Perdón tía…- pidió desganada la chica. -¿Él es Sakumo?- preguntó la mujer, señalando al niño. La chica sonrió. –Sí, él es Sakumo.- musitó suavemente. -¡Es hermoso! Dámelo.- pidió emocionada la rubia, estirando sus brazos. Sakura dudo un poco, pero al final le entregó al bebé a su tía. –Es tan lindo…- musitó Tsunade con voz suave, mirando al tierno bebé que le sonreía. –Bien, ¿algo para decirme?- preguntó la rubia, ya más seria, mirando a la pareja. –Dale de comer a las 21:30hs.- contó la pelirosa. –El agua tiene que estar tibia, dos cucharadas de la leche, y no tiene que tener grumos o no lo va a tomar.- explicó segura la chica. –A las 22:00hs va a empezar a tener sueño, sólo acunalo un poco y tararéale algo suave y se va a dormir.- contó con melancolía, ya que sabía que esa noche ella no lo haría dormir al bebé. –Está bien…- musitó sorprendida su tía, al verla tan… tan frágil por dejar al niño. –Sakura, se nos hace tarde.- dijo serio el peligris, dejando el bolso de su hermano enfrente de la rubia. –Sí… eh…- musitó atontada la Haruno. –En el bolso está todo…- fue lo último que le dijo a su tía. Le dio un dulce beso a Sakumo, y lo admiró por algunos segundos. –Buenas noches tía, y gracias.- dijo con su voz algo quebrada. –De nada… que lo pasen bien.- deseó con tranquilidad la mujer. Kakashi saludó a la rubia con la mano, y ella asintió con la cabeza. Abrazó a la pelirosa por los hombros, y juntos se encaminaron nuevamente al auto.


	20. Can't Take my eyes off of you

Siempre llega el tan esperado Lunes!

Gente! Cómo les va? Espero que de maravillas :D Como siempre, se agradece los comentarios y el seguir la historia ^^

No tienen ni idea del bloqueo mental que me agarró en este capítulo :S Fue HORRENDO u.u

En fin, el próximo está en proceso de creación (?) Así que esperenlo con ansias ^^

Advertencias (?): Intento de lo que algunos llamarían 'lemon' (perdonen, pero no soy buena en _ese_ tema u.u) **Se sugiere discreción (?)**

Los personajes son obra exclusiva de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Gracias, Kishi :F

**Disfruten ;)**

* * *

**20- Can't take my eyes off of you.**

El viaje a la fiesta era sumamente silencioso. Kakashi de vez en cuando la mirada de reojo, y no podía entender por qué la chica a su lado tenía una mirada tan melancólica. Sus suspiros algo tristes le estaban partiendo la paciencia, y la curiosidad crecía cada vez más al notar que ella no despegaba sus ojos del negro cielo que veía por la ventana. –Ummm… ¿qué pasa?- preguntó con voz aparentemente tranquila. Ella volvió a suspirar. –Es la primera noche que no voy a hacer dormir a Sakumo en todo el tiempo que estuve con ustedes…- contó con voz suave la chica. "Era por eso…" pensó más aliviado el peligris. –De seguro te debe extrañar mucho.- comentó el Hatake. -¿De verdad pensas eso?- preguntó cabizbaja la pelirosa. –Claro, él te quiere mucho.- dijo seguro el chico. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron sorprendidos, y miró al peligris que tenía al lado. -¿Cómo sabes?- preguntó suavemente. Kakashi sonrió de lado. –Porque lo veo en sus ojos…- le dijo seguro. Sus facciones se relajaron al escucharlo decir eso, y una calidez enorme la invadió al recordar el sonriente rostro del bebé. Sonrió dulcemente. –Yo también lo quiero mucho…- musitó suavemente.

–Ey, no estarás pensando en dejarme por él, ¿verdad?- preguntó divertido Kakashi. Ella rió por lo bajo. -¿Celoso?- cuestionó con burla la Haruno. –Ummm… tal vez un poco.- dijo el chico, mirándola por unos cortos segundos hasta volver a mirar al frente. –Jamás te dejaría, Kakashi… lo sabes.- musitó con voz suave la pelirosa, acomodándose con pena en el asiento. El peligris sonrió triunfante. –Lo sé…- murmuró con orgullo. El viaje siguió entre otras charlas, hasta que por fin llegaron al lugar. Kakashi le abrió la puerta del auto, como todo un caballero, y juntos caminaron hasta la entrada. Allí los chequearon en la lista, y luego de un 'que pasen una velada encantadora' entraron al salón. A la ante-sala del salón, donde dejaron sus abrigos en el valet a la derecha de ellos. Para luego, entrar en el enorme salón. Tenía un estilo antiguo tan delicado y fino, que la pelirosa se sintió fuera de lugar. Tal vez porque jamás asistió a un evento como ese, o tal vez porque todas las personas estaban vestidas tan elegantemente que la hacía sentir como una mal vestida… o tal vez eran todas las miradas puestas en ella que la incomodaban. "Va a ser una larga noche…" pensó cansada la pelirosa, imaginando lo que venía.

En seguida, muchos hombres con sus respectivas esposas se acercaron a saludarlos. Le preguntaron al peligris sobre sus padres y él, con mucha educación, les contó sólo que ellos estaban bien. Y así pasó parte de la noche, escuchando esas palabras una y otra vez. Claro que él siempre la presentaba, pero los señores, y las señoras sobre todo, estaban más interesados en el peligris que en ella. Y claro, Kakashi era el hijo mayor de Sakumo Hatake, de la prestigiosa empresa Hatake… obviamente ella no merecía ni siquiera un poco de atención por parte de esas personas. Y él era tan dulce, que siempre que podía la nombraba y la miraba para incorporarla en la charla, pero los demás presentes no le daban mucha importancia y retomaban el tema. Oh sí, se sentía tan desubicada. ¡Ella provenía de una familia de médicos no de empresarios! Por eso nadie se molestaba en conocerla. Pero ni eso era una excusa para no hablarle, era descortés lo que esas personas hacían… y francamente ya quería irse. "Tanto preparativo para nada" pensó aburrida la pelirosa. Definitivamente, tuvo razón cuando pensó que iba a ser una larga noche. –Kakashi, vamos hablar con el señor Doshi. Él me comentó que quería contactar a tu padre para hacer unos negocios.- comentó uno de los señores. –Ummm…- musitó dudando el peligris, mirando a la pelirosa que tenía al lado.

Ella le sonrió, dejándolo ir. –Bueno…- contestó sin ganas el Hatake, y se alejó de ella junto con los demás. Sakura suspiró aliviada una vez que estuvo sola, ahora podía respirar tranquila. Aunque todavía sentía malestar por la forma tan grosera en que la trataron. ¿No se suponía que esas personas eran elegantes y bien educadas? ¿Qué habían ido a prestigiosas escuelas y facultadas? ¿Qué se jactaban de haber tenido miles de tutores y haber estudiado miles de cosas? "Já" pensó con sarcasmo. "Podrán haber estudiado y recibido la mejor 'educación' del mundo, pero nacieron siendo groseros" pensó indignada la pelirosa. Suspiró una vez más, de nada le servía hacerse mala sangre por esas personas… aparte, esa fiesta era PARA personas así: empresarios fríos y controladores. "¿Cómo alguien tan amable con los señores Hatake soportan a estas personas?" se preguntó asombrada, mientras admiraba los diferentes cuadros que el salón tenía. "Tantos años en el negocio… seguro ya están acostumbrados" se auto respondió. Siguió mirando las pinturas, y el aburrimiento la invadió una vez más.

"Es tan aburrido sin Kakashi…" pensó derrotada la chica, cerrando sus ojos verdes. Los abrió lentamente, mirando el cuadro que tenía en frente. "Me quiero ir a casa…" dijo mentalmente con pesadez. –Esto es tan aburrido…- musitó en voz baja, rendida. –Sí, la verdad…- comentó una voz masculina a su lado, que le sonaba extrañamente familiar. Desvió su mirada para posarla sobre su acompañante… y sus ojos verdes se abrieron antes la sorpresa. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, y ella simplemente no podía creerlo. -¿Itachi?- preguntó incrédula. –Hola, Sakura.- saludó tranquilo el morocho, con una sonrisa amigable. Le dio un gran y fuerte abrazo ¡hacía muchísimo que no veía al mayor de los Uchiha! –A mí también me da gusto verte.- dijo divertido el morocho. -¿¡Cómo estás!- exclamó emocionada la pelirosa, una vez que se alejó de él. –Bien, ¿vos?- devolvió con esa característica calma el Uchiha. –Bien, aburrida.- contó con gracia la chica. –Sí, yo también.- murmuró él. -¿Pero qué haces acá?- cuestionó extrañada la pelirosa -¿Yo? ¿¡Vos qué haces acá!- exclamó divertido el morocho. –Yo pregunté primero.- dijo triunfante la Haruno. El Uchiha suspiró. –Siempre igual, Sakura-chan.- comentó divertido.

Ella sólo rió por lo bajo. –Viene en representación de mi padre.- contó Itachi. –Están de viaje con mamá y como yo lo ayudo en el trabajo, me ordenó que viniera.- explicó el morocho. –Ahhh… ¿Cómo están Fugaku y Mikoto?- cuestionó la chica con una sonrisa, recordando al matrimonio Uchiha. –Bien. Papá sigue siendo un enfermo del trabajo. Y mamá sigue siendo tan... ella.- contó divertido el morocho. –Saludalos de mi parte, ¿sí?- pidió la chica dulcemente. –Claro.- afirmó tranquilo el chico. –Así que te obligaron a venir…- comentó burlona la chica. -¿No vas a preguntarme por Sasuke?- preguntó sorprendido el Uchiha. Sakura suspiró cansada. –De seguro está igual que siempre ¿no?- dijo con obviedad. –Sí…- respondió Itachi. –Sasuke es muy predecible… aparte está con Karin, debe estar bien.- contó sin interés la pelirosa. El morocho la miró sorprendido. -¿Qué tengo?- preguntó extrañada la Haruno ante esa mirada. –Nada… me sorprende que no te interese mi hermano.- explicó el morocho. –Sasuke fue mi novio… y yo ahora estoy muy bien, no tengo ni el más mínimo interés en él.- contó sincera la pelirosa. -¿Estás muy bien?- preguntó divertido el morocho. -¿Con quién?- cuestionó curioso. –E-eh…- tartamudeo nerviosa la chica. –Es por él que estás acá, ¿verdad?- dijo Itachi, adivinando lo que pasaba.

Pero no pudo decir nada. Sintió una mano en su cintura y un cuerpo a su lado… entonces su nerviosismo aumentó. –Sakura…- dijo su voz firme y tranquila. Ella levantó un poco la vista, y miró al chico que tenía a su costado. –K-Kakashi…- musitó suavemente, tratando de esconder su nerviosismo ¡ojalá que él no malinterpretara nada! –É-Él es Itachi, un viejo amigo.- presentó la pelirosa. –Ummm… sí, lo conozco.- dijo simplemente el peligris. –Hatake…- saludó Itachi cordial. –Uchiha…- devolvió igual el peligris. La pelirosa los miraba sin entender, ¿de dónde se conocían? -¿D-de dónde se conocen?- preguntó confusa la Haruno. –Su padre es el abogado del socio de mi padre.- explicó simplemente el Hatake. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron sorprendidos, desvió la mirada y la posó sobre el morocho. -¿Fugaku es abogado en empresas Hatake?- le preguntó anonadada. –Kakashi ya lo dijo.- contestó con obviedad el Uchiha. –Increíble…- musitó la chica, todavía sin salir del asombro. –No, increíble es que ustedes estén juntos.- comentó divertido el morocho. El color rojizo no tardó en llegar a sus mejillas. –E-eh… v-voy al baño. Permiso.- dijo rápidamente la pelirosa, huyendo a refugiarse en los baños. –Cuando se entere Sasuke…- dijo burlón el Uchiha. –Ya lo sabe.- le informó Kakashi, con una sonrisa triunfal. Itachi lo miró con tranquilidad. -¿Si?- preguntó. –Me sorprende que no haya tratado nada…- comentó el Uchiha.

-¿Tratado?- cuestionó sin entender el peligris. El morocho suspiró. –Kakashi, yo quiero mucho a Sakura.- contó con sinceridad el chico. –Es como la hermana que nunca tuve.- aclaró al ver la cara de molestia que el Hatake había puesto. –Y mi hermano, bueno, se equivocó al dejarla.- contó tranquilo el Uchiha. -¿Qué queres decir con eso?- preguntó impaciente Kakashi. –Lo que quiero decir, es que Sasuke quiere volver a estar con Sakura.- respondió seguro. –Y creeme cuando digo que DE VERDAD quiere volver con ella.- agregó más serio Itachi. –Creo que está esperando el momento justo para acercarse a ella…- comentó el morocho. La bronca no cabía en el cuerpo del Hatake. Sasuke jamás volvería a estar con ella, porque Sakura era suya. Solamente suya. –Decile a tu hermanito que ni se gaste en intentar.- dijo frío el peligris. –Sakura está conmigo, y creeme cuando digo que es mía.- contó con voz seria el Hatake. -¿Tenes miedo, Kakashi?- le preguntó Itachi. –No.- negó seguro el aludido. –Pero que tu hermano no vuelva a poner sus manos sobre MI Sakura.- dijo amenazante el peligris. -¿O si no?- cuestionó el Uchiha. Kakashi sonrió de lado. –O sino no va a soportar el rechazo.- contestó triunfante.

-¿De qué hablaban?- preguntó curiosa una voz femenina que se unía a ellos otra vez. –De nada. Vamos a bailar.- dijo el peligris, tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola a la pista de baile. Ella no pudo más que saludar con la mano a Itachi mientras era llevada por su chico. Sintió que por fin paraban, sus grandes manos en su pequeña cintura, y la cercanía era tanta que su inconfundible aroma le nublaba los sentidos. –Genial, llegamos para el principio de la canción.- comentó suavemente el peligris, mirándola a los ojos. Una dulce melodía de un piano se escuchaba de fondo. La pelirosa le sonrió tiernamente y asintió con la cabeza. Se abrazó a él, escondiendo su cara en la curvatura de su cuello; y pudo sentir como el peligris hizo lo mismo. El piano siguió tocando, sólo algunas notas que se mezclaban entre sí, dando paso a la hermosa canción.

- _**Cuando estoy contigo crece mi esperanza.**_

_**Vas alimentando el amor de mi alma.**_

_**Y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robó el aliento,**_

_**qué será de mí si no te tengo?**_-

Escuchó esas palabras, y su corazón latió como loco. Era un hermoso tema para una dulce pareja que se amaba. ¿Serían ellos? Sí, tal vez. Tal vez Kakashi sentía eso por ella. Tal vez él le estaba dedicando ese tema mentalmente… y sus 'tal vez' se volvieron certeza cuando él la abrazó más fuerte, pegándola más contra ese cuerpo tan cálido.

- _**Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío.**_

_**Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento que respiro...**_

_**No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que decir.**_

_**Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío.**_

_**¡Ay! cuanto te amo, si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos...**_

_**Hay tanto que inventar, no hay nada que fingir...**_

_**Me enamoré de ti**_

_**Me enamoré de ti...-**_

La miró en el preciso momento en que escuchó la primera oración. Sus ojos negros y profundos mostraban tantos sentimientos a la vez, que para ella era difícil concentrase sólo en uno. Pero, pero… la sinceridad y el amor con la que la miraba hicieron que su corazón dejara de latir por algunos segundos. Amor… veía amor sincero en esa mirada. En esos pozos oscuros podía ver cuánto él la amaba…

_**- Eres lo que yo más quiero, lo que yo he soñado amar...**_

_**Eres mi rayo de luz a cada mañana...**_

_**Y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robó el aliento,**_

_**qué será de mí si no te tengo?- **_

Tal vez no debería mirarla así sin decirle nada. Quizás no tendría que decirle con la mirada todo eso que de su boca no salía. Tal vez no debía, no tendría… pero lo hacía. Sólo hacia lo que su corazón le dictaba: amarla. Amarla con todo su ser. Le gustaría decírselo, claro que sí. Pero, pero… no podía. Él nunca fue una persona que expresara lo que sentía con palabras. De hecho, nunca fue una persona que hablara mucho… por eso lo demostraba.

_**-**__** Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío.**_

_**Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento que respiro...**_

_**No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que decir...**_

_**Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío.**_

_**¡Ay! cuanto te amo, corazón salvaje pierdo los sentidos...**_

_**Hay tanto que inventar, no hay nada que fingir...**_

_**Si no estás conmigo... me muero de frío.**_

_**No hay nada que cambiar,**_

_**no hay nada que fingir... me enamoré de ti...**_

_**Me enamoré de ti...-**_

Sus miradas seguían conectadas, diciéndose todo en silencio. Sintió que tenía que decírselo, ¡ese era el momento! –Es un hermoso tema…- comentó ella con una sonrisa. –Sakura…- musitó suavemente él, con las palabras muriendo en su garganta. Sonrió levemente. –No está mal un tema cursi de ver en cuando…- dijo con un tono divertido. La pelirosa rió por lo bajo. –Creo que puedo aceptar algo cursi algunas veces…- comentó siguiéndole la corriente, con su dulce sonrisa aún en su rostro. "Tal vez no era el momento" pensó el Hatake. Ya tendría otra oportunidad de decírselo... eso esperaba. El tema terminó y ellos decidieron ir a tomar y a comer algo, después de todo, eran las 23:00hs y no habían comido nada. La velada siguió, entre diferentes charlas con diferentes personas. Hasta que se hicieron las 1:30hs. Sakura pensó que ya era demasiado tarde, y que su tía estaría cansada. Miró al peligris a su lado, y antes de decirle algo, él ya se estaba despidiendo de todos los presentes. Ella sonrió contenta ¡por fin podría ver a Sakumo! Llegaron al valet, donde les dieron sus abrigos, y después de colocárselos salieron del lugar. Llegaron al auto, y enseguida el peligris emprendió viaje. Ya no estaba aburrida, al contrario, estaba emocionada de poder ver otra vez al bebé.

Pero, el viaje se le hacía eterno. Miró el cielo estrellado afuera, y se tranquilizó, recordando la mirada de Kakashi cuando bailaban. Un temblor la recorrió de punta a punta, qué poder tenía ese hombre sobre ella. Sonrió dulcemente ante el recuerdo de esa mirada, tan profunda y clara, que decía y mostraba tantas cosas. –Ya llegamos.- la voz del peligris la sacó de sus pensamientos. Lo miró incrédula, pero él ya no estaba frente al volante. Escuchó la puerta de su lado abrirse, y ahí estaba él, tan caballeroso como siempre. Le sonrió tiernamente y salió del auto. Caminaron juntos hasta llegar la entrada de la casa de la rubia, y la chica tocó el timbre. –Sakura, Kakashi, ¿cómo les fue?- preguntó a modo de saludo la mujer, luego de abrir la puerta. –Bien, todo muy lindo. ¿Y Sakumo?- se apresuró a preguntar la pelirosa. Tsunade rodó los ojos, mientras que Kakashi la miró con una suave mirada. –Ahora lo traigo.- le dijo su tía, entrando en el lugar. El peligris la abrazó por la cintura, para tratar de calmar la impaciencia de su chica. Ella lo miró, y le regaló una sonrisa para agradecerle. -Está dormido…- comentó en voz baja la rubia, una vez que volvió con el niño. –Sí, ya lo sabía.- le dijo la pelirosa, tomando al bebé en sus brazos.

–Mi amor, cómo te extrañe…- le susurró al pequeño peligris que dormía como todo un angelito. Ella sonrió dulcemente al verlo así, ¡tan adorable! –Tsunade, te olvidaste el bolso.- dijo una voz rasposa, masculina. Levantó la mirada, y al lado de su tía se encontró con el pervertido de Jiraiya. Le sonrió divertida. –Hola, Jiraiya…- lo saludó la chica. –Sakura… qué hermosas estás.- halagó el hombre, mirándola de arriba abajo. –Jiraiya-sama… no le gustaría comprobar lo que aprendía de usted en los entrenamientos.- comentó tranquilo el peligris a su lado, mirando al hombre. Las dos mujeres parpadearon incrédulas. –Oh, Kakashi… no te preocupes, yo ya tengo a la tía.- comentó pícaro el viejo, guiñándole un ojo cómplice, abrazando a la rubia por la cintura. –Ummm… siempre igual.- comentó divertido el peligris. -¿Jiraiya-sama?- le preguntó confusa la pelirosa a su chico. –Ummm… sí. Jiraiya fue mi sensei en muchas áreas del combate.- explicó superficialmente el peligris. –Sí, y fue un muy buen aprendiz.- acotó el hombre. -¿Qué… otras cosas te enseñó?- preguntó dudosa la chica. El viejo rió por lo bajo, y el Hatake suspiró cansado. –Cosas que me sirvieron.- contestó simplemente. Sakura estaba por preguntarle cuáles cosas, pero él se adelantó.

–Vamos. Es tarde y hace frío.- dijo tranquilo, pero seguro, tomando el bolso de su hermano. Saludó a la pareja, y empezó a caminar de nuevo al auto. Sakura atinó a despedirse de su tía y su nuevo tío con un rápido gesto, y siguió al peligris con cuidado de no despertar al pequeño niño, y luego subió al auto. El chico se sentó enfrente del volante, dejó el bolso de su hermano en el asiente trasero, y luego se dispuso a emprender camino hacia su casa. El viaje se hizo tan corto para ella, puesto que todo el tiempo su vista estuvo fija en el niño que tenía en brazos. Tal vez era algo exagerado, pero el cariño que sentía por Sakumo era tanto, que simplemente no podía negarlo. Se preguntó si cuando tuviera hijos sería así… completamente. Y más si ellos o ellas salían a Kakashi… porque había algo en los Hatake que la podían. El señor Hatake se divertía con ella, sin dejar de ser amable. Sakumo con sólo mirarla y sonreírle ya le llenaba el alma de ternura. Y Kakashi… él era su mayor debilidad. Absolutamente todo de él. Sonrió suavemente… sí, sus hijos también serían su debilidad. Siguió mirando al hermoso bebé, que ahora estaba en su cuna, bien arropado y durmiendo tranquilamente. Le dio un dulce beso en su pequeña cabecita, le deseó dulces sueños, y junto con el peligris salieron de la habitación del niño.

Kakashi la tomó de la mano, y como todas las noches, llegaron a su pieza. La luz de la Luna entrando por los ventanales era un espectáculo maravilloso, por lo que no prendió la luz del lugar. Abrazó la cintura de la chica, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. –Fue… una noche muy linda…- comentó la pelirosa, devolviéndola mirada. –Ummm… sí.- contestó en un susurro el peligris, con su profunda mirada todavía sobre ella. Se mordió el labio inferior. ¡Ino-cerda tenía razón! Iban a… por fin iban a… -Sakura…- la llamó con voz baja el chico, mucho más cerca que antes. La pelirosa lo miró algo nerviosa, esperando a que siguiera. Él sonrió suavemente de lado. –Estás hermosa esta noche…- susurró con voz dulce, antes de rosar sus labios. Una dulce caricia, que ella correspondió con el mismo amor. Enredó sus brazos en el cuello del peligris, jugando con los cabellos de su nuca. Él la abrazó más fuerte, pegando mucho más sus cuerpos. Sintió que las pequeñas manos de la pelirosa abandonaban su cuello… bajando lentamente hasta su pecho. Comenzando a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de su chaleco, mientras lo besaba con mucha más necesidad que antes. Correspondió su beso con la misma intensidad, con las mismas ganas… con el mismo deseo de que por fin _eso_ pasara. Ella lo despojó del chaleco negro con rapidez, y lo siguiente fue su camisa. Sintió un ligero temblor en las manos de su chica. Sonrió mientras la besaba, y la ayudó a terminar con la molesta fila de botones. Se separaron un poco, sólo un poco, para tratar de recuperar el aire perdido. Los ojos verdes de la pelirosa viajaron a lo largo y a la ancho de ese escultural pecho… conteniendo las ganas de besarlo.

Se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo como el calor volvía a nacer dentro de ella. Volvió a sentir los adictivos labios de Kakashi besándola con más pasión, y claro que le respondió. Sus manos acariciaron el cuello masculino, bajando hasta su pecho, devorando sus labios con el hambre que tenía de estar con él. Las fuertes manos de Kakashi subieron lentamente por su espalda, comenzando a bajar el cierre de su vestido… y cuando éste cayó al suelo, dejando al descubierto su casi desnudo cuerpo… supo que era verdad. Sus mejillas ardieron al sentirse observada por la profunda y detallista mirada del peligris, quien la miraba de pies a cabeza… lentamente. La abrazó posesivamente de la cintura, con su penetrante mirada oscura fija en la de ella, cohibiéndola. Y en un rápido movimiento, estaban en comodidad de la amplia cama. Lo miró sorprendida, divisando en ese tranquilo rostro masculino una semi sonrisa… además de un brillo especial en esos pozos negros. Sintió las suaves manos del chico acariciar su pequeña silueta, ruborizándose un poco. Un leve gemido salió de sus labios, al mismo tiempo que esas juguetonas manos masajeaban sus pechos. Él la calló con un beso, deseando probar todo de su pelirosa. Bajó hasta su cuello, y siguió por su clavícula… dejando besos calientes y húmedos en su tersa piel. Siguió con su camino, besando la naciente de sus pechos… admirando la redondez y firmeza de cada uno. Sonrió con picardía, y probó el derecho… arrancándole un largo suspiro placentero a la chica.

Sentía la torturante lengua del peligris jugar con su botón rosado, sus dedos haciendo círculos en su pecho izquierdo… y no pudo evitar gemir. Él sonrió una vez más contra la piel de la chica, y se dedicó a darle el mismo trato especial al otro pecho, escuchándola suspirar de placer sólo por él y para él. Ya no soportaba el calor, ya no aguantaba las ganas de hacerla suya… de amarla. Dejó sus apetecibles pechos, y volvió a besar esos labios que lo tenían prisionero. No podía contener la pasión, ni el deseo, ni la locura que sentía… pero quería que fuera especial para ella. Acarició una vez más el delicado cuerpo femenino debajo suyo… hasta llegar a sus caderas, donde lentamente bajó la última prenda que cubría a su pelirosa. Acarició sus muslos, y la parte interior de cada uno… hasta llegar al centro más sensible de la pelirosa. La escuchó gemir contra sus labios una vez más al acariciarla, y en sus orbes verdes pudo ver deseo. Le sonrió sensualmente, y un tierno sonrojo adornó su rostro. Volvió a besarla, con más amor y más pasión, mientras la acariciaba una y otra vez. Sus dulces gemidos seguían saliendo de sus labios, y él los apaciguaba con un beso. Pero ya no podía aguantar más. El calor que sentía dentro lo estaba quemando casi como el contacto de sus pieles. Casi como los fogosos besos de ella. Casi como sus sensuales gemidos… casi como su glorioso cuerpo.

La falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones lo obligó a separarse un poco, sólo un poco, de ella. Y pudo admirarla mejor. Pudo admirar como sus hermosos ojos verdes brillaban más cuando la acariciaba. Pudo deleitarse al ver como se mordía su rojo labio inferior antes de que un gemio lleno de placer se escapara de ellos. También miró con especial atención su agitado pecho subir y bajar con rapidez, su sedoso cabello rosado totalmente despeinado… y las pequeñas gotas de transpiración en su rostro le daban un toque mágico. –Kakashi…- lo llamó con su suave voz, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Él sólo le devolvió la mirada, sin parar con su tortura. Ella no pudo decirle nada, la pena era demasiada. Llevó sus pequeñas manos a los grandes y fuertes hombros masculinos, y enterró sus uñas en ellos, haciendo presión hacia abajo. Kakashi no necesitó más. Ninguna palabra o frase lo expresaba mejor. Dejó de acariciarla, y sonrió de lado al escuchar un suspiro disconforme. La miró con su oscura y profunda mirada, al mismo tiempo que lentamente comenzaba a desabrochar su pantalón. Jamás olvidaría como el tierno color rojizo de su cara aumentó en un instante al verlo hacer eso. O como su respiración se aceleró al verlo en ropa interior… o como cerró fuertemente sus ojos cuando empezó a sacarse esa última prenda. Abrió suavemente las femeninas piernas, y se posicionó sobre ella con delicadeza. Miró sus hechizantes ojos verdes, buscando la respuesta silenciosa a esa pregunta que nunca salió de sus labios.

Sakura le sonrió dulcemente, y lo besó, respondiendo su cuestionamiento. Sintió como lentamente Kakashi se adentraba en ella, hasta romper la barrera que la hacía pura. Apretó sus ojos, tratando de que no doliera tanto. Él no siguió moviéndose, al contrario, la miraba expectante, ansioso… preocupado. Abrió sus orbes verdes despacio, encontrándose con esa profunda mirada oscura, que tenía un tinte de preocupación. Acarició su amplia y suave espalda diciéndole que todo estaba bien, entonces, volvió a besarlo. El peligris empezó con un lento vaivén, que produjo en ambos una sensación que llevaba la palabra 'placer' a otro extremo. Su respiración empezó a ser más agitada, y sus gemidos cada vez más fuertes, a medida que él aumentaba la velocidad. Las corrientes eléctricas viajaban a lo largo de ambas columnas, estremeciéndolos. Sus cuerpos se amoldaban a la perfección, facilitando el dulce baile en el que estaban. Sus respiraciones rápidas, que chocaban entre cada beso. Las uñas de ella hundiéndose más en la tersa piel masculina. Y las fuertes manos de él sujetando la femenina cadera. Sus aromas se mezclaban, sus esencias se mezclaban, sus alientos se mezclaban… sus cuerpos se unían, formando algo único. Único e irrepetible. Inconfundible. Irreemplazable… Amor.

Hasta que, en un largo gemido de ella, ambos tocaron el cielo con las manos. Él salió lentamente de ella, sembrando un sentimiento de vacío en la pelirosa, para recostarse a su lado. Los tapó a ambos con la blanca sábana, y abrazó a su chica por la cintura. Sus miradas conectadas, fijas en la del otro, estuvieron así por varios segundos, mientras ellos normalizaban sus agitadas respiraciones. Segundos que el peligris aprovechó para mirarla detalladamente… enamorándose más de esa mujer, si es que podía. Todo en ella, ahora parecía mágico, increíble y maravilloso. La luz de la Luna iluminaba su hermoso rostro, adornado por un leve sonrojo. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con calidez y ternura, como siempre lo hicieron. Sus rojos labios formaban la más tierna de las sonrisas. Y su cabello desordenado enmarcaba a la perfección la mística imagen. Su corazón se volvió loco. Mucho más de lo que había estado minutos antes. Entonces, la fuerza y el valor nacieron en él. Tenía que decírselo. No, IBA a decírselo. Con decisión la miró a los ojos, poniendo serias sus facciones. –Sakura, yo te- pero los dulces labios de la chica lo callaron. –Shhh…- musitó a milímetro de sus labios. –No tenes que decírmelo, Kakashi…- susurró suavemente, mirando sus ojos. –Yo sé que me amas…- afirmó con una sonrisa. –Tanto como yo te amo.- finalizó, sellando sus palabras con un beso lleno de amor. Él le sonrió suavemente al separarse. La abrazó más fuerte, pegándola a su cuerpo. Ella se acomodó en su bien formado torso, escuchando el loco palpitar del corazón del peligris… entonces, sonrió feliz. Feliz de haberlo amado a él… de haber sido amada por él.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los cálidos rayos de luz golpearon su cara con delicadeza, obligándola a despertarse. Le rogó a Kami mentalmente que le diera 5 minutos más… pero sus plegarias quedaron en el suelo al saber que ya estaba despierta, y nada la haría volver a dormirse. Abrió sus delicados ojos verdes, y vio la imagen más hermosa. Él, durmiendo plácidamente… igual que como lo hacía Sakumo. Sonrió con dulzura, y lo admiró en silencio. Jamás se cansaría de verlo, de deleitarse con sus facciones varoniles y tranquilas. O de su voz suave y pausada. O de su embriagante aroma. O de su peculiar cabellera despeinada. O sus ideas y comentarios que la divertían como nunca nadie lo hizo…. Simplemente, jamás se cansaría de amarlo. Vio los párpados del peligris apretarse un poco y luego abrirse lentamente, dejando ver esos ojos negros, cálidos, vagos, cansados, mirarla fijamente. Divisó en sus finos labios una suave e inconfundible sonrisa, mientras sentía la dulce caricia en su cintura. Un leve rubor adornó sus mejillas, al recordar que estaban desnudos… y todo lo que pasó la noche anterior. –Umm… buenos días, Sakura-chan.- saludó con su despreocupada voz el chico. –B-buenos días… Kakashi.- le devolvió con algo de pena. Él sonrió un poco más. -¿Dormiste bien?- le preguntó suavemente. –Muy bien…- le contestó ella con una tímida sonrisa. –Yo también…- comentó él, mientras la abrazaba más fuerte y recostaba su cabeza en el hombro femenino. –K-Kakashi…- tartamudeó ella con pena, al sentir todo el cuerpo del peligris pegarse al suyo. –¿Ummm?- musitó él, levantando la cabeza para mirarla con tranquilidad.

La pelirosa sólo parpadeó sin saber qué decir, dejando que el sonrojo se apoderara un poco más de su cara. Él le sonrió de lado, pícaramente de lado, y comenzó a besar lentamente el níveo cuello femenino. –K-Kakashi…- musitó ella con pena, pero disfrutando de la caricia. -¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó con voz suave y ronca. -¿No te gusta?- susurró en el oído de la chica, haciendo temblar de punta a punta a la pelirosa. –Mmm…- musitó ella, presa de su tortura. Él sonrió triunfante, pero rápidamente borró esa sonrisa… al escuchar el estrepitoso llanto de su hermano. Bufó por la bajo, separándose de la chica, y ella rió divertida. –Yo voy…- le dijo con cansancio, saliendo de la cama. Ella pudo admirar el bien formado trasero que tenía el chico, mientras lo veía ponerse la ropa interior y salir con pasos tranquilos de la habitación. Y entonces, no pudo evitar pensar lo divertido que sería pellizcarlo. "Qué pervertida…" se dijo a sí misma con humor, mientras salía de la cama para buscar su ropa. Pero, escuchó la voz del peligris acercarse, y lo único que pudo ponerse antes de volver a la cama y taparse con la sábana fue su pequeña ropa interior. –Sakumo, los hombres no lloran.- escuchó la voz del peligris junto con el llanto del niño, al tiempo que los veía entrar por la puerta. –Kakashi, no le digas eso.- lo retó ella, con tono de reproche. Él sólo rodó los ojos, y se acercó a ella para entregarle al bebé.

-¿Qué pasa, mi amor?- le preguntó con voz dulce la pelirosa al hermoso peligris que tenía en brazos. Sakumo siguió llorando, sin responder a su tranquila voz, a la lenta canción que le tarareaba, ni a los suaves movimientos que hacía para calmarlo. -¿Le dolerá algo?- le preguntó preocupada al peligris, quien estaba recostado a su lado. –Umm… creo que tiene hambre.- comentó él. -¿Hambre? Pero no son las 10…- contó ella dudando. –Ummm… mirá.- le dijo, señalando al pequeño. Ella desvió su mirada, vió como el bebé buscaba su pecho. -¿Shuri le da el pecho?- preguntó la chica. –Ummm… a veces, pero no le baja la leche.- explicó el peligris. –Creo que lo hace para que Sakumo tenga la sensación 'probar' el pecho materno como todos los bebés.- contó el chico. Ella lo analizó en su mente por cortos segundos, entonces, bajó la sábana blanca que cubría su pecho izquierdo, y al instante, el bebé ya estaba tratando de comer. –Sakumo, eso duele.- comentó divertida la chica, mirando al niño 'comer' –Cuando te crezcan los dientes ni sueñes que esto se va a repetir.- le avisó con humor. –Kakashi… ¿no es lindo?- le preguntó con voz suave, mirando al pequeño peligris. -¿Kakashi?- lo llamó confusa, al no recibir una respuesta. Levantó un poco su cabeza, y vio al chico mirándola con una suave sonrisa, esas que pocos habían visto. -¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó sin entender. Él sonrió de lado, y se acercó lentamente a su oído. -_**You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you…**_- le susurró, con esa voz suave que la hacía estremecer. Se separó de ella, para poder mirarla a los ojos. Y la besó. Con la mayor dulzura que tenía en el alma. Tratando de devolverle, aunque sea un poco, todo lo que ella hacía por su hermano… y por él.

* * *

Perdón si el lemon no es lo que esperaban, pero creanme que fue MUY difícil escribirlo... a mí, en lo personal, me guto :D

El tema que bailaron, obviamente es Me Enamoré de Ti de Chayanne, y Can't take my eyes off of you  de Gloria Gaynor

Nos vemos! ^^


	21. Breaking Point

Gente! Cómo les va? Espero que muy, pero muy bien! :)

Les comento que hoy es un día nublado y lluvioso en mi pequeño pueblito Argentino :P Y es IDEAL para ponerse a escribir. Se preguntarán por qué les cuento esto, no? Bueno, porque hoy voy a empezar a escribir el final de esta historia u.u

Oh, sí... todo tiene un final, todo termina(8)

En fin, espero que éste capítulo sea de su agrado, y si no... lo lamento, es lo que yo quería escribir ;)

PD: Todos sabemos que **Masashi Kishimoto** es el dueño de los personajes de Naruto, así que lo aclaro al divino botón :P

**Disfruten, porque se termina lo que se daba ;)**

* * *

**21- Breaking Point.**

Ni una semana había pasado, y ella ya sentía algo de tristeza. Miró su reflejo en el cristalino vaso que limpiaba, y sonrió levemente. El fin de semana anterior, su último en el hogar de los Hatake, había sido completamente maravilloso. El sábado, luego de que él la besara con esa dulzura que le llenó el corazón de ternura, pasaron un hermoso día en el parque, junto con Obito y Rin. Y el domingo… fue la despedida. No salieron de la casa, al contrario, ella le propuso al peligris limpiarla y ordenarla para darles una gran bienvenida a sus padres.

Él no se negó, nunca le negaba nada. Y la mayor parte del día estuvieron trabajando en eso. E, inevitablemente, el lunes llegó. Lo primero que hizo fue cargar sus bolsos en el baúl del taxi, y después, despedirse de ambos peligrices. Aunque sabía que iba a volver a verlos, todos los días, pero ya no viviría con ellos… y no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas. Kakashi las borró, diciéndole que era una exagerada con esa voz tan suave que él tenía, y ella sólo sonrió dándole la razón. Besó con mucho cariño a Sakumo, y lo miró por largos segundos.

Sintió la suave mano de él acariciar su mejilla, y desvió su mirada. El peligris la miraba con tranquilidad, esa típica tranquilidad en él. Y la besó dulcemente, para después decirle que se le estaba haciendo tarde, y que el profesor de Psicología odiaba eso. Ella rió por lo bajo, ¡Kakashi y sus comentarios! Asintió con la cabeza, regalándole una sonrisa; y volvió a besarlo. Se separó de él con la mayor pesadez del mundo, lo admiró un tiempo más, y después partió.

Dejó todos los vasos perfectamente limpios en el estante donde estaban los demás, y escuchó el llamado de su tía a lo lejos. Suspiró cansada, todavía le faltaba media hora… pero lo que la confortaba era saber que era viernes, y que hoy saldría con Kakashi. Sonrió más animada, caminando para salir de la cocina, mientras recordaba. El lunes fue el último día que pudo estar con él casi todo el día. Después de la facultad lo había ayudado con los señores Hatake, y ellos muy amablemente la invitaron a quedarse a cenar.

Y claro que no se negó. Pero, los restantes días sólo pudo verlo en clases, ya que tenía que estudiar. Kakashi se ofreció a ayudarla, pero Sakura se negó… puesto que si él iba a su departamento, lo último que harían era estudiar. Él soltó uno de sus característicos 'ummm', pero después sonrió de lado… dándole la razón a ella. Suspiró cansada, mientras hacía el pedido de la mesa 8. "Tal vez sí debí aceptar que me ayudara a _estudiar_…" pensó desanimada la pelirosa. Es que, ¡lo extrañaba tanto!

Era tan torturante no poder sentirlo cerca, probar sus labios, sentir su inconfundible aroma, su suave piel acariciar la suya, escuchar su sensual y divertida voz… ¡era un tortura! Odiaba estar lejos de él, lo odiaba. Suspiró una vez más, después de entregar su pedido. Volvió a la barra, donde se recargó y miró el lugar. "Qué aburrido…" pensó cansada. "Quiero verlo…" dijo mentalmente, extrañando a su peligris.

-Sakura…- la llamó una voz femenina detrás suyo. Dio media vuelta, y vio a Tsunade. -¿Sí?- preguntó con amabilidad. –Son las 18:00hs, ya te podes ir.- le avisó al rubia, sacando cuentas con la calculadora. La pelirosa sonrió contenta, ¡por fin! –Nos vemos, tía.- la saludó rápidamente, una vez que se despojó del delantal. Tsunade la vió correr para salir del lugar, y sonrió divertida. –Debe extrañarlo mucho…- musitó para sí, con sus ojos fijos en los números. –Y bueno, Kakashi también debe extrañarla mucho.- comentó una voz rasposa y masculina, mientras unos brazos se enredaban a su cintura. La rubia sonrió más ampliamente. –Me alegro por ellos.- contó con voz suave, mientras veía a su sobrina tomar el colectivo que la llevaría a su casa.

Por otra parte, Sakura suspiró aliviada al sentarse en el asiento del vehículo. "Pensé que estaba lleno…" dijo mentalmente, agradeciendo que el colectivo estuviera semi vacío. Sacó los auriculares de su bolso, y cuando estaba por poner la primera canción, su celular empezó a sonar. -¿Hola?- saludó cansada. –_Hola, Sakura-chan…_- contestó la voz suave y divertida del otro lado. Ella sonrió contenta. –Kakashi…- dijo 'adivinando' –_Ummm… menos mal. Me hubieras roto el corazón si decías Sasuke._- comentó con gracia el peligris. –No es gracioso, Kakashi.- le reprochó ella. –_No, no sería gracioso si lo hubieras dicho_.- corrigió el chico con obviedad.

La pelirosa rodó los ojos, ¡nunca podría ganar una con ese hombre! -¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó animada. –_Ummm… te paso a buscar a las 21:00hs._- le avisó el peligris. –A las 21:00hs.- repitió ella. –_Nos vemos, Sakura-chan…-_ la saludó él, con ese toque galante en su voz. Ella sonrió tiernamente. –Nos vemos, Kakashi…- le devolvió con voz suave, para después cortar la comunicación. ¡Ay! ¡Tenía tantas ganas de verlo! Era demasiado estar una semana encerrada con los libros pudiendo estar con él… ¡pero eso se terminó!

Esa noche podía estar con él, y estaba segura que iba a ser maravillosa. Se colocó los auriculares, y se dejó llevar por la música. Tanto así, que el viaje le pareció tan corto, que en pocos minutos estaba en la comodidad de su hogar. Lo primero que hizo, fue darse un largo y relajante baño. Salió a eso de las 19:00hs cambiada con un short de jean y un top color gris. Secar su rosada cabellera le tomó media hora más, para dejarla impecable. Se encamino a la cocina, donde se preparó un sándwich y se sentó en el gran sillón de la sala para ver tv.

Encontró una película de comedia, y como no había nada más para ver, decidió dejarla. Y fue mejor de lo que esperó. Se reía tanto que hasta le dolía el estómago y la cara de tanto reírse. -¡Qué película genial!- exclamó divertida, cuando el filme llegó a su fin. Se levantó para dejar el plato vacío en el lavadero y tomó un poco de agua. Miró el reloj de la cocina, y marcaba las 20:40hs. ¡Tenía 20 minutos para cambiarse! Corrió, literalmente, a su pieza. Eligió un chupín de jean oscuro, unos zapatos de raso negro con punta abierta, y una camisa color negra con encaje en los hombros y la clavícula. Dejó su cabellera suelta, adornándola con una vincha gris con un moño. Se maquilló suavemente, y salió con pasos rápidos a la sala. Miró el reloj al llegar, 21:00hs en punto.

Suspiró aliviada, ¡lo logró! –Ahora, a esperar a Kakashi…- musitó mientras se sentaba en el sillón. Pero, el timbre sonó justo cuando se acomodaba. Suspiró, y con pereza se puso de pie. Acomodó su ropa y su cabello, y luego, abrió la puerta. Sus ojos verdes viajaron a lo largo del chico, de pie a cabeza: zapatillas negras, jean azul oscuro, camisa gris oscuro, y su singular cabellera grisácea despeinada. –Sakura-chan…- musitó él, a modo de saludo, abrazándola por la cintura, juntando sus cuerpos. Ella le sonrió coqueta. –Kakashi-kun…- devolvió igual, en un susurro. Divisó en sus labios esa sonrisa mortalmente sexy, y luego, él la besó. Con esa suavidad y dulzura que lo caracterizaba.

–No sabes cuánto te extrañé…- musitó él, juntando sus frentes. Ella le sonrió con ternura. –No más que yo…- le dijo con voz baja. El peligris sonrió, mientras arqueaba sus ojitos. La pelirosa rió por lo bajo. –Vamos, Hatake.- dijo con humor la chica, cerrando la puerta de su casa. –Ummm… o tal vez podríamos quedarnos…- comentó él, insinuante. Sakura lo miró con los ojos entre cerrados, mientras negaba con la cabeza. El Hatake suspiró rendido. –Sakura-chan es tan cruel…- comentó con fingida voz lastimosa. –Sí, sí, sí…- dijo ella, sin darle importancia. Lo tomó de la mano, y lo arrastró al ascensor.

Bajaron hasta llegar al final, y juntos salieron del gran edificio. En frente, como siempre, estaba el auto negro del peligris estacionado. Él le abrió la puerta como todo un caballero, y una vez que ambos estuvieron dentro del vehículo, se pusieron en marcha.-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó curiosa la pelirosa. –Ummm… a un restaurant.- contestó simplemente el chico. Ella rodó los ojos. -¿A cuál?- preguntó con obviedad. –Es sorpresa…- respondió misterioso el peligris. La chica lo miró por algunos segundos, tratando de adivinar el pensamiento del Hatake… pero se rindió. –Okey…- musitó sin otra opción, y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, sin poder ver la divertida sonrisa en los labios de su peligris.

El viaje fue corto, para sorpresa de la pelirosa, aunque también le generó un sentimiento de alivio. El chico estacionó el vehículo en frente del, aparente, elegante restaurant. Como todo un caballero, le abrió la puerta y la ayudó a salir del auto. Juntos, entraron en el lugar, que no era tan elegante como ella pensaba… o al menos la atmosfera no lo era. La decoración era moderna, sin perder el refinamiento con esas cortinas negras impecables. El piso, de una hermosa madera brillosa y bien cuidada. Las mesas, redondas con manteles blancos y grises. Las sillas, forradas de negro.

Y algunos cuadros abstractos adornaban las blancas paredes. "Lindo…" pensó sorprendida la Haruno, mientras admiraba el lugar. -¿Apellido?- preguntó la chica que estaba en la entrada. –Hatake.- contestó tranquilo el peligris. La mujer sonrió coqueta. –Sigame, señor Hatake.- dijo la morocha mesera que estaba en el recibidor, dándole una mirada llena de sensualidad. "Babosa…" pensó la pelirosa con celos, mientras seguía al peligris. ¿Tan difícil era asociarla a ella con Kakashi y la palabras 'novios'? "No, son tan zorras que eso no les importa" pensó molesta la chica, fulminando con la mirada a la morocha.

Pero, entre tanto comentario mal intencionado para con el resto de las mujeres que osaran mirar con malas intenciones, sucias intenciones a su amado peligris, chocó levemente con la espalda del chico. Un poco aturdida, miró el lugar que la mesera miraba confusa; y si hubiera un destino o alguien que jugara con las casualidades ella lo odiaría. De todos los lugares hermosos en la encantadora ciudad de Tokio… ¿¡Por qué tenían que ir al mismo donde estaban Sasuke y Karin! –Perdón, debe haber alguna confusión…- comentó la mesera, un poco nerviosa. –Sakura, Kakashi…- saludó falsamente dulce la pelirroja. –Hola, Karin…- devolvió igual la pelirosa. –Enseguida les consigo un lugar.- avisó la morocha, mirando al peligris. –Podrían quedarse a comer con nosotros…- comentó 'amablemente' Karin.

Sakura y Kakashi se miraron, negando con la mirada. –No, Karin. No queremos interrumpir su velada.- mintió descaradamente la Haruno, fingiendo amabilidad. –No la interrumpen, al contrario, a Sasuke a mi nos encantaría que se quedaran… ¿verdad, amor?- le preguntó melosamente a su novio, besando su mejilla, mirando en todo momento a la pelirosa. El Uchiha sólo miró a la pareja, para mascullar un 'hmp' aparentemente desinteresado. –Bueno…- titubeó la Haruno, dándole una última mirada al repleto lugar. Suspiró rendida, no había otra opción. Miró al chico a su lado, como pidiéndole perdón… y se sorprendió al encontrar esa pacífica mirada, completamente despreocupada, como si no le importara. Le sonrió sólo a él. Volvió a mirar a la pelirroja, y falsamente le dijo –Gracias…- Karin le dedicó una de sus falsas sonrisas, esas que destilaban burla por todos lados.

Sakura la ignoró, y junto con Kakashi se sentaron enfrente de la 'adorable' pareja. La mesera les dio las cartas, ordenaron -¿Cómo están?- preguntó 'animada' la pelirroja, comenzando con la conversación. –Muy bien.- contestó con una falsa sonrisa la pelirosa. –Me alegro…- mintió Karin, devolviéndola la sonrisa. –Kakashi…- llamó dulcemente al peligris, mirando las reacciones de la otra chica. –Escuché lo de tus padres, ¿cómo están?- preguntó 'preocupada' "Zorra…" pensó molesta la Haruno, matándola con la mirada. –Umm… mejor.- respondió simple el Hatake. –Ahhh… ¿y ustedes? ¿Cómo están como pareja?- indagó la pelirroja, con mala intención que sólo Sakura percibió.

Pero, pero, no iba a dejar ganar a esa arpía ¡Oh, claro que no! Se abrazó al abrazo izquierdo del peligris, y lo miró con ese incondicional amor que le tenía. –Mejor… imposible.- contestó suavemente la chica, regalándole una dulce sonrisa a su chico. –Tsk…- un molesto sonido rompió el mágico momento. Las miradas se posaron sobre el morocho Uchiha, quien miraba 'aburrido' la escena. –Uchiha, parece que tenes algo para decir.- comentó Kakashi, con falso tono amigable. –Tsk…- musitó una vez más el morocho, mirando fríamente al Hatake. Posó su oscura y gélida mirada sobre su ex pareja, mirándola fijamente. –Itachi me contó que te encontró una de esas fiestas a dónde van los empresarios.- le contó con su típico tono de voz carente de emoción. –Sí… fue lindo verlo.- sonrió suavemente la chica. –También me contó que fuiste con tu… _noviecito_.- agregó con tono burlón, mirando desafiante al Hatake.

Kakashi sonrió de lado, con confianza infinita. –Claro, tengo la mujer más hermosa conmigo…- empezó a decir calmado el chico, abrazando por la cintura a su chica. –Mientras los demás muerden de envidia.- finalizó triunfante, con su vista fija en el del Uchiha. Pero la reacción de Sasuke no fue la que esperó. Sus típicas facciones no cambiaron en nada. Su mirada desafiante no se volvió en una molesta. Al contrario, divisó una casi imperceptible sonrisa de… ¿satisfacción? Quizás… -Bueno, cambiemos de tema.- dijo Karin, hastiada. Pero, al mismo tiempo llegó la cena. Comieron, dentro de todo, tranquilos. Se sentía la tensión entre ambos chicos, así también como la de las chicas, pero no impedía pasar la velada en paz… o en un intento de ella.

De vez en cuando Karin soltaba algún comentario hiriente para con la pelirosa, y Sakura le respondía despreocupada, lo que más molestaba a la pelirroja. Por otra parte, mientras ellas se enfrentaban en el arte del habla sarcástico e irónico, el Uchiha y el Hatake combatían en la compleja batalla de miradas frías y helantes, desafiantes e incitantes, fulminantes y peligrosas. Maquinando en sus cabezas pensamientos sobre el otro, o para el otro, completamente ajenos a lo que pasaba fuera de su pelea. El postre había llegado hacía algunos minutos, y como si fueran máquinas configuradas, ambos lo toman por inercia. Ni siquiera sus papilas gustativas estaban conectadas con sus cerebros. Sus mentes sólo se concentraban en el otro, en el del frente, en esos oscuros ojos fríos o en esos oscuros ojos tranquilos.

-Mmm… estuvo todo muy rico, ¿no?- la voz de Sakura lo saca de su 'transe', y sorprendido mira como firma el recibo de la tarjeta de crédito. –Ummm… sí.- le responde él, una vez que la mesera se fue, guardando la tarjeta en su billetera. "Increíble que haga cosas sin darme cuenta…" pensó el peligris, asombrado por su concentración en la silenciosa pelea que tenía con el morocho. –Ummm… voy al baño, permiso.- dijo tranquilo, poniéndose de pie. Caminó por el salón, esquivando algunos meseros con bandejas llenas de comida o bebida, hasta llegar a su objetivo. Entró en el baño y se lavó las pegajosas manos, siempre que tomaba helado le quedaban así. Se arregló un poco su camisa, despeinó un poco más su cabellera, y luego salió.

Pero, sintió como alguien lo arrinconaba contra una pared cercana. Divisó esos inconfundibles ojos fríos mirándolo fijamente. –Ummm… ¿qué pasa, Uchiha? ¿Te gusto?- le preguntó burlón, sonriendo de lado. –Primero muerto.- le contestó asqueado el morocho. –Sólo venía para informarte algo.- comentó el chico, con un dejo de algo en su voz que no comprendió. –Ummm… escucho.- le dijo despreocupado, mirándolo vagamente. Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia. –Sólo venía a decirte que el papel de noviecito estúpido te sale perfecto.- dijo el morocho con burla. Kakashi juntó sus cejas, molesto. –Digo, porque debes estar consiente de que Sakura no te ama.- explicó seguro el chico, bajo la fulminante mirada del Hatake. Sasuke lo miró 'incrédulo' -¿Me vas a decir que de verdad creíste que ella me había olvidado?- preguntó burlón, sonriendo con satisfacción.

–Es imposible, Hatake.- sentenció seguro el morocho. –Ella jamás va a dejar de amarme.- aseguró, con su helante mirada fija en la del peligris. –Sakura me amó toda su corta vida, ¿pensas que me va a olvidar de la noche a la mañana?- preguntó sarcástico. –Qué ingenuo…- musitó fríamente, negando con la cabeza. –Sé lo que pensas…- le avisó al peligris. –Pero no, Kakashi. Ella sólo puede amarme a mí.- afirmó el chico. –Cuando te besa, lo hace pensando en mí.- contó con maldad. –Cuando te abraza, me quiere abrazar a mí.- continuó diciendo, con veneno en su voz. –Cuando te dice que te ama, me lo dice a mí.- agregó, sin despegar su mirada de la molesta de Kakashi. –Cuando le haces el amor… piensa en mí.- soltó con una sonrisa arrogante. –Cuando gime, lo hace por mí.- siguió diciendo. –Sólo por mí y para mí… Hatake.- lo nombró con burla. –Aceptalo…- dijo, alejándose de él. –Ella siempre va a ser mía.- afirmó con superioridad. –No importa cuántas veces lo niegues, es así.- finalizó, con su asquerosa sonrisa triunfante en sus labios.

Kakashi no le dijo nada, sólo se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada. Hasta que no aguantó más su asquerosa cara y se alejó, chocando intencionalmente con el morocho quien se reía disimuladamente. Caminó con pasos decididos hasta la mesa donde estaba, para encontrar a la pelirosa jugando con su cabello. –Vamos.- fue lo único que dijo al llegar. Sakura le sonrió al verlo llegar, pero esa sonrisa se borró al ver la dura mirada que él le daba. –Karin…- saludó seriamente el peligris. –Chau, Kakashi…- lo saludó cohibida la pelirroja. La pelirosa apenas y puedo saludarla con la mano a la chica, antes de salir con pasos rápidos a seguir al peligris que se iba sin ella. –Kakashi…- dijo cansada, agarrándolo del brazo para que parar. Ya estaban fuera del lugar, frente al auto de él, y el chico no se volteó a verla. –Entra.- fue lo que le dijo, demasiado brusco para ella. Tímidamente lo soltó y entró en el vehículo.

Escuchó el fuerte portazo que Kakashi dio, asustándose un poco. Lo miró, y antes de poder decirle algo, el chico puso en marcha el auto. Le sorprendió de sobremanera la alta velocidad a la que iba el peligris, y aunque confiaba en sus habilidades conductivas… no podía evitar sentir más miedo. Y de repente, el auto frenó. Miró a su costado, y ya había llegado a su casa. Desvió su vista, para posarla sobre el chico a su lado, pero él ya no estaba ahí. Escuchó su puerta abrirse bruscamente, y la profunda y ¿molesta? Mirada del peligris posada sobre ella. Se cohibió un poco, y salió del vehículo sin poder mirarlo a los ojos. Caminaron en completo silencio por el corto sendero, hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada. –G-gracias por traerme…- las dio apenada, todavía sin animarse a mirarlo. –Ummm…- musitó él, algo raro. Sakura no entendía, no comprendía por qué él estaba así. –Kakashi… ¿p-puedo preguntarte algo?- cuestionó nerviosa, juntando fuerzas y mirándolo a los ojos. Aunque después se arrepintió. Esa mirada profunda y fría aumentó su nerviosismo y el miedo. –Sí.- contestó secamente el Hatake.

-B-bueno… ¿p-por qué estás enojado?- preguntó con prudencia la pelirosa. –Ummm… creo que es bastante obvio.- dijo el peligris, con molestia en su voz. –No lo es… por eso pregunto.- aclaró la chica. -¿Cuándo me lo pensas decir?- preguntó cortante el chico. Ella lo miró confusa. -¿Decirte qué?- cuestionó sin entender. –Que seguís amando a Sasuke.- respondió fríamente el peligris. La Haruno lo miró incrédula. -¿Qué?- repitió shokeada. –Lo que escuchaste, ¿cuándo ibas a decírmelo?- preguntó otra vez el peligris. –Nunca…- dijo ella. –Porque no es verdad.- aclaró segura. –Por favor…- soltó él con sarcasmo. –Lo amaste toda la vida, ¿tan rápido ibas a olvidarlo?- cuestionó cortante el Hatake. La pelirosa lo miró por algunos segundos. -¿Él te dijo eso?- preguntó, empezando a enojarse. –Claro, ¿quién más?- respondió obvio el chico. Sakura soltó una risita incrédula. -¿¡Y le creíste!- exclamó molesta. –Ummm…- musitó Kakashi, mirándola fijo. –Kakashi… ¿dudas de mí?- preguntó ella, rezando para que dijera que no. El Hatake sólo calló, contestándole con la mirada. Ella no podía creerlo. –Es una broma, ¿verdad?- le preguntó, sin querer aceptar la realidad. El peligris siguió sin decirle nada, sólo mirándola.

-Kakashi… ¿de verdad… vos…- no puedo terminar la pregunta, la frialdad con la que él la miraba le partió el corazón. Las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar a sus ojos, y el dolor inundó su alma. –Tendrías que habérmelo dicho antes…- musitó el peligris, con voz apagada. –Tal vez nos estaríamos ahorrando todo esto.- comentó secamente. Silencio. Horroroso silencio. El peligris suspiró cansado. –Sakura, no llores, tal vez… podamos ser amigos, y…- un golpe en su mejilla no lo dejó seguir. Llevó su mano a la zona dañada, sintiendo el ardor y el dolor. La miró sorprendido, ¿no tendría que ser él el que esté furioso porque le mintieron? –Después de todo lo que pasamos… ¿dudas de lo que siento?- le preguntó ella, con dolor en su voz. Él no le dijo nada, se limitó a escucharla. –Después de… de haberte ayudado, de haber abierto mi corazón para vos…- decía entrecortadamente la pelirosa, con las lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos verdes. –Después de… de haberme entregado a vos… en todos los sentidos…- agregó con la voz quebraza. –Después de… de haberte amado… después de todo eso… ¿dudas de mí?- volvió a preguntarle, mirándolo fijamente.

Kakashi no pudo decirle nada… recién ahora podía ver su gran y enorme error. ¿Cómo pudo dejar que Sasuke lo convenciera? ¡Qué estúpido era!-Sakura, yo…- -No.- lo interrumpió ella. –No quiero volver a verte, Kakashi.- dijo fríamente la pelirosa. El Hatake no podía creer lo que escuchó… tenía que ser mentira. -¿Qué?- preguntó incrédulo. –Chau, Kakashi…- se despidió ella, entrando rápidamente en el edificio. El peligris la vio perderse dentro del ascensor, y apretó sus puños con fuerza. ¡Era un reverendo idiota! Había arruinado todo. Todo lo que estaba bien en su vida, y que sólo era por ella, ahora estaba desecho. El mundo se le vino abajo… y el dolor en su pecho era agobiante. Esa mirada y esa voz que ella le dedicó, le partieron el alma en mil pedazos. ¿Por qué tenía que arruinarlo? Ahora entendía, él no servía para el amor. Con pesadez dio media vuelta, y sintiéndose la persona más miserable del mundo se fue a su casa… con el corazón partido.

* * *

Lo sé, cortito y conciso... pero no quería hacerlo más largo y TAN dramático.

Creo que dejarse cegar por lo que uno escucha es más fuerte y duele más que cualquier cosa (hablando de una pareja, claro)

Nos vemos!


	22. The Beginning of Everything

Es increíble que este sea el último capítulo :(

Cómo pasa el tiempo! Ni pensar que hace meses atrás tenía esta loca idea de hacer un fic donde Kakashi estuviera en una banda y que por esas cosas del destino se encontrara con Sakura y así empezar la historia de amor que después se formó a lo largo de estos 22 capítulos. ¡Y acá se termina todo! ¡Es tan triste!

Pero bueno, estoy muy, muy orgullosa de esta historia; me salió como quería :) Y me alegro muchísimo que les haya gustado y que la hayan leído, dejado sus lindos comentarios y haberme apoyado a lo largo del fic. Gracias, gracias, gracias ^^

Sé que dije que iba a subir los Lunes, pero mañana tengo que estudiar bastante y no creo poder subir, por eso lo hago hoy Domingo :P ¡Ah! Les comento que mi próximo fic lo subiré cuando empiece las vacaciones, ahora se vienen momentos de puras pruebas en el cole -.- Pero unos días antes de empezar con mi nuevo fic subiré un one-shot como regalito :)

No los voy a hacer esperar mucho para el tan ansiado y esperado final, sólo les recomiendo que escuchen el tema **Shiver** de Coldplay cuando Kakashi lo cante. Y el tema **Wedding Bells** también de Coldplay para el final. Este último tema no está en ningún cd de ellos por ahora, así que les dejo una página de Youtu .com/watch?v=MwbCuyScCjI

Los personajes le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**. ¡Kishi, que emocionante se viene el manga!^^

Sin más, disfruten ;)

* * *

**22- The Beginning of Everything.**

El estrepitoso sonido del despertador la sacó de su sueño. Salió de la comodidad de la cama, y estiró sus contraídos músculos. Buscó ropa, y caminó con pasos pesados hasta el baño, a darse una ducha matutina. La suave lluvia la despertó poco a poco, haciendo que se olvidara, aunque sea un poco, del dolor. Salió 30 minutos después, con una bermuda de jean claro, una remera amarilla con un solo hombro, su cabellera atada como de costumbre y en los pies unas chatitas estilo romano blancas. Caminó hasta la sala, donde desayunó rápidamente y tomo su bolso, para luego salir de su hogar con rumbo a la facultad.

Apenas salió del gran edificio, se colocó los auriculares y dejó que la música llenara su cabeza para no pensar en cierto peligris que le había roto el corazón. Aunque fue imposible. Cada palabra, cada frase, cada estrofa, cada título, cada melodía… le recordaba a él. Se sacó los aparatos con bronca, y decidió concentrarse en lo que veía. La calle, el cielo gris, los carteles… todo le recordaba a él. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, ¡odiaba no poder odiarlo! Odiaba no poder olvidarlo, sacarlo de su cabeza, de su corazón, de su alma, de su vida… odiaba ser tan débil. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? El amor que sentía por ese hombre era increíble. El dolor que sentía en el alma era increíble… y la bronca que sentía cuando lo veía era increíble.

Inhaló y exhaló para tranquilizarse, mientras veía la imponente facultad Konoha frente a ella. Con pasos no muy decididos caminó hasta entrar en el lugar. Subió al ascensor, y luego de salir de éste entró en su salón de clases. Definitivamente los miércoles no eran sus días más lindos. Las dos primeras horas tenía Historia del Derecho, y su grupo estaba él… además de Obito y Rin. Suspiró desanimada y fue a sentarse en su lugar, ignorando en todo momento al par de ojos negros que la miraban fijamente. -¡Sakura-chan!- exclamó Obito en forma de saludo. –Hola, Obito-kun.- le devolvió ella, con una forzada sonrisa, aparentando estar bien. -¿Cómo estás?- preguntó el chico interesado. –Bien… ¿vos?- le devolvió con buen humor, era raro que él le preguntara eso a mediados de semana, por lo general lo preguntaba el Lunes. -¡Como nunca!- comentó animado el Uchiha. –Jaja, qué bueno.- le devolvió ella, abriendo su cuaderno.

-¡Ah! Sakura-chan, tengo un amigo…- empezó a contar el morocho. –Mmm…- musitó ella, para que continuara. –Que es MUY celoso…- agregó el chico, recalcando el adjetivo. –Ajá…- dijo ella, prestando atención. –Y bueno, su novia tiene un ex novio que le dijo a mi amigo que ella seguía enamorada de él, pero no es verdad.- siguió contando Obito. "Kami, es la segunda vez que trata de que nos arreglemos" pensó cansada la pelirosa. –SÍ…- musitó para que continuara. –Y bueno, él es tan idiota que creyó lo que el ex le dijo. Pero no es que desconfiara de su novia, ¡no!- contó con emoción el morocho. –Mmm…- musitó divertida la Haruno, haciendo unos garabatos en la hoja. –Y mi amigo se siente terriblemente mal por haberse peleado con su novia, y quiere pedirle perdón pero ella no lo escucha porque está muy enojada.- contó Obito. -¿No crees que ella debería escucharlo y arreglar lo que pasó?- le preguntó tranquilo el morocho.

Sakura levantó su vista, y de verdad le dolió ver esa sonrisa suplicante en el rostro de su amigo… pero Obito no entendía cuánto sufría ella por lo que Kakashi le hizo. ¡Él desconfió de ella! ¿¡En qué cabeza cabía! Así que, por más que su amigo tratara y tratara su respuesta siempre sería la misma. –A veces es mejor dejar las cosas como están.- dijo con voz suave la chica. –Todo pasa por una razón, ¿no?- preguntó con obviedad. –Tal vez… tu amigo no confiaba tanto en su novia… y por eso dejó que el ex le llenara la cabeza.- respondió con sinceridad, mirando con dolor a su amigo. –Mmm… supongo…- musitó desanimado el morocho. –Pero tu amigo va a estar bien, Obito.- trató de darle ánimos al chico. –Después de todo, ahora está solo.- comentó con un dejo de tristeza. –Umm… yo no creo eso.- acotó una voz suave y tranquila.

Juntó fuerza y valor, aunque venía ignorándolo hace dos días, algún día tendría que verlo a los ojos. Desvió su mirada, posándola sobre el chico a su lado. -¿Qué no crees, Kakashi?- escuchó la voz de Obito preguntar. –No creo que vaya a estar bien por estar solo.- contestó el peligris. –Al contrario, por estar solo debe estar sufriendo.- dijo con voz profunda, mirándola a los ojos. –Yo creo que él se lo buscó.- contraatacó la Haruno, mirándolo molesta. –Era obvio que su novia no le iba a perdonar que desconfiara de ella.- fundamentó segura. –Pero él se equivocó, es humano.- le recordó el peligris. –Supongo que es una equivocación que está pagando muy cara.- masculló molesta la pelirosa. –Claro… está sufriendo al no tenerla con él.- aclaró con voz suave el Hatake. –Tal vez es lo que merecía.- contó la pelirosa, con su vista fija en la de él. –Pero ella también está sufriendo…- agregó el peligris, mirándolo suavemente. Sakura se sonrojó ligeramente, y sintió las lágrimas agruparse en sus ojos. Desvió rápidamente la mirada, posándola sobre el papel. -¿Ella también se merece sufrir?- le preguntó Kakashi. –No lo sé…- le contestó ella, lo más cortante que pudo.

Él estaba por refutarle, claro que sí. Pero Rin llegó justo en ese momento, comentando que se le había hecho tarde por no sabía qué. No la escuchó en absoluto. Sólo se quedó mirando a la chica que tenía al lado. Y sintió su corazón estrujarse una vez más. ¡Kami! ¡Cómo se odiaba! Arruinó todo lo que tenía con Sakura… arruinó el mejor momento de su vida. Su existencia volvía a ser patética, ya nada hacía girar su mundo. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, era un idiota autoproclamado. Sólo él podía dejarse llenar la cabeza con las mentiras de Sasuke… pero lo que sintió de sólo imaginar que esas palabras fueran verdad fue lo peor que sintió en la vida. Tuvo ganas de romper todo. De moler a golpes al Uchiha. De gritar con todas sus fuerzas hasta quedarse mudo. Todo eso sintió en pocos minutos. Por esos pocos minutos donde esas frases se metieron en su cabeza carcomiéndole la curiosidad, sembrando la incertidumbre, la duda, la ira, y por último, el dolor. Y ahora se odiaba. Ni Sasuke era tan despreciable como su propio ser. Sólo él tenía la culpa. Por haber sido tan estúpidamente idiota. Por haberse dejado influenciar por las venenosas palabras del morocho… se odiaba.

Suspiró pesadamente, tratando de enfocarse en la clase que ya había comenzado… pero sus ojos y su atención se desviaba a la pelirosa que tenía al lado. La extrañaba demasiado. Tanto que hasta dolía. Si ella supiera por todo lo que estaba pasando, si supiera todo lo que sufría, si supiera cuánto le dolía… seguramente lo perdonaría. Pero no podía hacer nada si ella no lo quería escuchar, si no lo quería ver, él no iba a obligarla. Y a decir verdad, no la veía tan mal. Cierto era que sus ojos habían perdido el brillo. Que sus sonrisas ya no eran verdaderamente cálidas. O que su voz ya no era tierna y dulce. Pero aparte de eso, no se la veía desmoronada. Tal vez era muy buena ocultando su dolor y su tristeza… así como él también podía esconderlo. O tal vez no sentía dolor y tristeza… tal vez sólo estaba molesta y enojada porque 'no confiaron' en ella. Suspiró cansado, no quería imaginar ni considerar que ella estaba así por eso… o porque la descubrieron. "Porque tal vez… tal vez si ama a… ¡NO!" gritó mentalmente. "Ella no ama a Sasuke, ella me ama a mí" se mentalizó. "Sólo está enojada, y seguro que le duele estar así" aseguró. "¿Pero por qué tiene que ser tan cabeza dura?" se preguntó mientras la miraba. "Ummm… aunque yo también lo soy…" consideró. "Y… así la amo" finalizó sonriendo levemente.

Entonces, como por arte de magia, una brillante idea llegó a su maravillosa mente. Sonrió de lado, sin despegar su mirada de la muchacha. "Sakura, con esto vas a tener que escucharme" pensó confiado, planificando todo en su cabeza. Pero, necesitaba la ayuda de Obito, y sólo podría hablar con él cuando esas horas terminaran y tuvieran un pequeño descanso. Entonces, sin perder tiempo valioso, tomó una hoja y empezó a trazar su magnífico plan que no incluía un final triste, sino a la pelirosa besándolo apasionadamente. "Oh, sí… eso sería el final ideal" fantaseó despierto el Hatake, escribiendo y dibujando en el pedazo de papel. Miró el reloj, y la ajuga poco se había movido. Suspiró impaciente, despeinando su cabellera plateada, siguiendo con su plan. Un tiempo después, volvió a mirar su reloj, y le pareció mentira ver que la ajuga se había movido algunos escasos centímetros. Los minutos parecían interminables, el tiempo parecía detenido, y su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite. Pero, para su fortuna, el timbre sonó. En un rápido movimiento agarró a su mejor amigo del brazo y lo arrastró hasta el fondo del salón. –Kakashi, me duele.- masculló molesto el chico, tratando de calmar el ardor en su brazo izquierdo.

–Dejá de quejarte, y prestame atención.- dijo serio el peligris. –Mmm… ¿qué pasa?- preguntó algo apenado el morocho. –Inventé un plan para que Sakura me perdone.- contó en voz baja el Hatake. -¿¡En serio!- exclamó fuertemente el Uchiha emocionado. Kakashi le tapó la boca. -¿Podrías ser un poco discreto?- masculló molesto. –Jaja…- rió nervioso el morocho. -¿Qué planeaste?- cuestionó interesado, como si nada hubiera pasado. El peligris rodó los ojos, para luego empezar a contarle a su amigo lo que había ideado. -¿Hoy?- le preguntó incrédulo el Uchiha. El Hatake lo miró cansado. –No, Obito. No hoy.- le contestó con obviedad. –Mejor, porque sino Willie nunca iba a hacerme ese favor si se lo pedía con tan poco tiempo.- explicó el morocho. -¿Por qué?- cuestionó confuso el peligris. –Porque tiene que preparar todo.- contestó obvio Obito. –Ummm… si vos decís.- musitó desinteresado el peligris. -¿Te quedó claro lo que tenes que hacer?- le preguntó serio a su amigo. –Como el agua, Hatake.- le dijo seguro. –Ummm… espero…- masculló intimidante Kakashi. –No te preocupes por mí.- le avisó el morocho. –Preocupate porque Sakura-chan te escuche y te perdone.- le dijo serio. –Si no lo logro con esto, no sé qué más hacer.- comentó el Hatake. -¿Podemos volver? Tengo hambre…- se quejó el Uchiha. Kakashi suspiró cansado. –Vamos…- musitó aburrido, caminando junto con su amigo.

Sakura lo vio partir, y el dolor y la tristeza crecieron en ella. ¿Kakashi iba a dejar que todo terminara ahí? ¿No iba a pelear por ella? Suspiró desanimada, esperaba que no fuera así… (Sos histérica, ¿eh?) comentó molesta su Inner. "No tengo ganas de escucharte" le dijo cansada. (No me importa, me vas a escuchar igual) sentenció su voz interior. Ella rodó los ojos. (Decís que él no va a pelear por vos… pero vos tampoco estas peleando por él) contó segura. (Al contrario, le haces todo más difícil) le reprochó. "Sólo estoy enojada…" le aclaró. (Entonces no digas incoherencias) la retó su Inner. "Shhh…" la calló ella. (¡Shhh, nada!) Gritó su voz interior molesta. (El pobre de Kakashi quiere hablarte y arreglar las cosas y vos tan histérica no lo queres escuchar) le reprochó la Inner. "Él desconfió de mí ¿y él es el pobrecito?" le preguntó incrédula. (¡No importa! El punto es que quiere arreglar las cosas y vos te haces la difícil) contó enojada. "No me hago nada, sólo… quiero que le cueste y se interese por mí…" comentó inocentemente. (¡Uy! ¿¡Quién te entiende!) Exclamó irascible su Inner, y sin más, se calló. "Pero cuando lo veo toda la bronca me vuelve al cuerpo…" razonó. Suspiró cansada. "Sólo pasaron dos días… necesito tiempo" se dijo a sí misma, dibujando garabatos en su hoja.

El timbre sonó una vez más, terminando con la paz de los estudiantes de Derecho. El profesor de Civil entró como un correcaminos, y sin perder tiempo empezó con su clase. Sakura prestaba 'atención' al hombre que hablaba y hablaba sin cesar, tomaba notas, suspiraba, hacía garabatos… pero de repente se dio cuenta que esa mirada profunda y suplicante no estaba sobre ella. Disimuladamente giró su cabeza mirándolo de costado, y lo vio muy concentrado en la clase del profesor. Su sorpresa fue tanta que se lo quedó mirando incrédula. ¿No se suponía que tenía que estar rogándole con sus ojos que lo perdonara? ¿De verdad se había rendido así de rápido? Sus cejas se juntaron molestas, justo en el momento que él la miró. Le dedicó una mirada molesta, y rápidamente volvió a mirar su cuaderno. "Es increíble la bronca que me da cuando me mira" pensó enojada la pelirosa. ¿Por qué no podía olvidar la mirada de él aquella noche? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de enojarse cuando lo veía a los ojos? ¿Por qué no paraba de recordar sus frías palabras? Suspiró derrotada, de verdad que toda esta situación la estaba desmoronando. ¿Y si nunca podía dejar de sentirse así? ¿Y si siempre que lo veía recordaba aquello y lo empezaba a odiar?

"No… yo no puedo odiarlo…" negó en su mente. "Por más que quiera, por más que intente… el amor que le tengo nunca me dejaría hacerlo" comentó tristemente. No porque quisiera odiarlo, sino porque sabía que ese gran sentimiento nunca iba a desaparecer. Jamás iba a poder arrancarlo de su corazón. Iba a vivir con ese incondicional amor que le tenía a Kakashi toda su vida. No importa si nunca volvían, si nunca se arreglaban, si él la terminaba odiando, si se distanciaban para siempre… ella sabía que jamás olvidaría lo que sentía por él. ¿Y por qué? Bueno, no lo sabía con exactitud… pero algo dentro le decía que eso no era un simple y típico enamoramiento. No, era algo que pocas veces se da en la vida. Algo que no todos pueden estar orgullosos de sentir. Algo que no muchos conocen y que tal vez nunca conozcan… era ese sentimiento de dar la vida por otra persona. Por una sola persona. "Kakashi…" pensó tristemente. "¿Por qué tenía que ser así?" le preguntó en su mente. "¿Por qué?" cuestionó con dolor, sintiendo las lágrimas agruparse en sus opacos ojos verdes. –Sakura-chan…- la tranquila voz del morocho la sacó de sus pensamientos. -¿Mmm?- musitó, mirándolo 'tranquila' -¿Vamos?- le preguntó el chico con gracia. -¿A dónde?- preguntó confusa. Obito rió por lo bajo. –A Mc Queen.- respondió obvio. -¿Ya?- cuestionó sorprendida. –Sí, ya todos se fueron.- contó divertido. La pelirosa parpadeó sin creerlo, miró el lugar, y efectivamente todos se habían ido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jueves. Un jueves lluvioso y gris. Hacía frío y el agua que caía como si el cielo estuviera llorando. Y ella, se sentía particularmente triste ese día. "Parece hecho apropósito" pensó la pelirosa mientras miraba por la ventana. El timbre sonó por última vez, dándole a entender que sus dos últimas horas habían llegado. Suspiró cansada, puesto que no había dormido mucho la noche anterior. "Tengo que dejar de pensar en eso" se dijo a sí misma, acomodándose en su asiento. Se quedó mirando un punto fijo en algún lugar del salón, mientras escuchaba a todos hablar, hacer ruido, porque no cantar, o abrir libros. "Ayer no llamó…" pensó triste. "Tampoco mandó mensajes ni fue a mi casa" recordó con angustia. Y ahí estaba otra vez, pensando en él. Se tapó la cara con ambas manos, suspirando cansada. "¿Cuándo te va a entrar en la cabeza que no tenes que pensar más en él?" se preguntó molesta consigo misma. (Cuando entiendas que lo tenes que escuchar) contestó su Inner. "No quiero escucharte ahora" le dijo con mal humor. (Y con ese humor… con razón Kakashi no se te acerca) soltó su voz interior, para después callarse, dejándola con la duda.

"¿C-cómo que no se me acerca?" cuestionó ligeramente nerviosa. Giró su rostro, y vio que efectivamente el peligris estaba demasiado alejado para su gusto. Miró la distancia con un gesto de confusión, ¿no se suponía que tenía que tratar de arreglar las cosas? Volvió a girar la cara, fingiendo desinterés, aunque por dentro algo se rompía lentamente. "¡Basta, basta, basta!" gritó en su mente. "Deja de pensar en él" volvió a decirse. Apretó la lapicera entre sus dedos mucho más fuerte, y fijo su vista en lo que el profesor decía. Trató de contener sus palabras en su mente y escribirlas en su hoja. Pero, pero, era demasiado. Su mente sólo pasaba imágenes del peligris que tenía lejos, no solo en distancia física sino también en distancia sentimental. Suspiró pesadamente, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan débil? ¿Por qué no podía ser como esas mujeres que no sienten dolor y son frías como el hielo? ¿Qué había hecho mal? "No tengo que hacerme la víctima, algo habré hecho para que él desconfie de mí…" pensó tristemente. Apretó sus puños con fuerza. "¡Qué no penses en él!" se gritó otra vez. Pero, pero, por más que se grite, que intente, que diga y recontra diga… muy en el fondo sabía que jamás iba a dejar de pensar en él. Inevitablemente, lo tenía impregnado en su alma.

La clase siguió su curso, lenta y torturosamente. Pero todo tiene un final. El reloj marcó las 13:00hs en punto, y el primero en abandonar el salón fue el profesor de Psicología. Guardó sus cosas rápidamente, después de todo, Obito vendría a apurarla. Y cuando terminó, se encontró con el salón completamente vacío. Parpadeó incrédula, ¡su amigo no estaba ahí! Rin tampoco y… "Kakashi tampoco" pensó triste. "Se fueron sin mí…" agregó con dolor. Suspiró cansada, y con pasos pesados se encaminó a la salida. Caminó por el pasillo, mirando el piso, hasta llegar al ascensor. Frunció el ceño ligeramente confundía, conocía esas zapatillas negras. Subió su vista, a lo largo de todo ese cuerpo masculino… y se sorprendió al ver esos ojos oscuros mirándola fijamente. El sonrojo no tardó en llegar a sus mejillas, pero corrió la cara 'molesta' para no mirarlo. (¡Por Kami! ¡Es hermoso!) comentó como loca su Inner. "Basta…" le dijo enojada. El sonido del ascensor abrirse terminó con la pelea con su yo interior, y junto con el peligris entró en el aparato. Él apretó el botón de la planta baja, las puertas se cerraron, y lentamente el aparatejo comenzó a bajar.

"Esto va demasiado lento…" pensó nerviosa la pelirosa, influenciada por la presencia de él y del incómodo silencio que se había formado. Pero, de repente, el ascensor paró. Miró a su acompañante sorprendida, como buscando alguna respuesta. El peligris se acercó al tablero, apretó un número, y nada pasó. –Ummm… parece que se paró…- comentó tranquilo el chico. –No otra vez…- musitó cansada la pelirosa, recostándose en la pared. –Sakura…- la llamó el Hatake con voz preocupada. -¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que el botón de emergencia tampoco anda?- preguntó desanimada la chica. –Ummm… no, quería que hablemos.- le contestó seguro. Lo miró a los ojos, con impaciencia porque hablara, y algo de molestia por lo que había dicho. –Te escucho…- musitó aparentando tranquilidad. Kakashi suspiró para calmarse. –Primero, quería pedirte perdón…- dijo en voz baja, mirándola suavemente. –No es que desconfie de vos… es que lo Sasuke me dijo…- -Claro, lo que Sasuke te dijo.- lo interrumpió ella. –En primer lugar, ¿cómo pudiste escucharlo?- le preguntó incrédula. –Después de lo que él trató de hacerme, vos lo escuchaste a él.- le recriminó con dolor.

-Pero vos no escuchaste lo que él dijo…- musitó molesto el peligris. –No importa lo que haya dicho, ¡es Sasuke!- exclamó con obviedad. –Podría haberte dicho que… que…- tartamudeó. –Que… cuando hicimos el amor pensaba en él.- musitó avergonzada, sonrojándose un poco. –P-pero vos no tenías que creerle.- le aclaró enojada. –Si sabías que eran mentiras, ¿por qué lo escuchaste?- le preguntó suavemente. -¿Por qué dudaste?- agregó igual. –O… ¿de verdad pensas que yo… pensaría en Sasuke cuando… cuando estoy con vos?- cuestiono triste la pelirosa. Kakashi no dijo nada, sólo la miró. –Pero… vos no sabes lo que yo sentía cuando él… -¿¡Y yo!- exclamó molesta Sakura. -¿No pensaste en cómo me sentí yo? ¿En cómo iba a sentirme?- preguntó. Él no le contestó, su mirada arrepentida lo decía todo. –No… claro…- musitó ella con triste sarcasmo. –Sakura, yo…- -No importa, Kakashi.- lo interrumpió ella, mirándolo con dolor. –Ya no importa…- musitó suavemente, escondiendo su mirada con su rosado flequillo.

Apretó sus puños con impotencia, ¡era despreciable! ¿¡Cómo no pensó en ella! Sakura tenía razón al no querer volver a verlo… era un idiota. Se sentía como el peor hombre en todo el mundo, y bien merecido lo tenía. Tanto planificar, tantas ansias, tanto repasar lo que iba a decirle… ¡para arruinarlo otra vez! Definitivamente, él no servía para el amor. Escuchó el sonido de una guitarra en el aparato, y recordó el plan… su 'gran' plan. ¿Servía de algo seguir con eso? ¿O sería mejor ahorrarse la ridiculez y callarse? Pero sintió la suave mirada de la chica sobre él… entonces se acordó, de que ella conocía la canción. La miró con su triste y suplicante mirada, al momento de empezar a cantar.

_**-So I look in your direction**_

_**But you pay me no attention, do you?**_

_**I know you don't listen to me,**_

_**'Cause you say you see straight through me, don't you?- **_

No sabía si esa era la canción que debía cantarle, pero era la menos melosa y la que explicaba bastante bien lo que pensaba, no tanto así lo que sentía.

-_**But on and on**_

_**From the moment I wake, to the moment I sleep**_

_**I'll be there by your side; just you try and stop me**_

_**I'll be waitin' in line, just to see if you care- **_

Porque, sin duda alguna, él estaría siempre para ella. En todo momento. Aunque ella no quisiera, aunque lo odiara, lo repudiara, lo despreciara… él siempre estaría ahí.

_**-Did you want me to change?**_

_**But I'd change for good**_

_**And I want you to know that you'll always get your way**_

_**I wanted to say…**_

_**Don't you shiver?**_

_**Shiver **_

_**Sing it loud and clear**_

_**I'll always be waiting for you- **_

Y sabía que la hacía temblar. Aunque ella estuviera enojada, sabía que podía estremecerla con sólo mirarla.

_**-So you know how much I need you**_

_**But you never even see me, do you?**_

_**And is this my final chance of getting you?- **_

Y tal vez esa era la última oportunidad de decirle las cosas como eran y de que todo se arreglara. Él sólo esperaba que no fuera la última… si es que no se arreglaban.

_**-And on and on**_

_**From the moment I wake, to the moment I sleep**_

_**I'll be there by your side; just you try and stop me**_

_**I'll be waiting in line, just to see if you care, if you care-**_

Sus ojos verdes lo habían hechizado una vez más. Completamente hipnotizado, caminó lentamente hasta ella.

-_** Did you want me to change?**_

_**But I'd change for good**_

_**And I want you to know that you'll always get your way**_

_**I wanted to say…**_

_**Don't you shiver?**_

_**Shiver **_

_**Sing it loud and clear**_

_**I'll always be waiting for you- **_

Acarició lentamente su enrojecido rostro, perdido en esos hermosos ojos verdes que volvían a tener su brillo especial. ¿Sería por él? Ojalá y que sea que sí.

_**- So I look in your direction**_

_**But you pay me no attention**_

_**And you know how much I need you**_

_**But you never even see me- **_

-Sakura…- susurró embobado, mirándolo fijamente. Ella no dijo nada, y se limitó a mirarlo. A mirar esos oscuros pozos tranquilos que hacía tanto extrañaba. Y entonces los dulces labios de Kakashi se posaron sobre los suyos, reclamándolos con pasión. Sintió sus grandes manos abrazar su pequeña cintura, pegándola más contra ese exquisito cuerpo. Sabía que no tenía que… pero lo abrazó por el cuello, profundizando ese beso que soñaba desde que se pelearon. Estaba mal. Eso estaba mal. No debería estar besándolo, porque sino todo lo que trató de olvidarlo… pero el deseo y las ganas podían más. Lo besó como si fuera el último, dejando la vida en ese beso. Inevitablemente, tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire. Sus respiraciones agitadas volvían a chocar, cosa que a ella le gustaba demasiado. Además, su profunda mirada… sus labios entre abiertos, su varonil aroma mezclándose con el de ella una vez más… era demasiado tentador.

Pero entonces, recordó todo lo que pasó. Sus frías palabras volvieron a hacer presentes en su mente. Su mirada brusca volvió a partirle el alma. Y la tristeza inundó su despedazado corazón. Sintió las lágrimas correr a sus ojos, y lo alejó bruscamente de ella. Para su fortuna, el ascensor había vuelto a funcionar, y ya habían llegado abajo. Salió corriendo del aparato, chocando con algunas personas hasta salir de la institución. Pero no paró. Siguió corriendo porque sabía que Kakashi la estaba siguiendo. Las piernas le dolían, y su garganta le ardía al respirar con la boca abierta. Podía sentir al peligris acercarse, entonces sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Por qué? Porque no quería gritarle y empeorar todo… si es que podía empeorar. ¿Podía? Sí, tal vez podía. Por eso es que corría, se alejaba, huía de él. De lo que él tenía para decirle. De sus besos que seguramente harían que olvidara todo en un segundo. Pero no quería que todo se arreglara así, por besos. Cierto era que lo extrañaba soberanamente… pero es tan… superfluo arreglar las cosas así. Quería ver en los oscuros ojos de Kakashi el arrepentimiento y el dolor… y hasta que no olvidara esa mirada fría no podría perdonarlo. Necesitaba tiempo.

Para su fortuna, ya había llegado a su edificio abrió la puerta del lugar y le suplicó a Kami que él no llegara antes de que se cerrara. Pero al parecer Kami estaba del lado de él. Escuchó pasos apurados detrás de los de ella, y supo que él lo había logrado. Subió los escalones de dos en dos, cada vez más rápido, con Kakashi cada vez más cerca. Sus piernas no daban más, sus pulmones tampoco, y su corazón menos. Los últimos dos escalones. Corrió a lo largo del pasillo, hasta abrir rápidamente la puerta y cerrarla. Con la respiración totalmente irregular y su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, se recargó en la puerta de su hogar, diciéndose a sí misma que ya todo había pasado. –_Sakura…_- escuchó la voz profunda de él hablarle desde afuera. –_Tenemos que hablar…-_ sentenció con seriedad el peligris. –No, Kakashi…- negó ella 'segura' –No ahora…- aclaró con la voz cortada. –_Entonces voy a esperarte…- _avisó el Hatake, ya más calmado. –Kakashi, no sé cuándo voy a querer escucharte.- contó triste la pelirosa. –_Ummm… no importa, no voy a moverme de acá_.- dijo tranquilo. –Kakashi… de verdad…- habló cansada. –_Sí, de verdad. Hasta que te dignes a salir, yo voy a estar acá_.- sentenció con seriedad el chico. Ella apretó sus puños, ¿tan difícil era entender que necesitaba tiempo? –Hace lo que quieras…- le contestó enojada.

.

.

.

.

Pegó su oído derecho por decima vez en esa hora, y de nuevo, escuchó su tranquila respiración. Suspiró cansada, ¿de verdad se iba a quedar toda la noche ahí? "Qué terco…" pensó la chica. (Se llama 'amor') la corrigió su Inner. Ella miró la 'puerta' con algo de tristeza. "Es perseverancia…" aclaró ella. (Kakashi, que toda su vida fue un vago, ahora es perseverante) comentó irónica su voz interior. "Bueno, tenes razón, pero…" dudó antes de seguir. "Pero me duele mucho…" pensó, mientras las saladas gotas se acumulaban en sus ojos. (Dale, dejalo pasar… sabes que lo queres tener cerca) contó suavemente su Inner. Un par de gruesas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. Se limpió las lágrimas, y con pasos tranquilos se acercó a la puerta. La abrió lentamente, despertando así al adormilado peligris. –Sakura…- musitó suavemente al verla. –Pasa…- le dijo ella en voz baja, dándole lugar. Él se puso de pie lentamente, mirándola en todo momento. Entró en el hogar de la pelirosa, y la vio cerrar la puerta sus espaldas. -¿Tenes hambre?- le preguntó ella. –Ummm… no.- respondió aparentando tranquilidad. –Mmm… entonces… voy a buscarte una almohada para que duermas en el sillón.- comentó mientras pasaba por su lado, dirigiéndose a su pieza.

Minutos después volvió, con una almohada blanca y un cubre cama color azul marino. –Toma…- musitó ella, entregándole las cosas al peligris. Él las tomó sin decirle nada, mirándola fijamente. –E-eh… podes agarrar lo que quieras de la heladera si después te agarra hambre.- comentó nerviosa, ¡él y su maldita mirada! –Ummm… musitó el chico. –B-buenas noches… Kakashi.- le deseó, tratando de esconder su tristeza. –Sakura…- la llamó el Hatake, agarrando su mano derecha. –Tenemos que hablar…- le dijo serio. Ella suspiró cansada. –No ahora, Kakashi…- contestó con tristeza. –Pero…- -No…- lo interrumpió ella. –Sólo necesito tiempo…- musitó, acariciando el rostro masculino. Miró sus hermosos ojos negros… y esa mirada fría que le dolía en el alma volvió a su mente. Inevitablemente las lágrimas cayeron, amargas y tristes. Se alejó de él rápidamente, corriendo a refugiarse en su habitación. -¿Tiempo?- musitó Kakashi. –Espero que no sea mucho…- comentó con dolor, mirando el camino por donde ella se había ido. Suspiró pesadamente y acomodó la almohada en el gran sillón negro de la sala. Se tiró en él y se tapó con el cubre cama. Miró el techo, tratando de imaginar cuánto tiempo más iba a estar sin ella. "Espero que no sea mucho…" repitió una vez más, cerrando sus cansados ojos negros.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dos semanas habían pasado desde su pelea. Dos largas semanas sin él. Esa noche que él se quedó a dormir en su casa, simplemente no pudo más que llorar. Desahogándose de alguna manera. Odiaba estar así, odiaba no poder mirarlo a los ojos y no recordar _aquella_ mirada. Kakashi había intentado mil veces más hablar, pero ella siempre le decía lo mismo al recordar _aquella_ mirada 'necesito tiempo' Y veía en sus oscuros ojos negros dolor y tristeza, que cada vez que ella repetía esa frase crecían más. Suspiró pesadamente, limpiando una mesa del café/restaurant de su querida tía Tsunade. ¿Algún día podría olvidarse de esa mirada? Eso esperaba. Porque si no… jamás podría volver a estar con él. Y la sola idea la horrorizaba. No quería perderlo, no quería vivir sin él… pero si ese recuerdo y ese dolor no desaparecían… Suspiró una vez más, ahora limpiando la barra donde la rubia hacía unas cuentas. La oía hablar de algo, no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención, sólo asentía con la cabeza fingiendo que la escuchaba. Esas dos semanas habían sido horrendas. Aunque lo fingía muy bien, odiaba ignorarlo. Odiaba no poder verlo a los ojos. Odiaba sentir ese agobiante dolor y esa inmensa tristeza… pero… tal vez… todo eso era una prueba.

Del destino, del azar, de Kami de quien quiera… pero ella lo veía, ahora, como una prueba. Y si la pasaban juntos, nada iba a poder derrumbarlos. Sonrió levemente… sí… tal vez era una prueba… una cruel prueba. ¿No siempre dicen que Kami o el destino ponen obstáculos para que los superemos? Y bueno, ahí estaba su gran obstáculo. Sólo le faltaba superarlo… y eso le estaba costando demasiado. Pero, además de ese obstáculo, tenía otro: el miedo a no poder hacerlo. Pero tenía que poder lograrlo, ¡ella podía! Aunque todavía no haya intentado volver a mirarlo para saber si ya había logrado olvidar aquello… ¡ella podía! "Sí, tengo que ser optimista" se dijo a sí misma. "Ya no sueño con esa noche, eso es algo bueno" recordó más animada, sonriendo verdaderamente alegre. –Sakura…- la voz de su tía la sacó de sus pensamientos. -¿Eh? ¿Sí?- preguntó torpemente, mirando a la rubia. –Son las 18hs, ya te podes ir.- avisó Tsunade, registrando algunas cosas en su cuaderno contable. –Nos vemos tía.- la saludó tranquila, mientras se sacaba el delantal y tomaba su bolso. –Sakura…- volvió a llamarla la mujer. Ella frenó, mirando a su tía. –Todos los problemas tienen solución.- le dijo sabiamente la rubia. La pelirosa sonrió, entendiendo el mensaje de su tía. –Gracias…- musitó suavemente. –Anda…- le dijo la mujer. Ella asintió con la cabeza, y sin más, salió del lugar.

Pero se sorprendió de sobre manera al encontrar frente a ella un pequeño niño de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes que la miraban divertido. -¿Sos Sakura?- le preguntó el pequeño. –Eh… sí.- contestó dudosa. –Toma…- le dijo el niño, entregándole un papel de color rosado doblado a la mitad. –Gracias…- las dio sorprendida mirando el papel. Pero cuando quiso mirar al niño, él ya no estaba. Lo buscó con la mirada, y lo vio correr hasta una mujer que estaba en la esquina. Supuso que era su madre, así que se quedó más tranquila. Volvió a poner toda su atención en el papel que sostenían sus manos, y con una gran curiosidad lo abrió. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron impactados, y ella apenas podía creer lo que leía. **'**_**Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry. You don't know how lovely you are…' **_–Es… la letra de Kakashi…- musitó lentamente. Reconocería ese trazo grueso y vago en cualquier parte. Parpadeó sin creer lo que leía, ¿qué se suponía que tramaba el Hatake? -¿Señorita Haruno?- la voz amable y tranquila de un hombre terminó, momentáneamente, con su sorpresa. Alzó la vista, y se encontró con un señor de unos 40 y tantos vestido con una ropa que a ella le pareció de… ¿chofer? -¿Si?- respondió confusa. –Por favor…- musitó el hombre, mostrándole el camino al lujoso auto color plata que estaba estacionado enfrente de ella.

Sin saber qué hacer, siguió al supuesto chofer. Él le abrió la puerta con educación, y luego de estar ambos en el vehículo, emprendió viaje. –Disculpe…- lo llamó tímidamente la pelirosa. -¿A-adónde vamos?- preguntó curiosa. El hombre la miró por el espejo retrovisor. –Lo lamento, señorita Haruno, pero el señor Hatake me pidió que no le dijera nada.- respondió tranquilo el chofer. "Entonces sí es obra de Kakashi…" pensó más tranquila la chica. –Gracias…- las dio con una amable sonrisa. Se acomodó en el asiento, mientras veía como el Sol iba cayendo lentamente, perdiéndose entre los grandes edificios de Tokio. –El señor Hatake me pidió también que le diera esto.- dijo el hombre, entregándole un papel color verde doblado a la mitad, antes de volver a poner su atención en el lento tráfico. –Ah, gracias…- las dio suavemente, recibiendo el papel. Lo abrió lentamente, divisando una vez esa letra tan única. '_**But I promise you this, I'll always look out for you' **_Sintió que su corazón poco a poco iba recomponiéndose, alejando el dolor. Sonrió contenta, porque el dolor que la agobiaba iba desapareciendo. –Señorita Haruno…- volvió a llamarla el hombre. Ella lo miró, dándole a entender que siguiera. –Ya llegamos.- le avisó el señor, volviendo a mirar al frente. La pelirosa giró su rostro, y por cortos momentos pensó que el chofer se había equivocado. -¿Está seguro que es acá?- le preguntó dudosa. –Completamente.- aseguró el hombre.

Sakura salió del auto, no muy segura, y una vez completamente fuera el vehículo se marchó. Miró el imponente estadio que se alzaba frente a ella, y definitivamente dudo que ese sea el lugar al cual Kakashi pidió que la llevaran. "Aunque… de Kakashi puedo esperar cualquier cosa" pensó divertida. Con pasos inseguros caminó hasta la entrada del lugar, donde unos guardias de seguridad la recibieron cálidamente. –Señorita Haruno…- saludaron los dos a coro. –Hola…- devolvió nerviosa. –Para usted.- dijo uno de ellos, entregándole un papel celeste. –Gracias…- las dio con educación, aceptando el papel. Lo desdobló, leyendo la inscripción. _'Ummm… es la primera vez que hago esto, Sakura-chan. Definitivamente estás destinada a ser mi primera vez en todo. Lo importante es, que no se confundieron, acá es donde tenes que estar. Sólo seguí las indicaciones… nos vemos al final. Hatake Kakashi'_Sonrió tiernamente al terminar de leer la carta, firmada por su amado peligris. Entonces, su corazón latió emocionado, como nunca antes lo hizo. Sintió el dolor desaparecer completamente y la tristeza esfumarse. "Espera… ¿indicaciones?" se preguntó confundida. Levantó la vista rápidamente, mirando a los dos hombres. –Esto también es para usted.- dijo el segundo oficial, dándole un papel anaranjado. –Gracias…- musitó una vez más, tomando la 'carta' _**'You left the sweetest taste in my mouth' **_Se sonrojó bastante al leer aquella hermosa frase, pero le gustó.

-Ahora tiene que seguir por ese pasillo.- habló nuevamente el oficial, sacándola de sus pensamientos melosos. –Y seguir caminando derecho.- finalizó el otro, sonriendo en conjunto con su compañero. –Gracias…- las dio divertida. Miró el pasillo enfrente suyo, y con curiosidad y ansiedad entró en el. Caminaba con pasos apurados, quería ver ya cómo terminaba todo eso… porque se moría por ver qué tenía preparado Kakashi. Entonces, entre tanto pensamiento, divisó un papel gris colgado del techo a la altura de su cabeza. Llegó hasta la mitad del pasillo, y tomó el trozo de papel colgante. _**'Can you hear my heart beating? Can you hear that sound?' **_"Si escucharas cómo late el mío, Kakashi…" pensó enternecida la pelirosa, ¿cómo alguien podía ser así de dulce? "Sólo Kakashi…" se contestó, sonriendo tiernamente ante la imagen de su chico. Suspiró como toda una chica enamorada, y siguió con su camino. Ahora más que nunca quería ver qué tenía planeado el Hatake. Siguió su curso, pero a cada paso dado, las luces del pasillo se iban apagando. Sintió un escalofrío horrendo recorrer su cuerpo, pero trató de calmarse… Kakashi nunca haría algo para asustarla, él no era cruel. Siguió caminado, un poco asustada. Hasta que pudo divisar a algunos pasos de distancia otro oficial de seguridad. -¿Señorita Haruno?- preguntó el hombre. –Sí…- respondió tranquila. –Esto es para usted.- dijo, dándole un papel blanco. –Gracias…- musitó amablemente, se estaba cansando de agradecer. Lo abrió con delicadeza, aunque impaciente por leer lo que su amado peligris había escrito.

'_**I made it through the hardest part being here without your love, I hope you hear what I've got to say' **_sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero las contuvo. No quería llorar ahora, algo le decía que lloraría después. –Y esto también es para usted.- comentó el oficial, dándole una ¿linterna? Lo miró sin entender. –Cuando entre lo va a entender.- le avisó, tomando el 'picaporte' de la puerta que supuestamente daba al campo de juego. -¿Está seguro?- le preguntó dudosa. –Sin duda alguna.- contestó seguro el oficial, abriendo la puerta. Miró hacia afuera, y el lugar estaba completamente oscuro. -¿Seguro, seguro?- preguntó otra vez, con algo de miedo en su voz. –Completamente, señorita.- volvió a decir el hombre. Sus ojos mirando dudosos el campo totalmente oscuro, y miró al hombre como negándose. –El señor Hatake lo ordenó así.- avisó el hombre con seguridad. La pelirosa suspiró rendida, si Kakashi así lo planeo… es porque así tenía que ser.

Prendió la linterna, y todavía con algo de miedo, se aventuró a salir al oscuro campo de juego. Alumbró el caminó en todo momento, y se dio cuenta que estaba completamente oscuro. No había nadie en las tribunas y dentro del campo: absolutamente nada. El miedo creció un poquito más, hasta que a más o menos la mitad del campo divisó una silla. Se acercó corriendo a ella, y encima de ésta había un papel color amarillo_**. 'Look at the stars. Look how they shine for you, and everything you do. Yeah, they were all yellow' **_Instintivamente levantó su vista al cielo, admirando el hermoso espectáculo que la naturaleza le brindaba. Podía ver todas las estrellas brillando intensamente, a lo largo y a lo ancho de todo el manto negro. La gran Luna las acompañaba, maravillando aún más a la pelirosa. Sonrió ampliamente, de verdad que Kakashi había pensado en todo. Pero de repente, escuchó luces prenderse. Se sobre saltó un poco, sentándose sorprendida en la silla. Miró el aparente escenario que se hallaba a algunos metros de distancia. Dos tenues luces alumbraban un hermoso piano negro… entonces lo vio entrar. Con esa tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba. Se sentó enfrente del instrumento, y le dedicó una profunda y cálida mirada antes de empezar a tocar las primeras notas musicales.

_**-Those wedding bells are ringing up upon that hill**_

_**And I don't wanna swallow such a bitter pill**_

_**You keep on moving, but I stay still**_

_**But I always loved you and I always will- **_

Sintió su corazón latir locamente al escucharlo decir esas palabras, sobre todo las últimas.

_**-Days of no sleeping**_

_**Caked in mud**_

_**All kinds of poison in my blood**_

_**I lost the only thing I ever loved…- **_

La dulce melodía del piano acompañaba a la perfección a las hermosas frases que salían de sus apetecibles labios… tanto así que la estremecía.

_**-I heard them ringing and processioning by**_

_**Umbrellas in the clear blue sky**_

_**I saw you swimming in that sea of White-**_

No pudo evitar mirarlo directamente a los ojos, y sintió una alegría inmensa al ver en esos orbes oscuros tanto amor y tanta sinceridad… olvidándose, completamente, de todo lo malo.

_**-And wedding bells ringing up upon that hill**_

_**And I don't wanna swallow such a bitter pill**_

_**You keep on moving, baby, I stay still**_

_**I always loved you and I always will- **_

Sintió lágrimas de felicidad caer por sus ojos, mientras sonreía verdaderamente contenta. Verdaderamente feliz… verdaderamente enamorada de ese hombre que le estaba cantando con tanta dulzura. De ese hombre que hacía cualquier locura por ella. De ese hombre que le había robado el corazón… de ese hombre que jamás podría, ni quería, dejar de amar.

_**-I loved you and I see it still**_

_**I always loved you and I always will**_

_**Singing, lalala…**_

_**If everything that went before didn't matter, so**_

_**Lalala…**_

_**I always loved you and I always will-**_

Escuchó las últimas melodías que terminaban con esa canción que quedaría guardada en mente por el resto de su vida, al igual que esa noche. Kakashi no hizo nada, se lo quedó viendo desde el escenario. Lentamente se puso de pie, y ella caminó unos cortos pasos haciendo donde estaba él. Entonces, las ganas de tenerla cerca fueron más fuertes que su plan. Saltó sin previo aviso, y después de tocar el frío césped comenzó a correr hacia ella. Sakura vio sus ágiles movimientos, y apenas podía creer que su peligris fuera tan impulsivo. La suave piel del chico acariciando la suya la sacó de su sorpresa. Buscó sus ojos con desesperación, y se encontró con esa suplicante mirada una vez más. –Sakura, yo… yo soy un estúpido.- soltó el chico con pesadez. –Soy un estúpido por haber escuchado a Sasuke, por haber dejado llevar por los celos y la bronca, por haberte hecho mal…- contó con arrepentimiento el peligris. –Pero… me sentí horrendo cuando Sasuke dijo que lo seguías amando.- confesó. –Sentía mi corazón romperse lentamente… y… tuve miedo de perderte.- agregó, con evidente dolor. –Yo… yo no puedo vivir sin vos, Sakura.- confesó con sinceridad. –Es imposible vivir sin vos…- musitó triste. –No tengo más que pedirte perdón…- pidió en voz baja, mirándola a los ojos.

Sakura suspiró pesadamente. –Me dijiste 'cosa'…- le dijo con tono de reproche. Kakashi la miró sin entender. –En la canción…- le aclaró con tono divertido. Él la miró confuso… no se esperaba una reacción así. –Ummm… ¿eso quiere decir que me perdonas?- le preguntó el peligris. Ella le sonrió dulcemente. Lo abrazó por el cuello, rozando sus narices. –Yo tampoco puedo vivir sin vos… Kakashi-kun…- susurró tiernamente, mirándolo con ese incondicional amor que le tenía. Entonces, sintió los dulces labios del peligris besar los suyos, llevándola al cielo. Lo abrazó fuertemente, ¡cuánto lo había extrañado! Las grandes manos del chico abrazaron su cintura, y sintió ese perfecto cuerpo amoldarse al suyo. El oxígeno fue acabándose poco a poco en sus pulmones, y sin quererlo, tuvieron que separarse. Sus respiraciones rápidas chocaban una y otra vez, sintiendo el aliento del otro acariciar tiernamente su piel. –Sakura… te amo…- le confesó Kakashi, mirándola a los ojos. Sus orbes verdes se abrieron sorprendidos… había escuchado… _esas _palabras. Sonrió feliz, inmensamente feliz. –Yo también te amo, Kakashi.- le dijo dulcemente, antes de volver a besarlo con esa enorme necesidad de sentir sus labios todo el tiempo. Kakashi la recibió gustoso, jamás se negaría a besarla… jamás le negaría nada.

Pero un estrepitoso sonido los separó. Ambos miraron el cielo, y vieron un hermoso espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Sakura lo miró incrédula. Kakashi le sonrió suavemente. –Te amo, Sakura… nunca te olvides de eso.- le susurró con sinceridad, con su mirada fija en la de ella. La pelirosa le sonrió dulcemente. –Nunca, mi amor…- le contestó igual. Se abrazó al pecho de su amado peligris, mientras que él la abrazaba protectoramente mientras miraban el cielo llenarse de colores. La chica sonrió feliz, inhalando el inconfundible aroma del Hatake. Jamás olvidaría cómo lo conoció. O por todo lo que pasaron juntos. Jamás olvidaría aquella hermosa noche. Jamás olvidaría que él la amaba. Y definitivamente, jamás olvidaría a Kakashi… a su singular Kakashi.

* * *

Es triste aceptar que todo tiene un final u.u

Les paso a dejar los títulos de las canciones de los fragmentos:

1- The Scientist - Coldplay

2- Sparks - Coldplay

3- The Hardest Part - Coldplay

4- Gravity - Coldplay

5- Satellite - Deep Insight

6- Yellow - Coldplay

Nos veremos en el próximo, saludos :)


End file.
